Blue Moon: Book Four: Dark Skies
by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan
Summary: Dark skies have settled above the lake, threatening to destroy the clans forever. Whilst a deadly disease rips through ThunderClan, tensions brew between SkyClan and RiverClan, shaking the allegiance that binds them. ShadowClan are shooting accusations, whilst WindClan are ominously quiet. Meanwhile, the divisions are poised to strike. One thing's certain; no cat can be trusted.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**STOP!**

**This is the fourth book in the Blue Moon series. If you haven't read the previous four books, I suggest reading no further and reading the first, otherwise you'll be very confused. Thank you! :D**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this, I've been juggling a lot at the moment; school, homework, re-writing Untold Secrets and then that wasn't helped by the internet not working on my laptop. I'm having to use the family computer to post this. Hopefully that problem will be solved soon.**

**FAN FICTION OF THE WEEK**

Far by tranquillite

No cat has ever spoken of the arrival of the lost souls. Is everyone scared, or is it because they.. Forgot? Little by little a young apprentice uncovers the mysteries of a forgotten story that turns out to be nothing close to a fairy tale. The clans are to endure great peril from the danger that threatens them to extinction. Can they be saved?

_There's only a prologue so far, but I'm loving this and I totally recommend Far to all of you guys! If you favourite and leave a review for the lovely tranquillite, then I'll send you a sneaky preview of the first chapter of Dark Skies, which I've already written. c:_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors**

**Well then, here we have the allegiances and prologue, hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>A<span>llegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Medicine Cats Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather – grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-coloured tom

Hazeltail – small grey-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – grey-and-white tom

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart – grey tabby she-cat

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Bumblestripe – very pale grey tom with black stripes

Molespots – brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice, Redpaw

Cherryflower – ginger she-cat

Lilystream – dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedflight – very pale ginger she-cat

Dewclaw – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Ambersky – pale grey she-cat with white patches

Snowfall – small, white tom with amber eyes

Pebblefall – golden tabby tom

Puddlefrost – very pale grey tom

Honeyflower – golden brown tabby she-cat

Stormgazer – very dark grey tom

Mossfire – long-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)

Redpaw – dark fox-red tom

Lakepaw – pale ginger tabby she-cat with white patches

Nettlepaw – mottled pale grey tom

Finchpaw – dark brown-and-white tabby tom

Flamepaw – very bright ginger she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dovewing – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Featherkit (silver tabby she-kit with a white underbelly), Stonekit (dark grey tabby tom), Tigerkit (small brown tom with darker stripes) and Silverkit (silver-and-white tabby she-kit)

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, caring for Icecloud's kits, Oak-kit (light brown tabby tom with white markings), Specklekit (mottled pale brown she-kit), Tricklekit (pale grey-and-white she-kit with ginger paws) and Splashkit (small white she-kit with a splash of grey on her side), also nursing Toadstep's kits, Puffinkit (black tom with white paws and tail-tip), Ravenkit (black and white she-kit with one blue eye and one green eye) and Swallowkit (pale grey tabby she-kit with white patches)

Orangeflight – orange tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Mousewhisker's kits

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from horse-place

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe – long-haired grey tom

Millie – striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader Crowstar – black-and-white tom

Deputy Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Medicine Cat Berrywhisker – mottled grey she-cat

Warriors Ratscar – brown tom with a long scar running down his back

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Nightpaw (very dark grey she-cat)

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – grey she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark grey tom

Ivytail – black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose – black she-cat

Ferretclaw – cream-and-grey tom

Apprentice, Mottlepaw (mottled dark grey tom)

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Snowypelt – small white she-cat

Ravenclaw – black-and-white tom

Thornstrike – pale brown tabby tom

Smallstep – small black she-cat

Queens Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles, mother to Firekit (dark ginger tom), Rowankit (pale ginger she-kit) and Jaykit (brown tabby she-cat)

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat, mother to Dustkit (mottled light brown she-cat) and Sparrowkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit)

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Elders Littlecloud – very small tabby tom, former medicine cat

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Smokefoot – black tom

**WINDCLAN**

Leader Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Wildpaw (silver tabby tom)

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled grey tom

Apprentice, Larkstep (dark grey she-cat)

Warriors Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Apprentice, Eaglepaw (dark reddish tabby tom)

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot – grey tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Falconpaw (pale brown-and-white tabby she-cat)

Swallowtail – dark grey she-cat

Apprentice, Swiftpaw (golden brown tabby she-cat)

Whiskernose – light brown tom

Boulderfur – large, pale grey tom

Crouchfoot – black tom

Tinystep – very pale grey she-cat

Quickbird – dark brown she-cat

Mudpelt – brown-and-cream tom

Hawkclaw – large, dark brown tom

Rabbitfoot – pale brown she-cat with white paws

Queens Furzepelt – grey-and-white she-cat, mother to Littlekit (small grey she-cat)

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, mother to Fawnkit (dusty brown she-cat with paler dapples) and Gullkit (very dark grey-and-white tom)

Gorsetail – very pale grey-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Owlwhisker's kits)

Elders Ashfoot – grey she-cat, former deputy

Whitetail – small, white she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader Mistystar – grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Splashpaw (black-and-white she-cat)

Deputy Grasspelt – light brown tom

Medicine Cat Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (grey tabby she-cat)

Warriors Mintfur – light grey tabby tom

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw (dappled dark grey tom)

Pebblefoot – mottled grey tom

Apprentice, Morningpaw (very pale grey tabby she-cat)

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Apprentice, Pikepaw (black-and-silver tabby tom)

Hollowflight – dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Duckpaw (dark grey-and-white tabby tom)

Mossyfoot – brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail – light brown tabby tom

Heronbeak – brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shadepaw (very dark grey she-cat)

Cloudysky – grey-and-white she-cat

Goldenlight – very pale ginger she-cat

Rapidstream – pale brown-and-white tom

Rainsplash – dark grey she-cat

Sandytail – very pale ginger tom

Swanflight – white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens Troutstream – pale grey tabby she-cat, mother to Rushingkit (mottled brown-and-white tom), Greykit (grey she-kit) and Bluekit (smoky grey tom with blue eyes)

Littlestream – tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Leopardkit (dappled tortoiseshell she-kit), Ryekit (pale brown tom) and Applekit (mottled ginger she-kit)

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders Reedwhisker – black tom

Greymist – pale grey tabby she-cat

**SKYCLAN**

Leader Rabbitstar – very pale brown tom

Deputy Bouncefire – ginger tom

Apprentice, Wolfpaw (dark grey tom with black paws)

Medicine Cat Frecklewish – mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Apprentice, Brackenpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Warriors Shrewtooth – skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw – striking, black she-cat, former daylight warrior

Billystorm – ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon – white tom, former daylight warrior

Rockshade – black tom

Sagewhisker – pale grey tom

Mintfur – grey tabby she-cat

Creekfeather – grey tabby tom

Nettlesplash – pale brown tom

Apprentice, Wildpaw (dark ginger-and-white tom)

Plumwillow – dark grey she-cat

Honeysplash – light golden she-cat

Birdflight – black she-cat with a grey muzzle

Sandypelt – light ginger-and-white tom

Apprentice, Aspenpaw (golden brown tabby she-cat)

Harryclaw – grey tom with a pale muzzle and underbelly

Firesong – dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw (pale grey she-cat with black points)

Robinsong – golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Flintclaw – dark grey-and-ginger tom

Shadewillow – black she-cat

Greywhisper – very dark grey she-cat

Sparrowfoot – black tom with one white paw

Apprentice, Frostpaw (small white tom)

Cloudfoot – brown tabby tom with white paws

Apprentice, Sootpaw (small dark grey tom)

Berrystep – pale brown tabby tom

Brightwing – ginger-and-white she-cat

Whitefern – white she-cat with green eyes

Mouseleap – small, pale brown she-cat

Queens Tinycloud – small white she-cat

Stormwhisker – grey-and-ginger she-cat, mother to Wrenkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with yellow eyes) and Beekit (pale ginger she-kit with thick, darker stripes)

Redflower – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elders Echosong – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Patchfoot – very old black-and-white tom

Petalnose – pale grey she-cat

Cherrytail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**THE DIVISIONS**

The Guardian – dark grey tabby tom with one blue eye and one amber eye and a battle scarred pelt

Body Guards Ray – large white tom with yellow eyes

Sniff – dark ginger tom with green eyes and white paws

Cleo – black she-cat with amber eyes and white tail-tip

Raven – dark grey tom with white patches and blue eyes

_**THE WATCHERS**_

Chief Watcher Drake – scarred reddish tabby tom with green eyes

Senior Watchers Phoenix – bright ginger tom with half an ear missing

Loki – small white tom with amber eyes

Shadow – very dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Misty – dappled grey she-cat with blue eyes

Trigger – dark brown tom with a paler underbelly

Flint – grey tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Watchers Coco – dark brown she-cat

Leo – golden tabby tom with a white chest

Kiara – pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jake – black tom with white paws

Titch – light ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

Lark – pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Coal – dark grey she-cat with amber eyes, former Healer

Soot – dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, former Healer

Tiger – brown tabby tom with green eyes

Night – black tom with a white mark on his face

Red – reddish dark ginger tom, formerly of the horseplace

Juniper – pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Blaze – pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Brook – light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Initiates Frost – small white she-cat with blue eyes

Willow – smoky grey she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of the horseplace

Poppy – pale grey she-cat, formerly of the horseplace

Stripe – striped dark grey tom, formerly of the horseplace

Spots – spotted silver tabby she-cat, formerly of the horseplace

Apple – dark grey-and-white she-cat, formerly of the horseplace

Nutmeg – pale brown she-kit, formerly of the horseplace

Oak – pale grey tabby tom, formerly of the horseplace

Chloe – grey-and-white tabby she-cat

Shade – black tom with a white underbelly and paws

Storm – pale brown tabby tom

Sky – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Jack – small black-and-white tom

Sydney – very dark grey tom with amber eyes

_**THE FIGHTERS**_

Chief Fighter Oscar – golden brown tabby tom with white patches

Senior Fighters Ebony – black tom with green eyes

Tangle – long-haired pale brown tom

Jess – dappled brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Talon – white tom with blue eyes

Shayla – dappled brown she-cat

Connor – black-and-white tom

Blade – pale ginger-and-white tom

Fighters Cam – golden tabby tom

Rusty – reddish tabby tom

Scar – battle-scarred grey tom

Mocha – lithe brown she-cat

Snake – dark brown tom with mottled white paws

Ripple – silver tabby she-cat with white patches

Rio – blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Gus – golden brown tom

Drew – pale grey tom

Mouse – small brown tabby she-cat

Hazel – slender light brown tabby she-cat

Dart – black-and-silver tabby tom

Jigsaw – black-and-white tom

Tommo – dark brown tom with white patches

Snowy – white she-cat

Luna – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Gale – small black tom

Hailey – mottled grey she-cat

Initiates Honey – small ginger she-cat

Summer – grey-and-white she-cat

Benji – brown-and-cream tom

Mitri – black-and-white tom

Toby – dark grey tom with white patches

Shimmer – grey-and-white tabby she-cat

Ginger – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dusty – dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes

Rufus – bright ginger tom

Topaz – pale grey tom with darker points

Charlie – ginger tom

Grey – long-haired grey tom

Cara – brown tabby she-cat

Smog – smoky grey tom

Cream – creamy-furred she-cat

_**THE HUNTERS**_

Chief Hunter Flame – pale ginger-and-white tom

Senior Hunters Dusk – golden she-cat with white patches

Inky – very dark grey she-cat

Tobias – broad-shouldered grey tabby tom

Sapphire – dark cream she-cat

Echo – pale grey she-cat

Jasper – golden brown-and-white tabby tom

Rose – black she-cat with blue eyes

Hardy – brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Bailey – black tom with white paws

Ellie – dark brown she-cat

Sandy – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hunters Snowdrop – slender white she-cat

Lily – grey-and-white she-cat

Ember – mottled dark grey tom

Amber – pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Finn – grey-and-white tom

Swift – grey tom with a paler underbelly

Flicka – black she-cat

Ivy – cream-and-white she-cat

Piper – dark brown tabby tom

Snare – black tom

Brynn - very pale grey tabby tom

Cloudy – white she-cat with blue eyes

Breeze – golden brown tom with green eyes

Rocky – grey tabby tom with paler dapples

Moth – dappled brown she-cat

Egg – cream tom

Mia – silver tabby she-cat

Scarlet – dark ginger she-cat

Haze – dappled silver tabby she-cat

Jasmine – lithe pale brown she-cat

Dew – white tom with black patches

Silver – dark grey tabby tom

Cinders – grey she-cat with darker grey patches

Tris – pale brown tabby she-cat

Timber – dark brown-and-white tom

Crow – black tom with white paws, underbelly and tail-tip

Sam – white tom with dark brown patches

Initiates Hail – mottled grey tom

Silky – long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat

Fizzy – dark ginger she-cat

Blue – grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Della – dappled grey she-cat

Danny – golden tabby tom

Shrew – pale brown tom

Russet – very dark ginger tom

Wolf – grey tom

**_THE HEALERS_**

Chief Healer Kaya – silver tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

Senior Healers Slate – dark grey tom with white paws

Fire – bright ginger tom

Blossom – pale brown she-cat

Ruby – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Harley – black tom

Jade – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Healers Polo – spotted brown she-cat

Alfie – black tom with amber eyes

Winter – white tom with dark grey patches

Ice – white tom with blue eyes

Tommy – pale grey tom

Petal – dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Moon – pale grey tom with darker stripes

Snowy – very pale grey she-cat

Owl – dark brown tabby tom

Autumn – golden brown she-cat

Milo – black tom

Initiates Dawn – pale ginger she-cat

Maverick – very dark grey tabby tom

Vixen – reddish ginger she-cat

Lottie – tortoiseshell she-cat

Duncan – brown-and-white tom

Splash – dark grey she-cat with white mottles

_BREEDING STOCK_

Nursing Kits Layla – brown-and-white tabby she-cat of the Watchers, mother to Trigger's kits, Holly (dark brown tabby she-kit), Clover (grey she-kit) and Arrow (dark brown tom)

Tilly – golden brown tabby she-cat of the Healers, mother to Fire's kits, Thistle (fluffy brown tom) and Luna (white she-kit with blue eyes)

Freya – dappled tortoiseshell she-cat of the Hunters, mother to Flame's kits, Pine (dark ginger tom) and Chester (orange-and-white tabby tom)

Expecting Kits Bella – black-and-white she-cat of the Watchers, expecting Night's kits

Mocha – golden tabby she-cat of the Fighters, expecting Cam's kits

Rain – dappled pale grey she-cat of the Watchers, expecting Drake's kits

Pip – small brown she-cat of the Hunters, expecting Flame's kits

Molly – black she-cat of the Fighters, expecting Connor's kits

* * *

><p><em><span>PROLOGUE<span>_

It was hidden away in a tiny clearing that they gathered. Concealed by the outstretched branches of the leafy beech trees above and with the thick undergrowth deterring any unwanted visitors, it was an unlikely spot to find such a gathering of cats, their pelts flickering and gleaming with starlight. Though it had only rained lightly the previous night, a large puddle had formed in the centre of the clearing, which the cats had clustered around.

Very few words were exchanged, a great quiet hanging thickly upon the clearing for several long moments until, at last, the final few cats thrust their way through the undergrowth and entered the clearing; a grey tom with white patches that resembled clouds, a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat and a fiery-pelted tom.

As the three cats slipped in and out of the gathered cats, each finding their way to the front, to where the puddle gleamed in the half-moon light, welcoming murmurs were sent their way.

"Nice to see you, Cloudstar," a dark brown tabby tom purred, rising to his paws and joining Cloudstar where he sat at the edge of the puddle, a murky brown in the pale light.

The grey-and-white tom gave a flick of his tail, "And you, Sparrowpelt."

"You took your time," a dark grey she-cat with a flattened muzzle muttered, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Well, if you hadn't picked such a remote place then we might've been able to get here sooner, Yellowfang," the fiery ginger tom replied, "And all the brambles didn't make it very easy getting here either."

"We can't risk being overheard!" Yellowfang snapped.

"Why?" a reddish brown tom challenged, "It's hardly a secret what we're discussing, the whole of StarClan no doubt knows already, they're not blind."

"Just be quiet, Oakheart," Yellowfang sighed.

"We've wasted enough time already," a spotted golden tabby she-cat hissed, "Let's just begin."

The brown-and-cream tabby she-cat shot the spotted she-cat a glare, but after a sigh, at last began to speak, "We're all aware of why we're gathered here," her words were straight to the point, her amber gaze drifting to the puddle. She paused, swiping her forepaw across the surface of the murky pool. After a heartbeat or so, an image began to form, "There are dark clouds gathering above the clans. Darker skies than we could ever have imagined."

Her words hung in the air for a moment, eventually giving way to a hushed silence as cats craned their necks to try and catch a glimpse of the images in the puddle. It was clear after a few moments that it depicted the lake, surrounded by the territories of all five clans. In the lake's surface, storm clouds were reflected, dark and ominous.

"These next few seasons will not just shake one clan," Leafstar's words were almost inaudible, her starry pelt paler than usual under the light of the half moon, "but all of the clans. It's important that they realise who the real enemy is, not each other…" she broke off, giving a distinguished flick of her tail and causing a new image to appear on the surface of the water, "but him."

"Not just him," a dark brown she-cat put in, "We've seen what they're capable of; they're dark-hearted cats, all of them."

"Not a single one of them can be trusted," Sparrowpelt agreed, giving a nod of the head.

The brown-and-cream tabby she-cat opened her jaws to speak, but she was cut off before the words even left her mouth. A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes added her voice to the discussion, "I'm not so sure," her voice was soft and quiet. She didn't appear to be particularly confident in her words, but her eyes glowed, "They've been raised on dark words, a fierce and cold-hearted way of life. It's all they know. They can't be blamed. It wasn't always like that, remember?" her eyes fell to the puddle, "Before he showed up, they led a peaceful way of life. It could be like that again, if they had a good leader."

Several murmurs of agreement rippled amongst the starry-pelted cats. A dark ginger she-cat didn't look at all convinced, "Who cares?" she snorted, lashing her tail, "The stupid divisions can sort out their own problems. All that matters is they're driven away from the lake before this supposed war truly begins, those mouse-brained cats should never have set paw near the lake, they should've been dealt with before they caused a problem," her pelt was bristling, hatred blazing behind green eyes

A white tom with a black foot gave her a gentle nudge, "Calm down," he murmured softly. Then he cleared his throat, addressing the rest of the cats, "I have to agree with Russetfur," he meowed, "The sooner these cats are driven away, the better."

"You say that like driving them away is easy, Blackstar" a blue-grey she-cat murmured, "These cats are far more capable than we could ever have imagined. If it was easy, the clans would've driven them out long ago," she lifted her gaze from the puddle to the white tom, "The clans are starting to make progress, with the allegiance of the three clans and ThunderClan sending cats to find out information about the divisions," her whiskers twitched, "The key to defeating the enemy is understanding them. The clans must learn how the divisions work, how they fight, how they think, only then can they be triumphant."

When she finished, enthusiastic meows of agreement broke out amongst the cats. But there were still a few cats who remained silent. As the voices faded out to silence, a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes took a tentative step forward. Her coat was faded and the outlines of the forest behind her could be made out through her pelt, she had walked the skies for many more seasons than most of the gathered cats.

"Understanding them is certainly the best way to achieve victory, Bluestar," she mewed, her words almost inaudible. Several of the cats had to strain their ears to try and make out what she was saying, "But do we really need a victory?"

Silence ensued for a moment. The blue-grey she-cat frowned, exchanging confused glances with a reddish brown tom, Oakheart. Before any of the gathered cats could ask questions, the light brown tabby she-cat continued.

"It sounds mouse-brained, I know, but battle isn't the only way to solve disputes," she mewed, her amber gaze sweeping across the moonlit clearing, "If we drive them away, there's nothing to say they won't return and even if they don't, they're bound to cause trouble elsewhere," she took in a deep breath, the gentle night breeze stirring her fluffy pelt, "We could teach them a better way of life, we could make them see sense, we could make them see that there's another way to live, one that doesn't revolve around fear."

A hush fell over the cats for a moment.

Cloudstar gave a small smile, wistfulness creeping into his gaze, "If only there was some way…"

A black-and-white tom held the light brown tabby she-cat's gaze, "As much as I prefer your idea, Birdflight, I don't know how it could be done," a soft sight spilled from his jaws and he turned his head away, "As much as I hate it, sometimes it seems the only way to resolve things is battle. When that final battle does come, we can only hope that the clans are victorious."

"But what if they're not?" a silver tabby she-cat put in, "What if the clans are defeated? What happens then? Will the divisions force them into joining their ranks or will the clans have to find a new home?"

"We can only hope that the divisions will show them mercy and allow them to leave," Cloudstar murmured, "As painful as it would be to leave behind the lake, they can surely find a new home elsewhere."

"But at what cost?" the bright ginger tom murmured thoughtfully, "The Great Journey to find the lake was long and gruelling. It took many moons, who know how long it would take to find a new home? Many might not make it."

"There's no use worrying about this now," Bluestar muttered, "What we must focus on is how can we prevent that from happening."

"Perhaps we might be more likely to achieve victory if WindClan weren't working _with_ the division cats?" the dappled golden tabby she-cat challenged, shooting a glare at the black-and-white tom.

"Or if ShadowClan take an involvement in it at all," Sparrowpelt growled, "Right now they're doing nothing about it. It's going to affect them whether they like it or not, the sooner they accept that and the sooner they act, the better."

A short-tailed brown tom's gaze narrowed, "Don't just shoot accusations," he warned, his eyes clouded, "Onestar is only doing what is best for his clan, I doubt you could lead WindClan any better, Leopardstar."

A dark brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt sprung to his paws, his pelt bristling, "Don't you go blaming this on ShadowClan!" he snapped, lashing his tail furiously, "Perhaps if SkyClan just surrendered their territory and left then we wouldn't have all this trouble?"

Sparrowpelt's lip curled in a snarl, "You mouse-hearted"-

"Raggedstar! Sparrowpelt! Enough!" Yellowfang hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits, "This is no fault of _any _clan. Turning against each other will only make matters worse," she took a deep breath, lowering her voice, "The only way the divisions can be defeated is by standing together, five must act as one, the lake is at cost."

Raggedstar and Sparrowpelt exchanged dark glares, but one look from the dark grey she-cat and their prickling pelts lay flat once more as they dipped their heads in resignation.

"He started it," Sparrowpelt mumbled under his breath.

"What are we, _kits_?" Leopardstar spat, looking both Raggedstar and Sparrowpelt in the eye, then she gave a sigh, "Yellowfang is right. The lake belongs to all the clans, they _all _should fight for it."

"But even united, there's no promise of victory," a light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes put in, her voice soft and smooth like honey, "Surely battle isn't the only solution?"

Bluestar's gaze lingered on the light brown tabby she-cat for a moment before straying to Birdflight, "It's a risk we must take, Honeyfern," she murmured quietly, "I know you would rather Birdflight's idea, but I simply can't see a way of making that happen. Unless another decision becomes clear, this is our only hope."

Honeyfern gave a soft sigh, but nodded slowly, her blue gaze clouding.

"Will we send the clans a message then?" asked a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, "The five must unite; it's the only way."

Bluestar held the silver tabby she-cat's gaze evenly, "As difficult as it is, sometimes it's best for the clans to realise these things for herself," her gaze flickered to the puddle briefly, "There will be no message, Feathertail, they must uncover their own destiny."

"But what if they don't realise?" a dark brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes challenged quietly, fear glinting behind her gaze, "What happens then? Are we just supposed to watch the clans fall?"

"We can only hope it doesn't come to that, Briarlight," Oakheart meowed, his gaze sweeping from the dark brown she-cat to Bluestar, "We must have faith in our former clanmates, when the time is right, they will make the right decision."

Quiet mews of agreement rippled throughout the group of cats. Leafstar gave a flourish of her brown-and-cream tabby tail, "I think it's best we finish this meeting now," she murmured, "Before we all rip each other's pelts off," she shot a glance at Sparrowpelt and Raggedstar.

"That would probably be wise," the fiery-pelted ginger tom agreed, giving a slow nod of the head, "We should meet again in a couple of sunrises, perhaps a new path will have emerged by then?"

Cloudstar took a step forward, his gaze sweeping over all the gathered cats, "Yes," he mewed, "And until then, we should all watch very closely over the clans."

After mews of agreement, the gathering of cats at last began to exchange farewells as they parted ways, peeling off in their separate directions. As silence slowly closed in on the clearing, now empty, the surface of the puddle began to shimmer once more. After a few moments of hazy confusion, an image was at last clear on the water's surface. Reflected in the pale moonlit water, the images of three cats had formed; one was a snowy white tom, the second was a pale grey-and-white she-cat and the final cat was a dark grey tom. All three cats had amber eyes.

Several moments of silence ensued and the image continued to flicker upon the water's surface. It was the echoing cry of a tawny owl that at last split the silence. The cool night air stirred the surface of the puddle, ripples blossoming on the murky water's surface. When the water was still once more, the image had faded, leaving nothing but murky brown behind.

* * *

><p>It was also a cool night beside the lake, surprisingly cool given the fact that the season was mid green-leaf. The tabby tom had never been at all bothered by the cold or wind, he welcomed it in fact, but tonight it just unsettled him. Sleep was useless on a night like tonight, it only troubled him; he preferred to push his exhaustion to one side so that he might climb up to the plateau above camp, where he could watch over his clan and ensure their safety. If he slept, his clan could be attacked, or even worse. He preferred to sacrifice a few sleepless nights if it meant he could safeguard his clan.<p>

He knew he would get a telling off the following morning from his mate for denying himself sleep. She was constantly nagging him that he needed to stop worrying and settle down. But how could he settle down? How could he not worry? How could he? With everything that was happening?

A breath he didn't realise he'd been holding spilled from his jaws in a heavy sigh and he watched as it blossomed into soft clouds in the cool, still night air. _So what if I don't sleep? So long as my clan is safe, then I'm happy._

Giving a slight toss of the head, as if trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, he let his gaze drift away from the camp below, away from the moors and hills of his clan to the lake. In the pale half-moon light, its surface flickered and glimmered, the wind the cause of its restlessness. He'd never liked water, but there something quite soothing about watching the lake, the way light played upon its surface. If he wasn't so worried, he'd call it beautiful.

It was a strong, pungent tang that tugged the brown tabby tom away from his thoughts. A frown creased his expression and his gaze misted as he lifted his head to the sky, drawing in a deep breath, _that's funny, that smells just like-_

His thoughts were cut short. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he jerked his head around, his eyes widening when they fell to the cats before him. There were three cats in total, a reddish tabby tom with a scarred pelt, a golden brown tabby tom with white patches and then, standing before the two other cats and wearing a sickly grin, a sleek tom with a pelt as dark as night, apart from a small white marking on his head. His eyes were a piercing blue and they met the tabby tom's amber ones directly, a challenge in their icy depths.

"Onestar," the black tom smirked, his tail flourishing from left to right, "I hope you don't mind us paying a surprise visit on you tonight?"

It was a question, but the tabby tom knew there was only one right answer. If he declined the black tom's right to visit him, he'd only fall deeper into his trap, so he gave a slow nod, swallowing the lump in his throat and forcing a semi-confident meow from his jaws, "Of course not, Night," his gaze flickered across all three cats, "and of course, Drake," he dipped his head to the two cats before letting his amber gaze stray back to the final cat, "I don't believe we've met?"

Night gave a flick of his tail, "Oh, this is"-

"I can introduce myself, thank you," the golden brown-and-white tabby tom growled, his gaze glinting in the moonlight, "My name's Oscar, I'm the Guardian's Chief Fighter."

Onestar's breath caught, but he swallowed the fear mounting within him, forcing his neck fur to lie flat, "Greetings Oscar, it's an honour to meet you."  
>The tabby tom couldn't help but wonder, with great apprehension, as to why the three division cats were visiting him tonight. So, shuffling his paws uncomfortably, he waited for an explanation.<p>

Oscar sat quite still, his gaze picking over Onestar in a scrutinising manner until Night at last cleared his throat and began to speak, "You must, of course, be wondering what our reasons are for visiting you tonight?" he meowed, a knowing glimmer in his blue gaze, "So I won't leave you wondering any longer; the plan I told you of before? Of the disease? We've begun to put it into place," his words hung ominously in the cool night air, "ThunderClan will soon be weaker than mice."

The tabby WindClan leader nodded slowly. _Great StarClan, they've really done it. _Despite the tensions between his clan and ThunderClan over the last few seasons, Onestar wouldn't wish the fatal and infectious disease upon any clan, especially having heard Night's recollections of the pain and suffering the disease had previously caused.

The black watcher grinned, flashing white fangs, "Our plan next is to launch attack on ThunderClan when the disease has set in fully. It should be an easy defeat and the other clans will soon start to realise just how powerful we are. Then, when ThunderClan is dealt with, we can start to work on SkyClan and RiverClan, let's just say their precious allegiance won't last much longer," his whiskers twitched in amusement.

The brown tabby tom swallowed, "What about ShadowClan?"

"Oh," it was Drake who spoke this time, his words casual, "I shouldn't worry too much about them, they might even surrender their territory over to us if we're lucky and then we won't even need to fight."

Onestar heaved a deep breath and gave a nod, "That sounds… good."

"So, of course," Night continued, "When we launch the attack on ThunderClan, we will require the support of your clan once more, I hardly think they'll put up much of a fight, but it's better to be on the safe side."

The WindClan leader blinked, the wind ruffling his tabby pelt, "Of course, we'll be there," he assured him, "What happens once we've defeated ThunderClan?" he wasn't sure if he dared ask the question.

Oscar smirked, "When we defeat ThunderClan," he purred silkily, "We give any cats left over one choice; join us, or die."

An icy cold stretched through the tabby tom at the golden brown-and-white tabby's words, but he veiled his unease in a confident meow of agreement, "Good."

Night's tail flourished from left to right, "We'll give the other clans the same choice, unity or death. Either way, the lake will be ours before long."

The brown tabby tom let out a deep breath. For a moment, silence ensued, before Onestar challenged quietly, "But if the clan cats join the divisions, isn't there the possibility they might cause trouble?"

Night's gaze was icy cold and burned into the brown tabby tom's side, "We'll deal with any cats whose loyalties are questionable before that can happen," he tilted his head slightly to one side, "You seem rather concerned about the other clans?" his gaze locked with Onestar's, "You remember our agreement? We'll spare your clan if you help us drive the other clans out. If you try to help the other clans or back out of this agreement, you know what will become of you and your clan," his claws slid out, glinting in the dim light of the moon. Moments later, both Oscar and Drake also unsheathed their claws, their pelts bristling slightly and a growl resounding from Oscar's throat.

Onestar's belly churned uncomfortably and he took a step back, "Of course not," he meowed, smothering the fear away from the three cats, "I just want to be sure you don't treat them too kindly," his tail flourished from left to right nervously.

The black tom snorted, amusement flickering behind his blue gaze for a moment, "I don't think there'll be a problem with that," he purred, his ears flickering slightly, "They'll get what they deserve."

Onestar shifted slightly, "Good."

Night gave a sharp nod of the head, "I'll send a cat along to let you know of when your warriors are required," he told him, his tail giving a distinguished flick, "Any questions?"

Onestar didn't hesitate in shaking his head.

Night gave a purr, "Good," he gave a sickly sweet smile, rising to his paws, "Remember our agreement, Onestar," he glanced over at Oscar and Drake, "If you show even the slightest hesitance or attempt to aid the other clans, then your clan won't be shown any mercy."

The brown tabby tom nodded, his tail curling around his paws.

Night gave a tip of the head, "Very well," his gaze flickered to Oscar and Drake, "This was only a brief visit, my companions and I must be returning to our camp."

The brown tabby tom rose to his paws, ignoring the dull, aching exhaustion in his limbs, "Thank you," he mewed, "Have a safe journey."

Night regarded him one last time, an ambitious gleam in the icy depths of his eyes, then he gave a gesture with his tail and, without a further words notice, the three cats left, leaving only silence.

Onestar waited a while, to let his heartbeat return to that of the norm and also be sure that the cats were out of earshot before heaving a sigh, letting his head hang low. Ever since Night had first came to him, promising to spare his clan of war, he'd been regretful of his decision and never more so than tonight. As the three cats disappeared over the windswept moors of his clan, he felt that achingly familiar pang of repentance in his belly, that same unease and discomfort. Over these past few moons, it had felt like he was treading on thin ice. All he wanted was to protect his clan, for his clan to be happy and safe. Night had come to him, offering that, peace and safety, and so, naturally, the tabby tom had accepted. It had seemed too simple at the time, but now, he wished he'd just said no.

It was too late now to change anything, Night had reminded him of that tonight. If he backed out of their deal or attempted to come to the assistance of the other clans, the black tom would only ensure that WindClan suffered the most of all the clans.

He let his gaze drift to his paws, _I'm such a mouse-brain, _he thought pathetically. He'd tried to steer his clan in the right direction, he'd tried to protect them, but in the end, he would only be responsible for the downfall of the clans. How could he live with himself, knowing that whilst his clan was safe and protected, the other clans were falling apart?

_I suppose I'll just have to,_ he decided, gritting his teeth. He let his gaze drift to the sky above, which was flecked with the light of stars, _StarClan, forgive me for all that I've done and all I'm about to do, _he swallowed, his eyes falling to his paws once more, _I'm only trying to do what's best for my clan._

The wind stirred the grasses at the brown tabby tom's paws, weaving around the brown tabby tom and carrying a scent that was all too familiar to the WindClan leader. _Tallstar, _he realised achingly.

_I know you're only trying to do what's best for your clan._ Onestar's head jerked up, searching his surroundings frantically for the black-and-white tom, but there was no sight of the former WindClan leader, just his wistful words, carried by the wind, _but what about what's best for the other clans? The clans must support one and other in times of need, not watch as the others wither and die._

The brown tabby tom swallowed, lowering his head, "I'm sorry," he murmured softly.

There was no response.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam, Dark Skies has begun! :D I'm super excited about this one, we're now halfway through the Blue Moon series (if you don't count the Super Editions that is). I'm afraid Dark Skies is going to be a real heart-wrencher, but I think you'll will like it... hopefully.<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**- Seedflight is feeling a little under the weather (could it be the disease?!)**

**- We check up on Molespots and Foxleap, who're still with the divisions.**

**- Some other stuff which I honestly can't remember right now xD**

**Guess what? If you leave a review on this chapter, you get a sneak peak of the next one! If you leave a review on this chapter and also check out the Fan Fiction of the week and favourite and review it, you get another review! Tempted? Just make sure you let me know you've reviewed and favourited, I will be checking! c:**

**Live, Love, Read and Review,**

**Leafy x**


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry this chapter's late guys, I've had a lot of homework and school work to catch up on as I missed quite a lot of school after my accident. This is a really quick author's note as it's really late and I need to shower. :/**

**FAN FICTION OF THE WEEK:**

**Blackbirds - The Mystical Palm Tree**

**_In the aftermath of a terrible war, DuskClan has been occupied by "ambassadors" from the other Clans. They're supposedly meant to keep the peace, but as abuses spiral out of control, another war feels imminent. Now, hoping to set things right, Rookpaw travels abroad with his deputy mentor while his sister Beetlepaw tries to discover what really happened all those moons ago._**

**I absolutely adore this story and I totally recommend it to all you guys! It's amazingly written!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**WyldClaw ~ Aw, thank you! 3**

**dovewing66 ~ :3 Thank you! ^^ I'm rather fond of Seedflight, she won't be dying any time soon... Or will she? xD I'm so mean**

**Celtic Silver ~ It's no problem :3 Aw, I'm so sorry about your Grandpa. I know how hard it can be, I lost my Grandpa a few years ago and even though I wasn't that close to him, it was still really rough. :/ Just hang in there, it'll get better.**

**Guest ~ Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! c:**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Haha, I know, it's no particularly promising, is it? xD Thank you!**

**Orange ~ You seriously don't know how long it took to write up those allegiances. O.O TOO LONG. **

**Amberstorm233 ~ Dang, I didn't mention this before, did I? Reedwhisker sustained a really bad injury in the battle against the Dark Forest which meant he could no longer be a warrior. Poor guy. D: Thank you! I quite liked writing that bit, I must say. :3 Yup, the initiation was all to do with the disease.**

**Lightningstar-Of-NightClan ~ Thank you ^^ Yeah, ThunderClan and pretty much all the clans are in quite a rough spot. o_O**

**Spottedmoth123 ~ c: I can't wait to read your entry, there's been so many wonderful entries, it's just so lovely and exciting to read them all. ^^ As soon as your entry's in, I think I'll decide the winners. I wouldn't worry too much about your entry being inaccurate or anything, I don't mind at all :)**

**Frosty ~ xD Thank you! Yus, I think I might have to prepare my heart for it too. :(**

**Firestar of StarClan ~ Yay! You made an account ^^ Thank you so much!**

**Jeffrey Dahmer ~ Haha, most of it's allegiances. This chapter turned out to be longer actually, 7,900 words I think. O.O I'm excited to introduce Redflower's kits! I already love them to pieces. 3**

**famousyotuber ~ :3 Thank you! **

**Shady ~ xD Yup! It is! I'm so excited for it!**

**Icebreath of ThunderClan ~ Aw thank you. :3**

**stellarlunaa ~ xD Aw, that means so much to me! Thank you! It literally means the world to be. 3 -virtually hugs-**

**Guest ~ Haha, yup, that's one word that pretty much sums it all up.**

**Silky Kiwi ~ Thank you! I read Bramblestar's Storm on the way to France and I must say, I started sobbing at one point and everyone was looking at me funny. xD**

**KatieK101 ~ :3 I think it was your suggestion to see a Onestar p.o.v? Maybe not... I just wanted to sort of explain why he'd been acting this way and the prologue seemed a good opportunity for it. ^^ Breezepelt will be featuring, I promise. c: Dark Skies I think will be about 20-25 chapters, not sure yet though. (Also, I put Russetfur and Blackstar in the Prologue especially because I knew you liked those two, I wasn't sure whether you noticed c:)**

**Snowfeather4876 ~ :3 Thanks c: Nope, it's looking pretty bleak for the clans, they have a hard time most of the time, don't they? xD I think they deserve a bit of peace for once. **

**Guest ~ Yus! What will become of all them is probably a better questions? Who knows?**

**Aspenstar7 ~ xD Me too**

**Cupcaketail ~ 'tis a new saying. Oh my Gershwin. :D **

**berkswarriors ~ c: Thank you!**

**Blazerkitty129 ~ No problem, school is annoying sometimes. Well, most of the time. Thanks! C:**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, clear dawn which the clan awoke to, but the atmosphere in the Stone Hollow was far from sunny. A couple of days had passed since Lionblaze had met with Foxleap and Molespots to discuss their findings and tensions had been high amongst the clan and morale low. Bramblestar had been doing his best to keep spirits up, but it was slowly failing, not through any fault of his own. Seedflight admired him for attempting to keep optimism up, but cats simply couldn't be optimistic in times like these, not when they knew that they or their loved ones could come down with the disease any day.<p>

The pale ginger she-cat had been sleeping peacefully that night, better than she had done in the past few days, had it not been for the coughing, she could've quite happily slept until sun-high, she'd been feeling particularly exhausted as of late.

The cough didn't come from her, nor Snowfall, who had already awoken and was peering around the den sleepily, but from several tail-lengths away. It was a loud, throaty cough that resounded from Toadstep's jaws, each cough sending tremors through his whole body. The black-and-white tom's eyes were wide, his breaths raspy and shivers passing through him every couple of heartbeats.

Seedflight's heartbeat faltered. Until now, the cats of ThunderClan hadn't known what to expect of the disease and panicking about the slightest things, like a headache or a sore paw, but the pale ginger she-cat knew, and she didn't quite know how, she just knew this was it. This was it. The disease. It had set in, like they'd all been dreading.

In honesty, the very pale ginger warrior had been having suspicions that she might have the disease over the past few days; she'd been feeling particularly tired and somewhat nauseous, but it couldn't be the disease, it couldn't. _Maybe it's…_ She shook away the thought, blinking, _of course not, don't be mouse-brained._

What she really needed to be focusing on right now was Toadstep. Even if it was just a bad cough, someone needed to alert Leafpool or Jayfeather. Glancing around the den, most cats seemed to still be waking up, confusion clouding their gazes as they made sense of the world around them. _I'll just go tell them then, _she decided.

Cold dread seeped through her, slowly sinking in as she rose to shaking legs. Snowfall's gaze lifted to hers, he tilted his head to one side, questioningly.

"I'll go fetch Jayfeather or Leafpool," she murmured, drawing her tongue over his snowy-white ears in a brief, loving gesture before slipping out of the den and into the warm dawn light. She would've savoured the warmth on her pelt, but now was certainly not the time, she was far too shaken for that.

Instead she gave a brisk shake of her pale ginger pelt, hoping to rid herself of the nagging weariness before padding off in the direction of the Medicine Cats' Den. Entering the den, she was surprised to find Jayfeather's nest empty and Leafpool busying herself to the rear of the den, sifting through the herb stores.

The pale ginger warrior briefly inhaled the warm, sweet scent that the herbs offered before swallowing the mounting nerves and crossing to the light brown tabby medicine cat, "Leafpool?" she murmured hopefully, "Do you mind coming to see Toadstep? I think… I think he might have the disease," the nerves certainly showed, through the falter in her voice and her wide-eyed expression.

The medicine cat slowly lifted her gaze to Seedflight, despair flickering behind her soft amber gaze, "Dear StarClan," she murmured delicately, "I'll be there in a moment," she took in a gusty breath, her gaze shifty and nervous.

Seedflight's gaze trailed to Jayfeather's empty moss nest before flitting back to the light brown tabby she-cat, "Where's Jayfeather? Is he out collecting herbs or something?"

Leafpool inhaled a shaky breath, collecting herself before giving a solemn shake of the head, "No, he's seeing to Specklekit," her voice was scarcely more than a whisper, "she started coughing really badly and complaining of weakness in her legs last night," she gathered together a small cluster of herbs, speaking hurriedly as she worked, "Her body temperature is really high too."

Seedflight tried to swallow the fear, but it just kept returning, colder and deeper than ever, "StarClan, save us," she mumbled, her green gaze falling to her paws. If this really was the disease the divisions had infected them with, then now was certainly not the time to ask Leafpool about the symptoms of her own she'd been experiencing. She very much doubted it was _the _disease, having now heard about Specklekit and seen Toadstep.

_I'm sure it's nothing to worry about._

Her gaze flicked up to Leafpool, who had gathered together the herbs in a leaf bundle and was now making her way towards the den entrance, the pack of herbs tightly clamped between her jaws. The light brown tabby she-cat hurriedly dipped her head to the pale ginger she-cat before slipping out of the den.

Seedflight inhaled slowly, trying to comprehend the sudden rush of information. _Stay calm, it's okay. Maybe it's not the disease? Maybe it's just a cold or a cough? I'm sure Toadstep and Specklekit will be fine, they've got to be. _She swallowed hopefully, slipping into a stretch. _But it's green-leaf, why would they have a cold or cough in green-leaf?_

Her pelt prickled uncomfortably. She took in one last breath before forcing her aching legs into movement and leaving behind the cool of the medicine cave for the warmth of the sun's rays.

Cats had quickly begun to spill out of the Warriors' Den, anxiety written upon their faces. Snowfall slipped out of the den, pausing and letting his gaze scan the hollow. When he spotted Seedflight, he quickly bounded over to his mate, pressing himself against her side, "You okay?" he whispered gently.

"I'm fine," she assured him, _I hope at least, _"I'm just… What if this is the disease? What if we can't find a cure? What if..." she trailed off, green eyes wide and pooling with fear.

The long-haired white tom entwined his tail with hers, forcing a purr. Seedflight knew he was just as scared as she was, but he was putting on a brave face, "It's okay, it's okay, I promise," he pressed against her side gently, "I'm scared too, I'll admit, but if it is the disease, Leafpool and Jayfeather are excellent medicine cats," he took a deep breath, "We've just got to put our faith in their skills."

"I do trust them," she whispered, nuzzling into the white tom's snowy pelt, "But sometimes even the best medicine cats can fail," her gaze trailed to the bramble Warriors' Den, from which the heavy coughs of Toadstep could just be made out, "The future… It's just so uncertain."

"Well, it would be boring if we knew what was going to happen, right?" he tried to cheer her up, but the white tom's heart just wasn't in it. Seedflight knew he was nervous, his tail was making that familiar motion, the little twitch followed by a sharp flick, "I'm sorry, I'm useless at trying to comfort others," a frown creased his expression and his pale amber gaze briefly strayed from the pale ginger she-cat, seeking out something amidst the clusters of cats that dotted the hollow and exchanged anxious words.

"I know; why don't we go hunting?" he suggested, tipping his head slightly to one side, "That'll take your mind off it all, right? Besides," he gave a tip of the head towards the diminished fresh-kill pile, "the pile needs topping up."

Seedflight's whiskers gave a twitch, it was certainly better than moping around in camp. She might as well make a use of herself and seeing as she hadn't been assigned to the dawn patrol or any other patrols, she didn't have any nagging duties to attend to. _Wait, I need to take Honeypaw out training…_ Her thoughts slowly trailed off as realisation sunk in. She still had to get used to the fact that the golden brown tabby she-cat was no longer her apprentice in training, but a full-fledged warrior of ThunderClan, Honeyflower.

"Sure, hunting sounds good," she replied at last.

The snowy-pelted tom gave a slight smile, nudging her to her paws, "Okay then," his gaze strayed to the Thorn Barrier, "We could check out the ShadowClan border if you like? Brackenfur told me he found a nest of dormice a couple of sunrises ago."

The pale ginger she-cat gave a half-hearted smile, "Sure, I don't mind really."

Snowfall pressed his muzzle to her cheek lightly, "Come on then, let's get going whilst it's still early," he spoke softly, his words hushed and quiet.

The pale ginger she-cat was all too happy to leave behind the anxieties of camp, leaning into him slightly and welcoming his warmth for a further few moments before he began to pad towards the Thorn Barrier.

Seedflight followed him without the slightest hint of hesitation.

* * *

><p>They returned to camp just before sun-high, having spent almost the whole morning out hunting to a certain level of success. Snowfall had caught three dormice and a pigeon, but Seedflight, on the other paw, had only caught a mouse. It wasn't that she hadn't found much prey, there had been plenty of prey, but her mind had just been occupied by fear and she'd missed several easy catches.<p>

Even despite her poor hunting, the pale ginger she-cat was reluctant to return to camp. Even though her mind had never been completely distracted from all the troubles and fears that waited back at camp, it had soothed her somewhat, also helped by Snowfall's company, which always lifted her spirits.

They'd almost reached the Stone Hollow, Snowfall carrying the three dormice, plus the pigeon tucked awkwardly under his chin, and Seedflight simply holding her mouse. That was when she felt the first sharp pang of pain in her stomach.

The pale ginger warrior she-cat jolted to a halt, the mouse falling from her jaws and her face screwing up, _mouse-dung, it's worse this time._ It was almost as if there was a fire, burning from within her.

Snowfall immediately dropped his prey, racing to her side, "Seedflight, are you okay?" his mew was frantic, panic written upon his face, "What… What is it?" he stammered slightly, fear flickering behind his wide amber gaze.

Seedflight swallowed, taking in a shaky breath and trying to ignore the burning pain, "I'm… I'm…" she stammered, her voice crackling a little, her tail giving a sharp flick.

Her claws sunk into the earth and she gritted her teeth. After several moments, the pain began to subside, melting away until it was eventually no more. She let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, "I'm okay," she murmured, "I'm okay," she repeated, breathing in and out again softly, relief sweeping over her like a great wave.

The long-haired white tom didn't look quite convinced, "Are you sure?" he tilted his head slightly to one side, concern for his mate clouding his amber gaze, "What w_as _that? Shouldn't you go see Leafpool or Jayfeather about it? Have you had it before?" the questions tumbled from his jaws, his tone hushed and nervous.

A brief flicker of irritation rushed through her, "I'm fine, okay?" her words were unusually harsh. Guilt almost immediately rushed through her and she tried to brush aside her frustration, giving a sigh, "Sorry," she mumbled, her gaze flickering to her paws, "I'm fine though, honestly," she at last met the white tom's wide-eyed gaze, "It was just a stomach cramp, nothing more than that, I've been getting them every now and then, it's nothing to worry about."

The long-haired tom took a step back, his tail giving a sharp flick, "It wouldn't hurt to see Jayfeather or Leafpool though, would it?" he mewed gently, "I'm sure they won't mind. It's probably nothing, like you said, but it's better to get it checked, don't you think?"

The pale ginger warrior turned away, picking up the mouse neatly in her jaws, "They've got enough to worry about at the moment; I don't want to waste their time."

The white tom's gaze picked over for a moment, then he gave a soft sigh, realising he wasn't going to be able to change her mind. He collected together his own catches once more before giving a gesture with his tail, "Fine, let's just get back to camp then," he murmured, "But if you get it again, promise me you'll go to see Leafpool or Jayfeather?"

Seedflight sighed, "Okay."

* * *

><p>The same numbing emptiness still lingered when he awoke. That same feeling of hollowness, that nagging ache, it hadn't ceased to become any more bearable. All Dewclaw could think about was <em>her<em>, with every single breath and with every single beat of his heart. He needed her, he _needed _her, now and for the rest of his life. It had been three days since he'd last set eyes on her, but it felt more like moons. Why did there have to the stupid warrior code? Why did they have to be in different clans? What did everything just have to be so hard?

"Hey, Dew?"

His amber eyes flickered open, the world blinking into focus. Ambersky was crouched over him, concern flushed in her bright amber orbs. Sunlight was streaming through the walls of the Warriors' Den, casting blotchy shadows onto both of the two cats' pelts. It was obviously almost sun-high. _Did I really sleep that long?_

Casting a brief glance across the den, he was surprised to find that the den was empty.

The dark grey tom was still for a moment or so, then he crumbled back into his nest. He didn't have a fibre of motivation in his body for the day ahead, why should he even get up? _Just leave me here to die._ He let his eyes fall shut once more, pushing his sister away, "Go away, Ambersky."

The pale grey-and-white warrior didn't shift, "No," her words were surprisingly firm.

The dark grey tom blinked in confusion, his whiskers twitching, "What?" he growled.

"No," Ambersky repeated, her tail calmly flicking from side to side, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Dewclaw turned onto his other side, not wanting to face his sister's intense gaze, "I don't know what you mean."

The grey-and-white warrior rested her paw on his side, then rolled him back over to face her. Dewclaw didn't resist her motion, letting himself be moved, "Oh come on, Dewclaw," the young warrior almost looked frustrated, "The whole clan can see that something's up with you," she gave a sigh, her bright amber gaze softening, "Would you just, for once, open up and tell me?" she glanced over her shoulder suspiciously, "It's to do with Redflower, isn't it?"

The dark grey tom slowly heaved himself up in his nest into a slumped position, "I don't know why you're so worried," he grumbled, ears flickering slightly, "I'm absolutely fine, well, besides having an injured leg and being confined to camp," his amber gaze was cold and empty.

The pale grey-and-white warrior's eyes trailed to his injured leg, but he hid it from sight with his tail as soon as she did and she promptly looked away, "Dewclaw, please," her eyes were wide, a hint of desperation flickering behind their bright amber, "You don't need to pretend, I'm your _sister_, you can trust me. And don't you try to tell me nothing's wrong again, because something _is _wrong, it's so blatantly obvious, just tell me."

"Ambersky…" he trailed off. What use was there trying to hide this? What did he have left to lose? What was the use in trying to hide this any longer when even a cat with bees in their brain could see it?

He gave a heavy sigh of resignation, his shoulders sagging, "Okay, fine," he lowered his head, "You've got me."

Ambersky's breath hitched, surprise flickering behind her gaze for a brief moment before it was replaced by unease. Her head tilted slightly to one side, expectantly waiting an explanation.

His breath caught, then he gave a sigh, not meeting his sister's gaze, "I spoke with Redflower the other night and… and…" he struggled to find the words, emotion welling up within him. He hardly ever spoke of the emotions and feelings that swum within him, so this was, unsurprisingly, difficult for him. He cleared his throat, continuing, his voice cracked with raw and untamed emotion, "I spoke with Redflower the other night and she said… she said that it would best if… if we parted ways," his words hung in the air, a sob closing up his throat. He drew in a shallow breath, forcing his emotions back down into him, he couldn't show such weakness in front of his sister, he simply couldn't, "She thought it was… She thought it was just better that way. For both our clans, for our… for our _kits_," he broke down slightly on the word kits.

_No, no, you will not do this, Dewclaw. Pull yourself together, for StarClan's sake. You're weak. You're _weak.

To Ambersky, he probably looked totally broken. Devastated. Nothing more than a wreck, an empty shell of his former self. Pain burned behind her amber gaze and without a moment's hesitation she leaned into him, pressing herself against his side and drawing her tongue over his cheek in a soothing manner, "Great StarClan," she murmured, her words soft, "No wonder you're this way," her amber orbs were clouded, "I'm so sorry."

The dark grey tom didn't respond, his eyelids flickering shut. Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could picture her face, her soft tortoiseshell-and-white pelt, her intense green eyes, her tufted ears. There wasn't a single thing about her that he disliked about her.

It was odd to be so close to another cat, besides Redflower. For several long, heart-felt moments, the two littermates stayed close, neither uttering a word. Though Dewclaw certainly wouldn't admit to it, it was somewhat soothing to feel his sister so close. Thank StarClan he had her.

When the pale grey-and-white warrior at last spoke, her words were soft and quiet, "Don't worry, it's going to be alright, it will, in the end."

The words were obviously an attempt to comfort him further, but if anything, they only deepened his despair. He let out a soft whimper, his whole body shaking, "How? How can you know that?" his mew was muffled by her soft fur and he pulled away, taking a step back, "How can you say it's going to be okay? It's not going to be okay, it won't ever be," he turned away, his expression darkening, "Not without her."

Ambersky's gaze was sympathetic, "I say that because I know you'll make it okay," she murmured, "You might be a daft, mouse-brained furball at times, but if I know you at all, you'll fix this, I know you will," she touched her nose lightly to his cheek, "And if it means you have to leave ThunderClan, then I understand. I can't stand to see you like this," the slightest trace of a smile played upon her features, "Although, if you do choose to join SkyClan, you're certainly not leaving now, not until that leg of yours has healed."

Dewclaw's tail flickered impatiently, "I tried to join her clan," he muttered, "She said she wouldn't let me do that, she wouldn't let me leave behind my clan for her."

Ambersky swallowed, then she gave a slight smile, "To me, it just sounds like she's scared," she whispered, "Scared about what her clan might think, about her family, scared for you," her whiskers twitched lightly, "If you love her enough to be like _this,_" she gestured towards him with a flick of her tail, "Then you can't just let her slip you by."

Dewclaw swallowed, his heart quickening slightly, "Would you really let me?" his voice came out as a tiny whisper, "Leave the clan I mean. Would you… Would you be okay with that?"

Ambersky gave a sheepish smile, emotion flickering behind her amber gaze, "Yes," she murmured, "I'll miss you, of course, you're my brother after all," her whiskers twitched, "But I know how much she means to you. You need to be there for her, for your kits too."

Dewclaw lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Thank you," his words were unusually soft and almost silent. Then he nuzzled into her softly, breathing in her warm, familiar scent.

"I'm going to miss you, you grumpy lump of fur," Ambersky mewed, her eyelids flickering shut to veil the great sadness that swum in her amber orbs.

Dewclaw let out a gusty breath, "And I'm going to miss you too."

His sister's breath caught and the two cats at last peeled apart.

A thought suddenly crossed Dewclaw's mind, "You're not going to tell anyone about this conversation, right?" his expression was deadly serious.

The pale grey-and-white warrior chuckled lightly, her whiskers twitching, "Of course not, you goofball," humour glinted behind her eyes, "Just so long as you don't go running off yet. At least not until your leg has healed and your camp confinement's up. I think you've broken enough rules already."

The dark grey tom let out a soft sigh of relief, "Okay, I won't," he promised her, dipping his head.

His sister smiled warmly. A silence hung in the air for several moments before Ambersky's expression suddenly shifted, "Oh mouse-dung!" she hissed, frustration flickering in her gaze and her pelt prickling slightly, "I'm on the sun-high patrol! They'll have left without me, mouse-dung!"

She hurriedly dipped her head to the dark grey tom, "I'll see you later!" she meowed, giving a brisk shake of her whiskers, "Don't you go wandering!"

The dark grey tom laughed, his amber eyes gleaming. As the pale grey-and-white she-cat left the den, his eyes followed her. He still wasn't quite feeling his usual self, but he was much better than he had been and a glimmer of hope had entered his otherwise empty gaze, "Don't worry, Redflower," he murmured quietly, so only he would hear his words, "I'll fix this. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

A loud meow sounded in Molespots' ears and the brown-and-cream tom jolted awake, his eyelids flickering open and his heart racing. For a moment, he couldn't place his surroundings or the pale ginger-and-white tom who was hunched over them, a flicker of impatience glimmering in his gaze. It all came flooding back at once, everything that had happened in the last half-moon, the initiation, the disease, _everything._

The pale ginger-and-white tom, who he now recognised as being one of Oscar's senior fighters, Blade, blinked ducking his head slightly, "Sorry," he apologised, giving a brief, embarrassed lick of his chest fur, "I didn't mean to be quite so loud, it's just, you're quite heavy sleepers."

Foxleap was looking a little more alert than the brown-and-cream but none the less, slightly shaken at such an abrupt awakening, drowsiness still heavy in his amber gaze. Molespots found it slightly amusing how a cat with a fierce name like 'Blade' was so far from fierce. Obviously, judging from the scars that marked his pelt, he was fierce in battle, but he was surprisingly friendly and kind. The brown-and-cream wasn't sure whether to trust him or not.

Giving a brisk shake of his ruffled spotted pelt, Molespots gave a nod, a sheepish smile spreading across his face, "Oh, it's no problem," he assured Blade, casting a brief glance over at Foxleap, "I wasn't quite expecting that, that's all."

Foxleap gave a nod of agreement, but didn't speak. Molespots had noticed that the reddish tabby tom had grown increasingly quiet in the last few days since the initiation and more often than not now, the dappled brown-and-cream tom was forced to be the calm, confident one. He'd never had difficulty with that, but when you're constantly wracked with the guilt and knowledge that you might have led your own family and clanmates to their deaths, it became rather difficult.

Blade's whiskers twitched and he smiled lightly, "I was sort of supposed to tell you this yesterday, but I'm something of a scatter-brain," his ears flickered lightly and his gaze drifted to his paws, "But, Oscar wants to assess your fighting ability today."

"Fighting ability?" Foxleap echoed, "But, but we're _watchers, _I thought we left the fighting to the Fighters?" his head was tipped slightly to one side, confusion clouding his amber gaze.

"Yeah," Blade meowed awkwardly, trailing off slightly for a moment, "The thing is, with this war and all, we need all the paws we can get fighting when the time comes for the first battle," he explained, his gaze a little shifty, "Sorry, but it's what the Guardian decided and his word is final."

Molespots' breath caught, _Does that mean we might have to fight ThunderClan?_ He shuffled his paws, his eyes not meeting Blade, "When are we supposed to meet him?"

"Oh, yeah," the pale ginger-and-white tom gave a swift shake of his whiskers, "I forgot about that. You were supposed to meet him right at dawn, he's waiting for you right now by the Fighters' main camp, don't worry though, I'll tell him it's my fault you're late, I forgot to tell you after all."

Molespots bit back an exclamation of _Great StarClan! _He swallowed, blinking, "We should probably get going then?"

The pale ginger-and-white Senior Fighter, "Yeah, he has a short temper, Oscar, the sooner we get there, the better," his gaze flickered back and forth between the two cats.

Molespots forced his pelt to lay flat, nerves gnawing at his belly. He gave Foxleap a prod, "Forget breakfast," he murmured, "It's probably best we just get over there."

The reddish tabby tom didn't seem to disagree. After the exchange of a few further words, the cats were quickly on their way to the Chief Fighter, despite the empty stomachs and un-washed pelts.

Oscar didn't look at all amused when they at last arrived and Blade was quick to blurt out his apologies for forgetting to tell them about the assessment. Thankfully, however, the Chief Fighter didn't seem too bothered by it, although he did mutter a few harsh words about the Senior Fighter being a forgetful feather-brain, and it was soon forgotten. Instead, the limelight was quickly thrust upon the assessment as they travelled to the set location, a small clearing a little way away from the twoleg nest.

"Your assessment today," Oscar explained, his gaze remaining firmly fixed on the path ahead, "will consist of one fight," his gaze briefly flickered to the pale ginger-and-white Fighter, "Blade is simply here to oversee the assessment. Fox, Mole, you will be fighting each other, claws unsheathed."

Foxleap blinked, a frown setting upon his face, "Each other?" he repeated, confusion weighing heavy upon his words, "But we'll only injure each other if we fight with claws unsheathed. Surely it's better to practise with sheathed claws and wait for the real battle before unsheathing our claws?"

The Chief Fighter scoffed, "You're still soft as clan cats. In battle, no cat is going to have their claws sheathed, so what use is there practising that way?" Molespots thought he caught a glimpse of the golden brown-and-white tabby tom rolling his eyes, "Only cowards practise with sheathed claws. Real cats don't fear pain. Are you cowards?" his gaze bore into the two cats.

Foxleap and Molespots quickly shook their heads.

Oscar gave a sly grin, "Good."

* * *

><p>Oscar was insistent they started right away; no warm ups or practising, it was straight to the task in hand. He claimed a spot amongst the roots of a young elder tree to view the event, motioning for Blade to sit beside him. When the pale ginger-and-white tom had seated himself beside the Chief Fighter, the signal was at last given for the fight to begin. Molespots' heart clenched in his chest, the brown-and-cream tom swallowing nervously. He couldn't help but feel a great sense of foreboding, what if this was just some scheme to get them to kill each other? <em>Don't be mouse-brained, it won't come to that. I won't let it come to that at least.<em>

His tail gave a sharp flick and for a moment his gaze strayed to Foxleap, who was just opposite, posed in a defensive, confident stance, his chin held high and his tail flourishing from left to right. Oscar gave an impatient grunt, "I said, begin."

Molespots couldn't bring himself to look when he leapt, his paws outstretched and his claws glinting in the morning sunlight. Foxleap had clearly been anticipating his move, he knew the brown-and-cream tom's techniques well from when he'd trained him and his sister, alongside Molespots' own mentor, Rosepetal. Just before the spotted warrior landed, the reddish tabby tom leapt up towards him and pinned him to the ground.

Molespots could tell that his clan mate was holding back, he glimpsed the reddish tabby warrior's tensed muscles, he knew Foxleap could put a lot more power into his actions than he was demonstrating right now. The brown-and-cream tom vowed to do the same, squirming violently when they both slammed into the ground as if in a lot of pain.

The reddish tabby swiped at Molespots' cheek, drawing a crimson streak and flicking droplets of blood across the floor. A flash of pain stung the brown-and-cream warrior and he flinched, his tail lashing from left to right.

"Come on, Mole, you can do better than that," Oscar prompted from across the clearing, his meow gruff.

Molespots swallowed, _C'mon, you can do this. You've got to make yourself look good, but without doing Foxleap too much damage. _

A growl rumbled in his throat and with a snap of his jaws he threw Foxleap off, throwing himself to his paws. Blood from the wound on his cheek blotted his vision with red, but the brown-and-cream tom ignored it, swiping at Foxleap's ears whilst he was still unsteady on his paws. The reddish tabby tom reeled back a little, though Molespots wasn't entirely sure how much of it was in true pain or just an exaggeration. He was soon recovered however and, gritting his teeth, he was ready to retaliate.

This felt so odd. Fighting another clan mate, with unsheathed claws? He flinched inwardly at the blood that speckled the reddish tabby tom's ears. _This just feels wrong._

The two cats tussled, wounds soon forming on both of their pelts and drops of scarlet red blossoming on the earthy clearing floor. Blade and Oscar both watched in silence, their gazes boring into them.

After several further moments of combat, Oscar seemed to decide that they were going too easy on each other. The golden brown-and-white tabby tom rose to his paws and strode forward confidently, thrusting both cats aside and giving a low, throaty growl, "You're too _soft_."

Molespots swallowed, sheathing his claws. Forcing his pelt to lay flat, he met the Chief Fighter's gaze evenly, determined to not to appear intimidated in the company of such a cat.

Oscar's gaze flitted back and forth between the two cats, his whiskers trembling when he spoke, "In the divisions, this softness, this, this _hesitance_," he struggled to find the right word for a moment, "This hesitance will get you absolutely _nowhere._ It leaves you weak and soft-hearted. In battle, it'll leave you _dead,_" he spat the words, a quiet fire burning in his round orbs.

He turned to shoot a beckoning glance over at his Senior Watcher, Blade, who was sitting in absolute silence and watching the unfolding events. With a tip of the head, the light ginger-and-white tom joined the other cats.

"Now, it's time for a _real_ fight," he purred sweetly, then he motioned to his comrade, "Both of you will fight Blade, individually, Fox, you're up first," he gave the reddish tabby tom a firm shove towards the Senior Fighter, "You're lucky I'm not asking you to fight myself," he muttered.

As Molespots and Oscar peeled away to make space, Foxleap eyed up Blade. The brown-and-cream tom could detect his clan mate's nerves in the shuffling of his paws and his bated breath. The pale ginger-and-white tom's expression eased into a light, reassuring smile, but it didn't seem to soothe Foxleap at all. Blade seemed like a nice enough cat, but he was one of Oscar's Senior Fighters, he certainly couldn't go soft on Foxleap, especially not in front of his superior figure.

Oscar indicated for the battle to begin with a slight gesture of his tail. This time, neither cats hesitated. Whilst Molespots sucked in a deep breath, Foxleap's muscles tensed and the two cats threw themselves at one another.

The brown-and-cream tom couldn't look for most of it, instead he found a new interest in his paws, which he continued to shuffle back and forth. Foxleap and Blade rolled back and forth, pinning one another down and striking blows. It was soon evident that the Senior Fighter was winning the battle, but that was no surprise to anyone.

"He's done."

Blade's meow couldn't come sooner. The pale ginger-and-white warrior retracted his claws, stepping away from his defeated opponent, who stumbled backwards, holding a bleeding forepaw up.

Oscar looked more satisfied, "Better," he remarked quietly, giving a nod of the head. Foxleap limped back to the edge of the clearing, casting a brief glance over at Molespots before sitting to clean his wounds.

Molespots knew what was coming, but even so, his heart was hammering in his chest when Oscar motioned for him to take his place in the clearing. Despite always taking a little pride, not too much that it was cockiness, but just a little pride, in his fighting ability, he'd seen Foxleap defeated easily and it hadn't looked fun. The reddish tabby was a noble fighter, but even Blade had bested him.

The battle was quick to begin and just as swift to end. Molespots initially managed to cling to the shoulders of his larger challenger, but Blade had rolled and almost crushed him. The dappled brown-and-cream tom had to scramble not be trapped beneath him and exposed his belly, an opportunity which Blade had taken the advantage of in leaving a long scratch. Blade certainly wasn't fighting his best, but he was _not _going easy on him.

When the battle was proclaimed to be over, Molespots' blood was rushing, his heartbeat fast. He was all too happy to at last resign to a quiet corner where he could clean his wounds.

Oscar's knowledgeable picked over the three cats before him. He was the only cat in the clearing to not bear a single wound from the session, _because he just sat and watched us, too much of a coward to even fight us himself, _Molespots thought bitterly.

The golden brown-and-white tom was clearing tossing a few thoughts around his head, but he at last gave a nod after uttering a few words to Blade, "There's room for improvement," his gaze flickered from Molespots to Foxleap, "A few moons of training would certainly be a benefit. But otherwise, it was satisfactory."

Molespots knew that was the closest to a compliment they were going to get from the gruff tom. He gave a grateful dip of the head, but he was too breathless to respond.

"I suppose we'd better head back to the camp," he meowed slowly, stretching the words out, "Your wounds need cleaning up, have some Healers see to them."

He gave a dignified toss of the head, rising to his feet and beginning to pad softly in the direction they'd came, brushing aside several fern fronds. Casting a brief glance at Foxleap, Molespots was all too happy to follow.

* * *

><p>That same unsettling despair had renewed itself in the course of the night. The same thoughts just kept swimming around his head, the same anxieties about his friends and family, about <em>all <em>of his clanmates. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing aside the unease and rising to his aching paws. The sun had just risen above the trees, burning the mist and dew off the grass and Molespots was still feeling the effects of a ruthless day of battle training. They both bore the marks of un-sheathed claws and they were excused of their duties for a day or two.

Sitting upon his haunches, the brown-and-cream tom let a yawn part his jaws before rasping his tongue over his wounds. He knew that Foxleap could've injured him much more if he'd tried, but both had inwardly decided to try and leave as few marks as possible, without Oscar being suspicious of course, but then having to fight Blade had defeated the whole point of that in the first place. Many scars criss-crossed his dappled pelt, including a particularly nasty one; a frozen river of tender tissue that traced a path across his cheek.

With each lap of the tongue across his wounds, Molespots inwardly cringed. He'd been too tired to pay the Healers a visit the previous day and as a result, they were feeling much worse today. Most of his scratches were only shallow, but they were still painful and the brown-and-cream didn't particularly want them to get infected.

His amber gaze fell to Foxleap, who was still sleeping peacefully in the nest beside him. As much as the brown-and-cream warrior wanted to have the Healers see to his wounds as soon as possible, he didn't want to go without Foxleap and right now, he couldn't bring himself to wake the reddish tabby tom from his slumbers, not after yesterday. A stab of guilt still struck him, sharp and aching, as his mind replayed the events. Fighting his own clan mate had felt so wrong, not after all they'd been through together. Foxleap had been his sister's mentor, so the reddish tabby tom had been like a big brother to him.

The brown-and-cream tom paused briefly in his grooming ritual to briskly shake a dew droplet from his long, white whiskers. Around him, in the open clearing, cats were starting to rise from their nests and settle into their duties of the day.

With the recent arrival of the rest of the divisions, this clearing had become the camp of the Watchers, whilst the Healers mostly took residence in the abandoned twoleg nest, along with the highest ranking cats of each division. The Fighters sheltered in a nearby cluster of clearings whilst the Hunters didn't have a particular residence and simply resided where there was space. There were several Hunters still slumbering in the Watchers' Clearing; a mottled dark grey tom called Ember, a cream tom named Egg, a silver tabby she-cat named Mia and one initiate, a dappled grey she-cat who took the name of Della.

Some of the nests around the brown-and-cream tom were already empty; the main purpose of the Watchers after all was to watch and guard over the divisions, so many were undoubtedly out on guard duty or supervising the territory. A group of Initiates along with several warriors had flocked together on the opposite side of the clearing and were just leaving for training.

A group of Hunters had just entered the clearing and were peeling off in separate directions, bringing round the rations of prey that each cat was allowed. Molespots wasn't at all surprised when they walked straight past him and Foxleap without leaving their allowance of prey. Sick or injured cats weren't worth wasting prey on, or so the divisions believed. _I suppose we'll have to hunt for ourselves later._

The brown-and-cream tom's eyes followed the other cats as they went about their duties before at last deciding to make a move. Even after grooming them, his wounds were starting to sting. He supposed it would be okay if he left Foxleap to sleep whilst he got some painkillers for the both of them. The reddish tabby tom's wounds were a little worse than Molespots, which was no real reflection on their fighting abilities, it was simply that Blade had been more fresh when he fought Foxleap than when he'd fought himself.

Picking a tuft of moss from his thick pelt, the brown-and-cream warrior raised himself to unsteady paws, his gaze firmly fixed on the ground ahead of him. His legs were a little shaky from a mixture of exhaustion and hunger, perhaps he'd see if the Healers had something for that too, at least until he could go hunting himself.

Several cats sent him wary glances when he passed them on the way to the twoleg nest, or the old cottage as the other cats supposedly called it. Molespots wasn't sure whether that was some twoleg word for it or just slang that the divisions had come to use. _I'll have a snoop around the Healers camp whilst I'm there and see if I can find any sort of cure for the disease. _A pang of guilt gnawed at his belly, _In the last few days, you've gotten absolutely nowhere with finding a cure, for all you know, ThunderClan could all be dead or dying. Wake up! Lives are on the line!_

It was with another sharp stabbing pain that the brown-and-cream tom realised they were supposed to have met with Lionblaze last night. _Oh, squirrel guts!_

His pace quickened, a shaky breath parting his jaws, _Mouse-dung. ThunderClan are never going to let us return at this rate, _he swallowed nervously, rounding a red stone wall. They'd been so exhausted and sore the night before that any thoughts of ThunderClan had always completely slipped both their minds. Molespots lowered his head, guilt sweeping through him.

When he at last entered the main clearing that hosted the twoleg nest, or 'the old cottage', the brown-and-cream tom forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. _Get it together, just ask the Healers about some painkillers and snoop around a bit, try and find any… unusual herbs…_

Ducking through a hole in the wall, Molespots dipped his head to a passing senior ranking she-cat before picking his way through the abandoned den, making his way to the Healers' section. It was so odd being in such an enclosed, un-natural environment, but the warrior was obligated to brush off his unease, that was the sort of thing that got cats suspicious around here.

The Healers' little section, though small, was hard to miss. The most overwhelmingly strong scent of herbs and sickness swelled from its tiny walls and cats were almost constantly entering and exiting the den, which was no exception, even in the early hours of the morning.

The brown-and-cream tom kept his head low, slipping into the den. To one side of the den, sick cats were sprawled out in leafy nests with Healers poking and prodding them in all sorts of places, feeding them odd looking herb mixtures and smothering their pelts in pungent poultices. Nearby, a small group of Healers and one or two initiates were closely studying a squirrel. At first glance, the brown-and-cream thought the prey was dead, but then he spotted a flicker of movement in its limbs and the occasional rising and falling of its chest.

The cats seemed to be testing all sorts of herbs on it and observing its reactions. Molespots shuddered, tearing his gaze away from the site and padding on his way to the rear of the den where a few Healers were scattered about, tending to a vast stock of herbs and leaves.

One of the cats, a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes, had noticed his arrival and approached him, her gaze warm and friendly. It took a moment for the brown-and-cream to realise that she wasn't actually a Healer, he'd seen her around the Watchers' camp quite often. He tilted his head to one side, confusion swimming in his amber gaze, "I… I thought you were a Watcher, not a Healer?" he frowned, his tail flickering from side to side.

The dark grey she-cat gave a light chuckle, "Well, technically, yes, I am a Watcher," she purred, her gaze moving to his scarred pelt, "But I much prefer the life of a Healer," her eyes ran over him for a further few moments before she meowed, "I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume you're here about those wounds."

A faint smile tugged upon Molespots' lips, but it soon wavered, "Yeah," his tail-tip twitched, "I was wondering if you have anything to numb the pain? I need some for my friend too."

The dark grey she-cat nodded, "Of course," she took a step towards the herb supplies, then stopped, "Are you okay?" he detected a flicker of concern in her amber orbs, "I mean, besides those wounds. You look absolutely exhausted, have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head.

The dark grey she-cat inhaled and exhaled slowly, flexing her claws, "Let me guess, the Hunters haven't brought you your share of prey because you're sick so _obviously _it's no use wasting prey on you," heavy sarcasm rolled off her words, "How are cats supposed to heal if they can't eat?" she swallowed, her gaze growing darker, "Stupid, stupid rules. Stupid, stupid cats," she muttered under her breath.

Molespots wasn't sure how to react. He was somewhat surprised by the dark grey she-cat's strong feelings about the rules but he couldn't help but agree.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she ducked her head, "I'm a feather-brain, _feather-brain,_" she turned away, swallowing, "You won't tell anyone I said that, will you?" her expression was fretful, "They'll kill me if they know I said that," she took in a shaky breath, her whiskers shaking lightly.

The brown-and-cream tom frowned, "Of course not, why would I do that?"

Visible relief washed over the dark grey she-cat, but she still looked uncomfortable, "Believe, I know some cats who would," she muttered darkly.

She turned away again once more and began to busy herself, sifting through the herb stores. Molespots waited quietly, seating himself and letting his tail curl neatly around his paws. Hunger gnawed at his belly, but he ignored the weary cries, letting his gaze follow the she-cat instead.

It was at that point that a familiar scent caught his attention. It was hard to place the scent immediately, the tom couldn't quite work out where it was coming from or where he knew it from, but it sent a shudder down his spine. His eyes traced the herb store from start to beginning, starting from the left and finishing with the right.

_There it is._

At the very end of the herb stores, some very odd looking herbs, tucked away in little dips in the damaged red stone wall. A frown creased his facial expression. It looked like leaves of some sort, but not any leaves he knew. They bore a very tangy, artificial scent that made the brown-and-cream tom want to wrinkle up his nose in disgust, _eugh._

Then it hit him. _Wait._ His heart began to race a little faster, _an odd, artificially scented herb…_ he sat up a little taller, his heart picking up its pace, _Great StarClan, what if it's the cure?!_

* * *

><p><strong>So tired. O.O<strong>

**What do you guys think? Is it the cure? Or does that seem too easy? Hmmmm... What about Seedflight feeling a little ill and the disease and Dewclaw? So much stuff is going on, gah. **

**Anyway, if you leave a review, then you get a sneak preview. If you leave a review for the fan fiction of the week, you get a second preview. Tempting enough?**

**Next Chapter:**

**- We check up on Redflower**

**- Molespots and Foxleap further pursue this odd herb**

**- There's a battle somewhere. (but where? O.O)**

**- Stuff**

**Anyway, live, love, read and review!  
>Leafy x<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi guys! I intended to get this chapter up on Friday, but I've had a lot of homework and schoolwork to catch up on, so it wasn't done by then, sorry. ^^'**

**Righty, I've got a few stuff to tell you in this Author's Note. Firstly, to those of you that have twitter, I've just made a twitter account on which I'll be giving you guys updates on upcoming chapters, photos of my adorable cats and probably just some random stuff, so if any of you guys feel like it, you can find me as Leafsplash**

**Also, it's time to announce the winners of the Blue Moon One-shot Contest!**

**In first place, it's KatieK101's entry of Stardust!**

**3 I absolutely adored your entry, Katie, especially the repetition of the stardust and the way you tied everything together. It was beautiful. :3 As prizes, you get to design a kit in one of the upcoming litters (I'll tell you who the parents are in a PM) and a full body image of a character of your choice (can be an OC, from Warriors or whatever, so long as it's a cat :3) with shading and a basic background**

**In second place, it's Spottedmoth123's Once in a Blue Moon!**

**I loved your entry so much and I know you put a lot of time into it. :3 I really wish there could be two winners, because I just loved your entry. Your prizes are a headshot image of a character of your choice (I can only draw cats, so has to be a cat, could be an OC, from Warriors or whatever you like) and a full body image of a kitty, no shading or background.**

**And third is Jeffrey Dahmer with 24 Moons Later. **

**Your entry was super cute and I really adore your style of writing. 3 You win a sketch and a headshot from me (must be a cat, can be an OC or from warriors or whatever you want c:)**

**I absolutely adored everyone's entries and I can't thank y'all enough for entering! For those that placed, I'll be sending you a PM about prizes and stuff, so look out for that. :3 KatieK101 suggested that we have a Blue Moon one-shot story book thingy on Fanfiction where I'll feature all your lovely one-shots and maybe even add in a few sort of 'deleted scene' like things of my own that haven't made it into the actual stories, such as maybe a one-shot with Rapidstream, the RiverClan kitty who has a crush on Ambersky, or some p.o.v's from Cherryflower, Lilystream or Whitefern. c: Let me know what you think of this idea in your reviews, I think it'd be pretty neat! **

**FAN FICTION OF THE WEEK!**

by KatieK101

_**After Mousewhisker is framed for a crime he didn't commit, he is exiled from ThunderClan. And while Mousewhisker doesn't know how it could get any worse, a certain RiverClan she-cat believes that this is finally her chance. (MousewhiskerxMinnowtail)**_

**You guys all need to check out this fan fic, I absolutely adore it and am proud to say that I beta read for Katie! :D If you leave a review on Framed and Blue Moon, you'll get two sneak previews of the next chapter! The link t is in my profile. c:**

**Disclaimer - I do not own warriors.**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**Amberstorm233 ~ Thank you! I wouldn't worry about me killing off Seedflight, I adore her too dearly to kill her off like the Erins did so cruelly. -glares at Erin Hunters-**

**Orange ~ :3 Well, we'll just have to wait and see! Thank you!**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Hehe, I agree. I love Redflower, she's a lot of fun to write about because she's a lot more than she appears on the outside which I find really interesting. c:**

**bluefrost of RiverClan ~ Yay! I'm glad to hear. c:**

**Shady ~ :) Thanks for pointing that out! I've fixed it in the word document I write on, though I'm too lazy to actually update it on xD Thanks!**

**Celtic Silver ~ Haha, we don't meet the kits yet, they're not due for three quarters of a moon (or round about). c:**

**berkwarriors ~ Thank you! **

**Jeffrey Dahmer ~ Well, unfortunately I think Dewclaw's heart's pretty set on leaving for SkyClan when his camp confinement's up, so it doesn't look like he'll be sticking around in ThunderClan much longer.**

**Nightfeather ~ I know exactly how you feel, homework gets in the way of writing and it's just so damn annoying. D: I always look forward to reading your reviews, thank you :)**

**dawnflight ~ Aw thank you! My update schedule is once a week, usually on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. c: Yay! Let me know when you make an account so I can find you c:**

**Silky Kiwi ~ Haha, when you said 'furry balls of life crawling inside her' I had this vision of these spider-like creatures crawling about inside her and it really creeped me out. xD**

**Blazerkitty129 ~ Hehe, thank you. :3 Yup, that was Coal, she's not very fond of the rules. xD**

**Joltray ~ Well, I don't think there's going to be a love triangle, I haven't planned one. I might add one in, but it's unlikely.**

**Frosty ~ Haha. xD Yeah, kits at this time is certainly a bit worrying with the disease and all. O.O**

**Guest ~ c: Glad you like it! I agree, I hate writing about Dewclaw when he's so miserable, someone needs to throw him a party or something. xD **

**Aspenstar7 ~ Aw, thank you! We'll have to wait and see...**

**Katie ~ Aw, I always love your lovely long reviews, they make me go all fuzzy inside. :3 Aw, I'm glad you like the chapter, I hope you'll like this one! I look forward to the next chappie of Framed by the way. :D I've got to agree, Lilystream and Foxleap would be absolutely adorable together, but unfortunately, I don't think they'll be happening, but you're absolutely welcome to write a one-shot for them! I'd certainly love to read it. c: I'm definitely going to go ahead with the one-shot book I think, it's an awesome idea. c: The thing with Lilystream, which I've only sort of developed lately, is that she's going to be bisexual, so she'll be taking an interest in toms and she-cats, but I just figured I can imagine her falling into that sort of path and you hardly come across same gender pairings in warriors fan fics, so I want to try and open up people's minds. I think she's probably going to end up with a she-cat, but I'm not sure who yet. Also, thank you for all the suggestions! I might possibly do a love triangle and I definitely agree about making personalities more diverse, I always struggle with that. I'll definitely strive to improve that.**

**Guest ~ xD Well, I can't guarantee no-one's going to die, so far they don't know the cure, so...**

**Da Person ~ Yeah, Dovewing named Tigerkit after Tigerheart, but I think she's over him now. I can imagine she still kind of longs for him a little sometimes.**

**Lightningstar-Of-NightClan ~ c: Thanks for the review! I actually didn't end up fitting the battle in this chapter, sorry. xD**

**bluefrost of RiverClan ~ Hehe, thank you! :D**

**Guest ~ Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"It's just over here, come on! Just next to my nest, the kits helped make it, I hope you don't mind," Tinycloud mewed brightly, her eyes shining with enthusiasm as she led the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat towards the centre of the den. Redflower followed at a slightly more reserved pace, swallowing when the white queen gestured to her nest. It was with great reluctance that she'd at last agreed to move her nest to the nursery. Her kits weren't due for a further three quarter-moons or so, but Brightwing had kept pestering her about it and eventually she'd caved.<p>

"Thank you, Tinycloud," her words were a little caught, slightly forced. It wasn't anything to do with Tinycloud, not at all, she'd just hadn't been feeling herself lately. She thought it was a little due to the kits; being over emotional was something that was commonly associated with being expectant, but honestly, she knew what it really was.

Tinycloud didn't seem at all deterred by Redflower's shortness, blinking happily. The dappled queen knew that the white she-cat was excited to have a new den mate, so she gave a slight smile, her ear flickering lightly.

The white queen gave a purr, "The kits are listening to one of Patchfoot's stories, so if there's anything you'd like to talk about," she stepped forward, her gaze warm, "I'd be happy to listen, I know expecting kits for the first time can be scary, I'll always be here if you have any worries."

Redflower swallowed, her smile wavering, "I… I think I'm okay," she couldn't meet the queen's gaze, her eyes drifting to the cave opening, she didn't want to think about the kits right now, it was too overwhelming, "I... I think I might go now, there's someone I want to talk to," she was itching to get out of this situation. Perhaps she could find Brightwing or Mouseleap? That would take her mind off it all.

The white queen didn't disguise her hurt very well. Her ears flattened against her head and she turned away, swallowing, "Oh, okay."

Redflower felt a streak of guilt pass through her, _I'll talk to her later. _With an awkward dip of the head, the young queen slipped out of the den and into the midday light, giving a slight smile at the rays of the sunlight that caressed her pelt with gentle warmth. She was glad to escape the shadows and familiar scent of the Nursery, the realisation that she was going to become a mother had only just hit her fully over the last few days and it had shaken her to her core. She couldn't be a mother! She was only a young warrior, for StarClan's sake. She was too_ young_, too _inexperienced _to be entrusted in the care of such tiny, delicate lives. _How could I be so mouse-brained?_ _I'm going to be an awful mother._

Yet, despite everything, she couldn't regret falling in love with Dewclaw. She could never regret that. Just the thought of the dark grey tom sent pain searing through her and she had to force his image out of her mind. _Forget about him, Redflower. You've got to, you've got to be here for your kits now. His clan and his family need him, you can live without him. You can raise these kits without him, they never have to know who their father was._

She shook the thoughts off, giving a shake of her whiskers and heaving a sigh before picking her way down the rock-path into the centre of camp. The roar of the water against rock instinctively tore the tortoiseshell-and-white queen towards the waterfall, her paws treading the path without even thinking about it. Her belly was now well-rounded with her kits and as she travelled, she received several warm purrs and greetings. Her new status was a secret no longer, as soon as she'd told Whitefern, her mother and Brightwing, the news had quickly spread and the whole clan were soon in the know. Redflower knew some of her clan mates had been making guesses about the father of the kits, much to her unease.

The most popular guess was Cloudfoot and despite the brown tabby tom confirming it not to be true, there were many who believed it. Redflower wasn't entirely sure where they'd gotten that idea from, she knew there were one or two she-cats who already had their eyes on Cloudfoot.

Giving a wide yawn, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat settled in a warm, sunny spot near to where the waterfall churned into the gorge, the noise making it easier to block out her thoughts. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with all the free time she now found on her paws since Rabbitstar had dismissed her of her duties.

"Hey Redflower, guess what?"

As if to read her mind, Brightwing suddenly came bouncing towards her, delight reflected in her bright amber orbs. Redflower gave a slight smile, blinking up at her friend, "What?" she mewed half-heartedly.

The ginger-and-white warrior didn't seem to detect the dappled queen's sadness, instead absorbed in her own happiness, "Berrystep and I are mates!" she almost squealed the sentence, her whiskers trembling with excitement and her expression absolutely ecstatic with joy.

Redflower gave a quiet smile, glad to at last be able to have a conversation that didn't involve kits, "That's great, Brightwing," she purred softly, warmth in her green gaze, "Did you ask him or did he ask you?"

Brightwing's breath caught and she grinned, "I asked him," her tail flourished from left to right, "I thought he was going to say no at first, but apparently he was going to ask me anyway!" the ginger-and-white she-cat was clearly floating on cloud nine.

Redflower blinked, "I told you," she meowed, if a little matter-of-factly. But her heart wasn't fully in it and it probably sounded a little pathetic.

Brightwing was grinning from ear to ear, a rumbling purr resounding from her chest. Then her smile faded a little, the ginger-and-white she-cat tilting her head to one side, "Hey, are you okay?" concern flickered behind her eyes, replacing the warm happiness, "Only you seem a little… _subdued_…"

Redflower sighed, "I'm fine," she lied through gritted teeth, "Honestly, don't let my problems bring you down, you should be happy right now, you've got the tom you love," she couldn't quite make eye contact with her friend. _Just be happy, be thankful that you can spend the rest of your life with the cat you love. Don't ever take that for granted. If I could have that with Dewclaw…_

"Don't be mouse-brained, you're my best friend and something's obviously bothering you," she bit her lip, "I think I know what this is about… Is it… Is it about _him_?"

Redflower's smile wavered, "If you're going to lecture me about this again, I… I broke things off with him, if that makes you feel any better."

She was expecting Brightwing to be happy at her decision, but the ginger-and-white she-cat seemed unusually quiet, "You did?"

She nodded.

Brightwing gave a soft sigh, "I didn't think you'd listen to me."

Redflower frowned, "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I listen to you?"

Brightwing blinked, confusion misting her gaze, "I thought… But… But you love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," her voice cracked a little bit, "I love him more than I thought was ever possible."

Brightwing's voice was soft, "You must've been so strong to do that, I don't think I'd ever be able to give up what I have with Berrystep."

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do," the dappled she-cat choked on the words, emotions spluttering up from within her. She tried to swallow it all, to push it away, but she just couldn't contain it any longer. Her whiskers trembled and she tried to move closer to Brightwing.

The ginger-and-white warrior gave a sympathetic smile and moved in close to her friend, curling her tail around Redflower's side and pressing her pelt against the dappled queen, "I'm so sorry it had to come to this," she murmured softly, "I can't even imagine how you must feel."

"I miss him," the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white queen sobbed, her shoulders heaving as raw emotion spilled out in her words, "I just wish… I just wish he was here."

Brightwing nudged her comfortingly, "I know, I know," she took a deep breath, "But at least now you can move on. You can focus on yourself, you can focus on your kits," she pressed her paw lightly to Redflower's belly, "They _need_ you now. What if Dewclaw had tried to join SkyClan, but Rabbitstar didn't let him? He could've been forced to become a loner or a rogue. You're doing what's best for _both of you_."

"Is doesn't feel like what's best," she muttered, a frown setting itself upon her expression, "If this is what's _best_ then what does _worst _feel like?"

Brightwing brushed her tail along the dappled warrior's flank, "Just think," she whispered gently, "In three quarter-moons you'll have a little bundle of furry lives at your belly and within each of them a little bit of Dewclaw lives and you'll love _them_ just as much as you _loved_ him," she flashed a smile, "Just think about it."

_Love, present tense, _Redflower bit back the words, _not past tense, not loved._ She could never stop loving him, Redflower knew that. No matter how much time passed, her heart would always belong to him, in spite of everything.

The bright-and-ginger she-cat opened her jaws to speak, but her gaze was suddenly caught by a flicker of movement across the gorge and she lifted her head. Redflower followed her eyes to a pale brown tabby tom crossing the hollow. _Berrystep._

Brightwing appeared torn, her gaze flickering back and forth between her friend and mate, her expression indecisive. Redflower could tell that the ginger-and-white warrior obviously wanted to join Berrystep, but she was trying not to show it.

"It's okay," the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white assured her, "You can go and see him if you like, I don't mind, I promise."

Brightwing's gaze drifted to Berrystep, then back to Redflower, "I… I…" she stammered for a heartbeat, then she rose to her paws, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Redflower gave a tiny smile.

The ginger-and-white warrior dipped her head, slight reluctance to leave flickering in her gaze before she padded away. Redflower's gaze followed Brightwing as she left and didn't stray from her friend when she reached Berrystep. The two cats wore wide grins and were quick to entwine tails and press their pelts together.

Redflower couldn't help but feel a lump of sadness in her throat and for a brief moment, it wasn't Brightwing and Berrystep, but Redflower and Dewclaw, their pelts brushing, their eyes bright and warm. She held back a sob, her leaf-green gaze clouding.

Then the vision faded. _Oh Dewy Claws, if only._

* * *

><p>There were three of them. Three tiny little bundles of fur, so delicate, so extraordinarily small in the curve of her belly, their pelts downy soft. Redflower couldn't quite believe the striking resemblance that they all bore to both herself and their father, even as she gazed down at them. The first one, a tom kit, had a smoky grey pelt, just like Dewclaw, but when his eyes flickered open, they were a pale green and long tufts of fur sprouted from his tiny ears. His sister also shared his tufted ears, but she was tortoiseshell-and-white in colour and her eyes were amber. The final kit was also a tom, but his pelt was white and his eyes were an intense, burning green. Whilst his eyes were closed now, Redflower found that whenever he opened them, she could never meet their green depths fully. They reminded her too much of Whitefern and it sent a painful throb searing right through her heart.<p>

She gave a soft exhale, her tail curling protectively around her three tiny children. The white tom stirred, his whiskers trembling and his tiny legs squirming as he tried to pull himself closer to the warmth of her silky soft belly fur. Redflower lowered her head and gently nosed him closer, feeling a rush of affection race through her.

The tom gave a little purr, nuzzling into her.

"You did so well, love."

The dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's heart faltered. Her head jerked round, her eyes falling upon the silhouetted figure that stood in the Nursery Entrance. A soft sigh spilled from her jaws, her leaf-green eyes wide, "Dewclaw," she whispered, disbelief blossoming in her gaze, "Is that… Are you… How did you get here?"

The dark grey tom gave a smile, picking his way over to stand beside her, "That doesn't matter," his words were soft and gently placed, his amber gaze warm, "All that matters now is our kits, our beautiful kits," his eyes fell to the three tiny kits nestled comfortably at her belly.

Redflower's breath caught and a silence spilled into the cool night air. The dark grey tom gave a soft purr, moving closer, her heart aching when his familiar, sweet scent wound itself around her. He pressed lightly against her side, then he leaned close and planted a lick upon her cheek, "Never forget."

_Never forget what?_ Before she could open her jaws to question his words, he faded like the mist, where he'd been standing replaced by an area of cold air. Redflower was left with a sense of need and longing, her heart aching to be beside the dark grey warrior once more.

The white tom kit stirred once more and she swallowed the lump in her throat, slowly letting her gaze return to her three tiny kits. The little tom wriggled, re-adjusting himself so he was closer to her, his side quivering slightly. Redflower brushed her tail lightly against the white tom's side in a soothing motion, but instead of settling the little tom kit into sleep, his eyelids flickered open to unveil wide, impossibly green orbs.

All at once, the dappled grey she-cat was swamped with emotions and memories, all of her and Whitefern. Their days as kits, care-free and content, rolling around in the gorge and throwing moss balls to one another. Then as apprentices, their mentors being named, training together and exchanging hunting techniques and tips. It had all been fine until they'd reached the lake; that was when the white she-cat had started acting strange. Now they couldn't even speak without it turning into argument and though the tortoiseshell-and-white queen tried to smother her emotions, Whitefern's words still stung at her like a thorn in her paw that she just couldn't get out. She couldn't help but long for those carefree days once more.

"Redflower!"

All at once, her dreams slipped away from under her paws and suddenly she was falling through darkness. But when her eyes snapped open, she was still gazing into the same unblinking green eyes, the same white pelt. Her heart hammering in her chest, Redflower automatically moved away, her breaths quick and shallow and her leaf-green eyes wide.

"W-Whitefern!" she stammered, her gaze flitting to her surroundings, the familiar stone walls of the Nursery. Fortunately, the sudden awakening didn't seem to have awoken any of her new denmates as both Tinycloud and Stormwhisker, plus the kits, were still sound asleep, or at least they were pretending to be.

Whitefern was shuffling her paws uncomfortably, intentionally avoiding eye contact, "Uh, sorry," her green gaze was shifty, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Redflower's ears flickered and she began to smooth down her chest fur in hurried rasps of the tongue, unable to bring herself to quite look upon her sister, "Any particular reason for waking me in the middle of the night or was it just a spur of the moment thing?" there was a slight bitterness to her words.

The white warrior's tail flicked from left to right with a flicker of impatience, "I don't think the queens would appreciate it if we woke them or the kits," her eyes strayed from her paws to the mossy nests that dotted the den, occupied by gently dozing bodies that were only just distinguishable from the shadows, "It's probably best if we talk outside," she indicated towards the cave opening with a flourishing gesture of her tail.

Redflower's pelt prickled with unease, _What is this about? Is she going to apologise or something?_ She blinked it off, graciously dipping her head, "Of course."

The words exchanged between the two of them had been so formal, so carefully placed, as if tiptoeing through a conversation to avoid any disagreements or tensions. If anything, it only made Redflower more uncomfortable.

The two cats slipped out of the den un-noticed, peeling out into the pale light of the moon. Whitefern appeared almost silver in the moonlight, her vibrant green gaze a stark contrast from her ice-like pelt.

They stopped at the foot of the rock-path, both of them remaining silent for a further few moments. Redflower was totally unsure of where this conversation was going to stray, it could result in an argument or perhaps an agreement? It was wishful thinking to hope they might be able to recover the strong relationship they had once shared, but then again, Redflower had always been a wishful-thinking cat. She preferred to dwell on the positives rather than the negatives, mostly at least. In the last moon or so, that might not have been entirely true, but understandable in her situation.

"I… I'm sorry to wake you," Whitefern at last met Redflower's gaze, but only for a fleeting moment, "I just…"

Weariness snapped at the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white queen's limbs and there was a snag of impatience to her tone, "You just _what?"_

The white warrior swallowed, her eyelids briefly flickering shut, "I just wanted to apologise."

Redflower's breath caught. _Apologise?_

"I wanted to apologise, for e_verything_," the white warrior swallowed, not making direct eye contact once more. This was obviously hard for her, "I know I've been nothing but a mouse-brained idiot towards you lately," she lowered her head a little, a loud exhale tumbling from her jaws in a sigh, "There're words I shouldn't have said that I wish I could take back, things I've done that I regret, I ignored you most of the time and I just… I know this apology won't change the way I treated you but I hope you can forgive me?"

The white warrior at last tore her gaze away from her paws, her eyes slowly rising until they at last met Redflower's. In that moment, Redflower found herself gazing back at the sister she'd grown up with. The sister who she loved and cared about, the sister that she'd been missing. There was hope in her gaze, hope and regret. Both shone just as brightly as the other.

But despite her words, Redflower couldn't help but feel a hint of suspicion, "I… I want to forgive you," her words were hushed and almost inaudible, "I do… But _why?_ Why did you suddenly start acting all weird? And why are you suddenly telling me this now? What changed?"  
>Whitefern tensed visibly, a lump in her throat, "There's… There's been something I've been meaning to tell you," she began slowly, "You can't tell <em>anyone, <em>okay? You can't breathe a word of it, if _they_ hear…" she broke off, her green gaze misting.

"They?" a frown set itself upon Redflower's expression, "Who's _they_?"

Whitefern's jaws parted as if about to speak but she was silenced when Plumwillow padded past, dipping her head briefly to the two cats as she went on her way, melting into the shadows of the Warriors' Den. Then the white warrior's head lowered, her whiskers twitching, "No, no, I can't," she swallowed, her voice faltering and turning squeaky, "I-I thought I could, I… I really did," her breathing was a little shaky, "They'll find out… They will, they always do. They did with… with…" she turned away, her tail lashing, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Redflower's breath caught, "I won't tell a soul," she promised, shifting a little closer to the white she-cat, "I promise, I won't," she forced her way into Whitefern's gaze, glimpsing her own reflection in her clouded green orbs, "You know me, I can keep a secret."

For a moment, a flicker of amusement entered Whitefern's gaze and she gave her a look.

"Well, maybe not," Redflower added, her whiskers twitching, "But I promise, if I keep only one secret, I'll keep this one."

Whitefern gave a slight smile, but it soon faded, she obviously wasn't convinced, "No, I can't put this on you," she turned away, taking a few paces away from the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white queen, "You know what, this was a bad idea."

"No, no, honestly, Whitefern," Redflower moved round so she was facing her sister, her tone persistently, "You can tell me, we're _sisters_, remember?" her eyes were wide with hope, searching the cat before her for her sister, for the cat she'd used to know, "We _trust _each other," she swallowed, "Or at least, we used to."

Redflower could tell the white she-cat was struggling and she couldn't help but wonder what this was the white she-cat was refraining from telling her? What was this that had torn such a great rift between them?

At last the white she-cat spoke, but when the words came out, they were surprisingly small and quiet, "Okay… Okay," she gave a hesitant sigh, "Okay… Okay… I'll just say it," she forced her pelt to lay flat, her eyes falling to her paws, "I… I know about you and Dewclaw."

Redflower's eyes widened, "What? How? When?" the three straight to the point questions tumbled out without a moment's hesitation, her heartbeat quickening and her tail flicking back and forth repetitively.

Whitefern swallowed, her ears flattening against her head, "Please, please, don't be mad," she shifted uncomfortably, "I… I overheard you talking to him at the first gathering... I know you kept meeting him, I've seen your empty nest."

Redflower's expression was cold, her pelt bristling, "All these arguments, you ignoring me, everything, is because of _that?"_ a growl rumbled in her throat, "We a_ll _make mistakes, Whitefern, and if it makes you feel any better, I've stopped meeting him," her tail lashed furiously, her eyes narrowed to slits, "I broke the warrior code, I know, I know I should be ashamed, but if I was in your situation I would _never_ react the way you did," she was trembling a little, "I would actually be a _sister_ and try to help you rather than shut you away."

Perhaps she was over-reacting or perhaps it was just her getting everything out of her system; the pain of parting ways with Dewclaw, the fear of what was to come in the next few moons, the anxieties, the worries, everything.

"Redflower, I'm not finished," the white she-cat sounded a little tested, a flicker of impatience in her words, "Just let me explain"-

"Explain _what?"_ Redflower snapped, her green eyes burning with the strongest of flames, "I thought I knew you, Whitefern, I thought we might be able to recover what we had," her claws sunk into the earth, "It looks like I don't know you at all."

The dappled queen's words seemed to be the final straw for Whitefern. Suddenly the white she-cat was on her paws, frustration blazing in her green gaze, "Could you just listen? How in StarClan's name can you possibly make such a judgement when you don't even let me finish?" her words were bitter, "You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through, Redflower! All of this, I've been doing it to protect you," she swallowed, pushing aside her anger and lowering her voice, "The division cats, they know about you and Dewclaw, they have spies," she took a shaky breath, her pelt still prickling, "They know about you and Dewclaw and they know that I know about you," her tail quivered lightly, "The reason I've been ignoring you is to protect you, to protect both of you."

Slowly Redflower's pelt lay flat once more, her breathing slowing, "What do you mean?"

Whitefern's drew in a deep breath, "The way they get cats to spy for them is _secrets,_" her eyes trailed to her paws, "They find out secrets and then they force you to work for them, otherwise... they spill the secrets and then they… then they 'deal' with you."

The words didn't sink in immediately. The dappled queen instead stared blankly back at her sister, this sudden rush of information slowly seeping in.

Whitefern's gaze remained fixed on her paws, her voice quiet, "You're not the only one with a secret, Redflower," she whispered, "They told me if I refused to work for them, they'd tell your secret…" her voice cracked a little, "And they'd kill _you_."

Redflower's voice came out as a tiny squeak, "What? You… You're working… for _them?!"_

Whitefern didn't respond with words, instead she gave a curt nod of the head, not meeting Redflower's gaze.

"You… You…" the dappled she-cat stammered, "You're _helping _them?"

"I don't have a choice," Whitefern spat, the anger resurfacing in her bright green gaze, "Were you even listening? If I refused, they'd not only tell the clans about you and Dewclaw, but they'd kill _you_, and probably me too" her voice quavered, dipping down to a quiet murmur once more, "I can't lose you, Redflower, you're my sister and I love you. It goes against almost every fibre in my being, but if it means I can protect you, I can keep you safe…" she trailed off and at last lifted her head, locking gazes with Redflower, "I've seen what happens to cats who go against the divisions, I can't let that happen to you."

For a moment, both cats were silent. Redflower was still trying to process it all when she at last replied, her voice scarcely audible, "But what about SkyClan?" she swallowed, her tail curling around her paws, "What about mother? What about our clanmates? You can't forget about them, Whitefern, they're much more important than I am, I'm just one cat."

At Whitefern's confession, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's head was still reeling. Her sister had betrayed her clan, betrayed her friends, her family, just so that she could protect Redflower. The dappled she-cat wasn't sure whether to be touched by it or angry. How could she betray SkyClan? How could she work with the enemy? How could she? _She didn't have a choice, _a tiny voice in her head answered, _you would have done exactly the same._

As much as the SkyClan queen hated to admit it, she knew it was true. Had she been in Whitefern's paws, she would've, no doubt, done exactly the same.

"Don't remind me," the white she-cat moaned, "Every day, every moment, every heartbeat, it haunts me," she cleared her throat, her gaze flickering away from the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat to the moon, hanging low in the velvety black sky, "I shouldn't even be telling you this, they'll find out, they always will," she swallowed, "They found out about Icecloud, they'll find out about this."

_Icecloud? Isn't she a ThunderClan warrior? _The name sounded vaguely familiar, perhaps she'd been mentioned at a gathering at some point. The dappled she-cat tilted her head slightly, motioning for her sister to elaborate, her green gaze questioning.

"Icecloud," the white she-cat murmured softly, "was forced to work for the divisions too, like me," she swallowed, deep emotions surfacing in her vibrant green eyes, "We spoke a few times at the meetings and became friends," she shuffled her paws, pulling her gaze away from Redflower, "Her secret was like yours. She was meeting a RiverClan tom and ended up expecting his kits. When the kits were born, she refused to work for them anymore," her voice weakened, "She told me she was going to take her kits and join RiverClan, so she could be with her mate, but… but…" her voice trailed off.

"But _what?"_ Redflower was dreading the answer to her question.

Whitefern cleared her throat, "But the divisions, they found out," she let out a gusty breath, "They lured her into the trap of a fox when the time came that she at last left ThunderClan."

No further explanation was needed. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened.

"She died?" she whispered quietly.

Whitefern nodded solemnly.

A silence filled the air for several long moments. Redflower was shaken from the whole ordeal, the surge of sudden information. What if the divisions _did _find out about this? What if hers and Whitefern's fate became the same as that of Icecloud? _What about the kits? _Feeling a great lump in her throat and a sickening sensation in her stomach at the thought, her tail curled protectively around her belly, _I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, I won't._

"We've got to tell Rabbitstar," she meowed at last, breaking the silence of the night.

Whitefern gave her a look, "Are you mouse-brained?" she quickly gave a shake of the head, mumbling, "Sorry," then she added, clearing her throat, "We can't tell Rabbitstar, if the divisions don't find out about _this, _they'll certainly find out if we tell Rabbitstar."

"But then we can do something about!" Redflower counter-argued, "If we tell Rabbitstar, we can sort this all out, we can launch an attack on the divisions or something."

"Battle doesn't resolve everything," Whitefern murmured absently, her gaze distant, "Besides, if we tell him, he could exile me, I've betrayed the clan," her eyes fell to the ground, "I deserve to be exiled. Everyone will find out about you and Dewclaw too, aren't you worried about what might happen?"

"I've stopped seeing Dewclaw though," Redflower replied quietly, the pain of stating those words stinging at her heart, "And he won't exile you, he has a brother too, I'm sure he'd sympathise."

The white she-cat gave a heavy sigh, "Look, it's late and you should probably be getting some rest rather than staying up talking," her eyes strayed to the cave in the Cliffside that hosted the Nursery, "You need all the strength you get, especially with those kits of yours. We can talk tomorrow," she gave a flick of her tail, her head lifting to the starlit sky, "Just promise me you won't say anything to Rabbitstar?"

After a moment's hesitation, the dappled queen lowered her head in resignation, "Okay."

A quiet ensued for a moment when Redflower suddenly realised something, "Wait, you haven't made a single negative comment about Dewclaw and I?"

The white she-cat gave a slight smile, "Who am I to judge your choices?" was her simple response, "If he makes you happy, then why should my opinion matter?"

"But… But it's breaking the warrior code," Redflower stammered, confusion entering her green gaze.

"It's like you said, we all make our mistakes," Whitefern replied, rising to her paws, "I won't judge you for it, I've seen the way you look at each other, when we were on the journey and at gatherings, not even the warrior code can stand between something like that."

Redflower heaved herself to her paws, her rounded belly swaying a little. She couldn't help but find herself confused at the white she-cat's response to her relationship with Dewclaw. She would've expected her to respond as Brightwing had done, to tell her it was wrong and give her grief for it. But instead, she'd accepted it. If Redflower didn't know any better, she'd say the white warrior was happy for her.

Whitefern dipped her head, the smile slowly fading, "Sleep well, Redflower," with a distinguished flick of her white tail, she padded off in the direction of the Warriors' Den. Redflower didn't move until she'd seen the white she-cat's tail disappear through the cave entrance, her eyes not leaving her sister.

When she at last began to return on her own way to her nest, picking her way up the rock-path that twisted and turned up the Cliffside on its way to the Nursery, she couldn't help but feel regret weighing heavily upon her shoulders. She'd gotten so angry and upset at her sister over the last few moons without even considering what Whitefern might've been going through. She'd judged her before she even knew the full story. Whatever happened now though, she would support her, no matter what, she silently vowed. But Whitefern's words had also made her think about something else; Dewclaw.

She'd been so easy to accept that Brightwing was right, that it was best to just end it all with the dark grey tom. But what if Whitefern was right? Could she really let the warrior code come between what her and Dewclaw had. She _loved _him, she loved him more than she thought was possible. Could she really throw that all away?

Reaching the Nursery, she silently resumed her place in her nest, curling up tightly into a ball and resting her head on her paws. The dappled she-cat wanted to be at Dewclaw's side more than anything, to fall asleep to the beating of his heart, she wanted her kits to grow up with a proper family.

_It's too late now, Redflower,_ something inside her murmured and a soft sigh parted her jaws, _You let him slip past you. You've just got to let it go now, you've got to move on._

* * *

><p>It was the third morning in a row that Ambersky had been awoken by the haunting sound of coughing. But it didn't seem to be coming from the Medicine Cats' Den, which was where all the sick cats had been moved, which was Toadstep, Specklekit, Poppyfrost and Brackenfur. What was odd, and unsettling, was that the coughing was coming instead from the Warriors' Den. It was coming from her.<p>

It was a deep-rooted cough, welling from deep within her and reverberating off the bramble walls of the den. It was surprise to which she initially responded, but after a few more heartbeats, it was replaced by fear. She'd returned to her nest the previous night feeling perfectly normal, her usual self, there had been absolutely nothing out of the ordinary to suggest she'd awake just hours later to a violent coughing fit.

As the cats around her awoke from sleep and traced the source of the noise to Ambersky, expressions of alarm and fear soon began to settle themselves upon their faces. One of the newly named warriors, Stormgazer, was quick to hurry off in search of Leafpool and Jayfeather.

It was the oddest sensation, as if the coughing wasn't even coming from her. It sort of felt as though someone was ripping the coughs from out of her and she was just a spectator, watching as it happened. She was in some sort of a daze, everything felt rather like a dream. She was aware of the exhaustion that nibbled at her limbs, she was aware that she was shivering and she was aware of the coughs that almost seemed to explode from her chest, but it was almost as though she didn't feel them truly.

Then she felt something rising within her, something stirring. When the next cough sounded, it wasn't just a noise that left her jaws, but something warm, sticky and crimson red in colour. _Blood._

It dripped from jaws, flecking the floor of the Warriors' Den in droplets of scarlet.

"Ambersky, Ambersky are you listening?" Snowfall's mew was frantic. Ambersky wasn't quite sure how she'd failed to notice the silky-furred white tom until now, he was standing right in front of her. A faint smile played upon her lips, "Snowfall," she purred dreamily, flecks of blood tracing a path across her jaws.

The white tom's eyes were wide and pooling with fear, "Ambersky, Ambersky," his tail was twitching from side to side nervously, "Come on," he touched his tail-tip to her side soothingly, "You _need _to see a medicine cat," his breaths were shaky, "You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

Ambersky wasn't entirely sure why he was so worried. Of course she was going to be fine, this was just a dream or something, wasn't it? She'd wake up and everything would be fine, "I'm tired," she murmured drowsily, sinking into her nest, "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, Ambersky, we've got to go _now_," she was surprised by the urgency to his tone as he ushered her to her paws, "You _need_ to see a medicine cat _right now_."

Ambersky let him lead her out of the den, but she wasn't at all concerned, "It's just a dream, Snowy," she murmured absently, her gaze distant, "It's not real."

"Ambersky, this isn't a dream!" the white tom snapped, "You're sick, you're really sick, you just coughed up blood, for StarClan's sake."

_This isn't a dream? Oh. _She gave a flick of her tail-tip, "I was fine last night, I can't be that sick."

"This must be that confusion Leafpool was talking about," Snowfall mumbled to himself, but Ambersky caught the words, though she didn't act on them. The white tom stopped outside a small cave entrance, peering through a screen of lichen into the shadows of the cave, "Leafpool! Jayfeather!"

"Snowfall, it's just"- she was cut off when she felt another cough rising within her. Just as Leafpool entranced, brushing aside the tangle of lichen, the cough spilled into the air and with it came more blood.

The pale brown tabby medicine cat's eyes widened, "Great StarClan," she murmured. She quickly peeled back into the den and returned just moments later with a grey tabby tom at her side.

Snowfall muttered something to Leafpool that Ambersky didn't catch and the medicine cat nodded. Jayfeather's eyes were narrowed and his pose tense, his tail frequently twitching.

Leafpool cleared her throat, turning to the grey-and-white she-cat, "Come on, I'll see if we can get Dewclaw to fetch some moss for your nest, he's still on apprentice duties I believe?" she beckoned Ambersky forwards, but the grey-and-white she-cat remained rooted to the spot.

"I'm not that sick," she retorted, turning up her nose, "I'm fine, honestly, I"-

Another cough cut through her words, shaking her whole body and leaving her legs weak.

Leafpool's expression darkened and she stepped forward, nosing the grey-and-white she-cat into the shelter of the cave, "_No_," her words were firm and her expression hard-set, "You're sick, Ambersky, the sooner we get…"

Those were the last words she heard. A stabbing pain shot through her and suddenly darkness enveloped her and she felt her legs collapse beneath her. Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I didn't manage to fit everything in that I mentioned last chapter. xD I'm not all that pleased with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. <strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**- Molespots and Foxleap pursue the cure**

**- A random battle somewhere**

**- A Seedflight p.o.v. I think**

**- Something else, can't quite remember. xD**

**If you leave a review on this chapter, you get a sneak peak of the next one! Also, if you then leave a review on the fan fiction of the week, you get a second sneak peak! Tempting enough? c:**

**Live, Love, Read and Review,**

**Leafy x**


	4. Chapter Three

**FAN FICTION OF THE WEEK**

**A Fighting Chance by Spottedmoth123**

_Five moons have passed since the battle of the stars, and the clans are in peace. But then, a nightmare from the past finds the clans and may destroy them for good this time. Deaths will occur, by one subtle glance, and all that is left, is A Fighting Chance._

I really need to get round to reading this! I've read the first couple of chapters, which were absolutely beautifully written, I've just been so busy that I haven't had the opportunity to read the rest. But I absolutely thoroughly recommend it! The link's in my profile, so go check it out! If you leave a review, you get a second sneak peak of the next chapter! :D

**Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors.**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**WyldClaw ~ :/ I know, poor lil' Reddy Flowers. Although, I think White Asparagus is in just as bad a situation, she's forced into betraying her clanmates to protect her own sister. I'll admit I have a soft spot for Whitefern.**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Yeah, I think I might have an obsession with cliffies. xD And don't worry about RedxDew, you won't have to wait too much longer...**

**Orange ~ Yup, it wasn't something I originally planned actually, but then I realised a couple of months ago that it would perfectly explain her otherwise completely unexplained behaviour. xD Thank you, as always! **

**Celtic Silver ~ I know, same. I've been waiting for _ages _to at last reveal why she's been being such a poo, I love her to pieces really, I think she deserves more love. Hehe, you'll find out some of the answers to your questions this chapter...**

**Frosty ~ xD Thank you so much, Frosty! c:**

**Spottedmoth123 ~ ^^' Sorry, I just love cliffhangers, they're really fun to write. c: Thank you!**

**Guest ~ Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot! Yeah, I'm rather a softy when it comes to mates, which explains the larger focus on it. xD**

**Guest (#2) ~ O.O Oh dear, don't cry (you'll probably need your tears for later on to be honest xD). :/**

**Dawnflight ~ Well, we'll find out this chapter. :3 Thank you, it can be quite difficult with all the different sub-plots, there's so much going on now that it's hard to keep track, but I'm glad it's okay. ^^ I'd never thought about that before, it is sort of like what Cinder did with Lion, they're one of my fave couples! :D**

**Blazerkitty129 ~ Ya, I'm rather fond of cliffies, sorry if I torture you with them. ^^'**

**KreePah100 ~ Thank you so much! That means the world to me c:**

**Snowy ~ Yeah, Reddy Flowers and Dewy Claws are a bit lost without each other. ;-; Yeah, I agree. In the course of the series, I've got a lot of stuff planned out which never features in Warriors, which should be quite interesting. I'm going to try and make it as real life-like (is that even a word?) as possible.**

**bluefrost of RiverClan ~ Thank you! c: Did I mention I love your name? I think I had an OC called Bluefrost once. Well, it was either Bluefrost or Bluemist. :D**

**Nightfeather ~ Aw, thank you! Well, last time I checked, I wasn't called Erin... Unless I am... But my parents kept it a secret. O.O Who knows? Aw, homework sucks, I'm so sorry. :/**

**Cupcaketail ~ I... I'm no longer deputy? ;-; I didn't mean to make you cry, Cupcaketail, Cookiesplash is sincerely sorry. :/ Yeah, well Jayfeather and Leafpool definitely won't be able to stop it with herbs, but if they get the cure, the cure will. The cure is actually not just a herb, it contains human medicine, which the division cats stole from some place in the town (naughty division cats, stealing is wrong), so that'll stop the coughing up blood, but nothing else will, unless it just stops on its own.**

**berkswarriors ~ O.O I'm scared now... -slinks off-**

**Snowy (again xD) ~ Yup, the watcher, Lark, is actually Lark that Sings At Dawn! I mentioned her in A Journey, when Ambersky, Dewclaw and Snowfall met Coal, Soot and Titch. She's Titch's mates. She was stolen from the tribe as a kit. Poor Lark. :/**

**Ivyheart ~ We'll just have to wait and see... -evil grin-**

**Katie ~ Yay! Gosh, if Whitefern had been in love with Dewclaw, that would've been a whole ton more of drama. xD I can just imagine Dewclaw's expression when he found out. xDDD I'm going to go create the One-shot book this week I think, I'm going to write a few one-shots for it too, I think. c: I totally understand, with the whole Lilystream thing, that some people aren't going to support it and I respect that, I think it'll be quite interesting. I'm really hoping people will ship her with who she ends up with in the end though. ^^ I'm not sure who that'll be yet... I'm so close to choosing Cherryflower, but they're besties and I'm not sure I could do that to them... It was going to be Mossfire, but she's her niece. Hazeltail ends up with another mate too, so it'll probably have to be another cat... And I literally just had the perfect idea... Oh my gosh, this is exciting. -scurries away to notepad-**

**Oh, forgot to say, thanks for all the personality tips! c: I think I'll definitely use the clean-freak idea and I was thinking I might make Stormgazer, one of Cinder and Lion's kits, totally mute. I was thinking he could have a traumatic experience and then he never speaks again... Ooh, that'd be exciting.**

**Silverkitty16 ~ Aw, it's no problem, we all get busy every now and again. xD**

**Aspenstar7 ~ Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Pawsteps thrumming softly against the cool, earthy ground, the sky above had been splashed with sunlight as the sun rose higher above the trees. With a bunch of herbs clamped between his jaws and slightly lifted spirits, Molespots was glad to at last be able to deliver some good news when he awoke Foxleap. Whilst the grey she-cat, who he'd discovered was named Coal, has sorted some herbs for himself and Foxleap, the spotted brown-and-cream tom hadn't been able to take his eyes off the strange herbs. <em>Were they even herbs?<em> It had been had to tell; they bore such an overwhelmingly strong tang of twolegs and despite resembling leaves, they seemed to have an oily surface, which he'd never before seen in leaves.

_Who cares what it is? This could be the cure!_

Taking a deep breath, the brown-and-cream warrior thrust his way through a web-like tangle of ivy that was draped from the branches of the twisted and tangled yew tree and emerged into the almost desolate clearing that housed the Watchers.

Molespots let his gaze briefly sweep over his surroundings, surveying the area for any lingering Watchers. Much to his delight, all the nests were empty, but Foxleap's. _Out on duty and training I suppose._ He didn't give much thought into where they were, all that mattered was that he could talk to Foxleap without risk of being overheard.

It seemed he'd been saved the task of waking up the reddish tabby tom as he was already sat up in his nest and preening himself with swift, carefully-placed rasps of the tongue. Upon spotting his clan mate, a faint smile lit Foxleap's expression and he blinked welcomingly, tipping his head slightly. The dappled warrior didn't spare a single moment and was quick to cross the scattering of leafy nests to where Foxleap sat, a smile tugging upon his lips.

The ThunderClan warrior gave a brisk shake of his pelt, sitting up in his nest and gesturing with his forepaw to the herbs, "Those don't happen to be any good at easing pain, do they?" he asked, twisting his head round and smoothing the fur on his back, "My wounds sting like crazy this morning."

Molespots flashed him a white-fanged smile, "I've got more than that," he nosed the herbs to Foxleap's paws, "Whilst I was visiting the Healers, I saw this really odd leafy herb. It has a really oily surface and smells sort of like twolegs, really… really…" he struggled for the right word, "artificial… And I thought… I thought it might be the cure."

Foxleap lapped up the herbs before lifting his head to meet Molespots' hopeful gaze, his ear flickering slightly, "Really?" he swallowed, blinking, "I mean, are you sure?"  
>"Well, I think it might be," he mewed hopefully, eyes bright, "It's the best lead we've got so far at least."<p>

Foxleap gave a wide yawn, his whiskers twitching, "I hope so," his gaze clouded a little as he heaved himself to his paws, "If it's not then I don't know what we'll do," he drew in a deep breath, drinking in the fresh morning air, "The sooner we find this cure, the better."

"I think we should probably wait a little while before we try and take some," he murmured, his gaze sweeping across the clearing to the gently trodden path that led to the main camp, "If we go right after I just left, they might be a little suspicious."

Foxleap nodded in conformation, sitting upon his haunches to smooth down his belly fur with repetitive strokes of the tongue. Molespots opened his jaws to speak when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Mole!"

His pelt prickling, the brown-and-cream tom's heart thudded a little faster. Swallowing a lump in his throat, the ThunderClan tom slowly turned to face whoever had called him. It was with a bemused expression that he recognised it to be Coal, the dark grey she-cat he had spoken to just moments before. The former healer was bounding towards the two cats and for a moment, Molespots was afraid she was going to crash into them.

Fortunately, the dark grey Watcher skidded to a halt just at the last minute, grinning breathlessly at the pair of them, "Sorry," she gasped, her flanks heaving as she caught her breath, "I... I was just going to offer…" she took a deep breath, sitting down and letting her tail curl around her paws comfortably, "I was going to ask if you'd like me to go hunting with you? The Hunters obviously haven't been any help and you shouldn't really be hunting by yourselves if you want those wounds to heal."

For a moment, the brown-and-cream tom almost opened his jaws to refuse her help. They didn't need help hunting, they'd manage fine by themselves; did she think they were totally incapable? _Plus, she's a division cat! ThunderClan warriors don't need the help of cats like her! _But then he clamped his jaws shut once more, lowering his head as realisation crashed over him. Coal was only trying to be helpful, besides, she seemed nice enough for a division cat, _I guess it wouldn't hurt that much to be in her company for a little while._

"That would be great, thank you," Foxleap replied for him, noticing his clan mate's indecision, "I don't know about you, Mole, but I'm _starving._"

Molespots swallowed, his tail flicking from side to side. Coal blinked, tipping her head to one side, "Oh, you're the other cat who used to be in the clan, right?" she meowed, curiosity flickering in her green gaze as she studied Foxleap, "What was your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Fox," the reddish tabby tom introduced himself with a dip of the head, using his watcher name rather than his warrior one.

"_Fox_," the grey she-cat smiled, her gaze flickering over the reddish tabby tom, "Right, because of your pelt," she grinned, "I'm Coal," she mirrored his gesture, dipping her head, "Come on then, we should probably leave as quickly possible, it might be sunny now, but there's a touch of moisture in the air, I think it might rain later," she rose to her paws, her tail flourishing from left to right.

"Don't we have to tell someone where we're going?" Molespots asked, whiskers twitching a little and his gaze lifting to the sky. Drinking in a deep breath, he was surprised to find that Coal had been right about the moisture in the air. But from one brief glance at the seemingly endless sunlit sky, he couldn't help but doubt her warning of rain, the air was always moist in the morning. There wasn't a cloud in sight, of course it wouldn't rain; they'd be fine.

"Nah," the dark grey watcher brushed off his question easily, "You're wounded, you could fall off a cliff for all they care," she chuckled lightly, then her expression fell solemn, "Although, I wouldn't recommend doing that, I can't imagine it would be that fun," she gave a brisk shake of her pelt, "There's quite a high chance that you'd die too. Plus, I'd probably have to be the one to heave your body back to camp and that's just too much work."

Molespots couldn't help but find humour in her words, his jaws parting in a smile.

The dark grey she-cat's smile returned, her gaze picking over the two toms, "C'mon then, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Coal insisted she wasn't much of a hunter, but none the less, she ended up catching a small female blackbird and a mouse. Afterwards she'd brushed it off by stating they'd been easy catches, but Molespots thought she was just being modest. Molespots himself had only made one catch, a sparrow, whilst Foxleap hadn't even attempted any catches, though the brown-and-cream tom didn't blame him, he'd seen the reddish tabby tom limping, he certainly wasn't capable of hunting.<p>

Coal knew her way around the silver birch forests that bordered clan territories surprisingly well, the divisions having only arrived at the lake territories within the last moon or so.

When the brown-and-cream tom had questioned this, her answer wasn't quite what he'd been expecting.

"I like to go on walks," her mew was muffled a little by the blackbird in her jaws, "Just by myself, at night mostly," her gaze briefly flickered to Molespots, "Although Soot came along once, that's my sister," she paused, her eyes falling to the path ahead, "It's just so beautiful out here, it's nothing like the town where we used to live," she gave a gentle sigh, "Plus, it's nice to just escape from it all, I can't stand staying in camp for too long without a break."

Quiet fell upon the three cats once more, their pawsteps against the earthy ground and the lush song of birds in the canopy above only breaking the silence. After coming to a small hawthorn bush, she veered off to the left, thrusting her way through a barrier of ivy and lichen. Then it was her turn to ask a question of her own, "Why exactly did you leave your clan? I forgot to ask," genuine curiosity blossomed behind her green eyes, "I don't know about you, but the clans seem to have a wonderful way of life, why did you give it all up?"

Molespots' breath caught, his smile faltering. He'd almost forgotten that this she-cat was one of the enemy, one of the cats they were supposed to be fighting against in this war. She seemed like such a nice, down-to-earth cat, even if she was something of a daydreamer at times.

"The clans may seem great, but they're weak," there was no real conviction to Molespots' words and he was very much aware of it, "It's obvious who's going to win this war and we didn't want to be on the losing side."

Coal's whiskers twitched, "You know how bad you are at lying, right?" her ears flickered lightly and she slowed to a halt, "When you lie, you've got to actually mean the words you're saying, you can't just bunch a sentence together and hope it's plausible."  
>The brown-and-cream tom's heart rate picked up, his eyes narrowing, "Are you accusing me of lying?" he challenged.<p>

Coal scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You might be able to keep up the act pretty well in camp, but it's obvious that there's a different reason as to why you're here," her expression darkened and she dropped her voice to a low whisper, "You can tell me, you know, I can keep a secret better than any cat."

Foxleap shuffled uncomfortably, his gaze falling to his paws, but the brown-and-cream warrior held his ground, "Why should I tell you? I only just met you this morning? Besides, who's to say there even _is_ anything to tell?"  
>Coal was right, he was awful at lying.<p>

The watcher looked a little amused by it all for a brief moment, then she was serious once more, "You can tell me," she murmured, "because I think I know what this is about," she inhaled and exhaled deeply, her forest-green gaze clouding, "Also, if it is what I think it is, then I might be able to help you."

For a moment, silence was all that hung in the air. The birds fell silent, a hush falling around them and cloaking them. Molespots exchanged a glance with Foxleap, whispering unspoken words through his eyes, _Do we tell her? Can we tell her? Can we trust her?_

Something inside him wanted to trust her, she'd been nothing but kind and friendly to the both of them; sorting out some herbs for them both and then offering to go hunting with them. She seemed genuine, but what if that was just what she wanted them to believe? She was a division cat, for StarClan's sake, she _was _the enemy.

But her last few words still lingered in the brown-and-cream tom's mind. '_I might be able to help you…' _What if she could help them? What if she wasn't lying? She may not be a healer herself, but she worked with the Healers a lot, she knew a lot about herbs, surely she knew the cure? And if Molespots recalled correctly, she'd muttered a few words of disgust about the ways of the divisions earlier, whilst she'd been getting herbs for him.

A breath left his jaws, his tail curling around his paws. The brown-and-cream warrior sent one last glance over at Foxleap, who was remaining mute through it all. Then he gathered together his courage, inhaling a quiet breath before opening his jaws and letting the words tumble out.

He told her it all. The disease, the theory about spies, everything. Perhaps he told her _too _much? Should he have even told her at all? But once he started speaking, he couldn't stop. He couldn't risk the fact that she might be able to help them. If she was telling the truth and she could help them, then he _had_ to tell her.

All the while he explained, Coal's expression remained neutral. When he at last finished, she gave a silent nod, keeping her jaws firmly clamped shut initially.

Foxleap eyed Molespots warily before letting his gaze drift to his paws once more. After a further heartbeat of tense silence, the dark grey she-cat at last opened her jaws, "Wow."

For a moment, Molespots thought that was all she was going to say. But then her jaws parted once more and she meowed quietly, "I can help you," her gaze drifted to their surroundings, as if afraid a cat would suddenly appear from the undergrowth, "But you can't tell anyone, and I _mean_ anyone," she drew in a shaky breath, "No-one can know that I'm helping you, they'll kill me and, no doubt, they'll kill you."

Both cats nodded slowly, neither of them uttering a single word.

Coal picked up the blackbird once more, clamping her jaws tightly around the limp prey, "Let's just finish hunting first," she gestured to the sky above, which was just visible through the lush green canopy. Much to Molespots' surprise, clouds had started to gather above the forest, despite the seemingly endless blue skies not long before, "I'll talk to you afterwards about this."

The brown-and-cream tom nodded, but he was still reeling from this sudden rush of information. There were many questions knocking around his head, but there was one particular question that just kept coming back. But he didn't even need to ask it, Foxleap beat him to it.

"But… Why would you help us?"

Coal stopped once more, blinking, "Let's just say that, despite what it may seem, everything's not all picture perfect in the divisions," she inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Before we came to the lake, there was an uprising back in the town. Quite a few cats weren't happy with the way of life we were forced to live as cats of the divisions. They managed to… 'control' it, but there are still a few cats who are unhappy…" she lifted her head, "and I'm one of them."

With bated breath, Molespots' gaze travelled to Foxleap, searching his face for a reaction. But however the reddish tabby tom had responded to this news, he'd veiled his expression, concealing whatever might be lurking below the surface. _An uprising. _The brown-and-cream tom couldn't help but find himself a little shocked at the news. The divisions had always seemed something of an impenetrable fortress, to learn that there were cats within that weren't happy was surprising. _It's a weakness… One we could use against them…_

An idea slowly began to form in his head. Perhaps there was some way they could gather together the cats within the divisions who didn't like things the way they were and form an alliance with them to drive out the divisions? Perhaps the clans would allow cats like Coal to then join the clans? They obviously weren't happy where they were.

His thoughts were suddenly cut short when, without warning, the dark grey she-cat suddenly tumbled into him. Molespots didn't have a moment to leap out the way, his mind had been too preoccupied to even notice what had caused the dark grey she-cat's sudden reaction. Not a moment later he'd been pinned to the ground, grey fur blurring his vision.

"Oh dang, I'm so sorry!" the dark grey she-cat blurted out, peeling herself away from him, "I didn't mean to jump into you, I wasn't thinking, I just…" she a brisk shake of her pelt, casting a glance up at the sky, "Sorry."

The brown-and-cream warrior wrinkled up his nose, spitting out a few stray grey hairs, "It's okay," he assured her, smoothing down his chest fur modestly, "What happened? I didn't see," his gaze picked over her, questioningly.

Coal's ears flattened against her head, "Oh, I just…" she trailed off, then gave a sigh, "Rain. It's raining and I have a thing about rain."

"Rain?" Foxleap echoed, confusion misting his amber gaze.

Coal kept glancing up at the sky anxiously, keeping as close to the trees as possible, as if afraid the rain would taint her pelt. Molespots couldn't help but find humour in this unexpected trait, his whiskers twitching in amusement and a purr rumbling in his throat.

"It's just a little bit of water," the brown-and-cream tom mewed, taking a step forward to where the forest floor was open to the sky and lifting his head, letting the droplets rain down on him as if to prove a point. It wasn't that he particularly loved the rain, he couldn't imagine hating it though; rain was just something you had to deal with.

Coal blinked distastefully, "That's easy for you to say," she gave a brisk shake of her whiskers, sending rain droplets flying, "You don't mind the rain."

Foxleap blinked thoughtfully, "If you really hate it that much, we could just head back to camp?" he suggested, tipping his head slightly one side, "We've caught enough, so there's no real need to stay out any longer."

The dark grey she-cat looked all too happy to agree.

Molespots was a little reluctant initially to return to camp; he much preferred the serenity of the forest, but no sooner had they set off, the nagging aching in his limbs from the wounds he carried had started to creep back in, no doubt helped by the physical exertion of hunting. Heaving a sigh, the brown-and-cream tom fell in behind Foxleap, beginning the long trudge back to camp. It was as he drunk in a deep breath of cool, forest air that he was suddenly swept away with nostalgia. The forest after rain was an achingly familiar scent back in ThunderClan and for several heartbeats, the brown-and-cream tom was overwhelmed with longing. All he wanted was to return to ThunderClan, to be with his family and friends once more and for the problems of the divisions and the disease to just wash away with the rain. He just wanted everything to be okay.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the morning the clear blue skies had gradually been replaced by ominous dark clouds. It wasn't long before sunhigh that the rain started to fall. It was opposite the entrance to the medicine cats' den that the pale ginger she-cat lay stretched out, despite the falling rain, her green gaze remaining fixed on the cave entrance. Every now and then a coughing would resound from the den's stone walls and a shudder of fear would ripple through the young warrior, her leaf-green eyes clouding.<p>

It was within those den walls that Snowfall was sat with Ambersky. The pale grey-and-white she-cat had been awoken this morning with a hacking cough, shortly starting to cough up blood. Her brother had taken her to the medicine cats' den, where she'd soon collapsed. She'd been unconscious ever since, Snowfall not leaving her side once. Seedflight was a little anxious, with him being in such close proximity with Ambersky and the other sick cats, but she couldn't ask him to leave her, so instead she waited outside, her eyes never leaving the medicine cats' den.

It touched her to have such a dedicated mate, but she couldn't help but worry for him. There'd been whispers passing around camp about relocating the sick cats, just as had been done before during a major green-cough epidemic. She thought it was probably a good idea, considering the lack of a cure and that there was little knowledge on this fatal disease. _StarClan, I hope Foxleap and Molespots find the cure soon._

It was excited squeals and mewls from across the hollow that at last tore her gaze away from the cave entrance. The noises belonged to Stonekit, Oak-kit and Tricklekit. The three little kittens were gazing up at the rain in awe, their eyes wide like owls and their jaws open to catch the droplets of water on their tongues. A heavy droplet landed on Oak-kit's nose, who promptly wrinkled his nose up and gave a brisk shake of his head. Stonekit giggled slightly, his ears flattening against his head and amusement welling up in his amber eyes. Of all the kits, it was certainly Tricklekit, the pale grey-and-white she-kit with ginger paws, who was most comfortable in the rain. The little she-kit pranced about, springing up into the air and trying to catch the rain in her paws, easy laughter floating in the air and reverberating off the steep walls of the Stone Hollow.

Seedflight couldn't help but breathe a soft sigh at their innocence. They didn't know of the dark skies that were gathering above the clans, they didn't know of the uncertainty in their futures.

"Hey, Tigerkit!" Tricklekit called to the small brown tom kit who sat in the nursery entrance, watching the antics of the other kits from a distance, "Come and play with us! It's really fun! You've got to try and catch the rain on your tongue!" she raced forward and, as if to demonstrate, thrust her head up to the sky with jaws wide open, several droplets of water soon finding her.

The striped brown tom gave a distinguished flick of his tiny tail, "No thanks," he replied, blinking, "I'd rather keep my pelt dry."

The grey, white and ginger patched she-kit rolled her eyes for a moment and quickly returned to her game.

Seedflight let her eyes stray to the Elders' Den; she knew Ravenkit, Swallowkit, Puffinkit, Silverkit and Featherkit had all gathered inside to listen to one of Greystripe's stories. From the shelter of an overhanging ledge in the Cliffside, Ivypool was watching the kits bundling about in the rain, "Be careful, you three," she called softly, "If you stay out too long you'll catch a cold."

It was nestled against the silver-and-white tabby queen's side that Seedflight at last spotted the final of the kits, Splashkit, one of Icecloud's daughters. The small grey-and-white she-kit was nestled into the belly of her foster mother, whimpering softly, "I want to see Specklekit."

Seedflight felt a lump in her throat, her heart wrenching at the tiny kit's words. Specklekit was the second of Icecloud's four kits and also one of the first cats to come down with the dreaded disease. The last that the pale ginger warrior had heard of her wasn't good; she was very weak, her tiny body struggling to fight such a disease so young. The future certainly wasn't looking bright for the speckled brown she-kit.

"Specklekit's very sick, little one," Ivypool murmured softly, her blue eyes clouding with sympathy for the little kit she'd come to treat as her own daughter. She swept her tail comfortingly around Splashkit's tiny form, rasping her tongue soothingly through the grey-and-white she-kit's pelt, "You can't see her right now; we don't want you catching what she's got."

Splashkit quivered, moving closer to Ivypool, "B-But I want to talk to h-her!" she stammered, her tiny voice shaking, "I said I'd play moss-ball with her, she l-loves moss-ball," her blue eyes were wide, her whole body shivering with cold.

"When she's better I'm sure she'd love to play moss-ball," Ivypool whispered softly. Seedflight couldn't help but question the silver-and-white tabby she-cat's words. If this cure didn't come about, who knew if Specklekit would even make it to the next moon?

There was such a stark contrast between the moods of the kits playing in the rain and then little Splashkit, who was usually so out-going and quirky; making up the most far-fetched nursery games that Seedflight had ever heard of and constantly sneaking up on her clanmates and scaring them out of their pelts.

Her eyes fell to the kits once more. The rain had begun to fall much heavier now, which they were taking great delight in. It was a sudden sharp pang in her stomach which made her screw her face up, her claws sinking into the earthy ground. _Mouse-dung!_

She'd been hoping these stomach pains would just go away and had even tried to ignore them, but it seemed she wasn't going to be able to ignore these symptoms any more. She may not have been a medicine cat, but she was perfectly aware of what these stomach pains meant, along with the tiredness and occasional mood swings. _Kits._

Swallowing, the pale ginger warrior swivelled her head round to glance at her stomach. Could there really be tiny little bundles of fur growing inside her? It was a strange, but heart-warming thought.

_I'll go and get it checked with Leafpool later, _she decided, though she was pretty confident in her own diagnosis. She should've been happier, but she couldn't help but find herself wracked with anxieties; this was a bad time to be having kits, what if they caught the disease? And what about her destiny as a medicine cat? She'd been ignoring all the persistent dreams from her Warrior Ancestors, nagging her to just accept her fate and chose the path of a medicine cat. What if they _were _right about her being a medicine cat?

_But they're not, _she thought bitterly, _Besides, ThunderClan already has two medicine cats and I'm fine as a warrior, I can hunt and I can fight perfectly well. Perhaps these kits will finally show StarClan where my heart belongs._

Although, she couldn't help but wonder why StarClan had been so insistent she became a medicine cat. It wasn't like ThunderClan didn't have a medicine cat already and she couldn't exactly see a need for a third medicine cat. There had to be some other reason, something more important. Seedflight didn't have the slightest idea what it might be.

"Seedflight."

The white tom's mew was quiet, his amber eyes clouded. Seedflight quickly lifted herself to her paws, nuzzling into Snowfall's soft white fur, "How is she?"

The snowy-pelted tom swallowed, "I think she might be waking up," he murmured, his gaze restless, "Leafpool gave her some honey for her cough, but I don't know whether it's helped at all," his eyes fell to his paws, "Her breathing's really wheezy."

The pale ginger she-cat swallowed, licking the long-haired tom's cheek comfortingly, "I'm sure she'll be fine," she whispered softly, her words soft and only just audible, "Leafpool and Jayfeather are brilliant medicine cats, they know what they're doing. If anyone can help her it's them."

Her words had been placed to soothe him, but the white tom looked just as troubled as before, "I know, but what if their best isn't good enough?" he lowered his head, giving a gusty sigh, "I hate this, feeling so… helpless."

Seedflight hated seeing him this way, so defeated and broken. Ambersky meant so much to him, as did Lilystream to her. She pressed her muzzle to his cheek, whispering quietly, "I know," she nosed into him, welcoming his closeness, "Molespots and Foxleap will return with the cure any day now, I'm sure of it," she tried to assure him, even if she wasn't entirely convinced by her own words, "She'll be okay, I'm sure. She's a strong young cat, she'll fight this disease with the strength of LionClan."

Snowfall's gaze was distant, as if in a daze, "It was all so… _sudden._"

The pale ginger she-cat opened her jaws to speak again when the thundering of pawsteps cut a jagged line through her thoughts. Lilystream and Cherryflower came pelting into camp, their pelts dark from the rain and slick against their frames, their eyes wide and their flanks heaving.

"Division cats… Battle… ShadowClan border…" Lilystream gasped between breaths, skidding to a halt in the centre of the hollow, "No… No mercy."

Seedflight's heart faltered. _Battle? Great StarClan, as if we haven't had enough trouble._ At the sudden arrival of the two cats, ThunderClan began to slowly peel away from the warm shelters of their dens and into the rain swept clearing. Beside her, Snowfall shifted uncomfortably, "A battle with the twolegplace cats?" he echoed, "This is mouse-brained, we can't fight now, Leafpool and Jayfeather have already got enough work with the sick cats; they can't deal with battle wounds on top of that."

"No, no," Cherryflower panted breathlessly, "It's not… It's not ThunderClan… It's ShadowClan. They're fighting ShadowClan."

Confused frowns began to inscribe themselves on the faces of the gathering cats, Seedflight included.

"Great StarClan, you got me worried there," Puddlefrost meowed, "Why should we care about what happens to ShadowClan, so long as they keep it their side of the border?"

"Any battle is a bad thing, regardless of who it is fighting it," Cinderheart scolded her son, approaching from behind to stand beside the pale grey tom.

"No, no, you don't understand," Lilystream cut in, having caught her breath, "Bramblestar, Cherryflower, Whitewing, Mousewhisker and I were on the sun-high patrol by the ShadowClan border and we heard battle cries, so Bramblestar decided to investigate and he saw Tawnypelt," the dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat swallowed, "And he said he had to help, so he…"

"He just leapt in and started fighting?" Spiderleg finished off for her, frowning, "What in StarClan's name does he think he's doing? As if we don't have enough trouble already."

"What about Whitewing and Mousewhisker?" Daisy asked, thrusting her way to the front of the crowd of cats that had formed around Lilystream and Cherryflower, "Where are they?"

Lilystream and Cherryflower exchanged glances before the fluffy ginger she-cat at last responded, "Uh, they're fighting too, Bramblestar sent us to tell Lionblaze."

"Tell me what?" the golden tabby tom slipped through the crowd until he stood directly before the two cats.

"He just said to tell you what had happened," Cherryflower told him, meeting Lionblaze's amber gaze directly, "And to get Leafpool or Jayfeather."

The ThunderClan deputy nodded, disappearing off in the direction of the Medicine Cats' Den. Seedflight's eyes remained fixed on Lilystream, who looked rather shaken up by the whole ordeal, "Are you okay?" she moved towards the dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat, concern flickering behind her green gaze.

Her sister swallowed, giving a slow nod, "I'm fine," she replied, her gaze clouding a little, "It's just… the battle and… it was vicious, ruthless," she shuddered.

A moment later and Lionblaze emerged from the medicine cave with his brother at his side. The grey tabby was carrying many herb bundles in his jaws, his blind blue gaze seeming to pierce right through Seedflight.

"Let's just go, Lionblaze," the blind medicine cat muttered impatiently, his mew muffled by the many herbs he carried.

The golden tabby tom nodded to Cherryflower, "Cherryflower, can you show us the way?" he asked, though it was more of an order than a question. The fluffy ginger she-cat agreed regardless, giving a nod of the head.

"And… hmmm," Lionblaze's gaze swept across the cats before it picked out the pale ginger she-cat, "Seedflight, could you help Jayfeather carry the herbs? Leafpool's got to stay behind, so he's going to need a bit of help," he cast a sidelong glance at the grey tabby tom, "Not that he'll admit that."

The pale ginger she-cat felt torn for a moment, not wanting to leave Snowfall, but after a moment's hesitance, she gave a nod of the head, "Of course."

Lionblaze gave a brief smile, motioning with a tip of his head to the scattering of herbs that Jayfeather had managed to drop. Seedflight was quick to gather them together, tucking them under her chin, ignoring the slightly put-off looks that Jayfeather was giving her.

The ThunderClan deputy shot her a smile before letting his gaze return to the group of cats, "While we're away, Greystripe, you're in charge," his eyes picked out the grey-furred elder and he met his gaze, "Make sure no one tries to come after us to fight and just try to keep everyone calm," he meowed with calm confidence.

"Of course, Lionblaze," Greystripe gave a dip of the head. He may've been an elder, but he was one of the most worthy cats in camp of such a role and easily capable of the task.

There was little time to pause before the golden tabby tom turned to Seedflight and Jayfeather, "Come on, if cats are injured, we need to be there to help," he gave a sweep of his golden tail, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The rain had started to fade by the time Molespots, Foxleap and Coal returned to camp, the dark skies making way for a few rays of sunlight. It was with great surprise, as they streamed into the main camp, that they found the clearing to be almost empty. As the centre of division life, the abandoned twolegplace was often buzzing with activity, but today, it was ominously quiet.<p>

Molespots frowned, setting his sparrow down when they reached the entrance to the den, "Where is everyone?"

"Precisely what I was thinking," Foxleap agreed.

Coal's gaze misted, "Oh, I think I know what this is about," she cast a brief glance up at the sky once more, "Though I'd rather get inside first, it's still raining a little."

The two cats reluctantly agreed, following the dark grey she-cat through a gap in the red-stone wall and into the enclosed shelter of the den. Even after setting paw in here several times now, both Foxleap and Molespots weren't any more comfortable being in such an environment. The brown-and-cream tom always found himself flooded with claustrophobia, with the many walls and only tiny gaps to let in the light of the world outside.

Coal took the lead, slipping through another gap in the wall and treading the path to the Healers' Section of the den. When they spilled into the small section that usually housed the Healers, Coal quickly set down her prey to one side. There was one other occupant of this area, a white tom with dark grey patches.

The dark grey she-cat mewed a welcome to him, "Hey, Winter," she padded over to the Healer tom, dipping her head respectfully, "You don't happen to know where everyone is, do you?"

Winter gave a wide yawn, his whiskers twitching, "You know, it's that battle they were planning with one of the clans? ShadowClan I think?" he blinked sleepily, "I don't know really, I wasn't listening, I'm just on duty until they return. The rest of the Healers have gone with them in case of injury, although I think there might be a few initiates lingering though."

Coal's gaze picked over the grey-and-white tom for a moment, obviously heavy in thought. Then she at last meowed, "I'll take over if you like, I haven't got any other duties and besides," she motioned towards him with a flick of her tail, "I'm slightly concerned you might fall asleep on your paws."

Winter blinked gratefully, "Oh, okay," he seemed a little confused by her suggestion, "I guess I'll just go to take a nap or something," he released a heavy sigh before rising to his paws and crossing the area to the entrance, "Thanks, Coal," he dipped his head to the dark grey she-cat, casting a brief glance over at Foxleap and Molespots before exiting the den.

Coal flashed the two toms a smile, "Well, that got him out of the way," she purred, "You two can eat, I'll see if I can get this cure for you," she moved to the back wall of the den, sifting through the many collections of herbs and substances that lined the dips and cracks in the wall.

Molespots was happy to tuck into his sparrow, but Foxleap hesitated before trying the blackbird Coal had caught, "I still don't quite understand why you're helping us," his voice was low, afraid of being overheard, "If you're so unhappy about the divisions, why don't you just leave?"

"Because it's not that simple," the dark grey she-cat sighed, "Believe me, if I could, I would. Besides, I couldn't leave my sister or Titch."

"Then bring them with you," Foxleap meowed, at last taking a bite of the blackbird.

"No," the dark grey she-cat lowered her head, "You can't just leave. The divisions wouldn't allow it. If you did somehow manage to slip past them and escape without being noticed, it wouldn't be long until they did notice and they'd soon be after you and most likely kill you."

Molespots never ceased to be shocked by the ruthless nature of the divisions, swallowing a mouthful of sparrow hard, "But why? Why would they need to kill you? Surely they wouldn't care?"

The dark grey she-cat plucked a couple of the odd waxy leaves from a dip in the wall, "Because you're a threat to the divisions. You could gather other cats and start some sort of an uprising and destroy the divisions," she dropped her voice so Molespots and Foxleap had to strain to listen, "The hierarchy of the divisions is weak to the core, it's instable, just a small uprising could send it crashing down, the Guardian can't risk losing control."

Despite having earlier learnt of the uprising, Molespots still couldn't help but be surprised at how instable the divisions supposedly were. The Guardian only seemed able to maintain control through fear.

The dark grey she-cat continued to busy herself, gathering together a few other herbs in a small pile. Molespots slowly picked away at his sparrow, bit by bit devouring the warm prey. Foxleap was still working on his blackbird when he finished, so the brown-and-cream tom set about preening his pelt whilst he waited.

"Okay, I think it's done," Coal's cheery mew arose from across the den. The dark grey she-cat picked up the bundle of herbs and leaves in her jaws and made her way over to join them. Foxleap swallowed the last of his blackbird before rising to his paws.

"I think this is it?" the dark grey Watcher dropped the leaf bundle at their paws, "I haven't ever made the cure myself, but I've seen the other Healers do it," she drew in a deep breath, her tail curling around her paws, "You can peel off the leaves on the outside when you get to the camp, they're just to hold it all together. There's quite a few herbs in there, you have to take all of them at once, that should be enough for three or four cats though," she nosed it towards them, "It's basically just this leaf of some weird tree, not sure what it's called, and then you have to rub this weird substance into the surface of the leaf, it's this thing we found in the town, from the up-walkers," she tilted her head a little to one side, "I can't quite remember what it's called, but one of the cats who joined the divisions used to be a house cat and he showed it to us. I think up-walkers use it when they get sick? Anyway, then there's a few other herbs; a little tansy to ease the cough, some thyme to calm them and a few other stuff which I can't quite remember," a very focused expression set itself upon her face for a moment, "Anyway, I think that's all you need."

Foxleap bent to pick up the bundle of herbs in his jaws, "Thank you, thank you so much," he bowed his head, blinking gratefully, "We're so grateful for your help, _so _grateful."

Molespots echoed the reddish tabby's gesture with a dip of the head, "Yes, thank you," his focus drifted to Foxleap, "What should we do now? Most cats are fighting, we could go now, we should be able to slip away un-noticed."

The reddish tabby tom gave a nod, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Will you be coming back?" the dark grey she-cat asked, inclining her head to one side, "Or are you actually returning to your clan?"

The reddish tabby warrior shot the brown-and-cream tom a questioning glance before answering, "I don't think so," at first, Molespots couldn't quite make out what Foxleap had said, with the leaf bundle doing a good job of masking his words, "I can't see any reason to return."

The brown-and-cream tom couldn't supress the purr at the thought of returning home. Although, in reality, he'd only spent a half-moon or so with the divisions, it felt like seasons. The thought of standing in the Stone Hollow once more, with the cats he loved at his side was a warm comfort. He gave a white-fanged grin.

"You could come with us, you know," Foxleap offered, "If you're really that unhappy here, I'm sure ThunderClan would welcome you."

The dark grey she-cat looked torn. For a moment, all her expression displayed was indecision, then she gave a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry," she murmured, her eyes falling to her paws, "I'd love to, I really would. But I can't leave Soot behind, I just can't."

The reddish tabby warrior flashed her a sympathetic smile, "Well, it was worth a shot," he slowly turned to Molespots, his amber gaze warm, "Well, what do you say, are you ready?"

The brown-and-cream warrior gave a loud purr, finding no greater happiness than in the response he gave, "I'm ready," he breathed in and out softly, a smile blooming upon his face, "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I'm still surprised that no one's recognised Coal in the previous chapters! Do you guys remember her from A Journey? When Amberpaw was hit by a car, Dewpaw ran into Titch, one of the Watchers, who then got Coal, and her sister Soot, to heal her. Do you remember? I absolutely adore Coal, I've got to say.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm bring back the Q&A section. In your review, ask a Q&A question and I'll choose a few to answer at the bottom of each chapter. c:**

**Also, I've decided to go ahead with that Blue Moon One-shot book, so if you want to be featured in it, just send me a one-shot and I'll post it in a chapter. Don't worry, you'll have credit and everything, I just thought it would be really fun and it might also get some of you guys some more readers for your fan fics, if you have any. c:**

**Question of the Day ~ How could I improve my writing? Like, what aspects do I need to work on and do you guys have any tips or ideas? I'm always looking to improve, I'm certainly not perfect!**

**Next Chapter:**

**- Molespots and Foxleap return to ThunderClan**

**- We find out what becomes of that battle**

**- Some lovely fluff **

**Anyway, Live, Love, Read and Review! Remember, everyone who leaves a review gets a sneak peak of the next chapter via PM. Also, if you leave a review on the Fan Fiction of the Week, you get a second sneak peak! Tempting enough? c:**

**Love Leafy x**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hullo! I'm sorry this chapter's coming to you almost a week, I was in Wales on holiday for a couple of days. c:**

**Firstly, to those of you that I owe contest prizes to you, I'm sorry I haven't gotten them done yet! I was on holiday and I've had loads of homework, including a mega art one which counts towards my GCSE coursework and I haven't been able to do yet. However, when that's done, I'll start working on your prizes, I promise. I _will_ get them done, it might just take a while.**

**Secondly, I got an ask fm. Yeah, I'm not usually into that stuff, but I thought it might be an easier alternative to the Q&A. Anyways, so my name on there's just Leafsplash, go ahead and spam me with questions! They can be related to Warriors, to Blue Moon or even just about me, although nothing too personal. ^^ **

**Finally, I've gone ahead and started with that Blue Moon one-shot book! So far I've featured two of the one-shots from the contest and over time I'll probably feature more. :3 You're welcome to write Blue Moon one-shots for it and just drop me a PM so we can set up a DocX connection, then you can send it to me and I'll post it with credit. I think it's a really awesome idea, KatieK101 came up with it, and I'm really looking forward to it! Over time, I'll probably write a few one-shot or sort deleted-scene like things to it, so be sure to check it out! Just click my profile and you'll find it in my stories. c:**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Warriors**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**Nightfeather ~ Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it! I know that some of Coal's language did sound a little human-like, stuff like 'Dang it' and etc. That was actually intended as I wanted her choice of language to reflect where she comes from, so the twolegplace. c: Coal is a great character, I've got to agree. She's got a real rebellious streak and she's a true survivor. There's a lot more to her than meets the eye and we'll be seeing a lot more of her in the future. ^^**

**Snowy ~ xD Thank you! Yeah, Seedflight and Snowfall in particular tend to quote book titles rather a lot. xD Thanks for that little pointer! I've sort of gotten into the habit over time of using a hyphen, but you're right, there's not really any need for it. xD Molespots is going to on the cover of this one, I've started the cover already, a couple of weeks ago, though I've been so busy I haven't had the chance to finish it. xD I think the cover of the fifth one will have Redflower on the front and the last one will have Seedflight, if I remember correctly. ^^**

**Orange ~ Thank you so much! :) Coal only featured briefly in A Journey, so I didn't expect too many people to remember her, though I was hoping one or two would. xD **

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ xD Well, the RedxDew isn't in this chapter or the next chapter, but it will be soon, so within 5-6 chapters. That seems like a lot, but it should come around sooner than expected. c: Thank you! :)**

**Blazerkitty129 ~ Thanks! ^^ **

**Spottedmoth123 ~ Thank you! I've got to say, I adore Coal too. She's a really interesting character, or I think so at least, she can really change. She's quite rebellious and can, at times, be quite funny. Plus, I have a really adorable shipping for her. Thank you so much for the feedback! I'll definitely work on being more descriptive, I know I sometimes focus too heavily on the dialogue. Thanks again! :P**

**berkswarriors ~ xD Thank you so much!**

**Firestar of StarClan ~ Thanks for the tips! I'm definitely going to work on making my writing more descriptive, though I'm not sure I'll be able to make chapters cover more, they'll get way too long probably. xD**

**Seaflower ~ Yay! -high fives- Ooh, Leviathan, I haven't heard of that before, I'll have to look it up! :) Well, I expect, if Ambersky pulls through, her and Molespots will soon make things official. ;) Oh yeah, Dewclaw was off sleeping or something I think. xD He's on apprentice duties at the moment, so he could've been taking care of the elders or something too. Thank you so much for the review! c:**

**Frosty ~ Thank you! ^^**

**Silky Kiwi ~ No worries, we all get busy sometimes. :) Thank you! c:**

**Silverkitty16 ~ -high fives- Great job predicting all that! I actually didn't decide Whitefern was going to be a spy until a month or two ago, so before she was just being a stroppy old moo for no apparent reason. xD Yay! I'm glad you like Coal, I love my Coaly -snuggles with Coal plushie- She'll be appearing a lot more in the future. c: **

**Shadewind ~ No worries ^^ I think Purdy might be dead actually. O.O I have a feeling I killed him off in Untold Secrets. Oops. ;-; Thank you so so much! -glomps- c:**

**Cupcaketail ~ I won't let you down again, Cupcaketail... I can't promise I won't make you cry again though, it sort of depends on your attitude towards certain characters whether you'll cry or not... Anyway. Yeah, I made the twoleg medicine up, although originally it was going to be based off a real medicine. Although this disease is actually a virus so it can't be treated by antibiotics unlike bacteria, painkillers can only be given to relieve symptoms whilst the body fights of the disease. It's really a question as to whether the body is strong enough to fight the disease. The cure is more to prevent catching the disease rather than to eliminate it totally, but it can help kill it. ^^ Sorry, I really rambled on then, I'm drawing all this from my biology lessons. xD **

**Guest ~ Thank you! c:**

**icehawk76 ~ Thank you! Well, I do have 3, possibly 4, super editions planned that still take place in the Blue Moon universe, thought when Blue Moon's all over, I've got my own original series which I'm super excited about. ^^ If you're at all interested, drop me a PM and I can give you a preview of that. c:**

**Briarthorn ~ :D Yay! New reader! c: Hi Briar, welcome! Thank you so much for your lovely review, I'll look forward to your reviews in futures! And LLAMAS to you too! I adore llamas! Llamas are my life. :D**

**^^ Without further ado, I present the next chapter, enjoy. c:**

* * *

><p>There was something simply ominous about the silence that hung heavily in the air. There were many situations in which the pale ginger warrior found silence calming or somewhat refreshing, such as when the moon had risen to its highest point in the sky and the forest fell quiet, as if out of respect for the great, white light. However, in a situation like this, Seedflight found the silence unsettling.<p>

As the group of cats wound in and out of the trees, travelling as fast as their paws would carry them, the pale ginger warrior kept her ears pricked to listen out for the familiar cries of battle. But there was not a droplet of noise to quench her thirst for that familiarity. Lilystream had said it was ruthless, a terrifying battle, so why, now that they neared their destination, was there an oddly haunting silence?

Cherryflower, who had slipped into the lead, was maintaining a neutral expression, her ear tips flickering slightly every once in a while. She would continue to glance over her shoulder, to assess whether the other three cats were keeping up the pace, then her eyes would quickly return to the path ahead. Not a word had been shared between the group of cats since leaving camp, though Seedflight had noticed that Lionblaze would keep shooting his brother glances, but whether that was check whether he was alright or otherwise, the pale ginger she-cat couldn't make a guess.

The rain had begun to thin out by the time Cherryflower halted the group with a sweep of her plumed ginger tail. The warrior sucked in a breath before slowly turning to face the other cats and at last breaking the silence that had been upheld for the whole journey with a two simple words, "Follow me."

There was no pause, no brief moment of contemplation, before the young she-cat wriggled under a bramble thicket and disappeared. The cats left in her wake, excluding Jayfeather, only had a moment to exchange glances before they followed suit, slipping underneath the tangle of thorns and bramble tendrils.

Resurfacing into the light on the other side of the brambles, the pale ginger she-cat halted in her tracks, her gaze flicking upwards to Cherryflower. The fluffy ginger warrior gave a beckoning tip of her head, motioning for the three ThunderClanners to follow, but Seedflight remained rooted to the spot.

They'd reached the ShadowClan border, the strong, musky tang of the neighbouring clan emanating from an invisible line just fox-lengths away. Cherryflower and Jayfeather had made little fuss at all, easily stepping over the border without a second's hesitation. Lionblaze and Seedflight, however, were much more reluctant.

After a couple of heartbeats, Jayfeather seemed to decided enough was enough, "Come on, you mouse-brains, it's just a border, there are cats who need our help," he gave a lash of his tail before striding confidently away from them, deeper into ShadowClan territory.

Cherryflower exchanged a brief glance with Lionblaze before racing after the blind medicine cat. Seedflight heaved a sigh; they had little choice, if they wanted to reach the battle, they'd have to cross the border. The golden tabby deputy gave a flick of his tail, swallowing, before following the two cats across the border. The pale ginger she-cat fell in behind him, her heart consciously beating a little faster when her first paw was firmly set on ShadowClan soil.

There was no time to consider the consequences of their actions, Cherryflower was quick to melt into the undergrowth after Jayfeather, and so the two remaining cats gathered themselves together and followed. Picking up the pace slightly, the pale ginger she-cat and her golden tabby accomplice quickly caught up with their clan mates, falling in to the rear of the group.

Seedflight couldn't help but notice the quiet hadn't loosened up and the forest was still almost silent, save for the occasional startled flapping of wings when a nonchalant bird suddenly noticed the small patrol of cats below and took flight. It was then that the pale ginger warrior let her mind begin to wander, entertaining the many possibilities and scenarios.

What if the battle had been lost? What if they were too late and they were all dead? That last thought made her blood run cold and she was quick to give a shake of the head, as if flicking a droplet of rain from her whiskers, ridding the thought from her mind.

It was a sudden change from darkness to light that tore her away from her brewing thoughts and to reality. Her occupied mind hadn't noticed the thinning of the pines that gave way to a large clearing, of which she now stood in, gazing out at the scene before her.

It was shrouded in dead silence.

It was in the first heartbeat that her eyes fell to the blood. In various shades of crimson red, it flecked and scattered the clearing, smothering the pine needles that carpeted the forest floor in scarlet. It was frightening to see so much of the same colour in the same place and it had the pale ginger warrior staggering backwards in shock.

It was in the second heartbeat that her attention was captured by the bodies. They were strewn about the clearing, some completely lifeless and still, others still moving and all smeared in blood.

_Death. _It was the strong, sickly sweet reek that death always brought that came to her in the third heartbeat. _Death. _It was a scent always associated with pain, misery and suffering. But from letting her gaze sweep across the clearing just for a moment, it was blatantly obvious that this had been more than just death, it had been _slaughter._

Although there were many cats who could still carry their own weight, their movements were slow and cautious as they staggered about, grief-stricken cries erupting from their jaws when their eyes found the limp body of a loved one.

It was clear that the divisions had long since left, leaving the slaughter and carnage in their wake.

The cats were predominantly ShadowClan and as much as it pained Seedflight's heart to see _any _cats this way, it was when her gaze settled upon one of her own clanmates that she truly felt like crumbling to her knees. Eyes wide with absolute shock and her breathing shaky, the pale ginger she-cat moved towards where the white she-cat lay. Like herself, the she-cat's brilliant green eyes were wide and her flanks heaved each time she struggled for a breath.

It took less than a heartbeat for Seedflight to trace to the breathing difficulty to the source; a deep cut to the neck.

"Whitewing," the words caught in her throat as the pale ginger warrior feel to her knees, her eyes widening in despair.

Jayfeather, in the meanwhile, was picking his way through the fallen cats, his pupils narrowed to slits. He stopped when he came to the ravaged body of a black she-cat, who Seedflight was dismayed to recognise as Pinenose. Her and the ShadowClan warrior had exchanged a few words at previous gatherings, never had Seedflight thought that the next time she'd see her, her side would be ripped open and her insides on display to the world. The pale ginger she-cat averted her eyes, feeling sick to the stomach at the sight.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather, thank StarClan," Mousewhisker's familiar mew arose from the silence. The grey-and-white tom limped across the clearing to the blind medicine cat, his green eyes wide with shock and pooling with concern. His eyes shifted across the clearing, where a small gathering of cats had circled around a lump of tortoiseshell fur, which Seedflight, with horror, soon realised was another body, "Bramblestar… He lost a life and Tawnypelt…" he broke off, his eyes shifting to where Seedflight sat, "and Whitewing… Whitewing, Whitewing, Whitewing…" he choked on his own words, a sob welling up within him.

The grey-and-white ThunderClanner had managed to escape the worst that the battle had offered and though his pelt was stained red, he didn't bear enough scars to amount to that much blood, so it surely had to be the blood of others. He did, however, have acquired a particularly nasty injury to his hind leg, where the fur had been ripped off, revealing numerous wounds. It was obviously very painful, the grey-and-white tom holding it up at an angle to avoid putting weight on it, but the emotional pain seemed to be having a much stronger grip on him.

Jayfeather drew in a deep breath before giving a curt nod and picking his way towards Seedflight and Whitewing. The grey tabby tom had managed to do a very good job of veiling his expression, smothering away the emotions that lurked within. His brother, however, wasn't so good at such a task.

No sooner had he distinguished the dark brown tabby pelt of the cat he'd once called his father, Lionblaze was at his side. But Bramblestar hardly acknowledged the arrival of his deputy and foster-son, keeping his muzzle buried in the crimson-stained tortoiseshell mound of fur at his paws. His amber eyes were hollow, his whole body slumped and his ears flattened against his head.

The body which he lay beside was none other than that of his sister. Tawnypelt.

Whilst Jayfeather began to busy himself with herbs, constantly uttering words of assurance to Whitewing, Seedflight took a step back. Her eyes flicking back and forth between across the clearing. Crowstar seemed to have been involved in the battle, the black-and-white tom wearing a pelt marked with battle wounds. His eyes had settled themselves upon Jayfeather and for a moment Seedflight thought he was going to challenge the presence of the ThunderClan cats and start shooting accusations, but then the hostility in his gaze melted away to be replaced by nothing but pain. With a sweep of his black-and-white tail, the ShadowClan leader turned away to kneel down beside the small body of a young warrior, her pelt white as snow and her eyes glazed and empty.

Everyone had lost something today.

It was the grief-stricken yowl of a newcomer to the clearing that alerted Seedflight's attention. A small group of ShadowClan warriors stood at the edge of the trees, their eyes wide at the sights of their fallen clanmates. They didn't cast a second glance across at the ThunderClan warriors that occupied the clearing, instead they were quick to rush to where the fallen lay, letting out wails to the clouded, grey sky above.

It was the despair in their cries that snapped something inside the pale ginger she-cat. She couldn't take this anymore. Her heart throbbing in her chest, Seedflight turned upon her heels. And then she ran.

* * *

><p>They waited. They waited and they waited. Being involved in the battle was one thing, but waiting, in complete and utter oblivion, to find out what had happened was a whole different kind of agony. The sun had begun to dip below the horizon when the thorn barrier at last trembled and the first cat entered the Stone Hollow.<p>

Initially, the dark grey tom didn't recognise him; the blood that smothered his thick pelt had disguised the bold grey-and-white markings that usually made him so recognisable.

"Mousewhisker!" Daisy's frantic mew could be heard from across the hollow as the cream-furred queen hurried over to her son, her eyes wide and flooding with panic.

There was little time for the gathered cats to process Mousewhisker's arrival before the thorn barrier quivered once more to declare the entrance of more cats. This time, two of the cats appeared to bear battle wounds, whilst one was completely unmarked. Lionblaze and Bramblestar carried the achingly still form of Whitewing. The white-furred she-cat would only move every now and then, when her flanks would rise in a forced breath and a wheezy exhale would leave her jaws. Dewclaw's heart clenched. _Whitewing._

He'd never been all that close to his older sister, but he know Snowfall had. It wasn't like the both of them hadn't had enough agony with Ambersky. The pale grey-and-white she-cat, after awakening briefly, had drifted back into sleep earlier this afternoon after Leafpool had given her a dose of poppy seeds.

The final cat to push his way through the screen of bramble was Jayfeather. The grey tabby tom's blind blue gaze seemed to survey the hollow for a brief moment before he quickly padded after Bramblestar and Lionblaze, guiding the two cats to the medicine cats' den so Whitewing could be settled into a nest.

"Where's Seedflight?"

Snowfall's fretful mew could be heard as the white tom thrust his way to the front of the group of cats, his eyes wide and his tail frequently flicking from side to side.

"She freaked out," Lionblaze answered the question for him, emerging from the medicine cave and crossing the clearing to where the snowy-pelted tom stood, his eyes narrowed slightly, "I think it was all a bit much," he lifted his head to the sky, drawing in a deep breath, "I expect she'll be back before long."

Snowfall didn't look convinced. The white tom muttered a few inaudible words to himself before slipping through the Thorn Barrier and disappearing into the forest, undeterred by the gathering dark clouds above.

From the shadowed cave of the medicine cats' den, Bramblestar peeled away into the pale, cloudy light, slumping down in the shade of the Highledge. Leafpool emerged a moment later, with herbs firmly clamped between her jaws, and began to fuss over the dark brown tabby tom, but he remained quite still, his eyes hollow and empty.

"What happened to Bramblestar?" Pebblefall muttered quietly, his green gaze lingering on the ThunderClan leader.

"I don't know," Mossfire murmured in response, her gaze clouding.

"I think it's time someone explained all this," Lionblaze meowed softly. His gaze trailed across to Bramblestar and he tipped his head to one side questioningly. The ThunderClan leader met his deputy's gaze and after a long moment's contemplation, he gave a nod.

The golden tabby tom gave a brisk shake of his pelt and cleared his throat before leaping with an easy spring onto the Highledge. His gaze briefly swept across the hollow before he heaved in a deep breath and began to speak, his words calm and clear, "Cats of ThunderClan," he sat himself down, his tail curling around his paws, "I think it's time someone cleared up exactly what happened today."

Quiet murmurs passed throughout the gathered cats and glances were exchanged. Dewclaw didn't participate in the previously mentioned activities, instead giving a roll of the eyes and keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Lionblaze. He just wanted to know what'd happened. Had the battle been won? What had become of the division cats? Why was it that Bramblestar looked so broken?

Fortunately, his questions were soon to be answered. The ThunderClan deputy silenced the whispers with a sharp glare before continuing, "A ShadowClan patrol were attacked on their border by a large group of divisions cats," his tail-tip twitched slightly, his ears flickering at the light touch of rain upon his pelt, "The patrol were easily outnumbered. They sent for ShadowClan reinforcements, but the divisions still had many more cats, the battle had been lost before it even began."

The Stone Hollow was silent save for the light pattering of rain. There were a few cats who looked a little disgusted at the turn in the weather, but not a cat shifted, their eyes remaining fixed on where Lionblaze sat. Bramblestar's gaze fleetingly rose to his deputy, but no sooner it had fallen to his paws once more.

"Bramblestar, Cherryflower, Lilystream, Mousewhisker and Whitewing were patrolling the ShadowClan border when they were alerted by the cries of battle. Bramblestar sent Cherryflower and Lilystream to return to camp before he, Mousewhisker and Whitewing joined the battle, despite initial hostility from ShadowClan. The battle was over not long after, a clear victory to the divisions, who left not long after," his gaze travelled to Bramblestar, "The fighting was ruthless. Bramblestar lost a life and ShadowClan lost three cats, including Tawnypelt."

The shock was fast to set in, eyes widening and tails twitching at the news. _So that explains Bramblestar's behaviour._

At the mention of the news, the ThunderClan leader's head lifted once more. For a moment he simply gazed blankly, then he lowered his head, his eyes misting.

Dewclaw couldn't help but feel a shudder of discomfort at the news. _3 deaths and a leader lost a life? That must've been some battle. _The divisions certainly weren't showing any mercy. It had been an easy defeat, Lionblaze had said; what did that mean for the clans? Was there no hope for their future? Was this the beginning of the fall of the clans?

_Don't be mouse-brained, of course not, _he assured himself, letting his amber gaze wash over his surroundings, his pelt prickling at the arrival of another droplet of rain, _Although I'm not liking all this rain at the moment. It's supposed to be Green-leaf, for StarClan's sake!_

His eyes strayed to the Highledge once more. The space which Lionblaze had claimed just moments before was now empty. The golden tabby tom had returned to the clearing floor, landing nimbly beside his mate and quickly falling into conversation, both wearing the same concerned expressions. As the cats begin to split off in their separate directions, Dewclaw hesitated for a moment, remaining rooted to the spot and letting his eyes follow the cats as they peeled away, some into their dens and others to the edge of the hollow to share words with one another.

It was with a soft exhale that the dark grey tom at last shifted. Though he felt the strong yearn to slip out into the forest through the thorn barrier whilst no one was watching, he just couldn't find it in himself to do so. Instead he made his way towards the Warriors' Den, where he could settle in the overhanging shelter of the bramble thicket. It was then that it occurred to him.

_In less than three quarters of a moon, I'll be leaving this place._

There was something comforting about that thought, yet also unnerving. He knew joining SkyClan wasn't going to make all these troubles go away, but then he'd have Redflower at his side and that made it all somehow more bearable. This war certainly wasn't ending any time soon but he knew there was no cat he'd rather have at his side through it all that Redflower, the she-cat he loved.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find her. She had strayed to her favourite spot in ThunderClan's territory, the plateau that overlooked the Stone Hollow and also gave views of the lake and forest. She sat perfectly still, her leaf-green gaze distant and settled on the horizon. The white tom paused before revealing himself from the cover of the undergrowth, his pawsteps light and carefully placed.<p>

At his arrival, the pale ginger she-cat's ears flickered and she turned, her eyes falling to him. The snowy-white warrior gave a sheepish smile, trying his best not to let on how scared he'd been when she hadn't returned to the hollow with the other warriors. A faint smile tugged at Seedflight's lips and a tiny purr sounded from her jaws.

Snowfall didn't hesitate any longer before striding forwards and pressing himself against the pale ginger she-cat, finding comfort in her warmth, letting his tail entwine with hers, "You okay?" he murmured softly, licking her cheek, "Lionblaze told me you freaked out."

A soft exhale spilled from her jaws and evaporated like the mist before she responded, "Yeah… I'm okay, I guess," she leant her head upon the white tom's shoulder, "I just…" she swallowed, her words catching, "I didn't even see the battle, but what was left behind… that was enough," her voice was scarcely more than a whimper, "If this is just the beginning, what's going to be left of the clans by the time this all ends? Will there even be _anyone _left alive?"

It was difficult to see her this way. The pale ginger she-cat usually kept her emotions under such a tight control, Snowfall had scarcely seen her like this before. He wasn't used to being the one to give comfort rather than receive it. The far-off cry of a bird sounded in the distance, snapping the white tom from his thoughts.

He gave a rumbling purr, aimed to try and soothe the pretty ginger she-cat, "I'm not going to lie," he whispered softly, his words hardly audible, "I can't promise that It's going to be alright. I'm no StarClan warrior, nor am I a medicine cat, I can't read the stars or see what the future holds," he gave a small smile, drawing his tongue over Seedflight's forehead lovingly, "But I do know _one _thing; that I'll always be at your side."

The pale ginger she-cat slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, letting her gaze meet his. After a moment of hush, she nuzzled into his cheek, "Thank you," Snowfall almost didn't catch her words initially. A silence fell between them for a further few heartbeats before the pale ginger warrior opened her jaws to speak once more, "I'm sorry, I just…" she trailed off, "This all… it just scares me," she swallowed, "Seeing those cats who'd been killed today, it reminded me… it reminded me just how fragile life was, just how easily brave warriors could be slain," her eyes locked with his, soft amber meeting vibrant green, "It made me think… if you'd been fighting that battle… It could've been you. It could've been you who was lying dead in a pool of your own blood," her voice cracked a bit, raw emotion pooling in her gaze, "I don't want to lose you, Snowfall, I… I can't…"

The words struck Snowfall with great force and with it came similar thoughts. The scene which Seedflight had just described, what if it had been her? He didn't let the thought linger any more than a moment before he forced it to the darkest part of his mind, unable to visualise such a thing without feeling weak in the legs.

Resurfacing from his thoughts, the white tom managed to come up with a gentle murmur of reassurance, "You're not going to lose me," he promised, "I won't let that happen."

For a moment, a hush ensued. In the skies above, the dark skies continued to gather whilst the rain steadily grew heavier, the patter of rain on the canopy above echoing throughout the forest. Evening was fast approaching as the sun, scarcely visible behind the clouds, dipped lower and lower in the sky.

"I love you," the white tom broke the quiet with a simple string of three words. Three simple words, that's all they were, yet the emotion that they bore spoke far louder, "You know that right? Through it all, I'll still be here, I won't stop loving you, I never will."

The pale ginger she-cat shuffled beside him, moving closer to him. A soft smile at last parted her jaws, a soft purr resounding from her throat, "I know," she whispered, "I love you too," she touched her nose to his ear lightly. For a moment, she was quiet, as if many thoughts were mulling about in her head. Her expression grew still and after what seemed like moons, she spoke, "Actually, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

Her expression was alarmingly serious. A flicker of fear stirred within him and the warmth faded from his gaze. He tilted his head to one side, "Is everything okay?"

Seedflight had obviously picked up on his fear. She flashed him a small smile, "Yeah, everything's fine, everything's good," she swallowed, "Actually a little better than that."

The snowy-furred tom wasn't put at ease by her words, concern flickering behind his soft amber gaze, "What is it?"

The pale ginger warrior drew in a deep breath, "I guess there's no other way to say this," her eyelids briefly fluttered closed. After a couple of seconds, she opened them once more, revealing bright green orbs. Her gaze travelled to him, their eyes meeting, "So… I'm expecting kits."

It was as if the world had suddenly stopped spinning. The rain continued to fall and the birds continued to sing, but the white tom couldn't help but feel like he was trapped in the moment. _Kits… Kits… She's expecting… She's expecting kits._

"Kits?" he repeated, his words coming out as a tiny squeak. He looked to the pale ginger she-cat for confirmation, his eyes widening, "Really?"

The pale ginger she-cat gave a sheepish nod.

For a moment, Snowfall was silent. The quiet chatter of birds filled the void that the white tom had left, their songs floating on the breeze and enveloping the two cats. Then a smile slowly blossomed across the snowy-pelted tom's face, "That's… That's amazing," he breathed softly, warmth growing in his amber gaze, "I… I… Kits!" his words came out as a squeak and his ears grew hot.

He'd received enough bad news lately, this was the long-awaited lift that he'd been waiting for.

The pale ginger she-cat gave a quiet purr, though she looked honestly surprised at the white tom's response. When the cool, evening breeze weaved in and out of the trees, at last reaching where the two mates were sat and stirring their pelts, Seedflight instinctively moved closer to Snowfall, "You're not… You're not scared?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Scared?" he echoed, his eyes clouding. _Was he scared? _That was a good question. It was the sort of thing that the white tom had expected to scare him, but he was unusually calm. With the troubles of war and disease, these present moons weren't the perfect time to be bringing kits into the world and that did worry him a little, but there was nothing that could be none about that. These kits were going to be born, whether he liked it or not. He couldn't let any of these fears surface for Seedflight's sake, she was the one who'd have to go through the agony of delivering these kits into ThunderClan, not him.

"Scared?" he repeated, "A little," he at last confessed, "How can I not be scared? With the war and the disease," his gaze met with hers, amber entangling with green, "And kitting… kitting can be dangerous. But... But it's _you_," he leaned into her, drawing his tongue lovingly over her ears, "You're one of the strongest, bravest cats I know and I know that you can do it," he paused, his ear-tips flickering lightly, "Although, I _will _worry about you, that can't be helped I'm afraid," a flicker of amusement burned behind his amber orbs.

Seedflight blinked, her gaze warming. For a moment she was silent, then she broke into a smile, "I love you."

The white tom hadn't been expecting such a response, especially when they'd shared those same three words just moments earlier, but none the less, he gave a purr and moved closer to her, glad to share in her warmth, "And I love you," he whispered softly. He held those words so dear, those three tiny words that represented such a burning passion. _I love you._ As he gazed upon the pretty she-cat nestled into him, he knew that she was the only one he'd ever share those three words with. He couldn't fathom such a string of words for anyone else, not now, not ever. Of course, he loved his sister and his brother dearly, but that was a _different_ kind of a love. That was an instinctive, tightly bound love. This love, this was a blazing fire. It had grown from kindling to an intense flame and absolutely nothing could put out this blaze. No words could explain the love that he felt for her, words couldn't do it justice. Sometimes it was almost painful, that love. Being apart from her, and as lovesick and soft it sounded, made his heart ache. When he'd been much younger, just a little apprentice with a big crush, he'd doubted anything would ever come of these feelings. _And now we're having kits together._

His eyes trailed down to her stomach. In appearance it was exactly the same as before, but now he was blessed with the knowledge that in there, as hard to believe as it was, there were tiny little lives growing. No doubt they'd be smaller than mice right now, but one day, in many moons time, they'd be full-grown cats, the same size as him. Although, he hoped they'd be a little taller than him; he'd seemed to stop growing a little earlier than his littermates and was consequently a little on the small side. He was smaller than Seedflight too, though the difference in size had never bothered him honestly.

It was soothing to simply allow silence to take over for a while. Sometimes the silence spoke far better than words, in the white tom's opinion. Instead, he let the familiar rustle of trees wash over him, feeling the warmth of Seedflight seeping into him. As evening started to melt away to night, the intricate patterns painted by the branches of trees became more distinguished against the dark blue sky. As time had passed, the birdsong had become more hushed as the birds and creatures that resided in the forest settled into slumber. Soon, when the last of the light had been sucked from the sky, the creatures of the night would emerge from their shadowed hideaways and their calls and cries would become the soundtrack of the night. But for now, it was all quiet.

But, despite the beauty and wonder of the world around him, Snowfall's eyes always came crawling back to Seedflight. It was in those intense green eyes that he saw the warmth of the forest reflected. He could quite happily get lost in those eyes, he wouldn't mind wasting a night simply exploring their leaf green depths.

"Snowfall?"

Her soft mew drew him away from his thoughts and he blinked, tipping his head to one side, "Yes?" he purred softly, his amber orbs warm.

The pale ginger she-cat shuddered, "It's getting a little cold, is it okay if we go back to camp now?"

The white tom couldn't help but chuckle, humour surfacing in the depths of his gaze, "Of course," he mewed quietly, his eyes softening, "I'm sorry, I always forget that cats don't have the same long pelt as I do," that glint of amusement flickered in his gaze for a further moment before it faded, "Come on then, we can't be having you catching a cold, especially with the kits," he lifted himself to his paws, never leaving the pale ginger she-cat's side, his tail curled around her.

Seedflight rose beside him, giving a small smile, "Oh no, don't you go smothering me now that I'm expecting," her words were accompanied by a roll of the eyes, "I'll be just fine, I'm not going to catch a cold," as if to contradict her words, a light shiver passed through her lithe frame and was felt by the white tom.

He nosed her onwards, breathing in her sweet scent, "Well, you never know."

The pretty ginger she-cat gave another eye roll, but she let the white tom guide her down the gently sloping land. All the way, Snowfall couldn't help purring, his mind replaying the previous moments. _Kits._ He still couldn't quite get used to that fact. _Kits._ He wasn't sure how he'd cope with the whole situation, he could only hope he'd grow into the role of a father. Seedflight would be a wonderful mother, he knew that; she had that deep-rooted caring, maternal instinct, whilst he was much more subtle in his gestures of care.

He was still purring when they reached the Stone Hollow, pushing his troubles to the back of his mind. He was briefly tempted to check on Ambersky, but he glimpsed the many cats already collected within the den through the lichen screen and thought better of it. He'd visit her in the morning, but for now he'd give her some space.

Although the night was still young and the moon hadn't yet risen above the horizon, neither cats could think of anything better than to retreat to their nest. Snowfall was all too happy to collapse into the moss and feel the warmth of Seedflight at his side. He hadn't been sleeping particularly well over the last few nights, particularly with Ambersky's illness, but not helped either by his insomnia.

They were a tangled mess, the two of them, a blend of white and ginger fur, their tails intertwined. A tangled mess, he thought, but something of a _beautiful_ mess.

* * *

><p>There was something about the night that always left him with unease. Perhaps it was the way it seemed to suck the world of colour and light, replacing it with nothing but cold, seemingly endless darkness. The inky black sky above was lit only by the milky light of the half moon, which smothered the stars into silence. It coated the towering silver birches in a glossy, silver sheen and drenched the bramble thickets in eerie pale light. Even the lush greens of the grass under-paw had been sucked away and replaced by an achingly lonely grey.<p>

Despite the season of green-leaf now being in full flood, the air bore a surprising chill which sent shivers down the brown-and-cream warrior's spine. It was a slow pace at which they travelled, the dull thud of pawsteps entwining themselves with the brown-and-cream tom's thoughts.

Molespots had tried to convince Foxleap into stopping for the night, but the reddish tabby tom had been stubborn in insisting that they carry on until they reached the Stone Hollow. The once merry mood had since faded away over the course of the journey and the two cats now travelled in silence.

The herbs which Coal had given them to soothe the pain had since worn off, it was evident in both of the cats, in their dull expressions and their lolloping strides. Foxleap had received worse injuries than himself, but the reddish tabby tom wouldn't admit to the pain and he certainly wouldn't accept any sort of help. He was determined to be sleeping in the Stone Hollow tonight.

Molespots was quite happy to uphold the silence, preferring to take the time to let his mind wander. His thoughts never strayed far from that of home; his mother and father, Cherryflower and Ambersky. A lump formed in his throat at the thought of them; what if they were too late? What if the disease had already claimed them?

_No, no, it can't happen. It can't._

It took a moment or so to clear his mind of the thoughts. It was only a heartbeat or so, however, before his thoughts were reclaimed by Ambersky. He smiled quietly at the thought of the pale grey-and-white she-cat; it felt like moons since he'd last seen her and it had truly made him realise just how much she meant to him. He'd missed the warmth of her company and the laughter they used to share. Just how many moments had he missed in the time he'd been away? He didn't dare thinking about it.

Instead, he turned his mind to the night ahead. With luck, he'd be in her company before the glow of dawn on the horizon. It was already past moon-high and the brilliant, white orb of light had already started to sink in the sky, dawn would soon be approaching.

A gentle nudge from Foxleap pulled the brown-and-cream tom back from his thoughts. Molespots blinked, halting in his tracks, turning to look upon the reddish tabby tom quizzically, "Huh?"

Before Foxleap could answer his question, the brown-and-cream tom caught on. They'd reached the ThunderClan border. A quiver of what could only be described as a mixture of excitement and apprehension passed through him. ThunderClan. Home. Just the scent of it brought such a sense of relief.

Exchanging a glance with Foxleap, the brown-and-cream tom inhaled a deep breath before crossing the border and entering ThunderClan territory. It was soothing to be back in familiar territory, it made the night seem less of a stranger.

Pushing aside the dull aches and stings of his wounds, the brown-and-cream tom picked up the pace a little, his paws creating a faster rhythm than before. With the cure firmly clamped between his jaws, he padded onwards; weaving in and out of wizened oak trees and slipping under bramble thickets. With every step closer to the Stone Hollow, his heart lifted a little more. All he wanted was to be home now, to surround himself in the company of the cats he loved, he just wanted to forget about his time spent with the divisions.

Both cats were exhausted, it was obvious in their silence, in their sluggish steps, but both refused to stop until the soft, earthy ground of the Stone Hollow was under paw.

The quiet of it all made each heartbeat feel like an eternity, but when the achingly familiar sight of the Thorn Barrier at last came into sight, all of that was quickly forgotten. Neither cats hesitated a moment before racing forwards and thrusting through the screen of brambles and into the centre of camp.

_Home. Home at last. _The brown-and-cream tom grinned breathlessly, twisting his head round to search the Hollow for his clanmates. For a brief moment, he thought the clearing was empty, then he spotted a flicker of movement from the lichen screen that hung over the entrance of the Medicine Cats' Den.

In the mouth of the cave, Leafpool stood with her eyes wide and her jaws open, staring at the two cats as if they were some sort of ghosts. For a long heartbeat, silence prevailed, then she seemed to have noticed the herb bundles in both of their jaws and her tail gave a quick flourish, "Molespots, Foxleap," she dipped her head hurriedly, scampering over to them, her eyes not leaving the cure, "I wasn't… Did you…" she swallowed, taking a moment to put a sentence together before continuing, obviously deciding better of any needless chatter and getting straight to the point, "Is that it? Is that the cure?" she gestured to the bundle with a flick of her whiskers.

The brown-and-cream tom exhaled softly, giving a nod, "Yes, it's the cure," his gaze momentarily travelled to Foxleap before returning to Leafpool, "Well, we think so."

"We met this cat called Coal," Foxleap explained, continuing from Molespots, "She seemed very unhappy about the way the divisions were living and we went hunting with her… well, she pressed us about why we left the clans. Then she said… Then she said she might be able to help us. So…" he hesitated for a moment, "So we told her everything. She used to be a Healer and she made up the cure for it. She said she wasn't sure if she'd got everything right," he swallowed, "But, hopefully, this should be it."

Leafpool's ears twitched at the news, but she didn't question anything, it wasn't her place. Instead she gave a gracious nod, "Thank you, thank you so much," she murmured. It was then that the brown-and-cream tom noticed how exhausted she looked, how hollow her eyes were and how unkempt her pelt was.

Both cats dropped the bundle of herbs at their paws and Leafpool was quick to swoop in and pick them up. Her gaze was constantly flitting back and forth nervously. She looked about to turn upon her paws and return to her den when suddenly she paused.

The light brown tabby she-cat swallowed, her eyes clouding, "Molespots," her gaze flickered to Foxleap briefly and she gave a flick of the tail, motioning to the reddish tabby tom that he could leave. Foxleap stared back for a moment before dipping his head, his eyes briefly catching Molespots before he padded off towards the Warriors' Den. Molespots was a little surprised that the medicine cat hadn't made him stay to check on his injuries. In fact, she hadn't made a single comment on the injuries that scattered both their pelts, which was rather unusual. The brown-and-cream tom frowned.

Leafpool drew in a deep breath, waiting until Foxleap had left before continuing, "I don't know how to tell you this," she murmured, not quite meeting his gaze and instead occupying her eyes with the clearing floor, "But Ambersky… She came down with the disease a day or two ago."

In that moment, the whole world seemed to come crashing down, everything shattered. His mind didn't process the news immediately, a voice in his head denying the words. _Don't be mouse-brained, that can't be true. Ambersky's fine._

"She… She what?" he croaked, his voice hoarse. _Disease. Disease. Disease. _The three words repeated themselves continuously, his heart faltering as he struggled to come to terms with this sudden piece of information. _She's… She's got the disease?_

Leafpool's breath caught, her gaze still not leaving the ground, "Come on," she murmured quietly, giving a beckoning flick of her tail before leading the way through the screen of lichen and into the Medicine Cats' Den. Too shocked to respond, Molespots followed.

He'd never seen the den so busy. Every single nest was occupied, apart from where the two medicine cats slept. Jayfeather was crouched to the rear of the den, applying some sort of poultice to a patient. It took a moment to distinguish this cat as Whitewing. _Whitewing?_ The snowy-white she-cat was sprawled out in a mossy nest, scarlet wounds marking her pelt. Each breath she took was wheezy and forced, which Molespots soon traced to a painfully deep neck wound. _Great StarClan._

In the next nest, Bramblestar lay asleep. The dark brown tabby tom also bore the marks of battle, but he appeared in a better state than his den-mate and was deep in slumber.

There were still four other occupied nests. Molespots struggled to spot the occupant of the first one, but his gaze eventually picked up the tiny body of Specklekit. The mottled brown she-kit kept twitching and writhing as if experiencing nightmares, her eyes tightly shut. Eventually a cough would part her tiny jaws and her whole body would shake furiously.

The two nearby cats seemed to experiencing the same symptoms; Brackenfur and Toadstep. Molespots chest tightened at the sight of such suffering, his breath catching.

But it was when his eyes fell upon the final mossy nest that his heart gave a painful throb. Although Ambersky's eyes were tightly shut and she appeared to be sleeping, she looked far from comfortable. As he stumbled his way forwards to reach her side, he could make out her every breath from the heavy, force puff that resounded from her maw. Crimson droplets speckled her muzzle and sometimes, when exhaling particularly heavily, a trickle of blood would leave her jaws.

His heart aching, he dropped to his knees beside her, his amber gaze clouding with raw emotion, "Ambersky," he choked on the words. His eyes travelled across her almost motionless frame, his whiskers trembling. _Ambersky. _She was so still, _too_ still. If it weren't for those great, heaving breaths, he'd think her dead.

Attempting to swallow the lump in his throat, he leaned forward and pressed his muzzle to her cheek, longing for her warmth. Much of the warmth seemed to have been drained from her, her body alarmingly cool.

A kit-like whimper resounded from his jaws, "Ambersky."

"Leafpool's given her some poppy seeds," Jayfeather explained, approaching from behind to flank his left side, "She couldn't sleep otherwise, even though she's been drained of energy," his sightless blue gaze seemed to flicker across to where Leafpool had settled herself at Specklekit's side. The light brown tabby medicine cat had unwrapped the herb bundle and after gently rousing the little kit, she attempted to feed her a small portion of the herbs.

"You won't be able to wake her," Jayfeather continued, his tail curling around his paws, "She's in a really deep sleep. Besides, I think it's best if she's not awake, then she won't suffer so much."

_This is my fault, this is all my fault. I didn't have to suggest spying on the divisions. If I hadn't, then Foxleap and I wouldn't have brought this disease. She wouldn't be sick, she'd be alive and well. _Guilt weighted heavily upon his shoulders. When Jayfeather peeled away to attend to another patient, Molespots gaze was still fixed upon Ambersky. He couldn't help but come up with the worst case scenarios in his head. Jayfeather hadn't sounded very optimistic about her state, what if this was it? What if she passed away in her sleep, before the medicine cats even got a chance to give her the cure. They couldn't give it to her in this state of deep slumber, she'd surely choke.

There were so many words unspoken between the two of them, there was so much that Molespots wanted to tell her. And now he might never get to.

A heavy sob rose within him, _And it's all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh. Drama llama wearing pyjamas. Thoughts on this chapter? I tried to include a lot more description than usual, but that sorted melted away as the chapter went on. xD I didn't get as many reviews as usual last chapter, which was a bit sad, but I understand you guys can't always review. I'm not quite sure whether I like this chapter or not, there are a few sentences in there that I'm really proud of though.<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**- More on the aftermath of that battle**

**- Catching up with Ambersky and the other sick cats**

**I'm not actually sure what else happens, I haven't got my notebook to hand right now. xD**

**Q&A**

**_What's your favourite food in real life?_**

**Haha, wasn't quite expecting a question like this! xD Hmm, anyway, I'm not sure really, I love lots of food (it's an obsession xD) and I don't think I could narrow it down to just one. I have a real sweet tooth, I'm a sucker for chocolate. Although, of savoury food, I've got to say I love italian food, especially pasta. c: **

**_Who's your favourite canon warriors character?_**

**I have quite a lot of favourite characters! I really love Honeyfern, she was one of my favourites, although I also really like Crookedstar, Whitestorm and Greystripe. :)**

**If you leave a review, you get a sneak peak of the next chapter, tempting enough?**

**Live, Love, Read and Revi****ew,**

**Leafy x**


	6. Chapter Five

**I am literally so proud. I got this chapter done in 2 days. :D I just had a rush of inspiration and it just came blurting out. :) Also, thank you so much for 100 reviews in just four or five chapters! That's amazing. Thank you so much guys, your support means the world to me!**

_**FAN FICTION OF THE WEEK**_

**Kit-Tales by Ashwyn of Mirkwood**

_**What if Thunder was a myth, not fact? What if Wind and Gorse never existed? What if the Dawn of the Clans was just a complex cover story for what really happened? Is it just possible that the legend of Thunder, Gray Wing and Clear Sky was just a kit-tale to satisfy the listening ears of the young, or maybe even to conceal an unknown history? Rated T because you never know.**_

**Although there's only two chapters posted of this so far, I absolutely adore the whole idea of it and Wyn has a beautiful style of writing! If you leave a review on Kit-Tales for me (the link to which is in my bio) you get a second sneak peak of the next chapter of Dark Skies! c:**

**Disclaimer - I don't own warriors**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**Jeffrey Dahmer ~ I'm just going to reply to both of your reviews here. ^^ Yeah, we probably won't be seeing too much of Dewclaw for a little while, with him being stuck in camp, he's not really doing anything of interest at the moment. xD Unless you consider checking the elders for ticks fun. Thank you! :)**

**berkswarriors ~ Oh yes, I love cake. My mum makes the best Devil's Food Cake and it just makes me want to die. It's so beautiful... Anyway. xD Thank you! I was going to go trick or treating (I usually do) but I stayed home especially to finish the last chapter for you guys. :) I'll definitely go next year though, who would miss the chance for free sweets?!**

**icehawk76 ~ Thank you! Haha, yeah, I do try to make the weather fit the title a bit, but because it's green-leaf at the moment, there's probably not going to be too more 'dark skies' until leaf-fall as I want to keep in with weather patterns. xD Thank you! Yeah, I just pop some short point of views in sometimes so we can get a brief insight into what the other characters are up to! It's hard to keep up with so many different characters. I will try and make them more equal in the future though, thanks for the pointer!**

**Dovewing66 ~ xD Don't worry, we shall be seeing kits soon ^^ Rosepetal will be the next cat to announce she's expecting, although I have to wait a little bit, just so the nursery can empty a little first. Otherwise there's going to be like 20 kits at once. xD She will be soon though, I promise. There'll be some time skips soon, so some kits will be becoming apprentices. c: **

**Blazerkitty129 ~ ;-; I've got to say, killing off Tawnypelt was rather difficult. I adore her, she's such an awesome character. Thanks!**

**FrostOfTheWarriorCats ~ xD Yeah, well Dewclaw's got to wait a little while. He's still on camp confinement for thee quarter-moons (three weeks) but I've got some time skips planned, so that will come around much quicker. :) Thank you so much!**

**Briarthorn ~ ;-; Writing that Whitewing part, I've got to say, I felt so bad. I love lil' Whitewing and it's just painful to have her that way. Haha, have I heard of alpacas? That question made me laugh so hard. I had literally been taking photos of alpacas 3 days before you posted that review. When we went to Wales, they had four adorable little alpacas. And we have a Llama Farm nearby which I visit quite a lot and they have these lovely Alpacas there too. I actually, and this is going to sound really weird, have made up this weird world called Llamaland. It borders Alpacania and Kookaburra Kingdom and is the home of a vast range of creatures, including the Macaroni Pony, Larry the Lopsided Llama, Alan the Almost Average and Slightly Unadventurous Alpaca amongst many. xD I'm super weird. Llamas and alpacas are a huge part of my life. That question literally brightened my day though. xD If you knew me in real life...**

**Snowfeather4876 ~ ... Yeah... It was pretty depressing to write too. Sorry 'bout that. ^^' That actually wasn't intended, the whole cover thing. It was just to do with the actual events of the book, that's really coincidental! As for the tribe, it's something I've been considering a lot as of late. I'm not quite sure about it yet. I might include them a little, just because I was looking at my original story plan from 2 years ago and so much has changed that I don't really have enough events to fill the next couple of books. xD I think we might possibly be paying them a brief visit, but they won't have a major role. ^^ I'm afraid I couldn't find a Fan Fic of the Week for the last chapter, I didn't really have the time. But there is one for this week! c:**

**Molespots ~ I know right? He's just an adorable little kitty and I love him to pieces. :) He definitely puts others before himself, I've got to say. Him and Ambersky aren't actually mates yet, but if Ambersky pulls through, I don't think he'll waste much time before making it official. c: Yay! SnowxSeed kits! I can't wait to introduce their kits, they're adorable. ;w; Wow, I wish I had a photographic memory, that must be amazing ;-; Yeah, I just do QOTDs when I can think of a question. xD**

**Seaflower ~ I know, poor Moley ;-; I agree, Sandstorm is a great character! Even though she's not one of my favourites, she'll always have a special place in my heart as one of the kitties from the First Series. c:**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ ^^' Sorry 'bout that. All the chapters lately have been pretty depressing so I tend to get a bit caught up when I get to write a happy scene. xD Thank you, once again! **

**Silky Kiwi ~ Thank you so much! That really means a lot to hear that from someone else, I always worry that my writing's not really going somewhere, so it's reassuring to hear that. It means a lot! :D**

**KatieK101 ~ No worries ^^ I can't wait to introduce to you all who Lilystream ends up with, she's going to have a super cute relationship. And I've got to agree on steak, I love steak! Although I keep having really bad steak that's really undercooked and it's really been knocking my steak confidence and I've gone off it slightly, I still love a good steak though. xD**

**Cupcaketail ~ Haha, yup. Redflower's just scared about it all really, Dewclaw doesn't give a damn. He's just like 'I love you and I'm going to live with you, whether you like it or not." xD Yeah, I actually based the disease off Ebola! I know in Ebola it turns your organs to mush and your eyes, nose and mouth bleed, I think? Apologies if I got that wrong, but I based the disease loosely off it. ^^ The Q&A was some questions I got asked, but they're also open for you guys to answer. I think I'm just going to stick to Question of the Day though. ^^**

**Just a little note, I'm giving cats the ability to cry, just for the purpose of displaying emotion. I believe it's called animal cognition? So, I do know cats can't cry, don't bother saying that in your review. Anyway, without further ado, chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They surrounded him. No matter where his gaze fell, they were there. A haunting presence. Bodies. Bodies everywhere. They were strewn across the clearing, blood splattering the ground and staining pelts red. <em>So many bodies.<em> At first the white tom didn't recognise them, then his gaze met the hollow, empty eyes of the cat at his paws. The impact of such a brief glance was shattering. All at once, his world came crumbling down, leaving just bare skeletal remains. _Seedflight._

The pale ginger she-cat's side had been ripped open, her organs on display and blood pooling around her, a dark shade of crimson. A lump formed in his throat, his whole body shaking, "No, no, no, no," the words came stuttering out, his heart clenching. This couldn't be happening, it _couldn't._

He nosed the pale ginger warrior, tears blurring his vision as he hoped to rouse the pretty she-cat. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. Yet his head couldn't continue to deny what his heart did, _She's… She's gone._

There was no life left in those green eyes. Those same eyes which had always been a source of such hope and joy now were glazed over, hollow of existence. Her pelt had been drenched in her own blood, disguising all the tabby markings that the snowy-white tom knew so well with nothing but dark crimson splatters. Yet, when he lifted his head from her side to let his eyes swoop over her once more, he couldn't help but still find her beautiful. He hated that. Even as she lay slain, he couldn't help but find the beauty in her._ Stop it! She's dead and that's all you can think about? What about the fact that you're never going to see her again. You're never going to feel her warm touch, the press of her fur against yours. You'll never be able to get lost in her eyes or just stay up all night talking and looking at the sky. Never. It's gone. All of it. Gone._

It was with a violent sob that he also realised something else. He'd never get to meet his kits. They'd been torn from life before they'd even had a chance. He'd never get to gaze upon their faces, so small and tiny, or watch them grow up into the warriors they were destined to be. It had all been snatched away in the swipe of a paw. They'd be nothing more than empty blanks in his life. A void that he could never fill. After all, how can you replace something you've never known?

_You can't. _A little voice in his head answered the question for him.

When his eyes at last lifted from her still frame, his shoulders heaving as sob after sob spluttered from his jaws, his gaze was quick to fall to another of the bodies. And it was with despair that he found himself familiar with that lifeless form. _Dewclaw._

Before he could fully process this, his eyes were drawn to another body. _Ambersky._

His chest growing tight and his head spinning, the white tom staggered backwards. Faces were starting to appear, faces upon these lifeless bodies that he recognised. _Brightheart. Cloudtail. Molespots. Lilystream._

"N-no, no," he stammered, his chest aching. This was too much. This couldn't be real, could it? No. It couldn't be. These were the cats he loved, the cats he'd go to the ends of the earth for. If they were all dead, then what was there left to live for? How could he go on when they'd all been torn from his lives?

It was a paw prodding his side that sent the world spinning before his eyes. All of a sudden, the dark shadows that had claimed the clearing for its own began to reach towards him, extending its long fingers forwards. The bodies which moments before had been so drained of life suddenly began to twitch and writhe as they heaved themselves to their paws and began to clamber forwards.

Unable to think straight, the snowy-pelted tom stumbled backwards, his pupils widening in the growing darkness. _No, no, no, no. _

"Snowfall!"

And then it was all gone. The white tom's eyes snapped open, daylight immediately flooding his vision and causing him to close his eyes once more, shutting away the sudden brightness. As realisation sunk in, he remained quite still, his paws covering his head and his heart still racing. _It was all just a dream. Just a dream. _He repeated the phrase over and over in his head, slowly letting his breath return to the norm before he at last peeled open amber eyes once more.

Seedflight's concerned expression was the sight that met him. The pretty ginger she-cat was crouched over him with a frown plastered across her face and her eyes narrowed, "Snowfall?" she repeated, inclining her head at a slight angle, "Are you okay?"

The snowy-white tom swallowed, letting his pelt lay flat, "I'm… I'm fine," he breathed, exhaling deeply and sitting up in his nest. He remained still for a further moment, still allowing himself to recover from such a traumatic experience, "It was just a bad dream."

The concern didn't leave Seedflight's green gaze, but she relaxed visibly. For a moment, quiet prevailed, then the pretty ginger she-cat suddenly blinked, "Well, Bramblestar just called a clan meeting," her eyes briefly strayed to the den entrance, where bright sunlight seeped in, "We'd better go watch."

Snowfall paused for a moment before nodding. Giving a brisk shake of his soft white pelt, he at last let a small smile brighten his features when his eyes connected with Seedflight's once more. The news of the kits was still fresh and the white tom couldn't help but smile a little at it. At least there was some good news at the moment.

He allowed himself to take a brief moment to smooth down his ruffled pelt before at last rising to his paws and following Seedflight out into the brightness of the clearing.

It was with great surprise that when his eyes lifted to the sky above, he found it to be a soft blue and completely free of clouds. The weather over the past moon hadn't been that of the usual Green-leaf weather, it was somewhat reassuring to feel the warmth of the sun on his pelt once more.

With a swift sweeping glance of the Stone Hollow he found that most of the clan had already positioned themselves beneath the Highledge and were gazing intently up at Bramblestar. With Seedflight at his side, the silky-furred warrior carefully picked his way around the crowds of cats until he found a suitable spot in the sunlight.

Settling down, he couldn't help but find his gaze wandering to the Medicine Cats' Den, just across the hollow from where he sat. The smile slowly faded from his face. _Ambersky and Whitewing. _The thoughts of his two sisters soon came crawling back, a lump forming in his throat.

"Cats of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar's booming meow tore the white tom back from his thoughts. His amber eyes found the Highledge once more and settled upon where the ThunderClan leader sat. The marks of battle were achingly prominent on the dark brown tabby tom's pelt and that same hollow look hadn't left the clan leader's gaze. He'd forced a smile, but the expression looked rather out of place.

"As you all know, a half-moon or so ago, we sent two of our warriors to the divisions to retrieve vital information," the dark brown tabby tom, his tail-tip twitching periodically, "Information which might help us finish this war and put an end to all the needless suffering."

The Stone Hollow had fallen silent. All eyes were focused on the ThunderClan leader as he spoke, ears pricked and each cat hanging on every word that left Bramblestar's jaws.

"Last night, Foxleap and Molespots returned," the dark brown tabby tom's words reverberated off the steep stone walls of ThunderClan's camp. At the news of the two warriors' return, the eyes of the gathered cats immediately strayed from their leader to search the hollow for the two mentioned cats, a ripple of murmurs passing through those gathered. Snowfall's eyes were quick to find Foxleap. The reddish tabby tom sat quite still beside his mate, Rosepetal, right in the centre of the gathered cats.

Molespots, however, was much more difficult to locate. The white tom at last spotted the brown-and-cream tom to the rear of the gathered cats. His expression was hollow, his gaze flickering over Bramblestar and remaining ignorant to the sudden number of eyes on him.

Snowfall couldn't help but notice the battle scars that marked both the cats from muzzle to tail-tip. Unease passed through him, his amber eyes narrowing to slits, _Have they been involved in some sort of battle?_

"And with them, they brought the cure."

It was at this news, however, that the reactions were most prominent. _The cure! _The snowy-pelted warrior refrained from leaping to his paws, _The cure! Ambersky might be okay!_ Warm hope pooled up within him, bringing a soft smile to his face. Seedflight gave a joyful purr from beside him, shooting Snowfall a warm sidelong grin.

The reactions of his other clan mates were very much similar. Expressions of relief and gratitude were to be seen passing through the gathering of cats.

Bramblestar's face, however, remained very much stony cold, "However."

It was at that word that the cats fell silent once more. _However. _It was a word that was never welcomed, no matter the situation. Snowfall swallowed, _However what? _

"However," the dark brown tabby tom's meow was solemn, "It's not certain whether this is indeed the right cure. We can only hope that it is," his gaze briefly shifted to a sigh and he gave a shaky breath, "With that in mind, it has been decided by Leafpool, Jayfeather and I that, to prevent further spread of the disease, the sick cats are to be relocated to the abandoned twolegplace nest, as was done before in a serious bout of green-cough."

The responses to that piece of information was mixed. Stormgazer and Honeyflower exchanged anxious glances whilst Orangeflight, her belly gently rounded with Mousewhisker's unborn kits, looked a little relieved at the news. Birchfall, Berrynose and Spiderleg looked very much concerned, as did many others.

Snowfall himself shifted uncomfortably at Bramblestar's words. Moving the sick cats to the abandoned twoleg nest was certainly a wise idea, what he was more anxious about was the cure. What if, like Bramblestar said, it wasn't the cure? How could the sick cats be healed? If there was no cure, this disease was eventually going to spread to the rest of the clan and even the other clans, there would be no stopping it. _This has got to be the cure, it's got to be!_

Bramblestar waited until the whispers had faded before resuming. With a sweep of his tail, the dark brown tabby tom rose to his paws, "There's also some other news which I'm afraid must be given," the ThunderClan leader drunk in a deep breath, his eyes briefly flickering shut, "I'm very sorry to say that in the early light of this morning, Specklekit passed on to StarClan."

For a moment, a silence hung upon the hollow. Then dismayed meows began to pass through the group of cats.

"Great StarClan," Poppyfrost murmured, lowering her head, "She was too young."

"StarClan have mercy," Thornclaw muttered quietly, his gaze clouding.

Snowfall's eyes trailed across to where Ivypool was sat with her own kits and Icecloud's kits. Oakkit, Splashkit and Tricklekit, Specklekit's siblings, were nestled into the silver-and-white tabby she-cat's side, their eyes wide and empty of emotion. They stared blankly into space, a still silence hanging over them.

The white tom swallowed, his eyes falling to his paws.

"Those poor kits," Seedflight whispered, her green gaze misted with emotion.

Snowfall remained silent, thoughts enveloping him like shadows. He couldn't help but find himself lost in thought, questions forming within his head; what if that became of one of his kits? What if he lost them before they'd even truly begun living?

"We will mourn her loss," Bramblestar murmured, "She was taken too soon," he lifted his head to the sky, "We can only hope that she's been reunited with her mother."

The thought was aimed to be comforting, but Snowfall only found himself in a greater state of unease. So much tragedy had been suffered in these past few moons; the death of Icecloud, Ambersky, Toadstep and Brackenfur all clinging to the tattered frays of live, Specklekit's death, Whitewing also close to death and even Bramblestar had lost a life. Not to mention that with each passing moon, Dustpelt and Sandstorm had been growing increasingly frail. They certainly weren't the young cats they used to be. Who knew how many casualties would be suffered before this war ended. _If _this war ended, that was.

"Finally, there is one last thing that I must do," Bramblestar had seated himself one more, his tail curling around his paws, "Due to his sickness, Toadstep has, of course, been unable to perform his duties as a mentor to Nettlepaw," the dark brown tabby tom's words echoed off the walls of the Stone Hollow, "Which means that, until he has recovered, Nettlepaw must be appointed a new mentor."

There wasn't much reaction to that, only curt nods of the head. Nettlepaw, who was crouched beside his littermates, Flamepaw and Finchpaw, gazed up at his clan leader, and father, with wide eyes, his ears flattened against his head. The white tom couldn't help but feel sympathy tugging at him for the mottled grey tom. Toadstep had been one of the first cats to come down with the disease and the whole ordeal would surely have been hard on his apprentice. They'd been a close mentor and apprentice pair since the first day of training, their personalities simply clicking.

"Snowfall, you have proven yourself as a worthy warrior many times over."

Bramblestar's words tore the white tom sharply from his thoughts. _What? Me?_ Snowfall's eyes widened, blinking in disbelief, _Me? A mentor? That's mouse-brained._

"Which is why," the dark brown tabby tom continued, "You will be the one to continue Nettlepaw's training," the ThunderClan leader's eyes found Snowfall's and he gave a small smile, "I trust you to shape him into a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of," Bramblestar indicated for the white tom to stand with an inclination of his noble head.

Snowfall, his head spinning, obeyed, unsteadily rising to his paws, "I… I…" he stammered, unable to forget about the number of eyes resting on him. He'd never been particularly confident speaking in front of others, so this was a test to his self-assurance, "I'll… I'll do my best, Bramblestar," he eventually managed to stutter out, forcing his gaze to remain focused on his clan leader and to not be distracted by those looking at him.

The clan leader gave a nod, his tail flourishing from left to right.

As the white tom gladly took a seat once more, he noticed a pair of green eyes still lingering upon him. Nettlepaw. The white tom sent the apprentice a sheepish smile. He'd certainly have a lot to live up to as the mottled tom's new mentor. _Mentor. _Wow. That was a weird thought. He couldn't quite understand why, of all cats, Bramblestar had chosen _him, _Snowfall, the socially awkward warrior who was shy as a mouse, to be the mentor to Nettlepaw, his _own son_.

He certainly had high hopes to live up to. His amber eyes lingered on Nettlepaw for a further moment, his expression contemplative. At least the mottled grey tom had been training for a couple of moons, so the beginnings of his education of the life of a warrior were already established.

The dark brown tabby tom let his gaze wash over his clan for a further moment before he meowed, "That's all, I think," he hesitated for a moment, his gaze clouding before he gave a shake of his whiskers, "Clan meeting dismissed."

Upon his words, chatter resumed throughout the Stone Hollow. Some cats peeled away off on their duties whilst others clustered together in groups to gossip. After muttering a few words to Seedflight, the silky-furred tom rose to his paws, his amber orbs flickering over to the Medicine Cats' Cave. Before he went about his duties, he had to check on Ambersky and Whitewing, after the news of Specklekit's death, he couldn't help but worry about his two sisters.

He'd begun to pad towards the cave when someone called his name.

"Hey, Snowfall!"

The silky-furred tom paused to turn and trace the call back to whoever had spoken it. It was Spiderleg who was gazing back at him, his apprentice, Finchpaw, at his side. The black tom tipped his head to one side, briefly glancing over his shoulder to call to Lionblaze and his apprentice, Flamepaw before meowing to Snowfall, "Were you forgetting something?" he asked, inclining his head, "Lionblaze and I were going to take the apprentices out tree climbing."

_Oh. _He blinked back at Spiderleg, "I… I was just going to see Ambersky and Whitewing quickly."

The black warrior was joined by Lionblaze and Flamepaw. Both cats peered at Snowfall curiously, remaining quiet. Spiderleg meowed coolly, "Well, we were just going to go now, so…" he trailed off.

Snowfall's gaze flitted back and forth between the medicine cave and Spiderleg, torn. _But I was just going to…_ It was the watchful eyes of Bramblestar from across the hollow that finally made the silky-furred tom heave a sigh of resignation. _Of course. I'm a mentor now; that comes before everything else._ He cast one last glance behind him at the cave before padding over to Spiderleg, "Alright," he was tempted to take a final look over his shoulder at the medicine cats' den, but he refrained himself, "I'll go to see them later."

A smile spread across Spiderleg's expression, "Good," he meowed simply. He nodded to Lionblaze, "Come on, we'd better make the best of this sunshine," his eyes fell to the three apprentices and he gave a tip of his head, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Dapples of sunshine filtered through the canopy, warming their pelts and burning the dew from the grass beneath their paws, the six cats padded in quiet chatter. Lionblaze and Spiderleg had taken the lead, talking amongst themselves about the training session ahead, whilst Snowfall hung back with the apprentices. He felt like something of an apprentice himself, learning as he went how to become a mentor. An apprentice-mentor, so he thought.<p>

The three apprentices were sharing light, carefree conversation, warm smiles lighting up their faces. Snowfall had been observing the littermates, trying to distinguish each of their personalities from their easy conversation.

From what he'd seen so far, Flamepaw was something of the pack leader. She seemed to be the most confident, very stubborn, arrogant, sarcastic and a little irritable, but all the same, she seemed nice enough, even if she could be annoying. She was a lot like her mother really. Finchpaw, on the other paw, was another loud personality. He had very strong opinions and liked his voice to be heard. He was also very keen to stick to rules and something of a logical thinker. Nettlepaw was certainly the most subdued of all three. The mottled grey tom preferred to keep himself to himself, but occasionally he'd come out with some humorous comment. Snowfall guessed he was something of a joker, he just needed to come out of his shell a little more. They were both alike in that shy aspect, which was why, he supposed, Bramblestar had chosen him as a mentor. _Maybe it'll make both of us more confident? _He didn't think it likely, but he could hope.

"This seems like a good spot," Lionblaze commented, lifting his head to the canopy and surveying their surroundings. Spiderleg gave a nod of approval.

Snowfall halted, letting his gaze scan the clearing they found themselves in. They had picked a spot not far from the lake and the shimmering, restless surface of the water could just be glimpsed through the trees. The Sky Oak was also visible, its tall branches peeking up above the canopy.

The majority of trees in the small clearing they had gathered in were young oak and beech trees, although there were two large horse chestnut trees which spread out at the edges of the clearing, their ancient roots twisted and aged almost beyond recognition.

Shafts of sunlight slanted in through the canopy, basking the group of cats in warmth. Lionblaze gathered the other five cats together in the centre of the clearing, motioning for everyone to take a seat with a sweep of his golden tabby tail.

Spiderleg motioned for Snowfall to sit beside him and the ThunderClan deputy with a light tip of his head. Smiling sheepishly, the snowy-pelted tom rose from his spot amongst the apprentices to where the other mentors were sat.

"Today," Lionblaze began, his gaze sweeping over the three apprentices, "We will be doing something a little different," he exchanged a brief glance with Spiderleg, "Tree climbing."

The three apprentices shuffled excitedly, their wide eyes bright and focused intently on the three warriors before them. Lionblaze gave a soft chuckle at their eagerness, "What you've got to remember throughout today's training is that, of course, tree climbing does have a certain risk," his gaze flickered up to the trees above, "Even the most experienced warriors can sometimes make mistakes and take a fall."

"Which is why," Spiderleg continued on from the deputy's words, "You must be totally focused at all times. Even when you're not in the trees, you could accidentally distract someone else," he sat up a little taller, "You've got to understand the danger in this. I don't think Bramblestar's going to be too happy if we return his kits to camp with broken legs and twisted tails," a flicker of amusement entered his gaze for a fleeting moment, but it soon faded and he gave the three apprentices a stern look, "Understood?"

In unison, all three of the apprentices nodded eagerly, neither of them uttering a word.

At last the focus fell to Snowfall, when Lionblaze meowed, "Good. As today is your first time, one of us will demonstrate how to safely scale a tree before you three get to try it out yourselves," his eyes drifted across to the snow-white warrior, "Snowfall, seeing as it's your first day as a mentor, would you like to show them how it's done?" he smiled warmly, flashing a set of white fangs.

The white tom couldn't veil his surprise at being chosen for the task, but all the same, he gave a gracious nod, "Sure," he mewed, dipping his head out of routine politeness. The golden tabby deputy motioned towards a nearby oak tree and with light, careful pawsteps, the white tom positioned himself at the roots of the tree.

"First thing's first," Spiderleg announced, his gaze moving to Snowfall, "You must assess your tree. You've got to know where to put your paws and you've got to be aware of which branches will be strong enough to support your weight and which will not," he gave a flourish of his tail towards one of the lowest branches, "You see that branch there? What do you think? Strong enough to hold Snowfall's weight?" he addressed the question to the three apprentices, but Snowfall was answering the question for himself in his head.

It only took a brief glance to establish that the branch would quite easily be able to support him. As one of the first branches, it was one of the thickest and didn't bear any noticeable splinters, cracks or areas which may be rotting. It was a tree of perfect health, with strong, thick branches that spread out towards the sky. At a modest height, it was the ideal height to be teaching inexperienced apprentices to climb.

"Definitely strong enough," Flamepaw responded confidently, her littermates voicing their agreement with nods of the head.

Spiderleg gave a satisfied nod, "Right," he meowed, taking a few steps forward and nodding up to the branch, "It's very thick, which of course means it'll be strong, but don't be fooled, that's not always the case," his eyes fell to Snowfall, beckoning for the white tom to explain.

The Snowfall swallowed nervously, his tail flicking briskly from side to side. Being in the presence of such important warriors; Lionblaze as ThunderClan's deputy and Spiderleg as one of the clan's senior warriors, he felt a great expectation weighing down on him. He flashed an anxious smile, before at last meowing, "Well, uh, sometimes branches can be snapped further down, where you might not see it," his gaze rose to the tangle of branches that spread above him, "And... um… Sometimes, mostly in Leaf-fall and Leaf-bare, when it's damp, the branches can begin to rot and break very easily. Usually you can see the rot, but sometimes it's harder to spot."

He looked to Spiderleg expectantly. _Was that okay?_

After a prolonged silence, both the black warrior and Lionblaze gave approving nods, their eyes falling back to the apprentices, who were squirming excitedly.

"Well then," Lionblaze meowed warmly, a grin spreading across his face, "We've assessed the tree. Snowfall, you ready?" he gave a sharp flick of his tail, gesturing for the white tom to make the first leap up into the lower branches of the young oak.

The white tom gave a small smile and a tiny nod, "I'm ready," he confirmed, his gaze briefly meeting Lionblaze's before returning to the tree which he found himself faced with.

Lionblaze gave a nod, "Good, well, take your time, you don't want to rush," his tail flourished from left to right, "When you're up there, we can start thinking about balance and even moving from tree to tree," a glimmer of amusement danced in the ThunderClan deputy's amber eyes, "Which will be interesting to see you three attempt later on."

Spiderleg gave a _mrrow _of amusement, "They may be Bramblestar's kits, but I don't think they're that advanced in their training, Lionblaze," he purred, "Perhaps in a moon's time?"

Snowfall's ears twitched slightly at their light purrs before focusing on the task in hand. He was demonstrating to these three apprentices tree climbing, he had a certain level of success to live up to. He gave a flourish of his tail, his amber eyes narrowing in concentration. Drawing in a deep breath, the white tom bunched his muscles, wiggling his hindquarters. And then he leapt.

* * *

><p>The world was blurry. As her eyelids slowly peeled open, all that consumed the pale grey-and-white she-cat's mind was exhaustion. Exhaustion and pain. She wasn't entirely sure where the pain was coming from, it had seemed very distant initially, but as the world began to flicker into focus, it became more and more real.<p>

Her throat was painfully dry and as she blinked in the pale light, her mind floated to thoughts of lakes and rivers. _Water. _She could _kill _for just a few droplets of water right now, and not just to soothe the prickly dryness of her insides, but to wash away the sickly sweet taste of blood that lingered in her mouth and throat.

"Ambersky?"

The pale grey-and-white she-cat at last concentrated on her surroundings. It took her a few moments to recognise the dark stone walls as that of the Medicine Cat Cave and the light brown tabby she-cat before her as Leafpool, ThunderClan's senior medicine cat. The expression she wore was that of concern as she picked her way around the mossy nests to where Ambersky lay.

The pale grey-and-white warrior blinked sleepily up at the medicine cat. It was as she stared up at the light brown tabby she-cat that her memories of the previous few days started to return and her confusion began to melt away. _I was coughing, wasn't I? Coughing blood. And then… And then I collapsed. _She could briefly conjure up a memory of awakening in the medicine cats' den, only to be offered some poppy seeds a little while later and soon succumbing to sleep. How long had passed since then?

"How… How long have I been here?" the pale grey-and-white she-cat croaked, giving a small yawn.

Leafpool blinked back at her patient, "A couple of days," she murmured in response. For a moment she simply studied the young warrior, then she muttered to herself, "I think you might be a little dehydrated," for a moment she stood quite still, clearly swimming deep amidst her thoughts. Then she shook it off, padding to the den entrance and slipping through the lichen screen easily.

The medicine cat was gone for a little while, but not too long. As the pale grey-and-white she-cat resurfaced from unconsciousness, her mind began to wander once more. She couldn't help but notice that one of the nests across from her which had previously occupied, or at least from what she could remember, was now empty. Perhaps it had always been empty and the pale grey-and-white she-cat was simply getting confused, but if not... _Great StarClan._

There wasn't much longer to process that thought. No sooner than a heartbeat or so later, that familiar sensation of something rising up within her returned, and with it came a stinging pain. The pale grey-and-white she-cat sunk into her nest, her whole body heaving as she tried to rid herself of whatever it was stirring within her.

Leafpool, accompanied by Redpaw, who was carrying some damp moss in between his jaws, reappeared through the screen of lichen just in time to witness the pale grey-and-white she-cat spluttering blood onto the moss. The medicine cat's face fell and she quickly made her way over to where her patient lay, her eyes wide. Redpaw followed tentatively after her, his amber eyes glowing against the shadows of the cave. The apprentice dropped the damp moss at Ambersky's side before skittering away, soon disappearing out of the cave mouth.

The coughing fit lasted for a further few heartbeats, Ambersky's face screwed up in pain as the hacking coughs came spluttering from her maw. It was a moment later that she could at last relax, slumping deeper into her nest, her eyes closing, "Go… away," she murmured drowsily, her mind not really having any sort of control over her words. She didn't want Leafpool fussing over her right now, all she wanted now was to sleep. Who cared if she never woke up? She was exhausted and fed up of this aching sensation, fed up of the violent coughs that sucked away all of her energy and left her weak, fed up of the draining pain from her chest. She just wanted to sleep.

"Ambersky," Leafpool's soft mew was quiet, but firm, "I need you to drink this for me," she pressed the wet moss towards her, "It'll help, trust me."

The pale grey-and-white she-cat let out a long groan, "I don't need your help."

Leafpool heaved a sigh. There was a brief pause before she at last responded, "Ambersky, listen to me," there was a new-found grit to her voice, "You need to drink something. If you're to have this cure, you can't be dehydrated. Water is important to help with digestion, now just drink it, for the love of StarClan."

_Cure? _Slowly, the pale grey-and-white she-cat flickered open weary eyes, "Wait, you said cure," she mumbled, her gaze not meeting Leafpool and remaining fixed on her white paws, "Cure? How?"

The faint traces of a smile tugged at Leafpool's lips, "Molespots and Foxleap returned last night," she explained, "They brought the cure," she picked her way over to the herb store at the rear of the den and reappeared shortly with a small bundle of herbs, "Now, can you just drink the water?"

Even in her bedraggled state, the pale grey-and-white she-cat's heart lifted a little at Leafpool's words. _Molespots is back? _She leaned forward to lap at the moss, but her thoughts didn't stray from the brown-and-cream tom, _I hope he's okay. StarClan, I hope he's okay. And I really hope he doesn't see me like this, I'm a mess. He can't see me this way._

The welcomed water was quick to ease her throat, even if it was only by a little, recovering the moisture somewhat. She lapped greedily at the last few traces of water before lowering her head into the moss once more.

Leafpool blinked, satisfied. Taking a step forward so that she stood just before the grey-and-white she-cat, she dropped the bundle of herbs just by Ambersky's muzzle, "And now this," she murmured.

The pale grey-and-white she-cat drunk in a deep breath, breathing in the scents of the herbs before she ingested them. _Ugh. That's not pleasant. _She frowned, shifting away from it. But it was a sharp shooting pain through her chest that at last made the pale grey-and-white she-cat heave a sigh of resignation before, with great distaste, swallowing the herbs.

If anything, the immediate effect was that her throat was noticeably dryer, which was not appreciated. The pale grey-and-white she-cat grumbled a few words to herself at that.

"Thank you," Leafpool whispered quietly. The light brown tabby medicine cat lifted her gaze to the den entrance, to where the screen of lichen quivered as another cat entered the den. Jayfeather, despite being blind, moved easily around the cave, not putting a single paw wrong as he made his way over to his fellow medicine cat. His sightless blue gaze seemed to gaze upon Ambersky for a moment before he turned to Leafpool, "Bramblestar wants most of the sick cats to be relocated tomorrow," he meowed, "He doesn't want to risk them being here for too long. It's a miracle that only a few cats have been infected so far."

Leafpool looked doubtful, "I wouldn't be so sure. I caught Poppyfrost coughing earlier."

The grey tabby tom shifted uncomfortably. Then, after a moment's silence, he muttered, "I'll go and check on her later."

The blind tom made his way to the rear of the den to retrieve some herbs before padding over to where Whitewing lay, asleep in her nest, "I'll see if I can get a warrior to go out and collect herbs; we're a little low on poppy seeds and tansy," he meowed from across the den to Leafpool.

The light brown tabby medicine cat gave a nod, "I'll see if Brightheart would be willing. She might be an elder now, but her knowledge of herbs is better than most and I'm sure she'd appreciate the fresh air."

Her focus at last returned to Ambersky. The pale grey-and-white she-cat had rested her head on her paws, flattening herself into the moss and focusing her mind on blocking out the pain. Leafpool flashed her a sympathetic smile, "There were some poppy seeds in those herbs, that should send you off into sleep for a little while," she murmured, her amber gaze soft.

"But… But…" Ambersky stammered, her words raspy and her breaths wheezy, "Can you..? Molespots…" she trailed off, exhaustion weighing heavily upon her shoulders. All she wanted was to give in to that great need, to let sleep carry her away into a world where pain was non-existent. But, at the same time, she couldn't bear to return to the shadows of her dreams without seeing Molespots. She didn't ideally want him to see her in this state, but she _needed _to see him. It felt like moons since she'd last set eyes upon his face. And what if this was it? What if the cure had come too late and the approaching sleep was one she'd never awaken from?

"Molespots…" she murmured, her eyes fluttering shut, "Molespots…"

It was impossible to hold on any longer. With a soft sigh, the pale grey-and-white she-cat sunk into the moss, letting herself be carried far away from the confines of the medicine cats' den. But even with the shadows smothering her vision and consciousness slipping away from her, the words still lingered on her lips. _Molespots._

* * *

><p>As of late, Dewclaw's days had mostly consisted of the same thing. When dawn crested the sky, he'd awaken, give himself a brief groom and then find a sunny spot out in the Stone Hollow. From there he could watch with green-eyed envy as cats freely entered and exited ThunderClan's Camp via the Thorn Barrier. After a little while of that, he'd get started on the apprentice duties that Bramblestar had set him, usually something along the lines of taking dirty moss to the dirt-place or searching the elders for ticks. Either way, it was, as could be expected, the most exhilarating experience imaginable. His next task usually involved taking a short nap at sunhigh and then later awaking once more to carry out some more chores or to rant to whoever would listen to him about his punishment. Being confined to camp had certainly limited how the dark grey tom was living. His paws simply itched to be able to run free in the forest once more, to feel the wind upon his pelt and the grass beneath his pads.<p>

_The time will come, _he promised himself, pausing in his grooming ritual for a brief moment to simply breath before drawing his paw behind his ear in a circular motion. As sunhigh approached, the dark grey tom had found himself a warm spot in the green-leaf sunshine where he could watch camp life around him whilst he washed. For what seemed the first time, the weather was faintly hot.

As he let his gaze survey the hollow, it was clear that the dark grey tom wasn't the only one making the most of the sunshine. Throughout ThunderClan's camp, cats were flecked about in groups, some just in pairs and other huddled together in large numbers. A number of fox-lengths to Dewclaw's right, Orangeflight and Mousewhisker were sharing tongues, their eyes closed in bliss. It wouldn't be much longer until the orange-and-white tabby queen birthed her kits; Leafpool had predicted it to be within the next moon, hopefully. In terms of kits, ThunderClan had been blessed in the past few moons. It might not have been the best time to be welcoming young lives into the world, but kits were always something to be celebrated and they certainly lifted the spirits in the Hollow a little.

Meanwhile, draped over the large rocks that clumped together in one corner of camp, several groups of cats were collected. Lilystream, Molespots and Cherryflower had gathered in a circle, enjoying the warmth of the sun upon their backs, but their eyes were narrowed and concern rang in their voices. The situation was similar nearby, where Rosepetal, Cinderheart and Sorreltail were talking. The concerns and troubles of the last few moons was evident throughout the Stone Hollow. The conversations of Mousewhisker and Orangeflight had been light and caring, but the mark of war was even displayed amongst them, in the new scars that marked the grey-and-white tom.

Dewclaw himself was still recovering from the battle against the divisions in SkyClan's camp. Although most of his wounds had healed, the gash across his right forepaw was still visible. He no longer had to limp about, but it did cause him a little pain at times. At least the worst of it had passed now, within a half moon, it would be fully recovered.

Rasping his tongue over his paw and then brushing it past his cheek, the dark grey tom let his thoughts focus on his own actions once more. With each careful motion, his pelt lay slicker against his muscular frame. He wasn't usually too fussed about his appearances, but with the camp confinement providing such a lack of activities to fill his time, it had become part of his regular routine.

The light, irregular thud of pawsteps gently teased the dark grey tom's gaze from his own activities to the Thorn Barrier, from which Snowfall had just appeared. The snowy-white tom wore an awkward expression as he limped forwards, holding up one of his forepaws, which looked oddly twisted.

The dark grey tom frowned. _Didn't he go out to train his new apprentice with Spiderleg and Lionblaze? _There was no sign of the two cats, nor their apprentices. Giving a brisk shake of his thick grey pelt, Dewclaw rose to his paws and picked his way over to his brother.

Snowfall spotted his brother and paused in his tracks, his ears flattening against his head in embarrassment, "Oh, hi Dewclaw," the white tom meowed awkwardly, his amber gaze fixed on his paws, "I fell out of a tree."

The dark grey tom blinked, frowning, "You… You fell out of a tree?" he echoed, tilting his head slightly to one side. He let his eyes wander over the white warrior for a moment, taking in his ruffled pelt, the scraps of leaves and burrs that had entwined themselves in his tail and the flicker of pain that hid away behind his amber eyes, "Are you sure the tree didn't fall on you?"

A spark of amusement flickered into the white tom's gaze, but then he gave a brisk shake of his head, pain replacing it, "Yeah," he squeaked, limping forward a few steps, "I think I might've sprained my paw or something."

The dark grey tom gave a light exhale, shaking his head, "I swear to StarClan, you're one of the unluckiest cats I know," he sat down, his tail curling around his paws, "You're constantly injuring yourself, in both battle and…" his gaze picked over the white tom for a moment, "tree related incidents… And that's not to mention your… What's it called? Your sleeping problem?"

"Insomnia," Snowfall put in, wincing.

"Insomniwhat'sit," he gave a brief roll of his eyes, his gaze landing upon the Medicine Cats' Cave, "You do realise that Leafpool and Jayfeather are going to be rather annoyed at you? They've got enough on their paws already…" he trailed off slightly, amber eyes misting at the thought.

"Well, I was meaning to visit Ambersky and Whitewing earlier," the white warrior mewed, his ear-tips twitching, "I've got an excuse now."

Dewclaw swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, "How's Ambersky?" he dropped his voice, his words hushed, amber orbs narrowed.

The white tom gave a raspy exhale, his head lowering, "The last time I checked on her she was asleep," his breath caught, his soft amber orbs clouding, "I suppose now the cure's here, things might take a turn for the better," his eyes trailed to the Medicine Cats' Den, "But you never know," he swallowed, shuffling his paws, "You should go visit her, I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

The dark grey tom gave an insistent shake of the head, "Oh no," he brushed off the possibility quickly, "I don't want to disturb her or the other cats. Or Leafpool and Jayfeather come to think of it," his gaze lifted to the cloudless sky so that Snowfall couldn't meet his lying eyes, "Besides, I don't want to be the one to spread the disease. We've been lucky that only a few cats have come down with it so far."

Snowfall didn't look convinced. Dewclaw didn't blame him. After a moment's silence, the white tom's eyes suddenly opened a little wider, as if awakening from a dream, "I'm going to go see the medicine cats now," he muttered, his tail giving a flourish, "Remind me to speak to you later, there's something I have to tell you," there was as light glimmer of excitement within his pale amber gaze as he spoke.

"Um, okay?"

S_omething to tell me? What on earth could that be? _He blinked, shaking off the thoughts, he'd have to wait until later. He gave a friendly nod of the head, his eyes following the white tom as he padded off towards the Medicine Cats' Den. It was as the white tom left that a surge of relief rushed through Dewclaw. He'd been worried that Snowfall would press him about visiting Ambersky, he obviously hadn't bought the dark grey tom's reasons for not wanting to see her. His true reasoning, which he wouldn't admit to anyone, was simply out of fear. He loved his sister dearly and to have to see her so weak, so fragile and close to death. Even the thought of it made the grey tom's knees weak.

He was no medicine cat, he had no knowledge of illnesses; he had no idea if the grey-and-white she-cat would pull through. He prayed to StarClan that she would survive, but in the end, it wasn't up to him. What he really feared was going to see Ambersky and then breaking down in front of her. He couldn't do that, it wouldn't be good for her and it wouldn't be good for him. He was fine if he kept his emotions under tight control, it was when he let them loose that he made mistakes.

And if she did die? The grey tom swallowed, his heart clenching in his chest. If she was to die, he would rather remember how she lived, as the bubbly, happy grey-and-white she-cat who could always make him smile. Well, not always, but a fair amount of the time. He'd rather remember her as she was, not in her final days; her weakness, her pain. If she was to pass on to StarClan he was determined to uphold those happy memories until his own last breath.

He just prayed it didn't come to that.

* * *

><p><strong>... Yeah... I haven't really got much to say here... This chapter was a bit depressing, but not as depressing as the last one at least. There's going to be a few time skips coming up soon, in which we'll skip a few quarter-moons, just a heads up for y'all. c:<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**- You'll have to wait and see. ^^ **

**I'm not even sure what happens next chapter, I need to find my notepad. xD**

**Question of the Day - If you could ask any of the characters in Blue Moon one question what would it be? I might answer a few of them in Author's Notes in the next chapter. c:**

**If you leave a review, you get a sneak peak of the next chapter, if you leave a review on the Fan Fic of the Week, you get a second sneak peak, tempting enough?**

**Live, Love, Read and Review,**

**Leafy x**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hi guys! I apologise for being a little late, I've had a lot of homework and a lack of motivation, so yeah.**

**There's no Fan Fiction of the Week this week as there were no reviews to last week's one and it's supposed to promote other awesome stories on this wonderful site, but you guys seem to have lost interest. I didn't have the time to find one either, sorry, I don't really read many Warriors Fan Fics any more.**

**So, you guys asked some of the characters from Blue Moon a few questions in your reviews, so here are their answers! ^^**

**Leafpool; How do you know what insomnia is?**

_**'Insomnia? I've never heard of it.'**_

**_(It was Frecklewish, not Leafpool, who diagnosed Snowfall as having insomnia. She learnt about it from her mother, who was a kittypet.)_**

**Dewclaw; Describe the exact moment that you knew you fell in love with Redflower**

_**'Oh, um, I don't know really. I think it might have been when we were on the journey and a hawk dived for her. It just occurred to me that I didn't want the hawk to catch her. In that moment, I realised that if the hawk got her, I would have to live in a world where she didn't exist and I realised that I didn't want to live in that world. When the hawk was dead, I felt no pride, only relief. I'm not sure what I would've done it it had caught her. It didn't quite occur to me at that moment though that what I was feeling was called love.'**_

**Ambersky; If you found out you were expecting Molespots' kits, what would be the first thing you do?**

_**'I... I don't know. He's not my mate, or at least not yet. Maybe one day we will be, I know I like him a lot and I know he likes me, but is it love? I don't know. I suppose I'd tell him, I'd want him to be the first to know.'**_

**Molespots; Do you regret spying on the divisions cats?**

_**'I suppose I do and I don't. If I hadn't, maybe Ambersky wouldn't have the disease? Maybe Specklekit wouldn't be dead? But we know how the divisions work now, we know their weaknesses. Only time will tell I think. Though, if I could go back, I don't think I'd do it. If Ambersky dies... I'll never forgive myself.'**_

**Whitefern; Why weren't you nice to Redflower when you found out she loved Dewclaw?**

_**'It started when the division cats found out about it all. One of their cats had seen Dewclaw and Redflower meeting and then they confronted me about it by singling me out by the border. I don't know all of their spies, but they somehow knew I was Redflower's sister. So I was forced into working for them and they told me if I talked to Redflower about it or told anyone, they'd kill Redflower and they'd kill me. I kept my distance from Redflower because everytime I saw her I felt so guilty. I was so worried I would end up telling her and so I turned to being snappy to deter her. It was the only way that I knew I wouldn't tell her, so I could protect her. I just hope she can forgive me for it all.'**_

**~ Review Replies ~**

**FrostOfTheWarriorCats ~ Haha, yup! Redflower! :3 I'm so excited. ^^ Thank you so much! Your words are much appreciated and mean a lot to me!**

**berkswarriors ~ Haha, thank you! Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, I do the same with my sisters' sweets. xD**

**Spottedmoth123 ~ Thank you so much! Yeah, my response to not knowing how to start a chapter quite often is to do some really scary dream which tricks the readers into thinking everyone's dead. xD**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Thank you! I find Dewclaw quite a refreshing character to write about. He's had a real character arc; over the course of the series, you can really see a development in his personality and he's just quite a relatable character I think. He's far from perfect, but we all love him anyway.**

**Seaflower ~ Haha, I know right? If they could get over their fear of humans, life would be so much easier. xD Thanks!**

**Briarthorn ~ It is amazing indeed. Yup! There's a little AmberxMole this chapter. ^^ Snowfall, the constantly injured tom. He's just an unlucky little thing, bless him. c: Haha, yes, I thought he deserved an apprentice. He was originally going to be the mentor to Finchpaw instead of Spiderleg actually, but I wanted to give him a little more time to grow up before becoming a mentor. Thank you! ;w;**

**Orangeflight ~ xD Yeah, Snowfall's okay, he's just a clumsy little cat. Thanks!**

**WyldClaw ~ We shall just have to wait and see about the cure... **

**Lightningstar-Of-NightClan ~ Dang. I literally just realised I've sent your sneak peak to you FanFiction account instead of dA. Sorry! **

**Nightfeather ~ xD Well, everyone loves cake, so I would assume that they would too. xP I always look forward to your reviews, thank you, as always!**

**Silverkitty16 ~ You're not interested in Dawn of the Clans? ;O; I absolutely adore Dawn of the Clans! The first and second book are okay, but from the third book, it's amazing! It's really refreshing to have a whole new cast of characters and even though there are a few really cliché plotlines, it's great! Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 6 of Dark Skies! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was the sun that awoke them, much to each and every cat's surprise. Just as with the day before, brilliant golden light splashed in through the spreading branches of the Stone Hollow's bramble dens, caressing the occupants of each den with gentle warmth. The clan were slow to rise from their nests, surprise slowing their movement as they spilled from their dens, blinking up at the sunlight in pleasant disbelief.<p>

Dewclaw awoke just after dawn, but many of the nests around him were already vacant. Slipping into an easy stretch, satisfaction rippled through the dark grey tom as the weariness in his limbs ebbed away, as if burned off by the sunlight. It was a new day and with the rising of the sun, hope was renewed. The sun promised of an end to all these dark skies and with it perhaps the end to this war? It was nothing more than wishful thinking, but after spending much of his life in a negative mind-set, Dewclaw was easily succumbed to the hopeful, positive thinking that was whispered of throughout camp.

His pawsteps thrumming lightly against the moss, the dark grey warrior surfaced into the brightness of day, soaking up the warm light upon his shady pelt. From a brief glance, life in the Hollow was as it should be. Lionblaze sat tall atop the Highledge, his pelt drenched in sunlight and giving him a golden appearance as the day's patrols rolled confidently off his tongue. A small gathering of cats had collected together below the ledge, listening as the ThunderClan deputy announced each patrol. Despite his camp confinement, the dark grey tom found himself listening in for his name, his ears angled slightly towards where Lionblaze sat as he settled himself in the sunlight and began to smooth down his ruffled pelt. The flicker of disappointment still came when his name was not called and the golden tabby tom leapt down from his spot to converse with Pebblefall and Honeyflower, two of his children. Dewclaw's eyes followed him for a further few moments, then he blinked, letting his gaze return to his own paws once more. But they didn't linger there for too long before they went wandering once more.

"Dewclaw!"

His amber orbs were quick to find Leafpool. The light brown tabby she-cat was carefully making her way towards him with light, dainty steps. When she reached him, she gave a dip of the head, "I've spoken with Bramblestar," she told him, her eyes not meeting his but instead focusing on the cliff face behind him, "And he's said that he'll allow the camp confinement to be broken briefly if you help with moving the sick cats to the Twoleg nest?" her gaze was expectant, though her paws were constantly shifting and her right ear was consistently directed towards the Medicine Cats' Den behind, in case her presence should be required, "We need a few extra paws to help out, and seeing as you don't have any duties and your paw is almost fully recovered…"

The dark grey tom didn't initially find much interest in the offer, carrying sick cats back and forth wasn't on top of the list of activities he wished to carry out before he joined StarClan, but after a while of contemplation and the tantalising thought of being able to at last venture beyond the enclosing walls of the Stone Hollow, he had a change in opinion. He hesitated for a further heartbeat, "I'll be allowed out of camp?" he meowed cautiously, taking a tentative step forward.

"Just for today, whilst you help," Leafpool replied, shooting a brief glance over her shoulder. She paused before asking, "So, can you help?"

An image of running free in the forest swept through the dark grey tom and with a deep inhale, he nodded. It might only be for a day, but being restrained within the Stone Hollow for at least a half-moon, the thought of being free, even if only just for a little while, made his heart ache with longing. _Although, that means I'll have to see Ambersky, _he realised, a lump forming in his throat and his chest tightening. He'd been avoiding visiting the pale grey-and-white she-cat ever since she'd come down with the disease and though guilt streaked through him whenever he turned down an opportunity to see his sister, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. _It'll be okay, _he tried to assure himself. A tiny voice in the back of his head seemed to ask why he feared seeing her so much, but he quickly brushed off the question, tossing the thoughts to the back of his mind.

A relieved smile spread across the light brown tabby she-cat's face and she gave a soft exhale, nodding, "Thank you," she murmured, her ears twitching lightly, "Would you be able to get another warrior or two to help?" she tipped her head a little to one side questioningly, "I've got to get back to my patients now, otherwise I'd do it myself."

Dewclaw gave a nod of the head, remaining mute.

Leafpool's gaze flickered over him for a brief moment before she gave a faint smile, "When you've got help, come and find me," she murmured, her tail giving a sharp flick before she bowed her head and was quickly one her way once more, dissolving into the shadows of the medicine cat's den.

The dark grey tom sat quite still, absorbing the many thoughts that were floating around his head. When he at last felt ready, he lifted himself to his paws and with a brief glance up at the sun, he drew in a deep breath, _Now, _he thought privately, his gaze sweeping the clearing, _Just to find a couple of other warriors up to the task. That shouldn't be too hard._

* * *

><p>Finding help was much harder than the dark grey tom could've predicted. As to be expected, many of the cats were already assigned to patrols or out hunting already. A large group of mentors and apprentices had shortly set off for a paired hunting training session. Amongst those cats had been Snowfall, who despite dislocating his leg the previous day, was determined to prove himself as a new mentor by taking out his apprentice, Nettlepaw, training. Dewclaw knew his brother was still in a fair amount of pain, more than the white tom was willing to let on, but he'd been rather insistent on the matter. It was only his second day as a mentor and his apprentice was none other than one of Bramblestar's kits, he felt a great need to live up to expectation, even if that did mean enduring pain.<p>

However, the dark grey tom had eventually managed to round up two other cats; Daisy and Molespots. He'd been a little surprised that of all cats, it had been Daisy, the soft, cream-furred queen, who'd stepped up to the task. She was the last cat Dewclaw would've expected to offer for such a task, but then again, she'd shown a change in mentality over the last couple of moons, proving why she'd earned her place in the clan by helping out the apprentices with their duties and even joining a hunting patrol. Even though she hadn't brought back any prey, just her presence had been welcomed. Molespots' company was not quite so unexpected, but nonetheless, Dewclaw was surprised to find that the dark grey tom wasn't taking out his apprentice, Redpaw, with the other mentors. Instead it was Birchfall who'd taken out the fox-red apprentice. The light brown tabby tom had taken over training of Redpaw whilst his mentor had been away, observing the divisions and gaining an insight into their lives. The brown-and-cream tom hadn't seemed the same since he'd returned, he just seemed… empty…

He didn't bear that confident, easy-going outlook which he was renowned for, instead he was very quiet. He was often checking in on Ambersky, but the pale grey-and-white she-cat had always been deep in sleep when he'd been visiting.

It was with the two cats at his side that Dewclaw could at last return to the Medicine Cats' Cave. Sun-high was fast approaching, the day growing hotter as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The presence of the three approaching cats was soon noticed by Jayfeather, the blind tabby tom poking his head through the den entrance and casting out his senses before padding over to the three cats. The grey tabby tom didn't do a very good job at disguising his surprise at Daisy being one of the cats to volunteer, but after a few moments he blinked it off.

Dewclaw sat quite still whilst the grey tabby tom explained about the tasks ahead, though there were a few parts of the conversation in which he dropped in and out, finding little interest in the grey tabby tom's words. It was pretty straight forward, they just needed to help with moving the sick cats and then the herbs to the twoleg nest, but Jayfeather was being very pedantic about little details, such as how they must carry each herb and how certain herbs shouldn't be mixed with other herbs.

When the blind medicine cat at last closed his jaws shut, the words ceasing to tumble from his jaws, Dewclaw gave a nod of the head, blinking. He couldn't quite tug his thoughts away from visions of the forest, in all it's green-leaf glory; the lush greens of the grass under-paw and the leaves above, their branches swaying softly in the breeze. Wildflowers poking up from the shadows and embracing the sunlight, their petals open and their heads leant towards the golden light of the sun that sloped in through the canopy. The enticing fragrances on the breeze that whispered of life and warmth, the vibrancy of bird song.

_It's not just about that today, Dewclaw, _a tiny voice in his head reminded his sharply, _Today's not a day to be selfish. This is about helping Leafpool and Jayfeather, the sick cats, your sister. This is about protecting ThunderClan, it's about stopping this disease from claiming any more lives._

He swallowed the shudder of guilt that suddenly came racing through him, dropping his gaze to his paws. _Of course, mouse-dung. I need to stop thinking about myself._

"Okay, Daisy, Leafpool can bring out some herbs for you to take in a moment, in the meanwhile, Molespots, Dewclaw, come with me," he gave a flick of the tail, motioning for the two cats to follow before disappearing through the lichen screen into the medicine cats' den. Dewclaw noticed that the grey tabby tom had assigned Daisy one of the simplest tasks, one that didn't require carrying sick cats through the forest, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he followed as Jayfeather had instructed, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat as he entered the shadows of the den. His expanding pupils took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, they were quick to fall upon the nearest nest.

Curled up in the moss the pale grey-and-white form of Ambersky was just visible. The dark grey tom's breath caught, his heart faltering a little. _Oh. _She looked so frail, so small. With each rise and fall of her flank a raspy wheeze resounded from her maw. Her pelt was unusually ruffled and the dark grey tom couldn't help but notice how dull it was. Usually Ambersky ensured it was well preened and glossy to the last hair, she'd always been very obsessive about it.

He swallowed, taking a small step backwards. _It's okay, it's okay. You've got to be strong, for both of you. _He drunk in a deep breath, clearing his mind and focusing on harnessing any emotions that were floating around in his chest. Instead, he concentrated on breathing, on the gentle rise and fall of his chest as each breath entered and left his body. He let all of his thoughts become consumed by that single task. If he simply focused on himself and staying calm, he'd be alright.

"Okay, seeing as Ambersky is closest to the den entrance, we can take her first," Jayfeather meowed, getting straight to the point, "She's on poppy seeds right now, so she shouldn't awaken, but be gentle anyway," he sat down, letting his tail curl around his paws and giving a dip of the head to allow the two cats to begin.

Dewclaw's gaze travelled to Molespots, who flanked his right side. The brown-and-cream tom was staring intently at the pale grey-and-white she-cat, his gaze hollow; the older warrior was making no effort to disguise his fear. Dewclaw wasn't sure whether to admire how openly he displayed his emotions or to find it odd. Instead he blinked it off, drawing in another breath before meowing quietly, "Okay, I'll take her back end, you can take the front," his gaze flickered over the brown-and-cream.

For a moment he though the warrior hadn't heard his words, then Molespots blinked and gave a nod, murmuring in a volume almost inaudible, "Okay."

The dark grey tom's whiskers twitched and he lowered himself to be closer to the pale grey-and-white she-cat, nosing her gently towards him. He didn't allow himself to spare a second thought about how limp and easy she was to move. Molespots echoed his movements from near her head. Giving a nod to the brown-and-cream tom, Dewclaw eased the grey-and-white she-cat, gently lifting her until part of her rested across his broad shoulders. Molespots did the same just a moment later, relieving some of the weight.

For a couple of moments, the two cats shuffled about, trying to distribute the weight between them as evenly as possible. Jayfeather blinked, rising to his paws and picking up a bundle of herbs neatly between his jaws. With a nod of the head, the grey tabby tom led the way out of the den, giving a sweep of his tabby striped tail, "Come on, we haven't got all day."

With a brief sidelong glance at Molespots, the dark grey tom drew in a deep breath before at last following.

* * *

><p>Eyes fluttering open, the pale grey-and-white she-cat was startled to find bright sunlight glaring down upon her, her eyelids quickly falling shut. <em>Great StarClan, this isn't the medicine cats' cave. <em>When the tide of sleep had swept her away that previous day, her last sight had been of the dark sloping stone walls that formed the medicine cats' den. It had become a rather familiar sight. But this, this was far from familiar.

After her heartbeat began to slow, she at last dared peel open her eyes, blinking off the sunlight. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _She simply let herself breath, not at all surprised to find the usual rasping wheeze accompanying each inhalation. But after a further few moments something came to her. The typical sharp pains that had made residence in her chest were absent. All that remained was a faint, lingering ache. Confusion swept through her, _Huh?_

The pale grey-and-white she-cat at last turned her attention to her surroundings. Stone walls still enclosed her, but these stone walls were a rusty red colour and made up of many little precisely formed stones. _What in StarClan's name…_ She sunk into the leaves beneath her, head spinning. Her eyes remained tightly shut as she tried to conjure up images of familiarity; the steep stone walls of the Stone Hollow, the amber of her brother's eyes, The night sky, anything but this.

"Ambersky?"

But it was a light chirrup from nearby that really brought familiarity. Her eyes lightly fluttered open, taking a moment to focus upon the figure picking his way over to her from the opposite side of the den. And it was as her eyes picked over the cat's sturdy frame, the dapples of colour that flecked his pelt and the concern in his amber gaze that her heart faltered, her eyes widening.

Her jaws opened to let words out, but noise refused to leave her jaws and she was just left staring. The brown-and-cream tom came to a halt before her, quickly falling into a crouch, his pupils wide, "Oh my StarClan, Ambersky," he murmured, concern flashing behind his round eyes.

_Molespots. _A little smile lit her face, a fluttering sensation awakening in her chest, "Molespots," she croaked, her whiskers twitching, "I… I…" she struggled to voice the vast number of emotions that fogged her brain and made it almost impossible to think straight, "You're here," her eyes shifted for a brief moment to the surroundings, "Where… Why?"

The brown-and-cream tom gave a faint smile, pressing himself against the ground. Though there was a tinge of warmth in his gaze, the unease remained ever present, "Bramblestar and the medicine cats wanted to move the sick cats here to stop infection," he explained in a quiet, hushed tone. The expression on his face was just the same as when the brown-and-cream tom had first spotted her awakening from the deep slumber which had cocooned her in darkness, it read something along the lines of a mixture of excitement, fear and was it longing? It was hard to tell. She didn't have much longer to think about it, because the brown-and-cream was quick to shoot a question at her, "How are you feeling? Any better? Are you tired? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you"-

A murmur of amusement entered the grey-and-white she-cat's gaze and she blinked, "I feel a little better," she shifted a little in her nest, but her gaze remained fixed upon the brown-and-cream tom, "My throat's still a bit sore and dry, but my chest doesn't hurt any more," she tried to pull herself up to be closer to the dappled tom, "I just want everything to be back to normal."

Hope, only a tiny glimmer of it, but nonetheless, hope, had crept into the older warrior's gaze. He sat blinking at her, "Thank StarClan," his words were directed towards their Warrior Ancestors, but Ambersky caught them, "You're going to pull through, okay? You hear me? I won't let you die, I won't," his words were meant to sound firm and confident, but they wavered, fear lapping at the edges of his deep amber gaze, "Great StarClan, I've missed you so much, Amber. I've been so worried, it's just made me realise, how, how," he hesitated, trying to find the right string of words to truly express his thoughts, "how delicate everything is. How little time we have," he paused, his gaze clouding for a moment before he meowed, "As soon as you're better, because you _will _get better, don't worry, we're going to something fun. We could go down to the lake or we could"-

"Not _when _I get better," she put in quietly, her gaze slowly lifting from him to the sky above, "_If. _Life is delicate, it's like you said. What if I don't live? We only have now," she rasped, "today is what counts, not tomorrow."

The brown-and-cream tom's head slowly lowered and he shifted his paws awkwardly. For a moment, all was silent, but then the birdsong filled the void left by the lack of conversation.

Molespots swallowed, as if still trying to digest the information, then he gave a small nod, even if he looked a little reluctant to accept the pale grey-and-white she-cat's words, "I… I suppose," his shoulder sagged a little and he looked a little defeated, "I just…"

Sympathy tugged at the pale grey-and-white she-cat and she longed to nuzzle the brown-and-cream tom, but in fear of spreading whatever this disease was that had taken claim of her she held back, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up," she whispered, "Just… Just in case."

Molespots gave a slow nod, but he didn't utter a word. Instead, he lifted his head to the sky above. As sun-high drew nearer, the golden orb of light that was the sun lifting higher in the vast blue of the sky, the heat of the day grew. Ambersky welcomed the warmth upon her pelt; after spending the last few days in the medicine cats' cave, it was a blessing to feel such heat upon her fur. It was hot, perhaps even a little too hot? The patched warrior was content to simply enjoy the light; for all she knew, this might be the last time she felt it.

"Amber?"

"Yeah?"

The brown-and-cream tom drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for something, but before he could come out with whatever he'd been about to say, Jayfeather suddenly came hurrying over. The grey tabby tom looked mildly irritated, "What are you doing?" he demanded bluntly when he reached the two cats, his sightless blue eyes narrowing to slits.

Molespots head lowered. Obviously whatever he'd been about to say had been important. He looked about to respond when the medicine cat cut in once more.

"The whole reason why the sick cats have been moved here is to stop further infection," Jayfeather snapped, "Sick cats are to be separated from those who are healthy, we can't risk it," he gave a sharp flick of his tail, "Come on, we need your help with Brackenfur."

"But I…" the brown-and-cream warrior stammered, his gaze flitting back and forth between Ambersky and the medicine cat, "It was only for a couple of minutes, I"-

"Now," the grey tabby tom meowed coldly, "What, do you want the whole of ThunderClan to die from this disease? Isn't that why you brought it in the first place?"

Ambersky winced at Jayfeather's words. That was _too _harsh.

Molespots visibly flinched. He sent one last regretful glance to Ambersky before reluctantly rising to his paws and moving to stand beside the medicine cat, his head lowered in shame.

Jayfeather just gave a toss of the head before striding off. As the brown-and-cream warrior padded after the grey tabby medicine cat, Ambersky found a part of herself following too, her eyes not leaving Molespots' familiar form before he disappeared from sight and into shadows of the forest.

With a groan, the pale grey-and-white she-cat slithered back into her nest, her heart weighing heavy in her chest. If only she could wish it all away; the disease, the war too. She gave a heavy sigh, _If only._

* * *

><p>It was just over a half moon until the kits were due. Three quarters of a moon if you were being precise, just under three quarters of a moon if you were pedantic about it. That was what Frecklewish had estimated, at least, Redflower very much doubted it would be exactly that.<p>

It all seemed so far off. Even when she'd told Dewclaw the news felt like many moons ago, when in reality it had only been a moon or so. Since then, her belly had become well-rounded with the weight of the number of small lives growing within her. She still found it something of an oddity that there were little ones inside of her, cats who she'd never met, but within a few moons, would know like the back of her paw. It was something to look forward to, at least, in a world that had become somewhat bleak.

"Redflower!"

The slightly muffled mew had come from a couple of tail-lengths from where she was sat in the glorious sunshine and the dappled she-cat lifted her head, quickly distinguishing it as her sister. In her jaws the white she-cat bore the limp body of a blackbird.

Whitefern stopped directly before her, dropping the prey at Redflower's paws, "Hi, feel like sharing?"

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's gaze travelled to the green eyes of her sister. There it was, that same look which she'd seen so often in the white she-cat ever since her confession about being a spy. It was hope, hope that she could prove herself after all her wrongs, hope that she could recover everything they'd lost. Although Redflower had come to accept the white she-cat's actions, she still couldn't quite see her as how she'd done before, when they'd been not only sisters but best friends. It would take a long time to recover from it all, Redflower still couldn't quite come to terms with the fact that her sister, of all cats, had been betraying not only her but SkyClan.

It was then that she realised she hadn't given the white warrior an answer. She blinked, her eyes widening as if resurfacing from a daydream, meowing, "Oh, sure, okay."

Whitefern dipped her head thankfully, slipping into a comfortable position beside her littermate. Redflower swallowed, shifting a little away from the white she-cat, not so much that it was noticeable but just as to put a little distance between them.

The white she-cat gave a sheepish smile, her ears flickering. The white she-cat nosed the prey towards her, allowing her sister the first bite. At first the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat eyed Whitefern with caution, then she leaned in and took a bite.

Whitefern relaxed visibly, her tail flicking softly from side to side, but Redflower still wasn't quite at ease. So many thoughts and visions were flashing through her head, of Whitefern and the division, bringing back information, sneaking around SkyClan's camp, retrieving secrets. She shuddered inwardly, pushing the memories aside, _You've got to put that behind you. She's told you the truth and besides, it wasn't her fault. She said they forced her into it._

The young queen swallowed, putting on a smile, "So, how… how is everything?"

Her words hung in the air for a moment before Whitefern at last replied, her whiskers twitching a little, "Normal, I guess," she ducked her head awkwardly, "How're you?"

It was odd having such an ordinary conversation after the events of the previous moons. She waited politely for the white she-cat to take a mouthful of the prey before responding, "Eh, these kits are making me fat," she grumbled quietly, "They're getting a little heavy too, what are they; rocks? They'd better get a move on and just be born soon."

A tiny flicker of amusement danced behind Whitefern's green eyes, "What can I say? You're going to be a wonderful mother," she teased, gaze glittering as she gave her a playful prod, "It'll be Redflower and her rock kits, that's what they'll call you."

Redflower couldn't surpass a light chuckle, but she didn't quite understand how Whitefern could act so normal when there'd been such a tension between the two of them for so many moons. It was like it had never happened!

She shuffled her paws, "I don't know, I'm not sure whether I'm cut out to be a mother," she muttered, "I'm not really a motherly sort of cat."

Whitefern sent her a reassuring smile, "Don't be feather-brained," she purred softly, "You'll be an amazing mother, your kits are going to be the luckiest little things," she leant over to nuzzle her sister, but Redflower moved away.

The dappled she-cat caught the hurt in her sister's gaze, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She appreciated her sister's support, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to pick up that relationship with the white she-cat so soon. She needed time to come to terms with everything before she could even attempt to recover what they used to have.

"But how are they going to be without a father?" she dropped her voice, conscious about the cats that frequently padded past on their own duties.

"They won't know any different," Whitefern murmured, her gaze clouding, "They'll be fine."

There wasn't much conviction to the white warrior's words and Redflower frowned. The scuffling of paws from across the Gorge caught her gaze and she lifted her eyes from her paws to the source of the sound. Wildpaw and Wolfpaw were tussling in the sunshine, their eyes narrowed in the utmost of concentration. It was odd to see such a serious expression plastered across the faces of cats so young. Bouncefire and Nettlesplash, their mentors, watched from nearby, their knowledgeable eyes picking over the two cats. Every now and then one of them would intervene and offer a piece of advice before allowing them to continue.

Much of the clan were enjoying this spell of brightness, the camp flecked by the blissful forms of cats, lapping up the sunlight. Green-leaf had brought an abundance of prey and there'd been no activity from the division cats since the battle in the camp and so it was only natural to enjoy this peace. It was on days like this you could almost forget there was a war going on.

It was in that moment that she found her mind travelling to Dewclaw. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him, he was supposed to be gone from her mind now that she had ended their relationship, but the same feelings still lingered in her chest and no matter how many times she tried to push the grumpy lump of fur out of her mind, he kept clawing his way back in.

_I wonder what he's doing right now?_

He tried to conjure up his face, but no sooner had the image appeared it was distorted like the rippling surface of water. At first she thought it was pain that destroyed the image and brought her mind back to reality. It came from her belly, from within her. Then she realised.

It was movement. Something, or rather somebody was stirring within her stomach. _My kits! _

A shiver of excitement rushed through her and a grin spread across her face, _They're moving! Oh my StarClan, this is amazing! _She wasn't sure if it was just one of them, but she could definitely feeling rousing from within and she quickly rolled onto her back, her eyes trailing to Whitefern, pushing aside the tensions that flickered between them, "They're moving!" she squeaked, her green eyes widening, "My kits, they're kicking!"

A warm smile lit up Whitefern's features and she moved closer to her sister, resting her paw lightly upon round of her belly. It was quite a wondrous feeling. There was nothing that could quite describe it. It was if what had once been rocks sitting within her had suddenly blossomed into life and were now living, breathing kittens.

Although the dappled queen was terrified about the prospect of the moons ahead, there was something quite soothing about feeling the kits move for the first time. It gave her a sense of hope and even though she was so scared about becoming a mother, it send a rush of warmth sweeping through her.

"Wow," Whitefern breathed softly, slowly pulling away, her green eyes lit by the bright flame that was wonder and it burned brighter than ever.

She'd seen that flame burning in her eyes before. Many moons ago, but suddenly it seemed like just yesterday. It was just one look, but suddenly the dappled she-cat found herself buried amidst her memories.

_"Redkit! Breezekit! Come look at this!"_

_The little tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit's head jerked up from the ball of moss that rested between her paws, her wide, owl-like eyes travelling across the den to where Breezekit was poised, those blue eyes of hers which had previously been watching Redkit intently moving to the den entrance, where their final littermate stood in the mouth of the Nursery Cave._

_"What is it?" the dappled she-kit asked, bundling over to her littermate and stumbling to a halt beside the slightly larger she-kit. What was Whitekit so interested about? It was so cold! What was she doing standing outside?_

_Then her gaze lifted to the sky and she saw it. At first she wondered if it was her mind doing crazy things and she blinked, green eyes widening in disbelief. Many little flecks of white were drifting down from the sky, filling the air with their ever shifting presence._

_"Wow," the dappled she-kit breathed, the words spilling from her jaws into the cool air. Usually she would find a fascination in the way her breath billowed into soft clouds, but this time her heart was captivated by something far more wonderful._

_Whitekit reared up upon her hind legs and then sprang up into the air, batting playfully at the little white clusters with her forepaws. She swiftly withdrew, giving a brisk shake of her paws, "It's cold!" she exclaimed, her eyes round with fascination, "What is it?"_

_"It's snow, silly," Breezekit mewed matter-of-factly, coming to stand beside the two of them. Although the light grey she-kit was doing her best to appear mature and unfazed by all the white stuff, Redkit caught the tiny glimmer of excitement behind those blue eyes._

_Tentatively, the dappled she-kit took a step forward, emerging from the shelter of the cave mouth and into the flurry of life around her. Her legs trembled beneath her, but her eyes were all for the white stuff, the snow. That's what Breezekit had called it._

_"Snow," she tried out the word, giggling when a tiny snowflake landed and melted on her tongue. Whitekit was right, it was cold, but… amazing. She gave an excited squirm, "Snow!" she mewed, bunching her muscles and leaping into the snowy air. It was so beautiful! Each falling flake of snow took its own individual course to reach the stone covered ground, where it had begun to settle in a thin white layer._

_After a moment's hesitation, Whitekit followed. She bounced forwards to the centre of the gorge, where she opened her jaws and lifted her head to the sky. When the first fleck of snow melted upon her tongue, she gave a shiver of excitement, her whiskers trembling with excitement, "This is amazing!" she squealed. Her green eyes were bright and within them Redkit was sure she saw fire. Fire. Green fire, burning bright with wonder._

_Breezekit was the last to succumb to the great urge of play when she at last raced forward, letting out a shriek of excitement. The light grey she-kit sprung into the air, attempting to catch a snowflake between her two paws. When she missed, she came clattering to the ground, scattering stones where she fell, but she wore a wide grin._

_"It's on your nose!" Whitekit pointed out, letting out a purr of happiness._

_Breezekit wrinkled up her nose, her whiskers twitching, but her eyes warm._

_It was from nearby, under the shelter of an overhanging rock ledge that Cherrytail and Sharpclaw kept a watchful eye on their three kits. They sat with their pelts pressed together, their tails intertwined and their eyes soft with love. At the sight of such innocence, Cherrytail let out a soft purr, nuzzling into her mate._

_The three kits' carefree play had also caught the attention of others. The newly named apprentice, Brightpaw, had paused to watch for a moment. Her gaze was filled with longing to join them, but her mentor, Harveymoon, was quick to usher her on, muttering something about catching prey before the snow settled properly. The curious eyes of Brackenkit, who was a couple of moons older than Redkit and her littermates, had appeared in the entrance to the medicine cat den. The light brown tabby tom blinked thoughtfully before retreating back into the shadows of the den._

_But the dappled she-kit's eyes weren't on any of them. Her heart was captivated by the snow. It was growing thicker now and she let out a euphoric squeal, pouncing on a snowflake which had just fluttered to the ground nearby. The speck of white melted beneath her paws, but she was undeterred. _

_"Aw, look at them," Cherrytail whispered softly, watching the kits adoringly, "Their first snow. I just hope they don't catch a cold."_

_Sharpclaw gave a warm purr, drawing his tongue lovingly over the tortoiseshell she-cat's head, "They'll be fine," he murmured softly. His eyes fell back to the kits and his whiskers twitched in amusement, "They're so small now. Just think, when it snows next leaf-bare, they might even be warriors," he blinked quietly, his tail flourishing from left to right, "They'll be all grown up before you know it…"_

It was just like that she was whisked back to the present. Blinking back at her was the same white kitten she'd known so many moons ago. She might've been bigger, but her eyes were the same green and her pelt was the same snowy white colour. She was the same cat on the outside, but there was so much that had changed within her.

"You okay, Redflower?" the white warrior tilted her head to one side, searching her sister's gaze, "You drifted off."

The dappled she-cat hesitated before giving an answer, "Yeah," she breathed softly, her heart aching at the memories.

So much had changed since that snowy day. It had only been a couple of moons later that her other sister, Breezepaw, had crumbled under the stress of living in a clan and abandoned her life as a warrior to become a kittypet. A moon or so later and it was Redflower finding her lifeless body on the thunderpath. She walked the stars now. Perhaps Sharpclaw was at her side? She hoped so.

By the time the next snow fell, it would be her own kits losing themselves in its wonder. The thought sent warmth through her heart, but it also brought a pang of poignancy. Just like she had been, they would be naïve, so oblivious to the cruelty of the world. She vowed to do whatever she could protect them from that cruelty, no matter what it took.

"You sure you're okay?" Whitefern pressed, her green gaze clouded.

The dappled she-cat let a soft breath spill from her jaws, "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I really don't like this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I've had a bit of writer's block.<strong>

**Remember, if you leave a review, you get a sneak peak of the next chapter! Also, I'm making this special christmas surprise thing and anyone who's reviewed every chapter of Dark Skies will be featured in it! Tempting enough?**

**Live, Love, Read and Review,**

**Leafy x**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Gah, I've been a little busy lately guys, apologies. I didn't get round to sending previews to all you lovely people who reviewed so I'm very sorry, I hope you understand! In 2 weeks time I have an English Controlled Assessment which counts as 12.5% of our final GCSE and I've been getting a little anxious about it all. It's about this book we've been studying, but I'm really nervous for it because, honestly, it's one of the most terrible books I've ever read. It's called Mister Pip and it's the most poorly written thing I've ever read. It's not at all gripping, it's dull to the very core, it's not funny and the amount of times that the author uses 'said' makes me want to throw myself off a cliff. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic about it all, but I'm a writer, what do you expect? xD There's just not much that I can analyse I don't think, he hardly uses any techniques and I just UGH. I hate it with a passion.**

**Anyway, rant over. xD**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**WyldClaw ~ Aw, thank you! I was in a wintry mood and I just couldn't resist. You can't get cuter than little kittens playing in the snow, let's face it. xD**

**Nightfeather ~ xD Gosh, that cracked me up. Oh yeah, I put the names of the characters rather than the names of the person asking the question, haha, sorry for the confusion! :3 I'm excited about it too! I adore Christmas and I can't wait to share it with you guys! :heart:**

**Lightningstar-of-NightClan ~ Thank you! **

**Blazerkitty129 ~ Haha, thank you! Dewclaw and his rocks, that sounds like a band name. Dewclaw and the Rocks. xD **

**jolyn ~ ^^**

**Blazestar99 ~ Thank you so much! c: As much as I adore Lionblaze, there aren't going to be any Lionblaze chapters, I feel like his story's sort of been told now, the series is more focused on the younger generation now, it's their story really. ^^ **

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Yeah, I'm sorry. ^^' Don't worry though, it won't be next chapter, but the one after that I think. It's hard because Dewclaw's not going to leave until his camp confinement's up and he still has a bit of time left and I can't really skip time with the sick cats and all, but their time will come. xD Thank you once again!**

**Ruby ~ :) Thank you!**

**FrostOfTheWarriorCats ~ ^^ So far, you're going to be a part of it I'm pretty sure. ^^ Thank you! Haha, yeah, I usually do that, I love trees, though it's really cold outside now and I'd rather stay indoors I think. xD **

**Orangeflight of ShadowClan ~ Thank you! I might include a few one-shots about Breezepaw in the one-shot book when I get the time. ^^**

**Briarthorn ~ Aw, I know, poor little Whitefern. She's a real sweetie once you get to know her, but Redflower's giving her a bit of a hard time, which is unsurprising really considering everything. Thank you! OMG, you have a stuffed alpaca?! I have a cuddly llama and a model alpaca, but I don't have a stuffed alpaca. ;-; I feel sad now. xD And yup, you count for the Christmas Surprise!**

**Spottedmoth123 ~ Thank you so much! c:**

**Cupcaketail ~ ;-; Silly mobile fan fiction. xD Thank you! In honesty, I have no idea how I make time for writing. I suppose it's because I don't really have a social life I suppose. xD I have horse riding twice a week and drumming and guitar lessons, but other than that, I do pretty much nothing. I'm actually pretty bad at organising time really, I get distracted so easily. I surprise myself with how I manage to find time to write. xD**

**Anyway, that's all for now guys, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pale moonlight splashed in through the walls of the Warriors' Den, bathing the bramble thicket in a hauntingly beautiful silver sheen. It drenched the many inhabitants of the den in moonlight, creating a still grey-scale image as the cats slumbered. Only one pair of eyes had fluttered open to take in such a serene sight and it was on this rare occasion that it wasn't Snowfall, but the pale ginger she-cat curled up beside him.<p>

For once, the silky-furred white tom slept soundly beside Seedflight, his ears twitching periodically. Every so often he would let out a drowsy moan and the pale ginger she-cat couldn't help but give a soft purr of amusement. He was so adorable.

Despite the restlessness that flitted back and forth in her chest, she couldn't quite bring herself to leave the white tom's side, so instead she remained where she was; pressed against his small, lithe form. But as her gaze floated across to the den entrance, she couldn't help but feel a strong pulling towards the night. Sometimes it was nice to take a midnight stroll just for the sake of it, though the pale ginger she-cat reluctantly remained where she was. A quiet yawn parting her jaws, she drew the white tom closer to her, curling up around him. Being a little smaller than her, he fitted perfectly into her curled form.

She let her eyes rush over him, finding a soft smile slowly forming upon her face. It was as the lithe she-cat gazed upon him that her thoughts found their way to her kits. Or rather, _their _kits. Even though she knew it would be a good moon or two until their arrival into the world, she couldn't help but find her thoughts frequently consumed by them.

In the last few days, she'd relied on them as a positive thought to fall back on whilst the shadows of the war grew darker around ThunderClan. With the disease clenching tighter around the cats of ThunderClan and the constant anxieties of day to day life, it was something to find peace in, just the simple thought of their presence.

She was still greatly hoping, just as she had for many moons, that it would two little daughters that she could welcome into the world, but she knew, regardless of whether they were toms, she-kits or even both, she would love them more than she could ever dream possible. Having kits had always been something she'd longed for and now that she'd at last taken the first step on that path, it sent shivers of excitement pulsing through her. She still had a long way to go and it would certainly be very strange adjusting to it all, but she knew, with Snowfall at her side, she'd be fine.

A loud snore sounded from the little white tom beside her. A glint of amusement flickered behind her gaze and she suppressed a_mrrow _of amusement, her whiskers twitching softly.

She released a soft exhale, sinking deeper into the moss and nuzzling into Snowfall's silky white pelt, finding assurance in his warmth. He might take a while to slip into his new role, but with time, she knew he'd make a wonderful father; he was sweet, considerate, kind and, when he learnt to let go of things, fun. It was all those features that she could recall in her own father, Brackenfur, from when she was a kit. He'd been the best father she could ever have hoped for, he'd always been there, whether it was to play with her and Lilystream or to support her if she was upset or struggling in apprentice training. It still shook her every time she went to visit the golden brown tom, how frail and so close to death he'd seemed. She'd tried to cast her thoughts away from the sickness which had taken a hold of him, but it had become difficult, especially when Sorreltail would return each time from visiting him with eyes that were increasingly empty. His state had drained the energy the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat used to carry, now she didn't want to do anything. Lionblaze has excused her from patrols, leaving her to mope about camp all day instead.

She swallowed, her eyes flickering shut.

There was no means of keeping time. She wasn't sure how long her eyes had been shut as she drifted in and out of the state that came between wake and sleep, but when they fluttered open once more, it was to the gentle footfall from outside the den.

The moon still peered on through a haze of clouds, its pale light a gentle reminder of its ghostly presence as the young warrior sat up in her nest, a tug of war between exhaustion and curiosity raging in her head. Who in StarClan's name could be up at such a time of night?

Her question was quick to be answered. No sooner had it passed through her head, a face appeared in the den entrance. Leafpool's eyes were narrowed and her whole body stiff as her gaze picked over the inhabitants of the den. Seedflight couldn't think why she was here, she'd assumed she'd be staying in the abandoned twoleg nest with the sick cats, it seemed mouse-brained for her to stay in camp with her patients so far away.

When her eyes at last landed upon the pale ginger she-cat, a soft sigh escaped her maw. Seedflight lifted her head, tipping her head questioningly, "Leafpool?"

The light brown tabby she-cat drew in a deep breath before crossing over to, her head lowered. When she came to the light ginger she-cat, her eyes were quick to fall to Snowfall, "I'm afraid I bring news."

_News? _She waited for her to elaborate.

Leafpool spoke in hushed whispers, "Ambersky has suddenly taken a turn for the worse," she motioned towards Snowfall with a gentle dip of the head, "I came to tell Dewclaw and Snowfall," her eyes lifted, the amber depths of her gaze misting, "and her parents," she swallowed, "We're… we're not sure if she's going to make it."

The words took a moment to sink in, but when they did, the consequences were shattering. _Dear StarClan, have mercy. _She sat still for a heartbeat, her eyes clouding over and her head lowering. Ambersky was a friend of hers, if she didn't make it, she'd be devastated. She couldn't even _imagine _what it would feel like to Snowfall. _A lot like losing Lilystream I guess, _she realised, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

Her eyes naturally returned to the white tom. Even after such dreadful news had been delivered, he still looked so peaceful. He wasn't aware of what was happening, he walked in different skies, at least until morning came. How could she wake him? How could she tear him from such bliss and thrust him into a world of pain's clawing grip? No, she couldn't do that, she simply couldn't. He had enough difficulty sleeping anyway.

She lifted her gaze to Leafpool, swallowing the forming lump in her throat, "I…" she drew in a deep breath, taking a moment to string the words that floated around her head into some sort of a sentence, "Let him sleep," her eyes trailed to Dewclaw, "Let them sleep," she took in a deep breath, "I'll come and see her."

Leafpool didn't veil her surprise very well, "Are you sure?" she pressed, studying Seedflight with a mass of confusion swimming behind those amber orbs, "Wouldn't they want to see her? Before… Before…"

She didn't finish the sentence.

Seedflight let her face resume a neutral, still expression and she gave a nod, "I can't wake Snowfall," she murmured, "He has such difficulty sleeping and to wake him in the night and tell him… I'd rather, if she… if she doesn't make it… I'd rather break it to him gently, I can't just throw it upon him like that," she shot a bashful glance across at Dewclaw, "Besides, I think it'd be too hard on Dewclaw, he can't bear to see Ambersky in that state."

Leafpool still looked a little bewildered, but she at last gave a sigh of acceptance, giving a nod of the head. But there was one last cat that she cast her gaze over, "What about Molespots? Aren't the mates?"  
>"Mates?" Seedflight echoed, "I don't think so. I don't think anyone knows what they are any more," she lifted her head, "He can wait 'til morning, like the others."<p>

The light brown tabby she-cat didn't put any further questions out there. She at last gave a nod of the head and motioned for Seedflight to follow, slipping easily through the den entrance and into the clearing.

Seedflight followed obediently, not uttering a word as she made the transition from the shadows of the Warriors' Den into the pale moonlight. It was a pleasant night, a little too warm for Seedflight's liking, but pleasant none the less. But in the circumstances, the pale ginger she-cat's thoughts were far from the weather.

As they exited camp and entered the night, Seedflight couldn't help but feel a shudder of guilt pass through her with each paw step she took. Had she made the right choice? Maybe she should've awoken Snowfall? If Ambersky was to pass on to StarClan tonight, would he have wanted to see her? Would he have wanted to share a final few words? Or would it have been too much?

S_top it, _a sharp voice corrected her in the back of her mind. If Ambersky did pass on tonight, who knew how long it would be until Snowfall got another proper night's sleep? He found it difficult enough anyway, but grief could do funny things to cats, it would no doubt take him moons to recover. _She's got to pull through, she's _got _to. _

With all these thoughts weighing heavy upon her shoulders, the journey to the abandoned twoleg nest felt like an age. Her gaze remained firmly fixed upon her paws and she managed to focus her thoughts on the soft thud that came with each step she took.

She didn't realise immediately when they'd reached the tall red-stone walls of the abandoned twoleg nest. Leafpool had to give a soft, announcing cough in order to drag her attention from that of her own paws to what lay ahead of her.

This was her first experience of the abandoned twoleg nest, or at least what had become of it since the sick cats had taken residence within it. To be in the presence of such suffering is never a pleasant thing. To be in the company of suffering to her own clanmates, to cats she knew, to her friends and family was far worse.

She wasn't quite sure where to look first, her impatient gaze flitting back and forth. How many sick cats were there in total? She wasn't quite sure and took a moment to survey the numbers, eventually concluding that there were five; Ambersky, Toadstep, Brackenfur and the newly admitted Poppyfrost and Hazeltail. In the short few days since the dreaded sickness' merciless claws had first sunk in, the disease had spread scarily fast.

The question was always who would be the next to succumb to it?

But it wasn't just the sick cats who occupied this den. Jayfeather slumbered restlessly near to one of the back walls whilst, around one of the nests, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was sat with her head lowered and her shoulders sagging. It took a heartbeat for Seedflight to identify her as her own mother, it took a second heartbeat for it to realise that it was Brackenfur who lay at Sorreltail's paws.

Her gaze greedily searched the golden brown tom's still form, searching for a sign of life amongst all the signs of death. It finally came in the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he drew in a breath and then released it slowly. Although her heart told her to rush to his side, she was forced to ignore its yearnings. She had chosen to let Snowfall sleep so that she could visit Ambersky instead. She couldn't leave the pale grey-and-white she-cat all alone, not whilst she was on the cusp of death. To die alone was the most miserable thing and something she would never wish upon anyone.

Leafpool needn't have guided her to where Ambersky's nest was situated, Seedflight had long before picked out the young she-cat's pale grey-and-white figure, but she remained mute, allowing herself to be led.

Although she had expected her to leave, Leafpool remained at her side when they at last came to a halt before Ambersky's nest. Seedflight was swift to establish that the grey-and-white she-cat wasn't conscious. Whether that was good or not, she wasn't quite decisive. There was no twitch of the ears, nothing to suggest that the pale grey-and-white she-cat was aware of their arrival. At least if she was unconscious, she couldn't feel the pain of it all. She could go peacefully.

Still, it was difficult to see any cat like this. This… This state. This broken shell of the cat she used to be.

"She keep lapsing in and out of consciousness," Leafpool murmured softly, lowering her head, "It was all really sudden. This morning she seemed much better, but then suddenly it all came back and she was complaining of pain in her chest and then she started getting blood coming from her eyes and nose," she swallowed nervously, her gaze shadowed.

Seedflight hadn't noticed the lingering traces of blood until then. She didn't _see _the blood exactly, but if you've ever experienced merciless bloodshed, then you'll know that the scent of blood, that sickeningly sweet scent, it never leaves you. She was surprised she hadn't distinguished it before.

The pale ginger she-cat didn't want to awaken her. It felt wrong. Instead, she crouched down beside her, bowing her head out of respect. It all seemed so odd; she'd seemed to be on the path to recovery this morning and then suddenly _this._

"Did she… Has she had the cure?" she whispered softly, turning to Leafpool once more.

The medicine blinked back at her, but even when she met Seedflight's gaze, the pale ginger she-cat got the sense that Leafpool wasn't truly seeing her, only staring blankly, "Yes," she motioned to a bundle of herbs by Ambersky's paws, "I tried to feed her some more earlier but she couldn't stay awake long enough to eat them. I didn't want to give them to her whilst she was half conscious in case she choked."

Rooted from that curiosity in medicine, Seedflight couldn't help but peel back the leafy package to inspect the herbs that formed the cure, the herbs that ThunderClan had been searching for. For something that was so needed, so essential for the recovery of these cats, it was awfully disappointing. A small selection of herbs and leaves, that's all it was. She'd been expecting something a little more interesting if she was honest.

There was something about one of the leaves that made up the cure though, something that she couldn't quite put her paw on. It was… oddly familiar. _Mouse-dung, where have I seen it before?_

She sifted through her thoughts, trying to locate where the strange, oily-skinned leaf resided amongst her memories, but it wasn't to be found. After a moment's further thought, she blinked it off with a sigh, turning back to Leafpool and Ambersky.

"I don't understand it," Leafpool murmured, "The cure hasn't worked on any of the others, but it worked on her, at least for a while…" she broke off for a moment, "And then this."

"Perhaps it's missing something?" Seedflight suggested quietly.

Leafpool gave a sigh, "I don't know. I've tried them with tansy; that had no effect."

The pale ginger she-cat nodded quietly, slowly turning her head to gaze upon Ambersky once more. Beside her, Leafpool shifted where she sat, then she rose to her weary paws and crossed to where Sorreltail had huddled beside Brackenfur. Seedflight couldn't help but feel a surge of inspiration for the pale brown tabby she-cat, with all the sick and injured cats, she must've been so stressed and she didn't seem to have slept in days, yet she carried on, always putting others before herself.

Seedflight wished she could be like that.

A raspy wheeze sounded from Ambersky's jaws. Her green eyes misting, the pale ginger warrior lowered herself so she was laid beside the still warrior, her movements slow and cautious.

When no further movement, other than the rise and dip of her flank as she breathed, came from Ambersky, the pale ginger she-cat cleared her throat, forcing down the lump that had begun to form, "Um, Ambersky," she began unsteadily, not quite sure where to start, "I know you probably can't hear me now, but…"

She was forced to take a moment to collect herself. She let her eyes flutter closed and she conjured up mental images of Ambersky, the enthusiastic young cat she'd always known. When her eyes opened once more, she let out a sigh.

"Well, there are just some things I'd like to say," she continued, her words soft and her gaze shadowed, "Ambersky. We weren't necessarily best friends, but you've been a good friend to me. You're my mate's sister and I know you mean a lot to him, you mean a lot to everyone," she swallowed, unable to continue for a moment. It's funny, you don't tend to realise how much some things mean to you, at least not until those things are at a risk of being lost. It was then, as the pale ginger she-cat tried to imagine ThunderClan without the presence of this bright, bubbly young cat that she realised just how much her company meant.

"Great StarClan, you're always full of energy, you're fun and kind and I don't know where ThunderClan would be without cats like you. I think sometimes, everyone forgets just how much you and your brothers have done for the clan," her words caught and she was forced to draw in another deep breath before she could follow on with her words, "If it weren't for you, SkyClan would have probably fallen apart once more and ThunderClan would be without three amazing young cats."

For a moment, a hush fell upon the twoleg nest. A cool breeze whispered through the grass, bringing a much needed relief from the humidity of the night. Seedflight lifted her head, glimpsing fragments of the starlit sky through the holes in the roof above. It was somewhat unsettling being in such an enclosed place and there was a rather persistent sense that it could collapse any moment.

She chose to ignore her discomfort, pressing on. This was something she had to do, even if Ambersky couldn't hear these words, "You know I love your brother, Snowfall, so much," she whispered softly, "And I don't know whether he's been able to tell you or not, but I'm expecting his kits," her breath hitched, "I know how much you adore kits. And I just hope… I just hope you'll be able to meet them," her voice cracked, "You're such a strong, young cat and I know you'll fight this disease with the strength of LionClan."

Silence spilled into the air where her words left off. Slowly the pale ginger she-cat lifted her head, peeling open her eyes before she uttered her last few words, "Keep fighting."

* * *

><p>For once, the pale light of dawn brought no relief. All it brought was a release from the shadowed grip of the brown-and-cream tom's dreams. It had been in the early hours of the morning that Seedflight had returned to camp with some devastating news; Ambersky's condition had suddenly declined late last night.<p>

There were no words to describe the shattering pain that had struck through the dappled warrior upon receiving the news. How can you describe what it feels like to have your heart ripped out? How can you put that much raw emotion into just a few words?

As the brown-and-cream tom peeled himself away from the soft moss of his nest, slowly reacquainting himself with the waking world, all that swum around his head were thoughts of her. Had she… Had she survived the night? She _had _to. If she… If she'd passed on… He didn't know what he'd do.

He choked on the thought.

Heart beating at a dull, robotic pace, Molespots rose to unsteady paws and began to make his way out of the den and into the sunlight. Immediately he couldn't help but feel strong hatred towards the sun. How could is shine so bright? How could it act as if everything was normal when it was so far from it?

It was just the world getting on with its business, but he couldn't help but feel anger bubbling up within him at the sight of such a bright, sunlit sky. But it wasn't just anger for the sun, for the world around him. True, that had spurred him on, but he felt the most hatred for something else.

Above all, he felt the most hate towards himself.

This, this _mess _was all his fault. He didn't have to suggest the idea of spying, he didn't have to volunteer to be one of the cats to go, he didn't have to complete the initiation. _I should've just let Night kill me there and then when he told us what we had to do._

A bitter expression forming upon his expression, the brown-and-cream tom strode out of the den, anger renewing the strength in his bones. He got a few odd stares, but the warrior was quick to dismiss the opinions of others, this wasn't their business.

When Lionblaze called him, Molespots simply ignored him. Right now, he just needed to do something, he needed to release all this anger. And he knew exactly who to release it upon.

His walk was powerful and with great purpose and he thrust his way through the Thorn Barrier and into the forest. He didn't pause or even hesitate for a brief moment, he knew exactly where he was going.

He was going to the divisions.

He would wipe that smirk off Night's face. If it weren't for that mouse-brained piece of fox-dung then there wouldn't be all this stupid war. If it weren't for him then Poppyfrost, Hazeltail and Toadstep wouldn't be fighting this disease, Specklekit would be alive and Brackenfur and Ambersky wouldn't be clinging to the tattered frays of life.

Not to mention Coal. The dark grey she-cat had seemed so friendly, but it must've been just a cover up. Whatever it was she'd given him and Foxleap, it hadn't been the cure. It had done absolutely nothing to save Specklekit and it was doing nothing to save the other sick cats. That sly, cowardly piece of fox-dung.

_Who cares if they kill me? I'm going to make them regret ever declaring war upon the clans._

He reached the ShadowClan border quickly at the pace he was travelling. He was no closer to the border than a fox-length when the patrol appeared from the shadows of the towering pine trees.

It was immediately obvious that they weren't pleased to see him. The expressions they wore were that of hostility and just plain bitterness. In fact, they were rather similar to the expression which was plastered hastily upon the brown-and-cream tom's own features.

It was a small patrol of ShadowClan warriors, consisting of the figures of Shrewfoot, Ferretclaw, Ravenclaw and Ratscar. Molespots couldn't help but notice that the scars of battle marked all four cats' pelts. His face screwed up in disgust, _more marks left by the divisions._

"What are you doing here?" Ratscar spat, his amber eyes narrowed.

The brown-and-cream tom tried to disguise the anger simmering beneath the surface, "It's none of your business," he responded, turning his head sharply, "I'm on my own territory, I can be here if I like."

Ravenclaw, who'd been previously bristling quietly, at last spoke up, his amber eyes narrowed, "It won't be your territory for much longer," he meowed ominously, his gaze dark.

Ferretclaw shot the black-and-white tom a glare, as if he hadn't been allowed to share such a piece of information. The cream-and-grey tom opened his jaws to speak, but Molespots cut him short.

"What do you mean?" he challenged, his pupils narrowed to claw-like slits, "This is _ThunderClan_ territory."

Ferretclaw heaved a sigh, obviously frustrated at his apprentice, "Tomorrow," he growled, "When dawn comes, we're taking back the clearing. You can tell Bramblestar that he's welcome to send his warriors to fight us, or he can let it go without a fuss, either way, by sun-high tomorrow, this will be _our _territory."

_Those fox-hearted pieces of badger-dung. _The brown-and-cream tom unsheathed his claws, sinking them into the earth, "What are you; feather-brained?" he hissed, his pelt prickling as he took a further step closer to the patrol of cats, "As if enough blood hasn't been shed!" he spat, his eyes blazing, "Why in StarClan's name do you need more territory?"

"That doesn't concern you!" Shrewfoot spat, drawing her lips back in a snarl, "Just give Bramblestar the message would you?"

"But, this is mouse-brained," he tried to smother his anger and instead try to respond calmly to the situation, but he was admittedly, not that good at it, "You really want another battle? You lost _3 _lives in the last battle, how many more lives is it going to take to make you realise how mouse-brained you're being?"

"It was Crowstar's decision," Ravenclaw growled, "And as his clan, we will stand by his decisions."

After a moment's tense silence, Ferretclaw muttered, "Come on, we have much better things to be doing than wasting time talking with ThunderClan warriors," he gave a sharp flick of his cream-and-grey tail, striding off into the shadows, "Let's go."

Shrewfoot forced her pelt to lay flat and along with Ravenclaw, followed her clan mate back into the cover of the undergrowth. However, Ratscar didn't leave without sending Molespots a harsh glare through hostile amber eyes. Then, like the shadows, he was gone.

Molespots was left staring into ShadowClan territory with a brew of emotions rising within him. He wasn't sure what to feel; angry at ShadowClan, at himself, despair or bitterness. After a moment's stillness, he at last slumped where he stood, crumbling to his knees.

It was impossible to judge how long he simply lay there. The clouds soon came rolling in from the mountains and suffocated the sun in its billowing grey mass, making it difficult to guess whether or not it was sun-high yet by the time he at last returned to camp.

He simply rolled around in his own thoughts, drenching himself in his own raw emotions. There was just too much happening right now, he couldn't even keep track of his own feelings. There were too many thoughts fogging his head, it was simply too much.

He just needed a little relief, was that too much to ask?

* * *

><p>It was with tensed muscles and narrowed eyes that she pounced. With outstretched paws and unsheathed claws, she landed tidily, taking no longer than a heartbeat to put an end to the small vole's life. It was with a squeak that the prey fell limp and she released her grip, allowing him to softly slip from this life to the next.<p>

After Snowfall had left for the abandoned twoleg nest, Seedflight, rather than enveloping herself amongst the tensions of camp, had chosen to find some serenity in the forest. She knew that with the kits, there would soon come the point where she'd have to stay in camp most of the time, so until then, she was determined to make the most of her freedom.

Being out here allowed the pale ginger she-cat to escape the struggles of everyday life and surround herself with the lush greens of the leaves and the soft blue of the sky. It didn't erase all those difficulties from her life, but it made them more bearable.

With a quiet exhale, she quickly dug a hole to bury her prey in the earth. She wouldn't return to camp until she'd made one more catch at least, then she'd return and collect the vole. She gently nosed the limp prey into the soil and was quick to cover it with the earth once more before she could draw herself together and let out a sigh, lifting her head to the canopy above.

Immersing herself in the forest might have made it all a bit easier, but it didn't make all her troubles go away and she found her thoughts making their way back to Ambersky and the other sick cats. It was miraculous that the pale grey-and-white she-cat had withstood the night, but her survival in no way reflected the stability of her condition. She knew Leafpool was considering feeding her an overdose of poppy seeds to allow her to pass on without suffering, but the pale brown tabby she-cat wouldn't do so until she got consent from her family.

The thought sent shudders rippling through Seedflight's body. She simply couldn't imagine what Ambersky was going through, the pain and suffering.

She was forced to toss aside the thoughts, unable to dwell upon them for any longer than a couple of moments. Instead, she turned her focus to her surroundings. It was the WindClan border that she had come to stand, her eyes straying across the border and out onto the moor. Her gaze was sub-consciously searching for WindClan warriors and when she found no one, she finally glanced away.

Releasing an exhale into the still air, she padded onwards, lifting her head to the sky and drinking in the fresh green-leaf scents as she did so. They were fortunate that this war had come to them in green-leaf; prey was abundant and the clan was blooming with life. Yet there were no signs of an end to this conflict, if anything they had only just touched the surface of what was to come. In a number of moons, the warmth of green-leaf would be swept away by the harsh winds and bitter colds and the long leaf-bare moons would set in around the lake.

She didn't dare thinking about it.

Tasting the air, she managed to pick apart the tangle of scents to pinpoint the location of a squirrel. Slipping back into Hunting Mode, her eyes narrowed in concentration and her ears flattened against her head as she dropped into a Hunter's Crouch, carefully pulling herself forward.

The squirrel was a little way off, its scent was a little faint, but with each tentative paw step it grew stronger. Squirrel was always a welcomed prey back in the Hollow, so she was sure to place her steps very carefully, she didn't want to mess up this catch. A squirrel and a vole; that would certainly be greeted pleasantly by ThunderClan.

Her whole body almost pressed against the lush, grassy forest floor, she slithered into the cover of a bramble thicket, from which she could peer through the twisted branches and into the clearing that opened out before her.

_There._

It was easy to locate her prey. It was a young squirrel, inexperienced in the ways of the wild and totally oblivious to the pair of green eyes watching it as it groomed itself meticulously at the roots of a small tree which Seedflight couldn't quite identify. It seemed to be aware that it was very vulnerable to attack in its timid, hurried motions, but it didn't move from its spot in the stippled sunlight.

Seedflight slowly shifted her haunches, her ears flickering slightly as she picked up the tiny sounds that the small creature gave off. She was preparing to pounce when her eyes briefly flickered up to the tree that spread up behind the young squirrel. Immediately she grew stiff, losing the supple movement in her limbs as her eyes picked over the branches of the sapling.

_The leaves. _There they were, those leaves. When she'd been picking at the cure the previous night, there had been a couple of leaves which, although she hadn't been able to identify, sent an odd recognition squirming through her. And it from this tree that the same recognition had been rooted from.

They weren't the same leaves; that was immediately obvious; the leaf blades had a slightly different shape, they tapered in different directions, but they had that same wax-like surface. Clearly they were from the same family of trees.

The realisation of it all hit her with the force of stone. These leaves, she'd heard of them being used as medicine in nursery tales. They'd been used to treat some sort of infection which she couldn't quite recall, but she did remember something. They couldn't be fed without a treatment of sorts, if you could call it that. When in contact with water, they expanded, so if one was to swallow them normally, they would simply absorb the liquids in the stomach and wouldn't be digested properly. They had to be _soaked _in water before they could be taken. That must've been why it didn't work on Ambersky! Although the leaves in the cure were slightly different from these ones, perhaps the same thing applied?

There was no time to think about it any longer. She had already forgotten the hunt, she knew what she had to do now; she had to get to the abandoned twoleg nest.

* * *

><p>All was quiet and still. Ambersky's body lay at Snowfall's paws. The only movement that stirred her pale grey-and-white fur was each wheezy breath she drew in, but they were growing increasingly shallow. It was in that moment, gazing down upon his sister, that the white tom wished he could simply become numb. Perhaps then he wouldn't feel this crushing pain that weighed down upon him so heavily. Perhaps then he would be able to simply walk away from it all and forget. But no matter how much he wished it, he couldn't. The pain was real and it drained the strength from every of his limbs.<p>

He wasn't alone at Ambersky's side. To his left his father was sat almost perfectly still, his head lowered and his eyes swimming with unimaginable pain. Brightheart was crouched besides her daughter's head, her frail body heaving with each sob that left her jaws.

And then there was Leafpool. The pale brown tabby medicine cat flanked Snowfall's right side and at her paws lay the poppy seeds.

Snowfall would do anything in the world to take all this pain away from his sister. He would happily take her place, he would bear the pain himself, he would give his life if it meant his sister could live. What was most upsetting perhaps of all was that the pale grey-and-white she-cat had recently resurfaced from unconsciousness. Her eyes were quietly peeled open, her face screwed up in agony. She hadn't even been granted the peace of being allowed to slip into the shadows of her dreams when she passed on, she had to live through all this agony before she could at last be granted a release.

But Leafpool had offered a suggestion. The medicine cat's words still hung in the air, waiting for a response.

_"I can give her the poppy seeds, they'll be enough to send her on to StarClan quickly and easily. She won't feel any more pain. I can give it to her, I just need you to give permission."_

Nobody wanted to be the one to give that answer. They all knew it was the best choice, they had come to the realisation that the situation was out of their own paws, they had two options; allow her to be fed the poppy seeds which would put an end to her suffering or leave her to suffer even longer before she at last moved on to StarClan.

To be the one to give the answer that; yes, they would allow her to be given the poppy seeds, would be to become the one who allowed her to die. No one wanted that on their conscience, but after the prolonged silence, Snowfall knew an answer had to be given.

He cleared his throat, his voice cracking with emotion, "You can… You can give her the poppy seeds."

Leafpool gave a slow nod, moving towards the poppy seeds, but Brightheart interrupted her, "Please, just a few more moments," she whispered, her one eye wide with grief.

Ambersky gave a drowsy moan. She might've been awake, but she seemed to have been robbed the power of speech, instead just letting out indistinguishable murmurs that no one could quite understand.

The pale brown tabby medicine cat dipped her head, taking a step back and turning her head to allow the last few words.

Brightheart took her turn first, trying to force a smile through the tears, "Ambersky," she rasped, her words catching slightly, "My beautiful daughter," she pressed her muzzle into her pale grey-and-white fur and for once, no one objected at such close contact, "I just… I'm so proud of you. And I want you to know, it's… okay," she whimpered, "You've been so brave, it's okay now… You can… You can let go."

Brightheart, unable to conjure up any more words, took a step back, lowering her head and letting out a violent sob. Ambersky let out a groan, pain pooling up within those familiar amber eyes. Whether it was emotional pain, physical pain, or both, it was hard to see in her such a way.

It was Cloudtail who chose to speak next. The long-furred tom drew his tongue lovingly over his kit's head, his words hushed and meant only for Ambersky's ears. Snowfall didn't listen in out of respect, allowing his father some privacy before the white elder at last took a step back and the young tom realised it was his turn.

He had no speech prepared. He didn't have a way with words. So instead, he spoke what echoed in his mind.

"I love you," he murmured, tears blurring his vision as he pressed his nose to Ambersky's cheek. That was the simple truth. He loved her, she was his sister. Nothing more needed to be said.

With great reluctance, he stumbled backwards, moving aside for Leafpool. The pale brown tabby she-cat drew in a deep breath before gathering together the leaf bundle that held the poppy seeds and padding forwards to stop at Ambersky's head. Snowfall could appreciate how difficult this was for the medicine cat; all her life she'd been healing and learning how to heal and now, here was presented with a situation where she could do nothing to help. For once, rather than healing, she had to let her patient go.

The moments seemed to pass in slow motion. All that Snowfall could think of to describe the many emotions that weighed down upon him was that it was rather like having your heart ripped out before your eyes, except that it was far more slow and painful. He'd never thought Ambersky would go this way. She was such an incredible, wonderful young cat with so much enthusiasm, he'd always thought she'd die at an old age, with a mate and kits at her side. But here she was, enclosed by the ugly, artificial walls of the abandoned twoleg nest, plagued with a dreadful disease that no one seemed to know anything about as she prepared to die.

The white tom swallowed, lowering his head and letting his eyes flutter shut. He couldn't bring himself to watch as Leafpool unwrapped the poppy seeds, asking Ambersky to open her jaws. Snowfall thought the pale grey-and-white she-cat might refuse, but she was past that point. All resilience had been sucked from her and she opened her jaws.

He didn't know whether the seeds had been taken when the yowl sounded from across the den.

"Stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, this chapter was a real downer, I'm sorry about that guys. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think, I really appreciate every single one of your reviews! I didn't manage to send out previews this time so I hope you'll forgive me, but next time, I promise I will. ^^'<strong>

**Any future predictions for what's going to happen guys? c:**

**Live, Love, Read and Review,**

**Leafy x**

**P.S, it would be absolutely wonderful if we could reach 150 reviews for the next chapter! I know it's never going to happen, but it would be amazing! :)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hullo, my dear readers. We got 150 reviews! That is just incredible, I mean, holy moleyspots. O.O Thank you so much everyone! **

**I'm afraid it's another pretty intense chapter. ;-; Sorry guys, there will be a let up soon, probably next chapter or the one after. Although I have a feeling that some intense event is happening soon, but I might hold it off for a bit, just so we can have a bit of happiness. ^^ **

**I'd just like to apologise in advance and let you all know that I may not be able to update on time next week. :/ I'm very sorry guys, but I have a very intense week next week; I have a GCSE English Controlled Assessment which counts towards 15% of my final grade, I have two or three science tests, 2 french tests, I have my grade 4 drum exam, I have Parents Evening at school, not to mention horse riding and I'm also going away on the weekend to see family down in Devon. O_O Yeah, I'm a little stressed about it all if I'm honest. But I will do my very best to keep writing, but it may just mean that the update comes a few days later than usual.**

**Your reactions to that last chapter though, it was hilarious. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**Blazestar99 ~ Haha, sorry, I am cruel to you guys sometimes. But a cliffhanger's sometimes necessary, it keeps you all reading and on the edge of your seats. xD I do probably use them a bit too much though. xD Cheesus Crust.**

**Ruby ~ ^^**

**Silky Kiwi ~ Oh dear. ;-; I never know how to react when people say they cried; on the one hand I'm like "Oh Ma Gerd I'm so sorry!" and then on the other hand I'm like "N'aw, I'm so proud, I provoked real emotion" xD**

**Blazerkitty129 ~ Thank you so much c:**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Me too ^^ We have a whole plotline with ShadowClan coming up which I'm excited to introduce. I just need to work out what some of it is. xD I've decided a bit of it, but I'm still deciding on the main plot. xD Thank you! I've been trying to display Molespots' emotions a lot more and develop his character further, I feel like I haven't really touched upon him enough yet.**

**Dovewing66 ~ xD**

**Celtic Silver ~ N'aw, that's absolutely fine, I totally understand c: Homework sucks. D: **

**Cupcaketail ~ ...We'll have to wait and see... Gosh, I feel so evil. I'm always so tempted to say something, then I realise that would be a whole bunch of spoilers and it's so hard. ;-; The plant isn't actually real, but the whole idea of it needing to be soaked and stuff I took the inspiration from sugar beet, a feed which horses have. It has to be soaked for 24 hours before hand otherwise it expands in the horse's stomach and cause stomach upsets and, if I remember rightly, they can get colic. That's where their stomach gets twisted and sort of knotted and it can be life threatening. ... yes... unicorns are real my friend, they are real...**

**Seaflower ~ ... We shall have to wait and see ...**

**Kreepah 100 ~ Aw, thank you so much! -huggles-**

**WyldClaw ~ xD**

**Snowfeather ~ My goodness, are you okay? ;-; Poor you. Get better soon! ^^' Yeah, I just... cliffies... They're great really, they keep you reading and they provide suspense (and they also mean that if you're lazy, you don't have to write the whole scene, just part of it xD). Thank you! Dewclaw, as you've read, is a bit scared by the whole thing. He couldn't bring himself to see Ambersky, so he's just sitting around in camp, terrified by it all. poor dude. He's not great with handling emotions, so he's been a bit snappy I think, but we do see a viewpoint from him this chapter c:**

**Lightningstar-Of-NightClan ~ Thank you! Molespots part was especially fun to write, he's all muddled at the moment, it's adorable but also heartbreaking. **

**stellarlunaa ~ xD Am I the only one who likes cliffies here? Cliffies are a dear friend of mine. xD**

**Briarthorn ~ Thank you! c: Well, I've asked for a stuffed alpaca for Christmas, I absolutely adore alpacas, although admittedly, I do prefer llamas. I do have an alpaca OC though, who I've told you of. His name's Alan the Almost Average and Slightly Unadventurous Alpaca. I've written a song that's supposed to be by him and it's about his dear friend, Tofu Tom. Tofu Tom is basically a turtle and you know how turtles lay their eggs in the sand? Well, Tofu Tom hatched late, so when he came crawling out of the sand, all his brothers and sisters had already gone into the sea. So Tofu Tom didn't know where to go. An inquisitive beaver named Frank told him, because he'd come from a hole in the sand, he must be a mole. So, his whole life, Tofu Tom went on believing he was a mole. That was until Alan showed up at least. He sung him a special song and then Tofu Tom went in the sea for the first time, carrying Alan on his back (he was too scared to swim, he's quite unadventurous). xD I'm sorry, I do tend to ramble on about my mad OCs, no one else will listen to me really. Ooh, and you should totally get a Fan Fiction account, then we can have in depth discussions about alpacas! xD**

**Nightfeather ~ Dr Seedflight. xD Oh dear.**

**Frosty ~ Oh ma gerd, you have snow?! Why won't it snow in the UK?! D':**

**Crystalstar of LightClan ~ Ma gersh, 150th review! Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, here we go! This update's a bit early for Cupcaketail, I felt I had to update today. I actually had to write most of the chapter today but anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Stop!"<p>

The heads of each cat lifted when the loud yowl carried across the abandoned twoleg nest. Snowfall wasn't quite sure who he'd been expecting, but when his eyes lifted to find Seedflight racing towards them with wide eyes, he blinked in surprise. _What in StarClan's name?_

As if this wasn't difficult enough without an interruption. Snowfall couldn't bear the prolonged waiting period, he just wanted it to be over with. He knew he'd be reliving this day enough times in the future, for now he just wanted it to be over. It was all too much. His eyes trailed to Ambersky and to the collection of poppy seeds at her paws. She hadn't taken them.

"Stop!" Seedflight repeated, skidding to a halt beside them and panting breathlessly, "Stop, don't give the poppy seeds," her flanks were heaving from the effort of running and fear ran free in her green gaze, but as soon as she'd caught a few hasty breaths, she was on the move again.

"What are you doing?" Leafpool questioned, her amber gaze following the young warrior as she raced off and returned a few heartbeats later with the leaf bundle that held the cure. But nonetheless, the medicine cat listened to Seedflight's words, moving away from the poppy seeds. The pale ginger she-cat released the herbs from her jaws and was quick to unwrap the bundling of leaves to display the herbs that formed the cure. Without explanation Seedflight picked out a few of the waxy-coated leaves and pelted over to the corner of the twoleg nest to where a collection of puddles had formed where holes in the roof above opened up the den to the sky. The pale ginger she-cat seemed to be the only cat who knew quite was going on, everyone else was caught up in it all, staring helplessly without the slightest inkling of what was happening. Snowfall was too choked up in pain to question it all, he just stared blankly at his paws. Whatever it was that Seedflight was doing had to be for a reason, she wasn't some mouse-brained fool.

But when she started to dip the leaves into the shallow puddles, he began to doubt his own judgement. Leafpool at last rose to her paws, crossing tentatively towards the pale ginger she-cat, "Seedflight, what's going on?" she repeated.

The pale ginger she-cat's gaze remained firmly fixed upon the waxy-coated leaves as they slowly sank to the bottom of the puddle, "The cure didn't work because these leaves hadn't been soaked," she explained, her green eyes wide and totally focused on the task in hand, "They expand when they're in contact with liquid, so when they came into contact with the liquids in the stomach, they would've expanded and so couldn't be digested properly. If they're soaked before," she pulled the leaves from the water, giving them a brisk shake and sending water droplets flying, "then they should work."

Snowfall rose to his paws, confusion swimming in his gaze. Then his eyes connected with the herbs in Seedflight's jaws. They were had swelled to twice their original size and the waxy-coating must've been washed away.

_What? Is this… Great StarClan._

His heart rate quickened and he drew in a shallow breath, his amber eyes wide. Leafpool's jaw hung slack as she stared back at Seedflight, eyes wide, "Seedflight, how in StarClan's name did you discover that?"

"Long story," the pale ginger she-cat muttered hurriedly, pacing over to where Ambersky lay. The pale grey-and-white she-cat looked a little alarmed by the whole situation, gazing up at Seedflight with disbelief.

The ginger warrior quickly gathered together the other herbs and wasted no time in offering them to the sick patient. After a moment's brief hesitation, Ambersky pulled herself forward, slowly lapping at the herbs and letting them slide down her throat.

Snowfall was having a somewhat difficult time trying to process this sudden rush of information. How did Seedflight know this? Surely it would've been Leafpool to realise such a thing? She was the medicine cat after all. And what did this mean? Just moments before he'd been preparing to grief for his sister, had this help come too late?

Everyone seemed to be in the same place as him, stuck in a state of shock, apart from Seedflight of course. The pale ginger she-cat wore a small hopeful smile, her green eyes trained upon Ambersky. It didn't take long for the cats to conclude that there wasn't going to be an immediate reaction in Ambersky's condition to the cure.

After a hushed silence, Leafpool drew in a deep breath, "Well, it seems only time will tell if she pulls through," she lifted her gaze from her patient to the cats gathered before her, "It seems unlikely, but… to give her the best chances of survival, I think it's best she gets some peace and quiet."

Snowfall understood what Leafpool was getting at. He exchanged a brief glance with Brightheart, whose head was lightly leant against Cloudtail's shoulder, her gaze hollow. Stiffly he heaved himself to his paws once more, his eyes trailing back to Ambersky and then to Leafpool.

He wasn't quite sure if he'd read it correctly, but he thought he caught a glimmer of shame hiding behind the medicine cat's soft amber gaze. He frowned, blinking; was she ashamed because it was Seedflight who had realised the fault in the cure? Was it because she had been about to put a patient to her death when there was hope after all?

Before he could wonder any more, the pale brown tabby she-cat veiled her gaze from prying eyes and turned away, giving a flick of her tabby-striped tail.

Cloudtail nosed him forwards gently, "Leafpool's right," he murmured, "She needs some space to heal."

* * *

><p>By the time Molespots stumbled into camp it was just past sun-high. It wasn't much later until the news he brought had passed throughout camp in rumours and whispers. It was only when the moon had just appeared in the darkening sky, however, that Bramblestar at last called together a clan meeting with the usual words.<p>

Snowfall hadn't been listening to the rumoured whisperings, his thoughts were elsewhere, so it was slowly that he peeled himself to his paws and began to make his way over to where the rest of ThunderClan were starting to swarm around the Highledge. He managed to identify his mate amongst the mass of pelts, but he chose to sit towards the edge of the gathered cats, preferring, on this occasion, to have a little space and not immerse himself amongst the many others.

It was a relief when the dark brown tabby tom, stood atop the Highledge, silenced the camp below with a sweep of his tail and at last began to speak, "There have been rumours passing around camp this afternoon, rumours about ShadowClan and territory," he spoke in an unusually soft tone. Snowfall couldn't help but notice that the ThunderClan leader looked as worn as ever, his pelt dull and his eyes bearing that same hollowness that hadn't left since the day of Tawnypelt's death. The whispers and murmurs returned for a brief period before the ThunderClan leader lifted his head and the quiet washed over the Stone Hollow once more.

"I'm here to stop those rumours and replace them with truth. Whatever you've heard, this is what happened," he drew in a deep breath, his gaze darkening and his tabby-striped tail curling round his paler paws, "One of our warriors ran into a ShadowClan patrol on the ShadowClan border today," he explained, his blank gaze focused on the empty space in front of him, the bare pieces of sky where nor the stars or the clouds touched, "One of the ShadowClan warriors told him that they were planning on reclaiming the clearing from ThunderClan at dawn tomorrow."

From those that were unaware of the situation, shocked cries arose. The news, though unexpected, didn't draw such a reaction out of Snowfall. Instead he inhaled and exhaled deeply, summoning some sort of an expression to respond to the words. Though the news troubled him, there were far more troubling happening occurring a little way off in the enclosed space of the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. It was within those steep, red stone walls that his sister was battling the disease which had ripped through ThunderClan and left far worse wounds than teeth and claws ever could. Seedflight might have uncovered the cure, but the rest was up to Ambersky. She was weak, her body becoming more and more withered with each passing day. How more she could take was something that could only be guessed at, Snowfall just prayed to StarClan that the cure hadn't come too late.

"The ShadowClan warriors offered us two choices," it was with Bramblestar's soft spoken words that he was tugged gently from his thoughts to his surroundings. He blinked once or twice before allowing his gaze to float back up to where his leader was sat, "To give up the clearing, or fight for it."

Snowfall certainly knew what he would choose if it were his place; ThunderClan had suffered enough in these last few moons, giving up the clearing was the obvious choice in his mind. It was just a scrap of territory, prey was abundant so why should they fight?

But it was as to be expected that there should be some opposition to his opinion. Although the vast majority seemed to share his mind-set, there were several cats who were quick to voice their support for a battle.

"We can't let them walk over us like that!" Spiderleg cried, lifting his head to the sky.

Puddlefrost also bore the same opinion as the black senior warrior, "It's our territory, we must fight for it," he declared, giving a sharp flick of his head.

Blossomfall and Flamepaw also gave supportive nods. To the front of the gathering of cats, Lakepaw flexed her claws excitedly, "Yes! A battle!" she exclaimed, blue eyes glinting, "I want to fight!"

Snowfall turned his head away, amber eyes darkening. He didn't make a comment on the situation, waiting for the others who shared his thoughts to speak for him.

To his left, Stormgazer slowly shook his head, intense blue orbs clouded. Lilystream rushed to her paws, "No, we're not strong enough for battle," her voice was quiet, but her tone was strong and firm in its foundations.

Bramblestar didn't seem to be particularly aware that members of his clan were speaking; he sat, unblinking, and gazing into nothingness. It was only when Bumblestripe rose his voice to protest against a battle that the ThunderClan leader at last blinked, returning from wherever it was that his thoughts had wandered. He gave a brisk shake of his whiskers before summoning a breath and speaking, "I have come to the decision that we will fight for what is ours," he spoke firmly, though his eyes betrayed his words.

Objections to the decision were quick to rise and reverberate off the steep walls of the hollow, mixed in with various jubilant and excited exclamations. Snowfall's eyes widened, his head lifting to the sky, _Great StarClan, is he serious?_

Bramblestar at last became aware of the voices below him and a growl rumbled in his throat, "The clan leader's word is law," he reminded them, "You're welcome to have your own opinions on my decisions, but as loyal ThunderClan warriors I expect you to stand by me in this decision," he cleared his throat, amber eyes narrowing, "There will be two battle parties; the first one I will lead, along with Birchfall, Pebblefall, Rosepetal and Cherryflower. The second party will be led by Lionblaze and will be made up of Spiderleg, Berrynose, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe, Lakepaw, Redpaw and Snowfall," he announced, a definite sharpness to his voice, "I will take the first group to the clearing at dawn, whilst the second group will lie in wait where they can't be seen," he meowed gruffly, his gaze sweeping across his clanmates, but not directly meeting any cat's gaze, "When ShadowClan are spotted, the first group will attack. ShadowClan will gain confidence as they'll outnumber us and just when they think they have the upper paw, the second group will launch into battle," he summoned a rough, dusty breath, his eyes flickering shut, "All cats participating in the battle must be awake and alert before dawn."

It was with great suddenness that the clan meeting drew to a close. There wasn't the usual _'clan meeting dismissed'_, instead it had been replaced by a curt flick of the tail before he was gone, dissolving into the shadows of his den and out of sight.

* * *

><p>The forest was ablaze with noise. What had been the light trickle of birdsong when they'd left the steep walls of the Stone Hollow had swelled to the crescendo of the dawn chorus as the sun graced the shadows of the pre-dawn forest with brilliant light. Yet despite the weather, the mood was rather cloudy.<p>

They walked in pairs, their gazes dully fixed upon the path ahead, their heads lowered. There was nothing extraordinarily different about the long-haired white tom, he was just like the rest of them; trudging along as if marching to their own deaths. What was most terrifying perhaps was that some of them might even have been actually marching to their own deaths, who knew what would become of this battle?

It was only one or two cats who were bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about the day before them and they were Lakepaw, one of the older apprentices, and Spiderleg.

It was unsurprising that Snowfall's thoughts almost all consisted of the battle ahead. This would be his second battle of the last moon and a half or so and, as shameful as it made him feel, he couldn't be more terrified. He and his clanmates might have had full bellies and glossy pelts, but the honest truth was that if all their morale combined took the form of a cat, that cat would be a walking skeleton. When you've experienced so much suffering in such a short space of time, seeking happiness becomes more and more difficult. When they gazed up at the sun, all they saw was blinding light, not a source of warmth and life, when Snowfall's gaze fell to his paws, he instead saw weapons. He saw blood stains, the blood of others; the blood of the innocent.

He didn't see this battle as one worth fighting. He found no reason to unsheathe his claws and to feel the rip of flesh beneath him. The battles he saw as worthy battle were not battles fought with tooth and claw, they were battles fought with courage and defiance. The battle today would only last for a short period of time, but there were cats in the Abandoned Twoleg nest who had been fighting their own battles for days. Cats like Ambersky and Brackenfur, cats like Poppyfrost, Hazeltail and Toadstep. Those were the true warriors today, not the cats trundling along in lines in search of conflict. This battle was for nothing more than territory, territory they didn't need. The battles being fought by the cats in the Abandoned Twoleg Nest were for much more than that, those were fights for the right to live. The battle Snowfall would soon be fighting was for the right to die. It was likely that there would be death in this battle. A true warrior never kills, but it seemed that over the last few moons, that law, as well as various other segments of the warrior code, seemed to be becoming of lesser importance.

Clans were supposed to stand together in times of trouble, but the arrival of the division cats had drawn a rift between the different clans that Snowfall feared could never be closed. On the one side there was SkyClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan, then there was WindClan and the Divisions and finally, isolated from all the others, was ShadowClan.

Snowfall didn't immediately register that the other cats had drawn to a halt, he had to stumble into Mousewhisker's side before he was at last torn from his weighing thoughts and back to reality. Bramblestar gave him a sharp look, but it quickly dissolved and he addressed the entire group of cats in hushed words, amber eyes narrowed, "Group two, assume your positions around the edge of the clearing, make sure you can't be seen, when I give the sign, attack," his eyes trailed to the smaller of group of cats at the front of the group, "My group, come with me."

There might have been hesitation, but no cat disobeyed Bramblestar's orders. Birchfall, Rosepetal, Cherryflower and Pebblefall, after a brief pause, followed their clan leader, slithering through a screen of brambles and into the dawn light of the clearing. Snowfall gave a shiver, a cool breeze piercing his armour of long white fur and reaching his weary limbs. He remained rooted to the spot for a moment before he at last claimed a place from which he could watch the unfolding events, unseen. He had to drop to a low crouch, pressing his belly against the earthy forest floor, so that he could slip underneath the juniper bush, branches and leaves snagging at his silky white pelt. His whiskers gave a twitch of discomfort, his eyes narrowing when they caught glimpses of the clearing before him through the cover of leaves.

Forcing his pelt to lie flat, the white tom drew in a shallow breath, letting his senses reach out to the scene before him. The long grasses and wildflowers tickled at the bellies of the ThunderClan warriors who sat what must have been less than eight tail-lengths away. It was Bramblestar who sat in front of the four other warriors, his gaze searching the undergrowth before him for any flickers of movement that might signal ShadowClan's arrival.

The rich birdsong filled the void left by the lack of words shared between the ThunderClan warriors, an ever present reminder of the abundance of life and prey in the forest, an ever present reminder of how ridiculous the reasons for this battle were.

There was a faint quiver from Snowfall's right, but it only took a quick glance for him to establish that it was one of his own clanmates, Berrynose, wriggling into the shelter of a bramble thicket. The white tom certainly didn't envy the cream-furred tom, he clearly hadn't thought things through before choosing his hiding place and he had suffered the consequences, thorns quickly embedding themselves in his soft fur. The older warrior let out a hiss of frustration, twisting round to awkwardly pluck them from his pelt before spitting them onto the earth.

"Ah, you decided to show up then, Bramblestar?"

Snowfall's gaze quickly jerked back to the clearing before him. His attention had been caught by Berrynose and as a result he'd failed to notice the arrival of ShadowClan. It was Crowstar who had spoken, the black-and-white tom striding forwards with that confident composure, that confidence that seemed to declare superiority over everyone.

His clanmates streamed out behind him in single file; Owlclaw, Toadfoot, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Olivenose, Ravenclaw, Ferretclaw, Starlingwing, Mottlepaw, Nightpaw and Thornstrike. Snowfall was able to identify them all easily. _Great StarClan,_ dread weighed heavy in his stomach, his gaze darkening, _he's brought almost all of his warriors!_

His breath caught and he had to force himself to swallow the lump which had rapidly formed in the back of his throat.

With his warriors spilling out behind him, Crowstar padded forwards to stand eye to eye with Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby tom's amber eyes were narrowed and he rose to his paws, his tail lashing, "This is your last chance to leave without a fight," he growled, "We'll happily let you go now and no blood will be shed. Is that really what you want, more blood on your paws?"

The ShadowClan leader looked totally unfazed, "You think I care about the blood on my paws?" there was a maniacal look in his narrowed amber gaze which set Snowfall at unease, "We're warriors, we're strong and we're brave, if we bring ourselves to the point where we weep like pathetic she-cats when we kill, we can't call ourselves warriors at all," his lip was drawn back in a snarl, his amber gaze challenging Bramblestar into a response.

At the comment about she-cats, the white tom noticed Rosepetal and Cherryflower shift uncomfortably, their gazes darkening and eyes narrowing. '_Weeping like pathetic she-cats'? What in StarClan's name is wrong with him?_

"No," Bramblestar meow was firm and demanded to be accepted, "A true warrior fights for what is right, and what is right is that this clearing stays ThunderClan territory, just as it should be," he drew in a deep breath, "And _we will fight_."

With a loud yowl, the dark brown tabby tom threw his head to the sky before leaping, his claws sliding from their sheaths. It had only taken a brief moment, a few words, and suddenly the clearing was array with the piercing cries and roar of battle. Snowfall wasn't sure where to look first, his gaze flitting back and forth nervously.

Bramblestar had leapt for Crowstar and the two cats now tussled, hissing threats and cold remarks. The two ShadowClan apprentices, Mottlepaw and Nightpaw, were quick to lunge for Cherryflower, but the fluffy ginger she-cat was quick to nip out of the way, dropping to a roll before hurling herself to her paws and delivering a powerful kick to the female apprentice with her hind legs.

Rosepetal and Pebblefall were trying to fight off Toadfoot, Olivenose and Dawnpelt, claws glinting in the pale dawn light. The vibrancy of birdsong had subsided, the harsh flapping of wings indicating their flee as the sky came alive with a dark mass of feathers and beaks.

It was such a stark contrast between the beauty of such a dawn, the sky glowing a rich golden colour and the clouds lazily passing by, and the pain and bitterness of battle.

It was so clear who the winners were in this battle; ShadowClan heavily outnumbered the small ThunderClan patrol of five. Snowfall had to refrain from leaping into action, he'd just seen Cherryflower be knocked down. _Have mercy, _he lowered his head, his muscles tense and ready for action. All he needed was Bramblestar's sign, then he'd throw himself into the midst of battle. If the dark brown tabby tom didn't signal for them to join soon, they'd be defeated before the battle had even begun. Snowfall might not have believed in what this battle was being fought for, but he had to help his clanmates, he couldn't watch them being slaughtered.

And there it was. The sign. The slight tip of the head and the sharp flick of the tail. It was with that slight motion that the undergrowth suddenly came alive.

Lionblaze's patrol flooded from the undergrowth, their eyes wide and their claws flexed. If Snowfall hadn't known better, he might have actually thought this was a battle they believed in fighting.

The white tom, though never the one for speed, was light on his paws and was quick to immerse himself in the disarray and mayhem of battle. Although he hadn't particularly been interested in the reactions of the ShadowClan warriors, he did glimpse one of their expressions, which was of complete and utter shock.

_Did you really think we'd be mouse-brained enough to only send five warriors?_

The white tom darted around the brawling forms of Birchfall and Owlclaw, bunching his muscles and then leaping, landing a blow across the nose of the apprentice who'd knocked down Cherryflower. The dark grey she-cat reeled back, losing her footing and stumbling. The white tom tried to recall every battle training session with Icecloud, taking advantage of the apprentice's clumsiness by swiping at her legs and knocking her down. His moves weren't of particular power, but the dark grey she-cat obviously didn't have much experience in the matters of battle.

Her brother, however, did.

Although Cherryflower had managed to recover and now stood beside the Snowfall, the male apprentice, the mottled dark grey tom was still up for the fight. It only took an easy spring and he clung to Cherryflower's shoulders, sinking his thorn-sharp claws into her flesh. The fluffy ginger warrior let out a hiss, immediately responding by dropping into a roll. But it was a move Mottlepaw had been anticipating. The little tom leapt out of the way, raking his claws across Cherryflower's ears before dropping to the ground easily, panting heavily with his ears flattened against his head.

His sister had jumped to her paws once more and was at the mottled tom's side to support him. For a moment they simply remained where they were, their narrowed gazes challenging the two warriors to attack.

Snowfall didn't think twice. They were small apprentices, he knew how to defeat them. He darted forwards, sinking his teeth into the scruff of the she-cat. To his left, Cherryflower mirrored him, working in unison.

He gave the young apprentice a brisk shake before releasing his grip and tossing her across the clearing, her body slamming into the ground. The dark grey she-cat slowly peeled away from the clearing floor a few moments later, clearly shaken. With wide eyes she darted towards one of her older clanmates and disappeared amongst the mass of pelts.

But when Snowfall's gaze fell back to Cherryflower, he was fast enough to witness the mottled grey tom's recovery from the same move. He scrambled back to his paws within a heartbeat or so and threw himself at Cherryflower, sinking his teeth into one of her legs. The silky-furred warrior raced forward, landing a powerful blow upon the mottled tom's side and surfacing blood, staining both his own paws and Mottlepaw's pelt with crimson markings.

He let out a squeak, but refused to let go, his eyes dark. Cherryflower reared up upon her hind legs before at last ridding herself of his weight by hurling him across to one side.

The reek of blood split the air, the red liquid already staining the pelts of so many. The apprentice, although marked with wounds and with no doubt there would be bruises from where he'd hit the ground, was surprisingly quick in his recovery. Snowfall had thought him beaten, but it seemed not. Spitting out blood, the mottled grey tom let out a caterwaul before hurling himself back towards the two warriors and into the heat of battle.

Mere tail-lengths away and it was Berrynose and a black-and-white ShadowClan warrior locked in a fight for victory. Berrynose's battle abilities far outweighed those of Ravenclaw, the ShadowClan warrior, but his moves were somewhat half-hearted. He managed to deliver blows and leave wounds, but they were shallow and hardly inflicting any pain at all. His thoughts were no doubt with his mate, Poppyfrost, who'd come down with the disease only a couple of days. He'd been constantly fretful ever since and it was certainly showing.

Lakepaw, Cherryflower's daughter faced the opponent of the young ShadowClan warrior, Thornstrike. Despite the enthusiasm that the pale ginger-and-white tabby she-cat had displayed just moments before, her mood had declined rapidly. Her blue eyes were round with fear, her movements skittish as she just about managed to dodge blow after blow from Thornstrike. It had been a surprise that apprentices had been tasked for the battle, they were so young to be involved in such bloodshed.

Blunt, dull pain slowly spread through the silky-furred tom as he was knocked down from behind by a set of cream paws. Faltering backwards, he stumbled on to his back, the creamy-furred she-cat who'd dealt the move standing above him.

Letting out a faint hiss, he went to rake his claws along her underbelly, but the ShadowClan she-cat was too quick for his lackadaisical attempt. She knocked his paw aside, sinking her claws the soft flesh into his exposed belly. Snowfall let out a choked cry, his face screwing up with pain and darkness blurring the edge of his vision.

The cream-furred she-cat seemed to decide she had won this battle and with one last swipe at his muzzle, she darted off to assist a tortoiseshell she-cat.

The white tom struggled for breath, his eyes wider than owls and his whole body screaming pain at him. He became faintly aware of the pool of blood forming at his belly, but it was with a resolute and unwavering determination that he tried to stand. It wasn't a wise idea, but he knew he couldn't just lie there, he had to rise above it all. He had to… He had to fight… Didn't he?

"ThunderClan!" he became aware of a calling from one of his clanmates. He wasn't quite sure who. Unable to heave himself to his paws, he lifted his head to identify who it was yowling. And it was with mild surprise that he found it to be Lionblaze.

The golden tabby tom let out another call, "ThunderClan! Retreat!"

_Retreat? _Snowfall wasn't sure whether to be thankful or worried. Defeat in battle was never a good thing of course, but at least it was some sort of a release from the suffering. Their wounds would still exist afterwards of course, but at least no new ones could be inflicted, or not at least until the next battle. _Is that what it's going to be like? Just battle after battle?_

"Lionblaze! What are you doing?" Bramblestar demanded racing over to where his deputy stood, "This isn't your place to order a retreat, we can still win! Are you mouse-brained?!"

The warriors of ThunderClan had begun to swarm back into the undergrowth, untangling themselves from the teeth and claws of battle. For a moment Snowfall thought he was going to be left, but then he felt a felt a set of teeth secure themselves in his scruff as he was lifted from the ground. He couldn't quite identify who it was immediately, but after glimpsing a set of ginger paws, he could at last relax into the grip of Cherryflower.

"I think you should be the one questioning if you're mouse-brained!" Lionblaze threw a challenge back at his leader, "I know it might seem weak to have just handed over the territory to ShadowClan, but ThunderClan wasn't strong enough for battle, if we don't stop this now, cats are going to die," his gaze softened slightly, "You're grieving, Bramblestar. Grief does strange things to cats, now let's just get back to the Stone Hollow."

The dark brown tabby tom opened his jaws to speak, but whatever he'd been about to say, Lionblaze took no interest, leaving his leader to assist the wounded.

Pain ebbing from his wounds, the snowy-furred tom's eyelids flickered. _We… We lost… Even though we outnumbered them._

But numbers meant nothing if there had been no reason for fighting. The question was, what had been ShadowClan's reason to fight? With a reason to fight, for loved ones perhaps or for what was right, that was when battles were won. But what reason had there been today? The only reason had been to not seem weak. The outcome of the battle had only gone to show that they _were_ weak. With the trauma of the last few moons, they were weak, not in physical strength, but in spirit.

* * *

><p>"We lost."<p>

Those were the words to leave the jaws of the first cat to return from battle. Dewclaw wasn't sure what he'd expected to become of the battle, but it certainly came as a shock to hear of ThunderClan's retreat. As warrior after warrior returned to camp, each bearing the same crushed expressions, Jayfeather was quick to rush from the shelter of the Medicine Cats' Den, with herbs tucked between his jaws, to tend to his clanmates. With the battle looming, Bramblestar had ensured that one of the medicine cats leave behind their duties in the twoleg nest to tend to the wounded, so it was the grey tabby tom who had assumed the role. Jayfeather bore the appearance of a cat who hadn't slept in days, but nonetheless he was moving back and forth between the injured, helping those with the worst injuries first before working his way down to the more minor wounds.

It was as they had laid in wait in the Stone Hollow, awaiting the return of their clanmates, that Dewclaw's thoughts had at last strayed from his sister in the Abandoned Twoleg Nest to his brother, also fighting for his life, but in a vastly different battle.

When the familiar white form of his brother at last appeared in the camp entrance, carried by Cherryflower, Dewclaw wasn't the only cat to rush forwards. Seedflight had fretfully been anticipating her mate's return by the Thorn Barrier and it brought pain to see her face fall in such a way when she saw his condition.

Dewclaw wasn't sure what it was about Snowfall, but he was hugely unlucky, constantly suffering from a vast expanse of injuries, ranging from an injured forepaw from a battle, sprained paw from falling out of a tree and now… a slit underbelly.

"Great StarClan, Snowfall, are you okay?" Seedflight's words came tumbling out at a fast flowing pace, her eyes wide with anxiety. Before the white tom could summon a response, Jayfeather was thrusting his way through the cats to the white tom, quickly picking up the severity Snowfall's injuries.

Cherryflower gently lowered her friend to the ground, her amber eyes wide. She too bore the marks of battle, with several crimson nicks to her ears and a variety of different wounds flecked upon her ginger pelt. Yet the warrior displayed no signs of weakness or pain, all that her gaze revealed was concern for Snowfall and her other clanmates.

"Move aside," Jayfeather grunted to Seedflight, his sightless blue eyes narrowed.

Reluctantly the pale ginger she-cat shuffled to one side, lowering her head. With a soft breath she leaned forward and licked the silky-furred tom's cheek lovingly. Jayfeather gave her a glare, but she didn't falter, remaining at the white tom's side.

The dark grey tom couldn't tear his gaze away from the wound that stretched across the white tom's belly, his eyes wide and almost unable to process it all. It was a miracle that the wound wasn't deep enough to have damaged any organs, but there was still a large amount of blood spilling from the open slit.

_Great StarClan._

Jayfeather had been quick to respond to the situation, chewing a bundle of herbs into a poultice and applying them to the wound. Dewclaw was forced to turn away, the strong stench of blood filling his nostrils and making his head dizzy. He usually lived for the thrill of battle and the pride in the wounds he returned to camp with, but he couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain Snowfall must be enduring.

When his head was clearer and the dark grey tom could at last set eyes upon his brother, the white tom's gaze connected with his. It was within those amber eyes of his that so many mixed emotions and feelings brewed; pain and sadness, yet also strength. There was such strength. Snowfall wasn't a cat to complain, that was for sure. He might've gotten down, just like every cat, but the white tom was so strong. He didn't like to share his pain with others and make it their agony too, he, rather like Dewclaw, held onto it, fighting it himself.

A further few moments passed, allowing Dewclaw to acknowledge the red stained pelt and the wounds which he hadn't previously noticed; the scratches that marked his side and face.

It was then that Jayfeather grunted, "Give me some space would you? I'm sure they could do with some help bringing in the injured."

The dark grey tom's gaze drifted to Seedflight, but he didn't risk hesitating before rising to his paws; he didn't want Jayfeather biting his head off. Whether it was a relief to leave his brother's side or not, Dewclaw wasn't quite sure, but as turned to leave, all he could think of was that look his brother had given him, that quiet strength that he possessed, despite it all.

* * *

><p>It was a light prod to his side that awoke him. At first the dark grey tom thought it to be Snowfall, but when his eyelids peeled away from the dark amber of his gaze, he was surprised to identify the cat before him as Cherryflower. Almost a quarter-moon had passed since the battle with nothing of importance occurring. It was somewhat unsettling how quiet not only ShadowClan, but the division cats too had been, but Dewclaw was happy to accept that unsettling feeling if he was rewarded with peace. The marks of battle upon Cherryflower's pelt had begun to heal and there was an unusual brightness to her amber gaze.<p>

"You're a heavy sleeper," she purred, tipping her head slightly to one side, warmth sparking in her amber gaze.

With all the tensions of the last moon, Dewclaw immediately felt at discomfort being in the presence of such happiness. Happiness. That was a friend he hadn't acquainted himself with for quite a while; the last time he'd been happy had to have been when he last saw Redflower and that was over a moon ago now.

Caution sparking in his amber gaze, he blinked up at the ginger warrior, "What is it?" he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Cherryflower gave a _mrrow _of amusement, "That's just what Snowfall said," she smiled warmly before at last continuing, "Nothing's wrong, far from it actually," her gaze was aglow against the dim of the Warriors' Den, "Ambersky's woken up and she's getting better!"

The effect of words is always something that's underestimated. It was something Dewclaw had never particularly thought much of, but those words brought more emotion to the Dewclaw than the dark grey tom ever dreamt possible.

It took him a moment to realise there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision, "R-really?" he blinked up at Cherryflower for a moment before finding the strength within himself to rise to his paws and let a smile spread across his face, despite the tears, "She's… She's going to be okay?"  
>Cherryflower gave a warm nod, a purr rumbling from her jaws, "It's going to take a bit of time, but yes, she's going to be okay," she paused for a moment, her gaze flickering over the dark grey tom, "Wow, I've never seen you so emotional. I didn't know you had it in you."<p>

For a moment the warrior sat in stunned silence. It was incredible how the words had suddenly brightened his whole world. Before, when he'd awoken, he'd been weary and cautious of such happiness, now that he'd received such news, his eyes had become drawn to the warm dawn light filtering in through the bramble den walls, dappling him and Cherryflower in sunshine, he'd become aware of the lush scents of prey and flowers in bloom that floated on the breeze, he'd noticed the warmth in the air.

His heart quickening its pace, the dark grey tom did something he rarely did. He expressed affection. The dark grey tom leaned forward and nuzzled Cherryflower's cheek warmly, "Thank you, Thank you so, so much," he murmured softly. When he at last pulled away he wasn't even surprised by his own actions. After a brief hush, he at last dared ask, with baited breath, "Do you think… Do you think Bramblestar will let me leave camp to see her?"

"I'm sure he would," Cherryflower purred, grinning warmly. Her eyes hadn't disguised the surprise at such a display of thanks and affection, but after a moment or so she blinked it off.

The dark grey tom purred and in that moment, the suffering and pain of the last few moons, it didn't matter. All that did matter was Ambersky; his sister, his wonderful sister was going to be okay, and he couldn't be more thankful.

Wearing the widest grin, the dark grey tom leapt his paws, "Thank you!" he beamed before in-taking a deep breath and pushing through the den entrance and pelting out of camp. _Thank you. Thank you StarClan._

* * *

><p><strong>My gosh. Is this for real? Dewclaw is expressing affection?! What is this world?!<strong>

**xD N'aw, I do love Mr Dewy Claws. He's developed so much as a character and I think it's just wonderful. They've all developed and matured really, especially Dewclaw, but also Redflower I think. She's had to grow up.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter, you guys are gonna _lurve _it.**

**Anyway, remember, reviews are love! If you leave a review, you get a sneak peak of the next chapter! c:**

**Live, Love, Read and Review,**

**Leafy x**


	10. Chapter Nine

**c: Hullo dear readers, welcome to Chapter Nine of Dark Skies! Just to let you all know, I've updated the One-shot book with a little one-shot that I've written and I'd love some feedback on it, I haven't gotten any so far and I do absolutely adore hearing what you all have to say. ^^**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**Blazerkitty129 ~ c: I know right? Stupid ShadowClan, way to make the whole situation worse. ;-; Do I like waffles? xD Yes, I love waffles. I have my own waffle maker, which is rather wonderful, I use it a lot on the weekend for breakfast. Yummy. :)**

**Frosty ~ Oh my gosh, you live in New York? You lucky duckling! I've always wanted to go there. ;-; Thank you so much! ^^**

**Spottedmoth123 ~ Aw, yay! c: Hehe, yes, Cherryflower and Dewclaw would be adorable ^^ Bramblestar is still grieving the loss of his sister, from the battle with ShadowClan against the divisions. Thank you!**

**Silky Kiwi ~ xD I really hope you do like this chapter, I love it. But then again, I'm biased. xD**

**Ruby ~ Thank you! ^^**

**Dovewing66 ~ xD Haha, no it's not going to be like that, don't worry.**

**Briarthorn ~ ^^ Me too, it was rather cute. c: Thank you! I think grief has had a bit of a funny effect on Bramblestar, he'll get over it, but in the meanwhile, I think he just needs to take a break, let Lionblaze take over for a while.**

**Silverkitty16 ~ Great job on the predictions! No, it's not a real herb, but it's based off something called sugar beet though, which is a horse feed which has to be soaked before being fed otherwise it causes an indigestion problem called colic, which is the biggest killer of horses.**

**Lightningstar-Of-NightClan ~ Aw thank you! Your words mean so much, thank you for taking the time out of your day to share them, it really brightens my day and makes everything worthwhile. :)**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Thank you! I think Bramblestar just needs a bit of time to recover, he should be alright. c:**

**Nightfeather ~ xD I think I'm going to have to call her Dr Seedflight from now on too. Haha, I don't think Dewclaw realised how much he loved his sister either, but then again, you don't tend to realise how much you love someone before they're at a risk of being lost. ^^ Cherryflower's a real sweetie, she used to be a lot closer to the three littermates when they were kittens, I'd quite like to work her relationship with them all back in again. Besties forever. xD**

**Cupcaketail ~ xD I used to be obsessed with unicorns when I was younger, I read this series of books called My Secret Unicorn which was about this girl who had a pony who turned into a unicorn at night. xD That book series was pretty much my childhood. xDDD I only do the QOTD when I can think of one really, so not very often. xD**

**Cherryblossom ~ Aw, thank you so much! That means so much, thank you! As for the kit, I'm afraid there are so many kits being born in the course of the series that I simply can't fit any more in or the forest will be over-run with kittens, sorry! Ooh, I think you have a good start for a story there, I'd definitely keep going with it! What I'd suggest is trying to add a bit more depth, perhaps set the scene a bit more with a description of their location and really think about the emotions and mood of the scene, otherwise, good luck! c: Writing stories can be hard work and a pain in the butt at times, but I tell you, it's worth it in the end. ^^**

**Snowfeather4876 ~ Aw, thank you so much! That's so reassuring to hear as characterisation has always been something I've struggled with, especially developing a cast of characters with a variety of personalities to provide balance, but I think I've definitely gotten better as time has passed. Still, it's wonderful to hear that my hard work's paid off, it means a great deal to me. c: And thanks again! I will admit, I do rather love the cover myself, especially the fact it has Molespots on. xD I adore him. **

**Blazestar99 ~ Well, we all lose sometimes, ThunderClan aren't totally invincible, they're pretty weak at the moment actually. It was a bit painful to write their defeat though ;-; I'm afraid I do the sneak peaks by replying to reviews by Private Message, which I can only do if you have FanFiction account. I don't know if you have an actual account or you only ever use a guest account, so... Although, if you have a deviantart account, I can note you a sneak peak that way? Just let me know. ^^**

**Anyway, I present chapter nine. Enjoy! I look forward to reading your reviews and seeing your reactions. ^^**

* * *

><p>"Come on, you can do it, Ambersky; I <em>know<em> you can."

It was the soft, reassuring murmur of Molespots that eased Ambersky's expression into a hesitant smile. After slipping into a brief coma for a quarter-moon or so after being fed the cure, Leafpool had at last declared her on the road to recovery. Even then, she still had a long way to go, but a quarter-moon after the day of her awakening, the time had come for her to walk again. It sounded like such a simple task, an ability that so many cats took for granted, but after being sick for a half-moon, having her energy drained from her and experiencing weakness in her legs, not to mention muscle deterioration, it was much more difficult than expected.

It was a fine, warm day that Leafpool had at last allowed her to try walking again, but the pale brown tabby she-cat was very insistent that she brought herself back into it slowly. She still resided within the red stone walls of the twolegplace, until she recovered to full health, along with the other cats who had come down with the disease. The pale grey-and-white she-cat, as well as every other of the sick cats, owed her life to the efforts of Seedflight. If it hadn't been for the pale ginger she-cat, then she would've taken that overdose of poppy seeds, just enough to put her into a deep sleep and send her on her way to StarClan. Gazing into the warm amber orbs of Molespots, she couldn't more thankful that it hadn't come to that.

Ambersky wasn't the only cat who had begun on the trail to full health once more; Poppyfrost, Hazeltail and Brackenfur were also responding well to the newly adapted cure. Poppyfrost had been one of the last to develop the disease, so it was her who was nearest to being fully recovered, but Brackenfur, despite his age, was rapidly improving. The last of the sick cats, Toadstep, wasn't quite as progressed in his recovery, but Leafpool just thought his body was taking a while to react to the cure. He was stable at least, and with luck he'd be healed before long.

Blinking off all those thoughts, the pale grey-and-white she-cat inhaled a deep breath and honed in her mind on the task ahead. The soft moss of her nest was ready to absorb her body, should she fall in the process of it all, but she was determined for it not to come to that. Leafpool had already told her to be patient, that it would come with time, but she couldn't help but want to be better as soon as possible. Any cat would really.

Her heart racing in her chest, the pale grey she-cat drunk in another deep breath, tasting the sweet scents of the forest upon the breeze, and then, with trembling whiskers, attempted to heave herself to her paws, gritting her teeth.

"That's it, you're doing amazingly, Amber," Molespots purred, though the young warrior couldn't help but notice he'd taken a step forward, in case it should be too much. She swallowed, eyes narrowing, _I can do this, please don't try to help me, I want to do this myself._

With a soft growl of resilience, the grey-and-white patched she-cat pushed the dull, aching sensation that emanated from her limbs to the back of her mind, pushing herself up. It was an expression of pure and fierce determination that had settled upon her features, her ears flattened against the back of her head and her pupils narrowed to claw-like slithers of darkness.

Every bone in her body screamed at her to give up, to collapse into the moss once more, but Ambersky was absolutely set in her ways. She would not accept defeat, this was something she had to do. _It will become easier with time, _she assured herself. There was something her father had once said to her about giving in, what was it? _'If you're already in pain and you're already suffering, never give in. grit your teeth and keep going, get your reward from it.'_

_I'm going to get my reward from it. _It was with one last exasperated effort that she at last stood. For a moment she was quiet, then a triumphant grin spread across her face, the same expressions reflected upon both that of Molespots and Leafpool.

"See, I told you," Molespots mewed softly, his amber gaze warm as he padded forward to stand directly before her, tipping his head to one side, "You're amazing, you know that?"  
>The pale grey-and-white she-cat's whiskers twitched. She was surprised she'd managed to keep up the smile when her limbs continued to shriek pain at her, but there was also that screaming sensation of victory which just about gave her the strength to do so. It might've only been a small step for some, but to the pale grey-and-white she-cat, this was the first of many milestones until she was fully recovered, "It aches so much," she whispered, the words something of a great effort.<p>

The brown-and-cream tom flashed her a sympathetic smile, "Here, lean on me," he slipped in beside her, "You don't want to take on too much at once," he flashed a brief glance over his shoulder at Leafpool, who gave a nod of agreement.

Ambersky was all too happy to let him take the weight. She'd managed to stand up for the first time in a half-moon, she could relax now. Exhaling loudly, she slowly transferred her weight to the brown-and-cream tom, whose strength didn't waver once as she almost collapsed onto him. Offering a supportive nuzzle, the young warrior assisted her in finding a comfortable position in the feathers and moss of her nest.

The grey-and-white patched she-cat was grateful to feel the warmth of the young brown-and-cream tom at her side. She couldn't help but admire him even more from this last quarter moon or so, he'd been so patient and supportive, always there for her. He was an incredible cat, no-one could doubt that, Ambersky just hoped he was doing this out of more than just sympathy.

Even in finding the comfort of the moss and bedding beneath her, her muscles were still nagging at her, emitting groans of complaint that only she could hear. It was less the inability to walk that troubled her, it was more that she had grown accustomed to simply lying in her nest all day and now that she was asking her legs to resume their old duties of moving, they had been a little caught off guard. They had become used to not being a requirement, so it had no doubt come as a shock to her muscles when she'd tried to use them again.

"You comfortable?" the brown-and-cream tom inquired, thoughtfulness evident in his soft amber gaze, "I can fetch you some new moss if you need some?"  
>"No, no," she assured him, giving a brisk shake of her head, "I'm fine, don't worry," she flashed him a soft smile, sinking deeper into her nest.<p>

The brown-and-cream tom studied her for a moment before echoing her expression and settling into a contented position beside her, his tail curled around his paws and his gaze seeking out hers.

There an extended period of hush, the pale grey-and-white she-cat waiting until Leafpool had padded off to attend to Whitewing before she spoke. The white she-cat, though not actually suffering from the disease itself, was still recovering from a particularly nasty wound to her neck that she'd received a half-moon before. It had been something of a miracle that the green-eyed warrior had pulled through, Leafpool had expected her to die within the first night, but her injury was healing up nicely now and it would be less than a moon before she was fully recovered.

"Being sick is so boring," the pale grey-and-white she-cat groaned, letting out a heavy sigh. There was still a tiny rattle to her voice when she spoke, but it was almost un-noticeable now, unless you were listening particularly carefully, "What's been happening back in camp? Anything interesting gone on?"  
>The brown-and-cream tom looked faintly amused, "You always like to know all the latest gossip, don't you?" he purred. Ambersky sent him a look, however, and he was quick to relay to her the recent events in the clan, "Well, Snowfall's much better now, his wound's healed but the skin's still delicate, so Jayfeather's been keeping an eye on him still," he drew in a deep breath, pausing to contemplate for a moment, "Oh, and Orangeflight gave birth last night"-<p>

"Kits!" the pale grey-and-white she-cat gave a light purr, cutting the brown-and-cream tom short and her amber gaze softening, "Great StarClan, the nursery must be flooding with kits, there are so many now. What are their names? How many?"

Molespots rolled his eyes, but answered her questions nonetheless, "I'm not totally certain, I haven't seen them, but I think it's a she-kit and two toms. They've only named one though I think, Maplekit."

Ambersky's expression warmed, "Aw," she purred softly, her gaze clouding, "I love kits."

"Really?" the brown-and-cream tom mocked surprise, his amber eyes widening, "I would never have guessed."

Warm amusement lit the grey-and-white warrior's gaze, "I'd love to have kits of my own someday, they're just the most wonderful things," her words were a little absent, happy to allow thoughts of her own little kits patter around her head, warming her heart.

"They are," Molespots agreed, "I think I would too, when I'm ready," for a moment, the pale grey-and-white she-cat thought she saw something flicker behind his eyes, but he quickly blinked I away, "I'm not quite sure when that'll be though."  
>"Well, Snowfall and Seedflight are having kits now," she murmured thoughtfully. She had to bite back the words <em>and Dewclaw and Redflower. <em>

A silence ensued for a further few moments. Ambersky was perfectly happy to allow the quite of the forest take over, letting its serenity sweep away the fog of thoughts that swamped her mind. The height of green-leaf had brought warmth and light to the forest, which was something the birds were obviously very pleased about and enjoyed singing about for the best part of the day from their treetop perches. It was a little quieter in the forest around the twoleg nest than where the Stone Hollow was situated, but nevertheless the light, merry melodies of blackbirds and chaffinches could be distinctly identified by the pale grey-and-white she-cat as she lay in her nest.

"Hey, Amber?"

It was Molespots who split the silence, mewing softly with bright amber eyes.

The pale grey-and-white she-cat blinked back at her, "Yeah?"

The brown-and-cream tom gave a small smile, "Do you mind if I say something?" there was a glimmer of hope flickering behind his amber gaze.

The pale grey-and-white she-cat nodded, "Of course," there was a taint of confusion to her words. What could it be that the brown-and-cream tom could be about to say? She simply waited for him to elaborate, her soft amber orbs picking over him.

A smile tugged at his lips, "Well, I just wanted you to know…" he began quietly, his gaze entwining with hers, "that I'm so glad you're here now. I honestly don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't pulled through," he drew in a deep breath, "I suppose what I'm trying to say is that you mean a lot to me, a lot more than I even realised myself… I think… I…" he broke off and Ambersky thought she caught him muttering under his breath, _"not today, not yet," _he drew in a deep breath, swallowing, "I mean, you're my best friend, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Whatever it was he had been about to add, Ambersky was still touched, her heart fluttering madly in her chest. She had to hiss under her breath for it to calm down before she could at last flash a smile and purr softly, "And you mean a lot to me too, you doofus," humour glinted in her gaze and she flicked her tail lightly to his shoulder, a rumbling purr resounding from her chest, "I suppose I should probably thank you for being there for me this last half-moon or so, it can't have been easy."

Those words brought a warm smile to the spotted warrior's face and after a moment, he brought himself closer to her, drawing his tongue gently over her ears, a soft purr greeting her. After the initial surprise, she relaxed into his warmth, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting her eyes flutter shut like a moth's wings as the soft motions of his tongue eased her into a warm sense of comfort. She hadn't quite realised how tired she was until sleep started nagging at her and she felt herself slipping further and further away from the brown-and-cream tom.

She wasn't sure if she heard correctly or if it was really just a little voice in the back of her head speaking, but she thought she caught a soft, raspy whisper.

"Always."

* * *

><p>As she neared the tail-end of her expectant moons, Frecklewish had become every insistent that the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was to stay in camp at all times. As much as Redflower respected her medicine cat, she couldn't help but feel utterly trapped by the suggestion. Spending the whole of your time in camp? With nothing to do other than chat? It was complete and utter <em>agony.<em> She knew that the mottled medicine cat was only interested in her health, she didn't want Redflower to do too much exercise or go into labour when out in the forest, but even so, the dappled she-cat wasn't convinced. She highly doubted that she'd have the kits within the next few days, she didn't feel quite ready yet and, besides, Frecklewish had told her it might be a little while longer than she'd previously guessed until the kits were here.

So, despite the medicine cat's words, the dappled queen had chosen the cover of night to escape the confinement of camp for a brief walk. She had considered asking Brightwing along, but knowing her, she'd only end up running to Frecklewish and telling her about it. So she was going it alone, it wasn't for long anyway, it wasn't like she had enough energy for going on a far-fetched trek, the kits had becoming increasingly heavy over the last half-moon, her 'rock kits' Brightwing had begun to call them.

After the heat of day, the night had brought relief in the way of a cool, fresh breeze, stirring the tops of the trees that sprouted out from the rocky outcrops of SkyClan territory. During the day, the rock-path became increasingly hot under-paw, the sun churning down its heat onto it, but now that the moon had replaced where the orb of light once glowed, they were refreshingly cool.

The dappled she-cat was surprised at how easy slipping past Sparrowfoot, the guard for the night, was. All she had to do was tell them she was tell him she was heading to the stream for a drink and they didn't question it at all, allowing her to pass. The stream that cut through camp was generally not ideal for drinking from as though it had rather low banks, they were very steep and especially with her condition, it was difficult. It was certainly a reasonable excuse, one that the dappled she-cat would certainly have bought herself.

When she at last shed the ear-shot of the lone cat on guard, the young queen could at last release a breath she didn't realise she'd even been holding, letting a small smile creep to her face.

It was an indescribable feeling, that sense of freedom. All that Redflower could relate it to was a bird who'd had a broken wing, which having at last healed, could fly once more. Whiskers twitching, the dappled warrior paused in her tracks simply to drink in the night air and savour the melody of scents that sung upon her taste buds.

It was a beautiful night; that simply couldn't be denied. The moon was reaching the height of its cycle, having swelled to almost its full size. It only lacked a tiny slither of its round, white shape, which meant that the gathering night was fast approaching. Before, the possibility of a gathering had always brought hope, the hope that she might be able to see Dewclaw, but she knew that wasn't possible now. Frecklewish certainly wouldn't let her go, no matter how hard she pleaded.

She wasn't at all surprised to find her paws were instinctively carrying her to the 'little hill', as SkyClan had begun to call it. Ever since their arrival at the lake, the small hill perched upon the edge of the forest, had become a firm favourite place to be in Redflower's heart. Perhaps it was the wildflowers and grasses that sprung up from its rich earth, or that it was the best place to view a sunset. Or perhaps it was because that it was the one place in SkyClan territory that ThunderClan's expanse of deciduous forests could be seen, just across the lake.

It wasn't that far a distance from camp, it was probably a little farther than she should've been travelling, but it wasn't too much of a lengthy distance. However, at Redflower's slow, steady pace, it took much longer than expected. It didn't particularly help that all the little rocks and tree roots seemed to be built upon the sole intention of tripping her up.

It was a tremendous relief when the ground began to slope upwards and her heart began to quicken, the trees starting to thin out. Through the branches and tree trunks she caught fleeting images of the lake and territory beyond, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Her green gaze softened when the undergrowth at last parted and she found herself stood atop the little hill, her gaze sweeping out across clan territory.

It was one of the most beautiful places that the dappled she-cat had been lucky enough to find herself, she had to admit, the moonlight especially flattering it. The wildflowers and grasses reached up to her well-rounded belly and in the breeze they whispered a soothing melody, easing Redflower's heart.

For a heartbeat, the young she-cat remained where she was, allowing herself to simply absorb the many sights of the world before her until she at last tore her paws from where they'd rooted themselves to take a few paces forward and settle right in the centre, the moonlight turning her pelt silver.

Her eyes were quickly captured by the shattered surface of the lake, glinting and flickering in the dull light. It was a restless animal, one that never slept and refused to stay still. It was rather wonderful really, she'd always admired the qualities of water, how it constantly changed and glimmered, its moisture, the life it brought with it.

The sight of the lake caused a whole collection of memories to resurface from where she tucked them away in the back of her mind; her first meeting with Dewclaw on the gathering island, the night they'd spent together in the treetops and of course, the day she'd parted ways with him. Even now, the last recollection brought a lump to her throat. It was most certainly the most difficult decisions she'd had to make and even now she questioned whether she'd been right in her judgement. But it was simply too late now, there was nothing she could do about the past, she just had to make the best of her time now. If that meant missing the dark grey tom and looking back with regret from time, so what?

_Oh, who am I kidding? _She released a troubled sigh, sinking deeper into the long grasses, _it's agony, every day. I didn't realise anything could hurt this bad._

Perhaps the pain would ease in time? When the kits arrived, perhaps she'd feel differently? But it was a perhaps, it wasn't a certain possibility. For all she knew this pain might never ease, it might burden her for the rest of her life.

"Great StarClan," she muttered to herself, lowering her head. What she had learned over the last few moons was that the world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, it was brutal. She just hoped she had enough strength to move past these dark skies, there had to be a light at the end of the tunnel at some point right? Her gaze briefly trailed to the sky above, resting upon the moon.

A couple of moons ago she would've happily agreed with that statement, but now? She wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>It was that same moon that the dark grey tom found himself drawn to, a source of light amidst the darkness and shadows of the night. The great orb of light was almost full, which could only mean one thing. <em>I'm… I'm free.<em>

He released a deep breath, letting it spill into the night air, "At last," he breathed, amber eyes wide.

It had been a long moon and a half, the confinement to camp certainly being one of the least of his worries. He'd found out he was to become a father and then he'd lost the one cat who meant more to him than his own life. _Redflower. _Her name alone sent pain aching through him and he let out a raspy breath, his eyes clouding.

_But it's over now, I'm free and I know exactly what I'm going to do. _The clouds lifted from behind his gaze and he drew in a deep breath, his gaze straying to the Medicine Cats' Den. After a moment's hesitation, the dark grey tom collected himself together before crossing the moonlit hollow and with great stealth, melting into the shadows of the cave.

His expanding pupils took a moment to adjust to the change in light, but no sooner had he done so he could pick out the snow-white pelt of his brother amongst the shadows. The young warrior was sleeping soundly, which Dewclaw immediately took surprise in, until he noticed the pale ginger shape at his side and the disbelief crumbled away. That certainly explained it.

The only other occupant of the den was the restless form of Jayfeather. Though the grey tabby tom was asleep, there was no doubt in that, his body kept twitching and he'd shift in his nest, his tail tip quivering lightly. Dewclaw didn't dare venture in to what he thought the grey tabby tom might be dreaming about, instead he picked his way across to where his brother lay.

The white-furred tom would soon be well enough to return to his warrior duties, but because his wound had been in such a sensitive area, Jayfeather had wanted to be certain he was fully healed before letting him leave the medicine cat's den. Seedflight, on the other paw, was starting to put on a little weight from the little unborn kits that had begun to grow inside her belly. _I won't be able to see them until they're apprentices, _Dewclaw realised with a heavy heart, lowering his head. This would no doubt be one of the hardest days of his life, the day he had to leave behind all he loved and knew in ThunderClan, but he knew he was making the right choice. As long as his other two littermates stuck together, they'd be fine. Redflower and his kits however, they needed him. And it was his responsibility to be there for them, he couldn't just abandon them.

"Goodbye, brother," the dark grey tom murmured softly, resting his head lightly upon the white-furred warrior's side, his soft words gently stirring his brother's thick pelt. Snowfall let out a drowsy purr, but Dewclaw knew that was more likely a reaction to whatever was going on inside the white tom's head rather than his brother's words.

The dark grey tom didn't stay longer than necessary. He didn't want to make this harder than it already was. He had intentionally chosen to the cover of night to leave his clan behind so he didn't have to witness that look in his littermates' eyes when they realised their brother was gone. Dewclaw might have been a brave warrior in battle, but when it came to things like that, he was something of a coward. Snowfall would find out in the morning, by which time the dark grey tom, if everything went as plan, would be curled up at his mate's side.

That thought alone, of Redflower's gently sleeping form, was enough to bring a small smile to the dark grey warrior's face. So it was then that he left, while there was a smile still upon his face. With pawsteps light as clouds, he left behind the shadows of the medicine cat's cave for the pale moonlight of the Stone Hollow.

It was through the dirt-place tunnel which he had chosen to exit, so he didn't receive any questions from Mossfire, who was on duty tonight. He paused before the entrance to the tunnel for a moment to simply consider what he was about to do. He had already decided that he wouldn't visit Ambersky before he left, he'd been able to speak with her one last time today already. Little did the pale grey-and-white she-cat know that the seemingly carefree 'goodbye' which the dark grey tom had left her with before returning to the Stone Hollow was far more final than she could've imagined.

He couldn't face the thoughts of his family and friends any longer. With a deep breath, he summoned his courage and, lifting his head to the sky, left it all behind, giving a sharp sweep of his tail as he melted from the light of the hollow to the shadows of the path ahead of him.

* * *

><p>The dark grey tom didn't linger in ThunderClan territory, the forests which by the sunrise he would reflect upon as nothing more than the world that used to be his. Instead, he was quick to cross the WindClan border and set out upon his journey to SkyClan, or the lost clan as it had been called. <em>The lost clan… <em>There was something rather ironic about that. Dewclaw had been somewhat lost before the journey to SkyClan. It wasn't until that long and difficult quest, until he met Redflower that he at last could find who he was.

He'd changed greatly since he'd first embarked on that journey, it made him cringe simply thinking about it. The dark grey tom had been such a self-absorbed mouse-brain, so wrapped up in his own little world of pure blood and negativity. To think that within six moons he'd be fathering half-clan kits and have fallen for possibly the most optimistic cat he'd ever met. They were total opposites, him and Redflower, but there was something about that that simply made their relationship work.

The dark grey warrior was blessed in the sense that he came across no WindClan patrols. In fact, of all the times that he'd met Redflower, never had he met a patrol from the neighbouring clan. He found it rather odd really, if he was being honest. _They must not have a moon-high patrol. _He knew ThunderClan didn't often have a moon-high patrol either, but usually there'd be at least one cat who was out and about in the night, usually Snowfall, when he couldn't sleep at least.

The journey seemed unusually short. Perhaps it was due to the many thoughts that swum around his head or maybe he'd just been walking faster than he'd realised, but he didn't dwell upon it for long. It took him a great deal of time for him to realise that he was heading towards the gathering island, simply out of pure habit. He had to halt before the tree-bridge before he at last noticed, it was simply instinctual.

Dewclaw had been prepared to turn back, but there was something that stopped him. _Maybe… Maybe I'll just stop here for a moment, just for old time's sake._

Inhaling a deep breath the tom came to the decision and leapt onto the splintering log bridge, crossing with an abundance of confidence, despite the dark waters that lapped at the tree trunk. He landed nimbly upon the opposite shore within a matter of heartbeats, pebbles rattling beneath his weight. After a moment or so, however, they feel silent and it was only then, when silence reclaimed the night, that he continued on his way.

Thick undergrowth had claimed almost the entire island, save for the clearing, and he had to battle through it in order to reach his eventual destination. He just needed to be reminded of the times in which he'd met Redflower, the nights they'd spent here. It was a form of assurance he supposed. After Redflower had ended things between them, he'd been terrified to the core that if he was to try and join her clan that she would shun him away, her feelings for him having melted away to nothing more than a puddle of faintly fond reminiscence.

He was perhaps halfway to the clearing, nosy fern fronds poking at his sides when he first heard it. It was a rather difficult sound to describe, especially as it was so faint. But when he heard it again, it become a little clearer. It sounded to be a shriek or yowl of pain, or perhaps it was anger. He couldn't be sure.

But it was the third time that made his heart stop in its tracks. _Redflower._

The dark grey tom wasn't sure how to respond initially, his whole world seemed to ground to a halt and then suddenly all these questions were pouring at him. _Where is she? What's wrong? How fast can I get to her? Great StarClan, is it actually her? Is she okay? _But those questions where soon replaced by a shrieking from his heart that repeated itself over and over again, _Do something! Do something! Do something!_

He could only ignore the demands of his heart for so long. It was the passing of a further moment and another pain-stricken yowl that he began to run, wheeling round and throwing his whole heart into his efforts. The tree-bridge came and went with several easy bounds and all of a sudden he was back in RiverClan territory. Upon landing, he turned upon his heels and was quick to run in the direction he'd come, back towards the horseplace and to SkyClan. All the while, the world passing in nothing more than a blur of blacks and greys, all that consumed his mind was fear. Surely someone would hear her? Surely someone would help her? They had to, they just had to! He wasn't sure exactly how far he was from her and he had no way of reckoning how long it might take to reach her. It was in that moment that realisation slammed into him like a rock, _Great StarClan, is she kitting?!_

It seemed an impossibility; becoming a father had always seemed like such a far off event, what if it was tonight? _Of all nights, it had to be tonight, didn't it? _Nevertheless, he picked up his pace until he could move no faster, his chest heaving in exasperation and his heart racing at a speed he hadn't ever deemed possible. He had to get to her, he had to be at her side. What if no one else heard her? He had to be at her side.

_I'm coming, Redflower. Just hold on._

It was almost as if he'd shut himself off from the passing world. All that his body and soul was trained upon was the direction in which the cry had come. Perhaps it hadn't been Redflower? There was always that possibility. But it had sounded so much like her… It had to be her.

He blinked it off, giving a brisk shake of his head as he easily cleared a small log with a bound, a soft cry from the boggy ground arising upon his landing, but his head was too far away to even comprehend that. He had to be getting closer now, the only challenge that lay between him and SkyClan territory was a stream. It was visible from a little way off, it's ever shifting surface glinting and dancing in the moonlight. It was as the dark grey tom grew closer that he realised it wasn't just a little stream; it was a river.

A lump formed in his throat, his heart quickening even further, but he forced himself to push aside the doubts. He _had _to do this, and not for himself, he had to push all selfish thoughts aside and do this for Redflower, for Redflower and their kits. It became clear he wouldn't be able to leap across, he would have to swim. _Oh, dear StarClan._

As the obstacle swam closer, he eased his mind into a state of focus, reminding himself of why he had to do this, conjuring up the image of the she-cat he loved into his mind. It was that pure and simple thought that was enough to bring a small smile to his otherwise terrified face.

_8 strides, 7 strides, 6 strides… _He counted down, mentally preparing himself for the leap into the water. It would be cold and it would be wet; those were the bare facts. But he would deal with it. He had to.

It was only a further heartbeat or so, just a few more heartbeats, and then suddenly he was there. Sucking in a deep exhale, his chest heaving with the effort, he flung himself into the dark waters; his paws outstretched and his features screwed up in preparation.

The water hit him with a far greater force than he'd been building himself up for. He was clearly no RiverClan warrior, he didn't have the poise and technique that his water-dwelling neighbours did, instead he slapped straight into the water's surface, a concoction of searing pain and bitter cold greeting him with the hostility of an old enemy seeking vengeance.

For a moment, the water swallowed up Dewclaw in its fearsome grasp, plunging him towards the river bed and the need for oxygen immediately gripped at his lungs. For some moments he flailed frantically, his amber eyes tightly shut and fear sweeping over him like a tide. Then there was something within him that simply snapped. He familiarised himself with what this what all for and that resilient determination came clawing at him with greater force than the water ever could.

With a bitter and fearsome grit he fought for his life, at last bursting above the surface of the water, his pelt almost black and slick against his bulky frame. He gasped, jaws gaping wide open and paws paddling furiously. The river had attempted to carry him along with the current, but he refused to be moved, fearlessly clawing his way forwards until he could sink his claws into the earth of the opposite bank. It took several slow moments for him to heave himself from the water, his whole body trembling with cold and fright. For a short heartbeat he stood where he could gaze down upon his reflection in the water. The river seemed to be ashamed of its defeat and surged with despair, tearing at the riverbanks as if trying to reach Dewclaw. But the dark grey tom's thoughts were far from his victory against the current. He gave a furious shake of his thick grey pelt, his amber eyes wide in the moonlight as he allowed one final moment of recovery before continuing on his way.

He was undeniably slower in his pace now, but the destination of his quest was closer than ever now. He forced the cold and lack of breath from his head, he couldn't afford to be selfish right now. He might be shivering, his pelt dark with moisture and clinging to his breathless frame, but somewhere, somewhere out in the forests before him was Redflower. She _needed_ him. He couldn't let her down simply because he decided he was too cold, he _couldn't._

Although the pained cries had been absent for a little while, a slightly softer one broke the quiet of the night, reminding the dark grey tom of the urgency of the situation. The forest around him emitted the scents that he had grown familiar to being SkyClan, he was almost there, at last.

He didn't know his way around these forests very well, he'd only visited on one or two occasions, and so he had to rely almost entirely on where Redflower's cries seemed to be coming from. He found he had to slow down, he didn't know the territory well enough to be able to run without the fear of running into a boulder or losing his footing on a tree root.

His heart thudded at irregular intervals and as he grew closer, relief greeted him in the form of Redflower's scent on the wind. S_he's close._

The cries had been silenced, so her scent become his sole method of finding her. With each heavy and difficult breath he would taste the air and quickly analyse not only where she was, but how close too. It was difficult at times to pick apart her scent from those of the forest around him, but it was all at once that suddenly he found her.

It was upon a small hill that he stood, having just spilled from the undergrowth with all paws flying in a thunder of pawsteps. And there she was. The first thing he took in was that she was alone. Surely someone from her clan had heard her? Surely whoever was sitting guard on camp had recognised her cries and come looking. But it seemed no such thing had happened and here he was, all alone with her.

He stumbled forward, his flanks heaving as he forced words between gulps of air, "Red… flower… What…. What… happened?"

As he at last could allow the breath to inhabit his lungs once more, he could at last take in the sight of the beautiful dappled she-cat. She was lain upon her side, her sides rising and falling quickly, her face screwed up in pain, "Dewclaw…" she struggled for the words, pain clearly rippling through her in tremors, "How did you?.." she began the question, but she seemed to dismiss it, deciding there was no time, "The kits…" she muttered breathless, "They're coming."

It was exactly as the dark grey tom had guessed. _My dear StarClan, the kits are here. _For a moment he struggled to find the energy in him to respond to the situation, staring at her with wide eyes. But as the breath returned to his body, so did his strength and he could at last begin to respond logically to the situation. Initially, he wasn't sure where to start. That was when an old memory struck him with the same force as the river had.

_It was a blurred memory. But the dark grey tom could recall the thud of pawsteps, consistent and repeating themselves as if pacing. Slowly, the scene began to unfold before him. The heaving form of a grey tabby she-cat lay before him on the moss, a bramble thicket climbing up above his head to form a den. Every so often a cry would spark from her jaws and he would wince at the noise, folding his ears flat against his head and muttering bitterly to himself._

_"Stay strong, my love!"_

_A murmur came from outside the den and the dark grey tom rolled his eyes at the words. He didn't want to hear the very public assurances between the two mates, he didn't want to be exposed to their lovey-dovey behaviour. But a grey tabby tom with eyes that seemed to see nothing and yet everything at the same time gave him a shove, uttering several harsh words to the young tom._

_It was with great reluctance that he'd let out a sigh and obeyed the older cat's words. When another piecing cry split the air and a tiny bundle slipped into the world, it was with great irritation that he broke the protective sac, encasing the tiny bundle of dark fur in safety. For a moment, an unsure hesitance swept through him and he simply stared blankly at the still ball of fur before him, amber eyes narrowed. It was then that a soft voice greeted his ears, "Lick the fur the wrong way."_

_After a sharp glare from the grey tabby tom, the dark grey tom leaned forward and did as the gentle voice had urged, rasping his tongue through the tiny kitten's damp fur, blinking distastefully. After a hushed moment or so a cry pierced the air and suddenly the bundle of fur was bursting with life, writhing and wriggling before his very eyes. _

As present day came rushing back to him, Dewclaw slowly came to the realisation that the grey tabby she-cat had been Cinderheart and that tom? Jayfeather. And what of the kit; he was a full-fledged warrior of ThunderClan now, proudly bearing the name of Pebblefall.

He inwardly winced at his own behaviour in that memory; how could he have been such a self-absorbed, irritable piece of mouse-dung? He had to shake off the thought, swallowing and focusing on the scene that continued to develop before his eyes.

He seemed to recall something about a stick from that day, the day he'd been roped into assisting Jayfeather with Cinderheart's kitting. At the time he'd been stubborn and bitter about the occasion, but looking back now, he couldn't be more grateful for the experience. If it hadn't been for that day, then he'd have no idea what to do now he was presented with this situation.

"I'll get you a stick," he muttered hurriedly, preparing to turn upon his paws and race into the undergrowth, "it should help with the pain."

"No… Please…" before Dewclaw could even lift a paw, Redflower let out a soft plead, her green eyes wide with fear and devoid of the usual spark that was so characteristic, "Don't leave me, please… stay with me," she choked on the words, clearly struggling with the pain.

The dark grey tom couldn't bring himself to leave. Drawing in a deep breath, he moved closer to her, laying his paw gently upon her side, "Okay… Okay, I'll stay," his words bore a surprisingly calm tone, but his heart was having a panic attack in his chest, tremoring violently, "I've… I've helped with a kitting before," he swallowed, fear lapping at his thoughts, "You've got to push, when it hurts, you've got to, okay?"

The dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat blinked up at him, letting out a forced breath, her green gaze pooling with a blizzard of emotions. But after a period of silence, she nodded slowly, her eyes fluttering shut.

It broke Dewclaw to see her in such agony, but he had to veil all that for Redflower; he couldn't let her see him like that, she needed him to be brave, for both of them and for their kits.

His breathing becoming more regulated, it was several more moments before those quakes of pain shook the dappled queen's body, pulsing through her in rabid, uncontrollable waves. Redflower's face screwed up in pain, "It hurts so much," her words were little more than a soft whimper, taking on a note of strain, her whiskers quivering. Dewclaw couldn't believe how much she'd managed to contain the words.

"I know, I know," the agony at seeing the she-cat he loved in such a state welled up in his amber gaze, "Just keep pushing, soon our kits will be here and it'll all be over and wonderful," he pressed his nose into her cheek, drawing his tongue lovingly through her fur before pulling away and moving to her tail.

Redflower's whole body tensed, her muscles quivering, "I… I am…" she whispered, her gaze throbbing with that unbearable pain, "Please… Please make it stop."

A lump formed in the dark grey tom's throat, "It's okay, it's okay, darling," he murmured softly, "You can do this, I know you can."

Redflower didn't get the opportunity to respond. A high-pitched squeal emitted from her jaws, sending several birds skittering from their nests in the treetops, the frantic flapping of wings adding to the cries. Several violent muscle spasms ripped through the dappled she-cat and then, without warning, something slithered out from under Redflower's tail.

Heart in his mouth, Dewclaw didn't respond immediately, it taking a moment to hit him with full force. And then all of a sudden he jerked into action, pulling the tiny bundle towards him and nosing apart the pale sac to reveal a tiny bundle of fur. The dark grey tom didn't know how to react. This was his kit, one of his own children, right before his very eyes, a living breathing kitten. Leaning down, he hurriedly rasped his fur through the little kit's damp pelt, sparking the tiny bundle into life. Never had such joy swept Dewclaw's heart at the cry of a kit. There was simply no words that could justify the joy and immense happiness that swelled in his heart at such a sound.

A faint smile tugged at Redflower's lips at the sound and she managed to utter a few words between the pants, but it was impossible for the dark grey tom to judge exactly what she'd said. In the brief period between the birth of the first kitten and the next spasms, the dark grey tom could gently nose the tiny body into the curve of their mother's belly. His heart racing with a mixture of fear and joy, he could at last fully take in the sight of the tiny life before him. It was a tiny she-kit, his little daughter. His breath caught, quite unsure how to respond to the mass of emotions that swarmed him. She was unmistakeably similar to him, her kitten-soft pelt being dark grey in colour. It took a second glance to identify the pale dapples that differed her from him, marking her fluffy pelt. She was just so… so beautiful. His own daughter, his beautiful daughter.

"It's a she-kit," he murmured breathlessly, unable to disguise the quiet smile which had spread across his features.

There was only a moment or so for Redflower to digest the news, her green gaze softening for a moment before pain struck at her once more, freezing that softness and turning her eyes bitterly cold with the utmost of pain. The next kit was on its way.

As the little she-kit found warmth and comfort in soft fur of her mother's belly, she fell quiet, nestling into Redflower's side. A pained shriek erupted from Redflower's jaws, her body writhing with pain. It was the most difficult thing to experience, to see someone you loved in such distress and suffering and yet being able to do nothing about it. All that Dewclaw could do was continue to offer words of comfort and assurance, constantly reminding her that it was all worth it in the end.

"You're doing so well," the dark grey warrior whispered gently, "You can do this, I know you can, you're so brave."  
>No sooner than he had finished the words, the second kit slipped into existence. The dark grey tom wasn't gripped by that cold fear this time, instead he responded quickly, nipping the sac to allow the kit to breath and drawing his tongue against the direction of its fur to encourage the first breath.<p>

That same cry came a lot quicker than the first one had, the tiny body soon squirming with life and declaring it with great pride with each tiny mewling. This time, it was a tom, a reddish ginger in colour or so it seemed. It was difficult to tell in the pale moonlight. No sooner had the tiny tom-kit found the warmth of his mother did he fall silent, after a further heartbeat or so also identifying his sister and pawing at her blindly. Dewclaw was shaking, finding it difficult to cope with the immense rush of emotions that gripped him.

There was no moment to recover from the second kit's birth, the whole process had already started over again. The dark grey tom was beginning to question just how many kits there would be; surely there'd be no more than three or four? Lionblaze and Cinderheart had had five kits, which had been an exceptionally rare circumstance, history wouldn't repeat itself here, would it? He simply couldn't bear for Redflower to endure the birth of five kits, just two had been difficult enough.

With each contraction of pain, the dappled she-cat would struggle against the pain, struggling and squirming uneasily. Each time, the two kits would let out cries of unrest, images of the kits being trapped underneath their mother suddenly hitting the dark grey tom. With hasty urgency, Dewclaw moved the kits aside, drawing them close to him and curling his tail around them to protect them from the chilling winds. He realised that his fur, still damp from his unplanned swim, was probably not ideal to keep them warm, but he couldn't risk them being squashed by Redflower's writhing.

_It's okay, little ones, I'll keep you safe._

"Where… Where are they?" Redflower demanded, green eyes wide upon noticing the absence of the two tiny lives, "Where…"-

Dewclaw was quick to reassure the dappled she-cat, "It's okay, I've got them," he whispered softly, "You just focus on bringing this next one into the world."  
>Visible relief swept through the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, but it was soon to be replaced by those ripples of pain. She struggled against the pain, heavy pants tumbling from her jaws as her whole body strained to deliver this kit into the world.<p>

There were many more long moments of pained moans as the dappled she-cat fought on. She was still only a young cat and her body was finding great difficulty in withstanding the stress of birth, Dewclaw wasn't sure to be proud of her resilience or to question whether she could actually do this.

"I… I can't…" Redflower released a heavy sigh, the whites of her eyes visible, "I can't do this," a series of shaky breaths followed, her muscles still continuing to writhe and spasm as wave after wave of pain tore through her, but the dappled she-cat had stopped trying to push against them, instead, letting her head rest upon her paws, sinking her claws into the earth, letting out a tiny whisper, "It hurts so bad… I just want it to go away," she weakly lifted her head to the sky, "Take it away, StarClan, _please_."

Those words weren't just a hope, they were a broken plead for release from this agony. Dewclaw's heart wrenched in his chest and he pressed his nose into her soft fur, "No, Redflower, no," he pulled away from her slowly. It was only then that he noticed the blood. It flecked the grass in crimson droplets, a small pool of red having formed underneath her tail. Dewclaw didn't know how he'd failed to notice it before. Was this normal? He had absolutely no idea. The only way he could remain calm was to assume it was.

"You can do this," he whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering shut to hide the pain, "You're the most wonderful, incredible, beautiful, brave cat, please," a sob shook his shoulders, "I can't lose you. I _need _you, our kits need you. Please… Please, Redflower, I know it hurts, I know, but it's just pain. Before long, it'll be nothing more than a memory and we'll have our kits… Please… Please, Redflower."

His heart writhed with agony in his chest, another piercing cry spilling from the dappled she-cat's jaws, her body lurching with another series of pain-staking contractions. The dark grey tom didn't initially notice the tiny bundle that had slid onto the grass, he was too caught up in himself and his mate. When his eyes at last fell to the small bundle, his eyes widened and he stammered into action, "G-great StarClan."

No sooner had he cleaned the sac away from the third kit did the fourth kit arrive. Everything was happening so fast, Dewclaw was caught between the two. After a rushed few motions of the tongue, the third kit drew in its first breath and the dark grey tom quickly drew his attention to the fourth kits. _Four kits… Great StarClan…_

He didn't have to think about his actions any more, it came instinctively. Within several heartbeats, the fourth kit was squirming and wriggling before his eyes, its tiny jaws parting in little squeals.

Redflower gave a soft groan, sinking into the grass. All of her energy had been sucked from her, leaving her with her head resting upon the ground, panting excessively. It wasn't until the dark grey tom became aware of her breaths getting shallower and less laboured for him to realise it was over, the pain at last ebbing away from her weary body. Dewclaw wasn't quite sure how to react to it all. For several heartbeats, he was simply frozen to the spot, but then the soft cry of one of the kits drew him into action. Four little kits, his four little children. He couldn't quite believe it.

Redflower didn't seem to quite be able to come to terms with it either. After recovering, she slowly turned her head round to glance over her shoulder, her green eyes filled with longing.

The dark grey tom at last let a smile creep to his face, gently nosing each kitten one by one until they were all gathered in the warmth of Redflower's pale belly fur. With eyes blurring with tears, a mixture of happiness and pride, he leaned in close to the beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, "Our kits, our beautiful kits," he whispered softly, shocked at just how emotional the situation had made him, "You're so brave, you're so brave," he swallowed, drawing his tongue over her ears, "I love you, so _so _much," his voice cracked a bit.

Just moments before, the dappled she-cat had been ready to let StarClan take her, the pain being so intense. Yet now here they were, a… a family. Dewclaw, Redflower and their four little kits. A smile had entangled itself with Redflower's features and even thought it was only small, her eyes spoke of a joy far greater than a smile could ever express. She was still recovering her breath, so she didn't speak yet, her flanks heaving from the effort.

When the dark grey tom moved away from the SkyClan she-cat, he found his eyes quickly returning to the four kits at Redflower's belly. He simply couldn't take his eyes off them, they were incredible. Dewclaw couldn't believe he'd made that, he'd made those little bundles of fur, part of him lived within their tiny bodies. The third kit he could at last distinguish as a little tom, with a sandy ginger-and-white pelt. The final kitten who'd been so swift to follow their brother was another she-cat. Her pelt was totally white and unmarked, apart from a great patch of tortoiseshell upon her back, rather like a shell.

"Two she-kits and two toms," he murmured softly, his amber gaze swelling with warmth, "They're so tiny and… and incredible."

"They're… They're so beautiful," Redflower at last breathed, "I just… wow."

For a moment, silence reclaimed the night. And Dewclaw was perfectly happy to allow silence to take over. No words were needed to fill the void where voices had left off, the quiet spoke far louder than words ever could.

After a long, meaningful silence, it was one of the kits who at last broke the quiet with a whimper of complaint, body quivering with cold. Dewclaw didn't blame the little tom; he had his adult coat and he was still shivering. The kits, on the other paw, only had their downy, kitten-soft pelt which offered to real means of protection against the cold.

"They need to come back to camp," Redflower at last meowed, green eyes clouding, "They'll freeze."

Drawing in a deep breath, she at last began to rise to her paws, pushing herself to her feet. A mother would never usually be expected to be up and moving so shortly after birth, but the safety of the kittens had to take priority so she had to sacrifice her rest. The kits whined softly at the loss of warmth, reaching out aimlessly to try and recover it, their eyes tightly squeezed shut and oblivious to the sights of the world before them.

Dewclaw's gaze softened, his heart aching with love for the little kits. Leaning down, he carefully lifted the first kit, the dappled grey she-cat, from the scruff of her neck, drawing him close to his chest. She was so tiny, it was hard to believe that he'd been that small one day. They'd have to carry two kits each, he realised. Initially, he thought that might be a challenge, but after reminding himself how tiny they were, it became less of a worry.

Redflower was gentle in her movements, slowly lifting the two youngest kits by their scruffs and carrying them close to her. Both kits let out tiny whimpers of protest immediately, but after a gentle murmur from their mother, they hushed.

It was obvious that exhaustion had totally drenched the dappled she-cat, but she had to consider her kits' well-being, she would have to wait until they reached camp before she could finally begin to recover from it all.

With great caution, the dark grey warrior at last scooped up the remaining kit, the reddish ginger tom-kit, cradling his son close to him in an attempt to warm him. That wistful expression had entered Redflower's gaze, misting those bright green eyes, "You will help me take them back to camp, won't you?" her gaze was ever hopeful, but there was an unmistakeable sadness hiding behind her green orbs, "Before you go home to ThunderClan I mean, I don't think I can manage all four on my own."

The dark grey tom had barely taken a step when the dappled she-cat's words reached him. It occurred to him then that he hadn't actually broken the news of why he was here yet and a smile slowly spread across his face, "What makes you think I'd be returning to ThunderClan?" he whispered softly, his gaze connecting with the dappled she-cat's, "I'm already home; I'm with you and our kits. ThunderClan might have been where I was born, but this is where I belong now," he pressed against her side lightly, their fur mixing in a blend of grey and tortoiseshell, "With you, in SkyClan. That's my home now," he nuzzled her cheek softly, a light purr emitting from his jaws, "And I promise you, I will _never_ leave your side again."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I suppose this chapter was something of a let up after the the depressing stuff that's gone on in all the last few chapters, though I can't promise it's going to stay this way. Although, I will admit, I found this chapter adorable. Dewclaw said 'darling'! I bawled at that, he's too cute, that grumpy lump of fur. 3 Redflower's kits are here at last, isn't it all wonderful?<strong>

**Although the kits' appearances were mentioned in the chapter, here's a little list of their genders and appearances in the order of birth, just to clarify:**

**First kit; she-kit; dark grey with darker dapples, Second kit; tom; dark reddish ginger, Third kit; tom; sandy ginger-and-white and Fourth kit; she-kit, white with a patch of tortoiseshell on her back.**

**c: I'm so happy right now. ^^**

**Ooh, and to those of you who don't read the author's note at the top, be sure to check out the Blue Moon one-shot book! I added a one-shot of my own a couple of days ago which I'm sure you guys might be interested in. c: **

**Ooh, and I had a dream about Blue Moon last night, but it was horrible. ;-; Basically, I couldn't continue Blue Moon any more and I had to let someone else write it for me. And I was at this horse show and there were all these people gathered around the arena, and they were the characters from Blue Moon! The person I'd given Blue Moon to had changed them into humans! D: And they were all swearing and horrible and it made be start crying. They pointed out one of my characters, Red (whom I absolutely adore) and he was acting so horribly and I just wanted to sob forever. ;-; If that ever actually happened, I would die.**

**xD Anyway, remember, if you have a fan fiction account and you leave a review, I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter via PM! c: Reviews are love, my dear readers, they really make what I do worthwhile.**

**Live, Love, Read and Review,**

**Love Leafy x**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Gosh, I'd like to start with just apologising for how late this chapter is! I've been rushed off my feet with work and even though I'm on Christmas break now, I've got loads of art assignments to get done. Also, I went to the Olympia Horse Show on Saturday and then had a sleepover at my friend's house. On top of that, I'm working on the Christmas surprise, though luckily that's almost done and then, for no apparent reason, I decided to create a whole new website for Blue Moon, which I'll post the link of shortly. Anyway, sorry about that, I hope you guys don't mind!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors**

**~ Review Replies ~**

**Briarthorn ~ Yay! Thank you! -applauds- First review! Have a complimentary stuffed alpaca called Sid c:**

**FrostOfTheWarriorCats ~ Yay! I'm glad you like them! You find out the names for them in this chapter ^^**

**Blazerkitty129 ~ I know, adorable little kittens c: I want to hug them all! I've never had churros actually, so I don't know really if I like them or not, I'll have to try them one day. ^^'**

**Dovewing66 ~ Eh. They're my squishys, don't steal my squishys! :(**

**Lightningstar of NightClan ~ ^^ Hehe. Molespots is so adorable and awkward about it all, it's so cute. He was going to tell Ambersky how he felt last chapter, then he realised they were in a twoleg nest surrounded by sick cats and he was just like 'ugh, this ain't romantic at all', he has to make it really mushy and romantic and come up with some speech. xD**

**Spottedmoth123 ~ Haha, yup, a very long Dewclaw pov! There might possibly be a pov from a twolegplace cat, but I'm sort of refraining from doing so right now as I have too many povs, but we will see inside the divisions more. Sort of debating whether to do Whitefern's point of view or not because then we'd get to see her giving her reports to the divisions for spying and such but I don't know really ^^' I think I need to develop Whitefern more first.**

**Alwayssearching2012 ~ Thank you! Your words mean a lot! c: Molespots will ask Ambersky to be his mate at some point, but he wants Ambersky to recover first and he wants it to be all cute and romantic c: He's adorable, I need real-like Molespots, I swear. xD**

**Blazestar99 ~ Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you so much! ^^**

**Nightfeather ~ xD I know right? Molespots is so slow, just ask her already! xD He's just waiting for the right moment, he wants it to be all cute and romantic, bless him. He really has changed a lot, I agree. I think it's great, he's very cheesy around Redflower, it's adorable. I just want to hug him! ^^ Thanks!**

**Silverkitty16 ~ N'aw, me too, I love kits! So adorable. :D**

**upset ~ Oh. Well, okay. It's your opinion, but Dewclaw was always going to join SkyClan, so if that doesn't make you happy then I wouldn't complain about it. I'm not changing it.**

**Willowdream of ForestClan ~ Welcome back! -hands cookie- c: **

**Cherryblossom ~ Aw, thank you! That means so much to me, it really does! It made my day! Well, I can send you my virtual autograph? xD I don't really have an autograph. It's just sorta my day and a bunch of stars. xDD**

**Snowfur123 ~ Thank you! No worries about that! ^^ It can pretty hard to keep up with some fan fictions, I know. Thanks again! c:**

**Silky Kiwi ~ Yay! ;w;**

**Lilyfur ~ Aw, thank you so much! C:**

**sapphiremeow16 ~ Thank you! Aw, yay! I love Redflower and Dewclaw, I'm glad they're becoming your favourites, I love them. ^^**

**Cupcaketail ~ xD Oh my gosh, it would be hilarious if the division cats talked like that, omg. Thank you! :D**

**Angel ~ No worries. Thank you! ^^**

**Scarletpool ~ Thank you so much! Thanks for the offer, although I have so many OCs already, but if I need some names, I'll let you know! c:**

* * *

><p>"And I promise you, I will <em>never<em> leave your side again."

Perhaps it was the shock of it all or because she had been so drained of energy that the words didn't immediately sink in. Instead, she was left staring at the dark grey tom absently, her heart quivering in her chest. For a moment, she was still, struggling to come to terms with this piece of information.

_He's… He's going to join SkyClan. _Her jaws opened to speak, but nothing came out and they clamped shut once more, anxiety pooling in her green gaze. After a prolonged quiet, she at last managed to choke out the words, "But… But I didn't ask you to? You're supposed to be in ThunderClan and I'm supposed to be in SkyClan."

Dewclaw hushed her with a gentle flick of his tail, ever conscious of the two tiny kittens that he carried, "You didn't have to," he murmured softly, his muzzle grazing her cheek ever so slightly, "How can I stay in ThunderClan when I know that somewhere out there is the she-cat… the she-cat I love… and our beautiful kits… and I'm not at their side. I couldn't live with myself," he pressed his maw into the soft-furred dappled she-cat's pelt, "I've tried living without you and it's taken more strength than I have. I don't want that, I… I love you too much. I don't want to spend another moment apart from you, I want to be there through it all," she swallowed, his words dropping to a hushed whisper, "Until my last breath."

Redflower shuffled her paws, cold gnawing at her toes. As much as it warmed her heart to hear the ThunderClan warrior's loving, meaningful words, she couldn't help but fear for him. What if SkyClan didn't accept him? What if they cast him out and he lived out his days as nothing more than a rogue? Redflower wouldn't be able to go on in the knowledge of that.

Letting a soft breath tumble from her jaws, she at last mewed softly, "And I love you too, you mouse-brained Dewy Claws," she swallowed, her eyes connecting with him, "I'm just… I'm just scared. What if Rabbitstar doesn't accept you? What if you have to leave the clans? What if…"

"If it comes to that, we can decide what to do then," he whispered, his amber gaze soft, "There's no use worrying, it might never happen," he rested his head lightly upon hers, "I know, this is hard for you, it's hard for me too, but we've got this far, eh?" he flashed her a little smile. For a moment, he was quiet, then he let out a gentle _mrrow _of amusement, "Well, I never thought the day would come when I'd be telling you to be optimistic."

Redflower couldn't help but crack a smile at that, her ears flattening against her head, "Me neither," she agreed, giving a light shiver as a cool wind stirred her pelt, "I guess we can only hope Rabbitstar will understand."

The dark grey tom nodded, his gaze flickering to the undergrowth ahead. After a period of hush, he murmured softly, "Come along then, you're almost frozen, I can't imagine how cold the kits are," his gaze trailed back to the dappled she-cat, "Let's get them back."

Redflower was all too happy to agree. Exhaustion nagged at her limbs; letting out drowsy moans and sending weak quakes rippling through her, all she wanted was to find the comfort of her mossy nest and the warmth of Dewclaw at her side.

Sucking in a deep breath, the dappled she-cat let her eyes flutter closed, drawing her kittens close to her and praying that her body would be enough to warm them until they reached camp. She tried to push aside those doubts and negative thoughts, she had to have faith in her clan leader, _Please, Rabbitstar, make the right decision._

* * *

><p>Redflower wasn't aware of what sort of pace they'd been travelling at. Regardless of whether they'd been moving fast or slow, the journey seemed to take an age, each paw step bringing up a swarm of all-consuming enervation. She was so aware of the kits, her heart lurching whenever they made the slightest mew of discomfort or cold. Before, the idea of being so protective over cats she'd only known for a few moments seemed a little odd, but now that the kits were here, it simply seemed natural. These were her kits, her own children, she would protect them if it meant losing her own life; it was up to her to keep them safe from harm.<p>

"Is this it?" Dewclaw had to turn to the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat for assurance that they'd reached SkyClan's camp. Initially, Redflower was a little confused, then it occurred to her that, of course, the dark grey warrior had only visited their camp twice; the first time being when they first discovered it and the second time when the battle was fought.

After a sharp intake of breath, the dappled she-cat gave a nod of conformation, unable to summon the strength to fathom the words swimming around her head into any sort of sentence. Dewclaw flashed her a reassuring smile, his tail lightly brushing against hers, as if requesting permission from her. Redflower unfurled her tail and allowed it to entwine itself with Dewclaw's, finding a small source of comfort in the movement.

When the dappled she-cat did so, the dark grey tom at last sucked in a shallow breath and steadily began to make his way down the rock-path, Redflower meeting him paw for paw. For a moment, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat allowed her gaze to scour camp, stones clattering beneath each paw step. Initially, she thought the gorge was empty, then her gaze was caught by the clumped masses of several cats, who, upon spotting the two cats travelling down the rock-path, sprung to their paws and were quick to make their way over to them.

The first cat who the dappled she-cat could identify was Sparrowfoot, who'd been sitting guard, followed shortly by Frecklewish and Tinycloud.

Redflower could tell from their faces that they didn't quite know how to respond to the situation. Frecklewish's gaze only fleetingly passed over the dark grey tom, a flicker of disapproval dancing behind her gaze before she brushed it off, focusing on what was most important in this moment, that being Redflower and the kits. It wasn't up to her to start making judgements on the dark grey tom's presence, it was her duty to ensure the health of these tiny kits.

"Great StarClan, Redflower, what were you thinking?" the mottled brown she-cat scorned, halting before the dappled she-cat, "I told you not to leave camp for precisely this reason, I"- she seemed to decide better of the words that were to come, heaving a sigh, "Hurry, we need to get these kits warmed up or they'll catch a chill."

The SkyClan medicine cat leaned forward to take one of the kits from Redflower, but the dappled she-cat pulled away, driven purely by the fierce rush of love that surged through her. It took a harsh glare from Frecklewish to bring her to her senses, _Don't be mouse-brained, Frecklewish isn't going to harm them._

She swallowed hard, reluctantly letting the medicine cat take the ginger-and-white tom. The little kitten let out a whimper at being taken from his mother, but it only took a gentle motion from the mottled brown medicine cat to hush his cries. Redflower's eyes didn't once leave her little son, unable to tear her gaze from him.

"What's he doing here?" Tinycloud questioned, eyeing the dark grey tom warily. She didn't seem at all comfortable with the ThunderClan warrior carrying two of Redflower's kits. Little did she know that the kits were also his own.

Redflower drunk in a deep breath, willing herself to find the strength to tell the truth. But the moment she opened her jaws, Dewclaw had already found the words to speak for himself.

"I'm here to join SkyClan," there was unwavering bravery in his words, "My heart doesn't lie with ThunderClan any more, it lies here, with Redflower. With Redflower and my kits," his eyes met Redflower's, his tail curling tighter around the dappled she-cat's one. The SkyClan queen knew that the dark grey tom was nervous on the inside, but he had mastered the rather marvellous act of being able to seem brave.

"You're… You're the father?" Sparrowfoot's eyes widened in disbelief, his breath catching, "But you're ThunderClan; that's against the warrior code!" the black tom didn't appear to be particularly angry, he looked more shocked, or so he seemed. Redflower's ears immediately grew hot, instinctively moving closer to the dark grey tom beside her.

"I'm going to fetch Rabbitstar," Tinycloud declared, whirling round on her paws to race up to the clan leader's den. But instead of darting off, she halted in her tracks almost instantly.

"I wouldn't waste your time, I'm already here," it was Rabbitstar's perfectly calm tone that split the silence, the well-muscled brown tom taking a step forward to stand before Redflower and Dewclaw, his amber gaze sweeping across the two cats, not betraying a single emotion.

Dewclaw shrunk backwards a little at the arrival of the SkyClan leader. Swallowing, the dark grey tom lowered the two kits he was carrying to the ground, his tail curling around them protectively, "Greetings, Rabbitstar," he dipped his head, "I"-

"I've heard, I know very well why you're here," the pale brown tom meowed coolly, his eyes resting lightly upon the kittens now, "It is your wish to join SkyClan?" he met the dark grey tom with unblinking, owl-like amber eyes, his tail whisking around his paws.

The dark grey tom drunk in a deep breath, "It is," he clarified, managing to veil his apprehension from the pale brown tom, but Redflower knew him well enough to see past his calm exterior, "I know I was born in ThunderClan, and that's where my brother and sister are, but… I love Redflower and… these kits…" his amber gaze softened, his voice cracking a little as his eyes found his kittens, "I don't want to live with regret, I want a life in SkyClan, with Redflower and my kits," he swallowed, his gaze dropping to his paws, "I understand that I've broken the warrior code, and you have every right to punish me, but please, don't punish them," his eyes fell to his kits, "If you send me away, they'll never know their father…"

Rabbitstar's neutral gaze picked over the two cats before him and then the kittens. Redflower knew that he'd been a little affected by the dark grey tom's words; he had kits of his own, of course he understood the love between a father and his children. Redflower's heart too had throbbed a little at his words, but she pushed that aside, awaiting a reaction from Rabbitstar.

After a meaningful pause, the pale brown tom drew in a breath before delivering the words, "As you have served SkyClan so well in the past, leading us to the lake, I will allow you to stay the night," he lifted his head to the sky, as if searching the flickering, glimmering specks of light for a sign of movement from his warrior ancestors, "But a decision like this is not one I will take lightly," he released a breath softly, eyes briefly falling shut, "I will give you my decision in the morning," he addressed Dewclaw directly, meeting the dark grey tom's gaze squarely.

The dark grey tom let out a soft breath, but he was still rather tense, "T-Thank you," he stammered a little, letting down his armour of confidence for a fleeting moment before recovering it with a polite and thankful dip of the head.

It took a period of tense quiet before Frecklewish at last cleared her throat, a hint of impatience to her words, "These kits need to be warm," she muttered, her narrowed gaze flickering over the dark grey tom, "They need to be brought to the nursery."

The mottled brown she-cat didn't wait on the other cats. Instead, with the ginger-and-white tom-kit hanging gently from her jaws, she strode off, quickly and easily making her way across the gorge to the nursery. Tinycloud moved forwards to take one of the kits for Dewclaw, but the dark grey tom sent her a stare and she reconsidered, pulling away. It was only when the dark grey tom had the two kits safely secured by their scruffs that the dappled she-cat at last moved, unwilling to leave the ThunderClan tom's side.

Redflower's heart was in her throat when they came to the bottom of the path that twisted and turned up the cliff face, leading to the nursery. Despite what Dewclaw had said earlier, she couldn't help but fret about Rabbitstar's decision.

"You okay?" the dark grey tom whispered quietly, looking to her with a flicker of concern hiding behind those soft amber orbs.

The dappled she-cat responded with an almost unnoticeable nod that only Dewclaw caught, swallowing the lump in her throat, eyes briefly squeezing shut.

The dark grey tom allowed Redflower to lead, but Frecklewish was quick to put herself between the two cats, obviously un-trusting of the shady-pelted warrior. Redflower didn't get the chance to see Dewclaw's reaction to this obvious action of hostility towards him, but she guessed that, although it probably bothered him underneath the surface, he had veiled his expression so he didn't reveal those many emotions that swum within his heart.

The warm air was quick to greet her upon her entry into the Nursery, enveloping her in relief. With each paw step, her body seemed to grow heavier, her eyelids growing even more insistent on flickering shut and pushing away the real world for that of shadows and dreams.

For a moment, her thoughts were purely consumed by that need for warmth and rest, the dappled she-cat stumbling a little before she at last dropped to her paws, allowing the moss of her nest to absorb her heavy body. A further tide of relief swept her under the surface and for a moment she simply relished the warmth and comfort.

But her thoughts didn't take long to stray back to her tiny kits. Swallowing and pulling together enough energy, she gently lowered the little tortoiseshell-and-white kitten into the mossy nest, drawing her close to her belly. For a fleeting moment, the tiny she-kit's jaws parted in a tiny mewl, then, when her paws found the warmth of her mother's underbelly, she fell mute, pulling herself forwards blindly and grasping onto Redflower.

Frecklewish appeared at her side not a moment later, Redflower's heart lifting when her eyes at last re-acquainted themselves with the little body of the sandy ginger-and-white tom. The mottled medicine cat's eyes had been narrowed at Dewclaw, but upon reaching the sight of the youngest kitten suckling so quietly at her mother's belly, her gaze thawed. With great care, the medicine cat positioned the tom-kit beside his sister, the ginger-and-white kit quickly settling himself.

It was the reddish ginger tom kit and the dappled grey she-kit who were last to find comfort in the warmth of Redflower's belly, Dewclaw taking caution as he let the kits gently sink into the soft moss. The grey she-kit couldn't find the dappled she-cat's belly for a fleeting moment, letting out a tiny, high-pitched wail. But no sooner had the little kitten let out the cry than Dewclaw had nosed her in the right direction and a hush fell upon the nursery, enveloping the cats present in gentle quiet.

Redflower's whole body ebbed with exhaustion, not honing her senses any further than her kittens and herself, but even in this shattered state she wasn't blind to the tensions that brewed in the air. All eyes had now become fixed upon Dewclaw, who, now that he didn't carry the two precious lives, stood awkwardly with Frecklewish eying him from one side and Tinycloud watching him with a hint of hostility flaring in her gaze.

After a prolonged period of this tautness, Frecklewish drew in a harsh breath, pupils narrowed, "Well, there are a few spare nests in the medicine cat's den, you can sleep there," she meowed to Dewclaw, giving a flick of her tail as she rose to her paws, motioning for him to follow.

Redflower's heart quickened at the suggestion, panic setting in, "No, no," she sat up quickly, her gaze locking upon the dark grey tom. When the kittens let out cries of unrest, she swallowed, sinking back into her nest. But the urgency didn't leave her voice when she spoke, much more softly this time, "Please, I want him to stay here with me," her eyes trailed to Frecklewish, pleading, "Just for tonight. You remember him from the journey? You don't need to keep an eye on him, he'd never do anything to harm any of the kits," her gaze flickered across the den to Stormwhisker's nest, where the grey-and-ginger she-cat was curled around her two kits.

Dewclaw shuffled uncomfortably, his gaze fixed heavily upon his paws.

A small frown spread across the mottled brown medicine cat's features. For a moment she simply studied Dewclaw, her gaze picking over the dark grey tom with great scrutiny. But after a period of eye contact with the dark grey tom, sometime seemed to snap in her and Frecklewish's gaze softened. A heavy sigh parted her jaws, followed by a slow nod.

Redflower didn't dare ask her again for fear of her changing her mind. Her heart lifting, the dappled she-cat released a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding, letting her head rest on her paws. A tiny smile lit Dewclaw's features and he dipped his head, "T-thank you."

The medicine cat's gaze picked over the dark grey tom for a moment before she at last sucked in a deep breath, giving a flick of her tail, "Don't give me any reason to regret this decision," the mottled brown she-cat warned, eyes narrowed. She didn't utter any further words, at last departing with an expressive flourish of her tail.

The soft thud of pawsteps from the SkyClan medicine cat eventually melted away into the symphony of the night, leaving the remaining cats in a hushed quiet. Tinycloud still lingered, her gaze constantly flickering back and forth between the two cats before her, but after a moment or so, she heaved a sigh, "You need to rest," her eyes rested upon the dappled queen when those words left her jaws, though one of her ears was still angled towards Dewclaw, "You must be exhausted."

The white queen didn't offer any more light on the matter. Instead, she gave a nod, striding towards her nest to the rear of the den and promptly curling into a tight ball, eyes quickly falling shut. Redflower knew the white queen wasn't asleep or clearly wasn't planning on doing so, her head inclined towards her and Dewclaw, ears readily pricked forward as if ready to absorb any words that the pair of cats might share.

Redflower forced herself to turn her head away, swallowing. _All of a sudden, she's so suspicious. Is this what the whole of SkyClan are going to act around me from now on? _She shuddered at the thought, her eyes briefly squeezing shut. When those eyelids did part once more, her gaze was quick to rest upon Dewclaw, who had moved in beside her, taking great caution in his movements around the four tiny kits at her belly.

Words weren't needed in that moment in time. A silence was required, no matter how brief, simply to allow Redflower's mind to come to terms with all this. It was after a long period of this stillness that the dappled she-cat at last whispered quietly, her gaze moving to the kits at her belly, "This… This is all so weird," her words were almost inaudible and she privately hoped Tinycloud wouldn't catch them, "You being here, these kits… these wonderful kits," she swallowed, her eyes catching the tiny bundles of fur once more. Even with the uncertainty about the future; whether Dewclaw would be accepted into SkyClan and whether these kits would be accepted by their clanmates despite their half-clan heritage, she couldn't help but find her heart swelling with love for these tiny little lives. Her own little children.

It was simply incredible.

After a period of hush, a smile warmed Dewclaw's gaze, "Wonderfully weird," he agreed. There was a second pause, the dark grey tom acquainting himself with the tiny wriggling bodies at the dappled she-cat's belly, "I can't believe how beautiful they are."

A tiny squeak pierced the air, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit losing her place at her mother's belly and letting out a little wail, squirming helplessly. Redflower instinctively moved forward to guide her daughter back to the curve of her belly, but Dewclaw was one step in front of her. With a gentle sweep of his tail, the dark grey tom guided the she-kit back to Redflower's side.

Redflower let out a drowsy purr. She was too exhausted to muster anything more, her eyes briefly fluttering shut. They only opened when she felt the light brush of whiskers against her cheek, the world flickering into focus just in time to find Dewclaw drawing his tongue through her fur in a loving gesture, "Get some sleep," he murmured softly, "I'll keep an eye on the kittens for you."

The dappled she-cat opened her jaws to come out with a mew of protest, but no words followed and, after a moment of silence, she clamped her jaws together once more and let her head rest on the moss, "Okay," her tiny whisper may not have been audible to the dark grey tom, she didn't remain awake long enough to see if recognition read in his expression. No sooner had the words left her jaws, she found her eyes squeezing shut once more. And then she was gone, lost to the shadows of dream world. All that she was aware of, as she drifted off, was the soft press of another cat at her side and miniature, squirming bodies at her belly. Their presence lingered for a while before melting away, like the mist in the light of the sun.

Redflower felt herself release a sigh and, letting calm sweep through her, allowed herself to be cradled by the gentle grip of sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the gentle light of dawn that granted her a release from sleep's unfolding arms. When her eyes first beheld the golden light of a new day, she was greeted by a sense of calm. It was a moment that lasted no longer than a few heartbeats, when great waves of realisation crashed over her with incredible force. The dappled she-cat slowly turned her head, her heart quickening a little when her gaze rested upon the dark grey tom at her side. <em>Dewclaw… <em>Then her eyes found the kits, _my kits… _For a moment, she was numb and unsure how to respond, then a warm swell of love pulsed through her.

This change might be terrifying, but it was a wonderful kind of terrifying. She had no idea if Dewclaw would be allowed to stay with the clan or how she would shape up as a mother to these four little kits, she could only hope that fate would be kind.

She didn't have long to simply swim in her own thoughts. It seemed she wasn't the only one awake at this hour. Dewclaw shifted from where he lay, lifting his head to meet her gaze, a smile breaking out across his face, "Morning," he mewed softly, a mew parting his jaws.

Redflower couldn't disguise her surprise about how perfectly content the dark grey tom was, "You seem rather upbeat," she replied, blinking sleepily, "I thought you'd be worried about Rabbitstar's choice," she tilted her head questioningly, searching his dark amber gaze for any traces of fear or uncertainty. Yet she found none.

Dewclaw swiped his tongue around his jaws, his ears flicking forward, "I'm trying not to be," he told her, sitting up and moving closer to the dappled she-cat, his gaze sweeping down to where the kits were just awakening, "I'm just trying to make the most of all this."

Redflower was still awakening. Her brain wasn't quite ready to process the day before her, she still needed time to acquaint herself with this all. To awake at Dewclaw's side was quite simply the most incredible thing, but it also scared her the most, "Have you been awake long?" she asked, pushing aside her fears.

The dark grey tom paused, his jaws squeezing shut for a moment before he confessed, "I didn't really sleep," his tail curled around his paws as he slipped into a stretch, his spine arching, "I couldn't. I watched over the kits instead," he shuffled his paws sheepishly, "The sky was beautiful just before dawn, you should have seen. I wanted to wake you, but you looked so peaceful…"

"You stayed up all night?" the dappled she-cat echoed, "Great StarClan, Dewclaw," her eyes were wide and didn't leave the dark grey tom's muscular figure. He sat still for a moment, his tail-tip twitching occasionally. After that prolonged period, he opened his jaws as if to speak, but words refused to come tumbling out.

It was with a high-pitched squeak that Redflower's attention was drawn back to her kits. It was the sandy ginger-and-white tom who seemed to have made the cry, but that had in turn roused the other kits and all four were soon stirring. A soft purr rumbled in the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's chest and she rasped her tongue compassionately over each of their squirming bodies, easing their cries.

Silence claimed their surroundings for a moment before Redflower suddenly mewed, "I want to name them."

Dewclaw blinked at her for a moment, as if he hadn't quite registered her words, "Now?" he slowly angled his head towards the kits, "I thought we would wait until they opened their eyes."

"I know, but if Rabbitstar doesn't allow you to stay… I still want you to name them," she mewed quietly, her gaze not straying from her paws. She could feel the shady-furred tom's gaze burning into her side, then he drew in a breath, giving a nod.

"Of course," he swallowed, as if that hadn't quite occurred to him that he might not be here when the kits opened their eyes. Redflower prayed that he would, but at the end of the day, it was up to Rabbitstar, not her. She just hoped he'd come to the right decision and allow him to stay.

The dappled she-cat let a small smile warm her eyes, smoothing the perturbed creases that marked her face. Her tail curling around the kittens at her belly, she turned her head to gaze upon them. Whiskers twitching, she mewed softly, "Good morning, my little ones," she touched her nose to the dappled grey she-kit who was nearest to her head, "I think it's time you were named, don't you?"

Dewclaw's tail entangled itself with hers and he gave a warm grin, "Should we name her first then? The grey she-kit?" he suggested, his eyes falling to the first-born of litter and the kitten who bore the most resemblance to her father.

The dappled she-cat nodded. Silence ensued for a moment as she allowed her gaze to pick over her daughter's delicate body, absorbing all that she could. She was a dark grey in colour, slightly darker than Dewclaw, with even darker dapples that flecked her pelt in tabby-like markings. Her paws were a slightly lighter grey, as was her tail-tip, and her tiny whiskers were ivory-white. _Dapples… _Perhaps they could give her a name that related to her markings?

"She seems to be the liveliest of them all," Dewclaw commented, sitting back a little, "She kept wriggling in her sleep and chattering like a starling," a flurry of amusement entered his amber gaze, whiskers twitching humorously.

For a moment, Redflower's gaze remained distant. Then the dark grey tom's words finally seemed to sink in and she blinked, dusting off the clouds that had settled in the green of her eyes, "Starlingkit," she murmured, rather absently the first time, then she repeated it slightly louder and with more confidence, "Starlingkit. You said she was chattering like a starling and look at her pelt…" she gestured with a tip of the head towards the grey she-kit, "She has spots one too."

Dewclaw tested out the name upon his tongue, "Starlingkit," his gaze fixed upon his daughter and he spoke the words more softly, as if addressing the dark grey she-kit, "Starlingkit," he at last let his eyes return to the dappled she-cat, "I think it's a wonderful name."

"Starlingkit it is," the dappled she-cat murmured thoughtfully, lowering her head to whisper softly to the newly-named kitten, "Welcome to SkyClan, my little Starlingkit."

The two cats simply took a moment to reflect before they let their eyes drift to the second-born kit. He was a dark reddish ginger tom with tufted ears and a much fluffier pelt than his sister's. The name came to her almost immediately, "Sharpkit."

The little tom reminded so distinctly of her father, he had the same pelt and tufted ears, which Redflower had also inherited. It was yet to be said whether his eyes would be the same green as his grandfather's, they'd find out in due time.

Dewclaw was quick to offer an agreement, giving a nod and a warm smile. After a moment of quiet, the dark grey tom at last murmured softly, "I'm sure Sharpclaw would like that."

Sharpkit seemed to somehow be aware that both pairs of eyes were on him, shifting and reaching out with his tiny paws to draw himself closer to his mother. Redflower let out a soft purr, her eyes sweeping over the reddish ginger tom one last time before they fell to the next kit.

It was the third kit who proved the most difficult to name. Their second son was a sandy ginger colour with slightly darker tabby markings and large splashes of white. Redflower remained silent, simply allowing her gaze to absorb her son, her mind foggy as she tried to conjure up a name. But in a drought of creativity, not a single idea came raining down upon her, leaving the dappled she-cat gazing absently at the ginger-and-white tom.

Dewclaw was doing a slightly better job, throwing suggestions into the air, "What about Pebblekit? Or Thornkit? Dustkit?"

Despite the dark grey tom's attempts, none of the words seemed right. They simply blew right past her like the dead leaves in leaf-bare, cast aside and left to the wind. The dark grey tom offered a few more names, but Redflower politely turned them down with a slow shake of the head.

When Dewclaw fell quiet, silence lapped over the Nursery, leaving the two cats alone with only their thoughts for company. There were a few names that occurred to Redflower, names such as Duskkit and Brackenkit, but neither immediately leaped out at her and, besides, SkyClan's medicine cat was called Brackenpaw; they couldn't have two cats with the same names.

Sinking deeper into her nest, a weighty frown settling upon her features, the dappled she-cat gave a heavy exhale, green eyes clouded.

It was after further quiet that something seemed to transpire within Dewclaw and the dark grey tom shifted, drawing in a deep breath before mewing in a quiet, suggestive tone, "How about Thrushkit?"

The dappled she-cat let the name sit in the air for a moment. After a moment of contemplation, she let her eyes fall to the sandy ginger-and-white tom. _Are you a Thrushkit, little one?_ She watched him with quiet curiosity, letting the thoughts unfold within her.

After a prolonged pause, something at last seemed to twig and she broke into a warm smile, "Thrushkit… I like it."

Almost as if to agree, the little tom gave a soft whine, fidgeting restlessly. Redflower couldn't help but chuckle, green gaze soft. Dewclaw joined in with the laughter, giving a loud _mrrow _of amusement, "He seems to like it, I suppose that settles it."

Redflower's whiskers twitched in amusement, simply letting her gaze wash over Thrushkit as he squirmed for a further moment before at last settling where he lay. A brief stillness swept over the four kits before Starlingkit begun wriggling again, letting out a chirpy mewl as if demanding attention. Redflower couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"It's just this little one now," Dewclaw nosed the tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit gently and she let out a drowsy murmur, reaching out a paw as if to bat her father away, but missing him entirely.

_Aw, she just wants to sleep. _The dappled she-cat's chest tightened, her heart swelling with warmth. Letting out a soft breath, she let her head rest on Dewclaw's side, letting out a thoughtful, "Hmmm…"

At a fleeting glance, the little she-kit looked entirely white in colour, but after a second examination, the patch of tortoiseshell that marked her back in an oval-like shape really grasped her. It reminded Redflower of something she'd seen before, but she couldn't quite place exactly _what _that was.

Dewclaw seemed as stuck as he was. His features were screwed up in concentration, his eyes narrowing. All he came out with, after several moments of deep contemplation, was, "She looks like you, with her tortoiseshell patch."

Redflower gave a nod, but she wasn't entirely listening to the dark grey tom's words. She couldn't stop sifting through her head, through her thoughts and memories, and trying to uncover what it was that this little kit's marking reminded her of.

Silence succeeded in occupying the den as Redflower let her thoughts envelope her, a frown creasing her features. It suddenly hit her with great urgency and she couldn't stop herself from spluttering out the word, "Turtle."

There was no reaction from Dewclaw immediately and the words simply hung inanimately in the air. Then, at long last, the dark grey tom at last took the words from where they were and let them tumble out on his own tongue, "Turtle… Turtlekit," he gave her a queer look, a frown set upon his features, "What in StarClan's name is a turtle?"

It was Redflower's turn to give the dark grey tom an odd look, "You've don't know what a turtle is?" when the grey tom merely shook his head, she drew in a deep breath before speaking in a more hushed tone, as not to disturb the kittens, "A turtle, it's this creature that lives in water. I've seen them when Sharpclaw used to take patrols into the twolegplace when I was an apprentice," her heart wrenched slightly at the memory, in both pain and longing, "They have shells on their backs, just like the marking on her back," she finished softly, indicating with a flourish of her tail towards her daughter's shell-like marking.

Dewclaw didn't look any more enlightened. If anything, he looked even more bewildered, "A turtle," he echoed again, "I've never heard of that in my entire life," the frown remained present upon his face, "Don't you think it's a bit of an odd name?"

"Not odd," Redflower murmured softly, her gaze rasping over the little she-kit, "Unique. Wouldn't you rather have a name that nobody else had than just a normal name? Sometimes it's good to be different."

Deep thought registered upon Dewclaw's face and, after a long period of quiet, he at last gave a nod, "Okay," Redflower could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. _He'll come round to it. _The dark grey tom gave a little smile, "I guess it is a pretty name."

Redflower exhaled softly, letting a smile blossom upon her features as she touched her muzzle to the dark grey tom's cheek, "Thank you."

The dark grey warrior drew in a breath, licking her nose briefly before leaning down so he was at eye level with the four kittens, "Starlingkit, Sharpkit, Thrushkit and Turtlekit," he whispered softly, gaze warm, "Welcome to… SkyClan."

Redflower couldn't help but notice the pause before the dark grey tom had at last meowed 'SkyClan'. He'd obviously been about to say ThunderClan. The dappled she-cat's chest tightened, her gaze meeting his briefly. His dark amber orbs had clouded slightly, but when he noticed the she-cat looking, he veiled that wistfulness, putting on a brave face and continuing to talk to the tiny kittens.

"My name's Dewclaw," his words were especially soft, "I'm… I'm your Daddy," he swallowed, pressing his nose to each kitten's side in turn, "I just want you to know, even if I have to leave, that I love you very much, okay?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

It was the soft voice of Bouncefire that lifted all heads towards the nursery entrance, where the ginger tom was silhouetted against the golden light of dawn. Even Tinycloud, who Redflower had believed to be sleeping, was roused at the words, blinking sleepily at her brother.

Dewclaw cleared his throat, blinking several times until he could conjure up a calm, neutral expression upon his face, "Oh no, not at all," he sat up, meeting the SkyClan deputy's gaze coolly.

The creases of faint concern smoothed themselves out and the deputy gave a breathy smile, showing no sign of hostility towards the dark grey tom, "Oh, good," he gave a polite nod, "Would you mind coming with me? Rabbitstar needs to see you."

The shady-furred tom exchanged a faintly apprehensive glance with the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, briefly forgetting the mask of bravery he usually wore. Redflower forced a smile of reassurance, blinking quietly in encouragement, despite the swarm of worries that fogged her head. _StarClan, please let him stay, Rabbitstar._

"Of course," Dewclaw had recovered his veil of courage and he lifted his head so he stood taller, striding towards the SkyClan deputy. He only cast one last fleeting look over his shoulder at Redflower.

Bouncefire dipped his head graciously, "Thank you," he murmured, giving an expressive flick of his tail, "Come with me," the ginger tom's gaze briefly strayed to where Redflower was curled around her kittens before he padded out of the den, leaving only the thud of pawsteps.

Redflower willed herself to remain calm, drawing her kittens close to her with a sweep of her tail. Green gaze straying to where Dewclaw stood, her eyes whispered unspoken words. Whether the dark grey tom had understood or not was difficult to decide, his face remaining neutral. His eyes didn't meet hers, but he gave a subtle nod before at last following the SkyClan deputy into the brilliant sunlight.

All that consumed Redflower's mind was that when he came back, it would either be as a SkyClan warrior or as a wandering soul, returning to exchange farewells. The dappled she-cat's eyes squeezed shut, praying with all of her might for it not to come to the latter. _Please, _her lips quivered slightly as her mind recalled the words, _StarClan, be kind._

* * *

><p>The dawn was like any other that the clans had seen in the past quarter-moon; golden and bursting with light. It painted the sky with rich, vibrant colour and warmed the still morning air. It offered something for the birds to rejoice about, which they did, their joyous songs swelling in volume as the day grew brighter still and the sun crested the horizon.<p>

Upon awakening, the silky-furred tom didn't immediately stir, happy to allow his eyelids to shield him from the rest of the world for a little while longer. Despite what the weather and warmth suggested, life certainly wasn't as beautiful and wonderful as the birds seemed to believe.

It took a gentle motion from Seedflight to bring him to at last rise from his mossy nest. He hadn't asked the pale ginger she-cat to stay with him in the medicine cat's den whilst he healed, but the pretty young she-cat had been insistent that she wouldn't leave him. Quietly, the white tom thought that she should soon be moving into the Nursery, but he knew she wouldn't want to hear that, so he decided to wait a little while, until Jayfeather gave him the all clear and allowed him to go back to his duties.

"You slept like a log," Seedflight purred sleepily, drawing her tongue over his ears, "Didn't you hear when Jayfeather came in earlier?"

The snowy-furred tom at last lifted his head from his paws, letting his eyes fall open and settle upon the beautiful she-cat before him, "Well, I did _hear_ him," he slowly sat up, uncurling his stiff limbs and sprawling out in his nest, feeling a wonderful wave of relief sweep through him as life returned to his weary body, "I couldn't really tell what he was saying though," he blinked drowsily, his tongue swiping around his jaws as his stomach gave a whimper of hunger, "What did he say?"

Seedflight looked about to speak when a spark of amusement suddenly lit her gaze and she let out a _mrrow _of amusement, reaching forward and pulling something from his ear, "It's no wonder you couldn't hear what he was saying, you have a lump of moss in your ear," she gave a smirk, "It must've been one of the kits. I heard them playing some sort of a game before dawn. You should've heard what Daisy had to say to them," her gaze warmed for a moment as she relished in the memory before she blinked it off, continuing, "Anyway, Jayfeather said that you should be able to return to your duties now, the wound's well healed and he's happy with it," she gave a smile, whiskers twitching, "He's spoken with Bramblestar, and he was going to take Nettlepaw out for training today, but you should be able to go back to mentoring him from tomorrow."

Relief seeped through the white warrior's body and ebbed from him in the form of a small smile, "Thank StarClan," he gave a brisk shake of his whiskers and eased into another stretch, "I'm so fed up of lying around camp and doing nothing all day."

Seedflight gave a chuckle, "I know," he gave him a playful prod with an extended prod, "It's all you talk about; moaning all day, just like your brother."

The white tom rolled his eyes, "He's not so bad any more, actually," a wide yawn parted his jaws and with it left the last traces of weariness, "So, does this mean I'm allowed to go out hunting now?"

The pale ginger she-cat nodded, "Of course, I think you'll be back on patrols and everything tomorrow, but Jayfeather said you were healed, so I think so," she too gave a yawn before slipping into a stretch, letting her spine curl into an arch, "Why? Feel like an early morning hunt? I could do with stretching my legs too, it's not like I'll be able to in a moon or two's time."

Snowfall didn't understand what she meant for a moment or two, until he remembered the kits. _Of course, how could I forget? _He blinked off the frown, giving a faint smile, "Hopefully my hunting skills haven't wasted away," he sat up taller, briefly rasping his tongue over his chest, smoothing down the ruffled fur, "I'll see if Dewclaw wants to come along. I think his camp confinement ends today, he'll definitely want to be out and about."

Seedflight gave a nod of agreement as she rose to her paws, her gaze leaning towards the entrance to the Medicine Cat's den. Bright sunlight flooded in through the cave mouth, illuminating them both in golden dawn light.

It seemed Jayfeather had left, presumably on medicine cat duties, as the den was otherwise empty, leaving just the two cats alone. Snowfall didn't hesitate in joining his mate and steadily lifting himself to his feet so that he stood beside her. The pretty she-cat gave him a warm nudge before taking the lead and moving onwards into the light of day. Snowfall was all too happy to follow her, relishing the warm touch of light upon his pelt as he entered the Stone Hollow.

The melodies of bird song ringing in his ears, the white tom padded forwards to stand beside where Seedflight stood in the brilliant dawn light, her head inclined towards the sky and her tail blossoming from left to right. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, nuzzling her cheek lovingly when he reached her.

The trees above the hollow, laden with the lush greens of their leaves, were stretched up towards where the sun was beginning to climb in the sky, their branches creaking softly in the light wind. Long shadows stretched out behind where the two cats stood whilst the light smeared their pelts in gold.

Unlike in the medicine cat's den, they were no longer alone. It might've been a dawn just like the day before, but nonetheless, the cats of ThunderClan found hope in the light of the world around them. From glancing around the Stone Hollow, you wouldn't guess that these cats had recently suffered a defeat and lost a large chunk of their territory. Nor would you guess that they were still recovering from a lethal disease or that the dark clouds of war all hung above their heads. There'd been no activity from ShadowClan or the divisions since the battle for the clearing and the ThunderClan warriors were making the most of that happiness.

Snowfall was a lot more cautious than his other clanmates. This quiet was somewhat troubling, it meant that the divisions were surely up to something. Only time would tell what that something was.

Yet still, the kits continued to play as if all was well, tumbling back and forth in the golden light, letting out squeals of delight. The nursery had recently been joined by the likes of Orangeflight's kits; Russetkit, Maplekit and Pigeonkit. Ever since the battle against the Dark Forest there'd been a really increase in the number of kits being born, not just in ThunderClan, but all the clans. It was something that was welcomed, but there were some that were troubled by the sudden progression in numbers. It arose questions, like how the territories would be able to support such large numbers if this growth continued. Nonetheless, kits were kits; new life in a time of darkness, a source of hope.

"I'll go and wake up Dewclaw," the white tom mumbled to Seedflight, briefly touching his muzzle to her cheek before leaving her side. He'd already acknowledged that the dark grey tom wasn't anywhere to be seen in the main clearing with a sweeping glance, which meant that Dewclaw was likely still asleep. Either that or he was already out and about, hunting or otherwise, but that didn't seem likely; he'd never been much of an early riser.

Snowfall recognised the presence of Mousewhisker and Berrynose with a dip of the head as he passed the two brothers before slipping into the confined shadows of the Warriors' Den.

His expanding pupils took a moment to adjust from the brilliant light of dawn to the dimness of the bramble thicket, but as soon as they did so, they set straight to work in picking a dark grey pelt from the shadows of the den.

His gaze skipped over the sleeping bodies of Cherryflower and Pebblefall, shifting to the rear of the den, where his brother made his nest. It came as a surprise to find the nest of moss and feathers empty. A faint spark of concern entered the white tom's gaze as he came to a halt before where his brother usually slept. Drawing in a deep breath, the long-haired tom tasted the air for scents of the dark grey tom.

_Great StarClan, did he even sleep here at all? _Dewclaw's scent was unusually faint. After the brief flaring of anxiety, the white tom managed to smooth away his worries. _He probably wanted to make the most of his new freedom and went hunting or something. Or maybe he went to see Ambersky? _The latter possibility seemed like a reasonable explanation.

Deciding it had to be that, the white tom sat up tall, lingering briefly before turning upon his paws and picking his way around the slumbering bodies and back into the sunlight of the Stone Hollow.

Seedflight was exactly where he'd left her, mid-way through her daily grooming routine. Pausing mid-stroke, she blinked up at her mate expectantly, "Is he coming?" she inquired with a slight inclination of her head, her vibrant green gaze almost glowing in the morning light.

"He wasn't there," the white tom told her, pushing aside the faint concerns that had begun to gnaw at his belly and forcing himself to sound as breezy and laidback as could be, "I'm sure he's just gone to see Ambersky though, should we go and find him?"  
>Seedflight gave her shoulder a final few licks before nodding and springing lightly her paws, "Sure, let's go."<p>

Snowfall didn't need much telling. It was a great relief to thrust his way through the Thorn Barrier and fall into the forest's unfolding arms. The sweet scents of green-leaf greeted his senses, enveloping him in a warm sense of security. He would've spent longer enjoying this moment, but he'd been set in a slight state of unease by Dewclaw's absence. It would most likely be nothing to worry about, but nonetheless, he wanted to find his brother as quickly as possible.

With long, purposeful strides and Seedflight flanking his left side, he began to make his way to the abandoned twoleg nest, where his sister, and hopefully his brother, would be waiting. Snowfall knew his brother had been visiting Ambersky. Even if Dewclaw wasn't there, perhaps she had seen him or knew where he might be?

He wasn't entirely sure how much longer it would be until his sister could at last return to the Stone Hollow, she was firmly set upon the path to recovery now, but Leafpool and Jayfeather were very cautious about her still being infectious, so it could still be a little while yet. Having laid in her nest for a great deal of time, both medicine cats were insistent that she went back to her duties very slowly. Having not used her legs for an extended period of time, some of her muscles had wasted away a little, so she having to work on getting them back to their usual strength. It wouldn't take too long, so Leafpool had said, but it would take a great deal of patience on Ambersky's behalf. Snowfall himself hadn't been able to visit his sister very often since the battle, but he'd heard from Dewclaw that she was steadily getting better.

The abandoned twoleg nest came into view surprisingly quickly, it's red stone walls visible through the trees and its crumbling roof peaking above the canopy. Snowfall hadn't realised quite how quickly he'd been walking, or perhaps his thoughts had just been too consumed by his anxieties to notice the passing of time. Seedflight seemed to have picked up upon his change in mood, concern flickering behind her green gaze, "Are you okay? You seem a bit… off."

The white tom couldn't meet her gaze, his amber orbs refusing to stray from the path ahead, "I'm okay," he muttered, his pawsteps creating a soft thrum, a rhythm to the melody of birdsong, "Just thinking about stuff, that's all."

Snowfall wasn't sure if he'd convinced her, his focus was soon absorbed by other matters when they ducked through into the confined space of the twoleg nest. What was immediately noticeable was how much darker it was inside the den than the forest, which was no doubt due to the tall enclosing walls and roof.

The presence of himself and Seedflight didn't go long un-noticed. Leafpool was the first to spot them and recognised the arrival of the two warriors with a polite tip of the head. The gesture was mirrored by the likes of Whitewing and Toadstep as they too became aware of the two new warriors in their wake. Ambersky's welcome was much more obvious than her clanmates. With a warm smile creeping onto her face, the pale grey-and-white she-cat heaved herself to her paws as quickly as she could, slowly moving towards the two cats with great purpose, "Snowfall! Seedflight! Hi! Isn't it a beautiful morning?" she meowed breezily.

Well, at least someone was in good spirits. Snowfall didn't immediately meet her gaze, his eyes searching the shadows that enveloped them for a particular dark grey pelt. When unsuccessful, he at last clawed his gaze back to his sister, "It is," he murmured absently, "You haven't seen Dewclaw, have you?"

The pale grey-and-white she-cat looked undeterred, "No, not since yesterday," she blinked at him, "Why?"

The dark grey tom swallowed, casting a brief glance at Seedflight, "His camp confinement finished today and we were going to go hunting with him, but we can't seem to find him," he was attempting to sound as carefree about it, but he, admittedly, wasn't really succeeding, "We were just going to see if he was here. Seeing as he's not, I'm sure he's just out hunting or something."

Ambersky smiled back at him for a moment, then something seemed to just twig in her and her, eyes narrowing and her smile ebbing away. Her gaze moved to Seedflight and she mewed in a polite tone, "Would you mind if I just talked to my brother alone for a moment?"

The pale ginger she-cat looked a little bemused by the warrior's request, but nonetheless, she gave a nod of the head and didn't question Ambersky at all, "Of course," with a quiet flick of the tail, the pale ginger she-cat backed up before padding over to visit her father, who resided in a nest nearby.

When the pale ginger she-cat was out of ear-shot, Ambersky released a heavy sigh, sinking into a seated position, "Okay, there's something I need to tell you," she muttered, an urgency to her words, "I was talking to Dewclaw about a moon ago, about Redflower, and I might have…" she broke off, her amber gaze shifty as she shuffled her paws restlessly, "I might have convinced him to leave ThunderClan to be with Redflower," she dropped her voice at the mention of the tortoiseshell-and-white SkyClan she-cat, "When his camp confinement was up, I mean."

Snowfall could hardly believe what the grey-and-white she-cat was saying, his amber eyes wide, "So you're saying that he's left ThunderClan? That he's gone to join SkyClan?" his voice had taken on a strained note, his pupils narrowed to slits, "And _you _encouraged him?"

Ambersky couldn't meet her brother's gaze, only just able to respond with a quiet, "Yes."

The white tom wasn't sure how to respond. _Dewclaw… Dewclaw's left ThunderClan?_ He swallowed, trying to brush off the great sadness at the news, the pang of despair in his heart. Instead, he drew in a deep breath, meeting his sister's gaze squarely, "Great StarClan, you actually _encouraged_ him?" he let out a weighty breath, pacing a little, "What were you thinking, Ambersky? Are you mouse-brained?" he let out a frustrated growl, "Mouse-dung!"

The pale grey-and-white she-cat took in a deep breath, peeling off the shameful look that plastered her face and leaping to her own defence, "Well, excuse me for wanting my brother to be happy," she snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Great StarClan, Snowfall, this isn't about you or me wanting him to stay in ThunderClan! This is about him being happy! He's about to become a father, for StarClan's sake, you of all cats should understand that," she let out a soft breath, shedding the anger in her tone, instead speaking in a much softer tone, "You're about to become a father too, imagine if you were in a different clan from Seedflight. Imagine if you weren't able to be at Seedflight's side and watch your kits grow up together, just imagine would you? This isn't all about the warrior code, this is about real emotions," she met his gaze, searching for something.

The anger that had moments ago been spewing from his jaws had quickly subsided to be replaced by an unbelievable amount of guilt. Slowly exhaling, his pelt began to lay flat against his lithe frame and he withdrew from his defensive position, sitting and letting his tail curl around his paws. Now it was him that couldn't meet his sister's gaze, his eyes firmly fixed upon his paws. This was an argument that Ambersky had used on him many times when talking about Dewclaw; what if it had been Seedflight? Yet, it still brought the same effect.

He simply couldn't imagine being in a situation in which he couldn't be with Seedflight and his kits, no matter how many times he tried to. Exhaling heavily, he muttered quietly, "Okay, I know," he at last lifted his gaze to his sister's gaze, "I suppose I just… I mean, he's our brother," he lowered his head again, "It'll just be so weird without him."

"Maybe this is what's best for him?" the pale grey-and-white she-cat suggested gently, "After all, it's a fresh start, he can really focus on Redflower and his kits; he won't have to worry about sneaking around anymore, he can be there all the time. He'll be _happy_."

Snowfall let a sigh spill from his jaws, "I guess."

After a prolonged period of quiet, the white tom at last meowed, "Do we tell Bramblestar?"

Ambersky hesitated, her amber orbs thoughtful, "No," she meowed eventually, "The gathering's tonight, he'll find out then. Besides, he can't find out that we knew about Dewclaw and Redflower, but didn't tell him before, he'll already be a bit touchy about it when he finds out Dewclaw's left and we don't want to make it worse."

Snowfall nodded in agreement. Silence spilled into the air, consuming the stillness and entwining itself around the two littermates. The white tom was pierced once more by that same sadness. _I can't believe it, my brother's in a different clan. _He and Dewclaw might not have always gotten along, they had their arguments like any siblings, but the two of them and Ambersky had been through a lot together. He'd be restricted to seeing his brother every moon at most now, it was… odd.

"I'm going to miss him," he mewed at long last, his amber gaze distant.

Ambersky flashed him a sympathetic smile, touching her tail to his shoulder, "I know," she murmured softly, "I'll miss him too."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm really rushing this author's notes, but as always I love to hear what you guys think, so please leave a review, it only takes a few moments to make my day! And also, if you leave a review, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. ^^ Tempting enough?<strong>

**I was going to say something here but I've forgotten... Just sitting here eating gingerbread cookie dough right now. Life is good. ^^**

**I'm considering getting a beta reader to save me a bit of work, not sure though...**

**Oh yeah, merry christmas guys! Don't forget to check out my deviantart page on Christmas eve for the Christmas surprise! My deviantart name is Streamwhisker! c:**

**Live, Love, Read, Review and Eat Turkey,**

**Love Leafy x**


End file.
